Ensemble, c'est tout!
by Liliblue7
Summary: Qui n'a jamais rêvé de partager un appartement avec des amis? Et bien, c'est l'expérience que vont vivre six jeunes ninjas de Konoha. Entre prise de tête, soirée arrosée, mission, responsabilité, sentiments... ils vont apprendre à vivre ensemble.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue. _

Alors que le calme régnait dans un vieil entrepôt de Konoha de violents coups se firent entendre à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, un violent fracas résonna dans les lieux.

Etalé de tout son long, la pauvre Tenten avait joué de la force pour ouvrir la vieille porte et ses mains étant occupé à porter un carton, elle avait opté pour un violent coup de hanche. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, elle gisait là couverte de poussière. Son mauvais caractère ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et elle lança un regard mauvais à ses nouveaux colocataires.

« Surtout, ne vous précipitez pas pour m'aider, messieurs. Quelle galanterie, vous savez vraiment y faire avec la gente féminine »

Ils se contentèrent de regarder les lieux avec un regard ahuri.

Une petite tête brune se montra derrière un énorme carton, le posa sans ménagement et se précipita sur son amie pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ca va ? dit Hinata lui tendant une main salvatrice.

- Hum, oui merci Hinata, répondit Tenten épousant son pantalon blanc de poussière. »

Tenten sourit à son amie et retrouva sa bonne humeur habituelle.

« Alors ca vous plait ?

- Très drôle Tenten, dit moi plutôt où nous allons vraiment habiter que je puisse me débarrasser de mes cartons ? demanda Neji de mauvais poil comme à son habitude.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, alors arrête Neji ! Il est très bien cet endroit.

- Non sérieusement, ce n'est pas ce trou à rat, il est **très bien** pour les mendiants cet endroit, déclara Shikamaru avec une once de sarcasme et de moquerie.

- Toi, le génie, arrête de te plaindre pour une fois dans ta vie.

- Oh, allons un bon coup de balai, deux trois coups de peinture et il n'y paraitra plus, répondit Hinata pleine d'enthousiasme. »

Tenten décida de donner un peu de lumière et tira sur la ficelle du vieux store de la baie vitrée. Elle resta la ficelle dans la main et le store tomba au sol manquant de l'assommer. Tout était dans un état vétuste mais depuis qu'elles avaient visité les lieux, Hinata, Sakura et elle n'avaient pu s'empêcher de tirer des plans sur la comète pour en faire un paradis.

« Ce n'est rien qui ne puisse être réparé » fit Tenten plus pour elle que les autres mais en pensée, elle se promit de ne plus rien toucher avant que les garçons y aient jeté un coup d'œil.

« Sérieusement Tenten, tu es sûr que le vieux qui t'a loué ce taudis ne s'est pas moqué de toi ?

- Oui, Kiba, je suis sûre, il n'y a rien de mieux sur Konoha, j'ai fait des milliers de recherches et c'est le seul endroit. Je vous ferai dire que j'ai fait selon nos moyens c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose et qu'au départ, vous n'étiez pas inclus dans nos projets »

Hinata soupira, ca y est, ca allait commencer les chamailleries. C'est vrai qu'au début, vivre en colocation, ne concernait que Tenten et elle-même mais son père en avait décidé autrement et Tenten avait fait des concessions pour accepter les trois garçons.

Hinata se remémorait cette soirée.

_Flashback_ :

Un tour de garde, une mission, rien de palpitant mise à part, le spectacle qu'offrait le feu de camp aux deux jeunes kunoichi.

Tenten assisse en tailleur aiguisait ses armes pour passer le temps. Hinata silencieuse scrutait les noirceurs de la forêt.

Tenten soupira et décida que papoter ferait passer leur tour bien plus vite.

« Alors quoi de neuf dans le clan Hyûga ?

- Tu es dans l'équipe de mon cousin, tu devrais le savoir ? »

Tenten gloussa.

« Ha oui, bien entendu, Neji est un grand bavard, fit-elle lui lançant un clin d'œil. »

Elles partirent toutes les deux d'un rire d'adolescentes et mirent une main devant leur bouche pour faire taire leur propre vacarme.

Une simple réplique avait réussi à rapprocher les deux jeunes femmes. Elles commencèrent à parler de leur vie, de leur famille et enfin de leur projet futur.

Elles en étaient bêtement venues à l'idée de vivre en colocation, à deux, c'était facile et les deux jeunes femmes ne rêvaient que d'indépendance.

Mais lorsque la Hyûga demanda à son père de partir du domicile ce dernier y ajouta une condition.

« Ton cousin viendra vivre avec toi, je veux ton protecteur à tes côtés »

Evidement, ni Tenten ni Neji n'avait été ravi de la situation…

« C'est mon coéquipier » avait râlé Tenten à la pauvre Hinata.

La volonté de vivre avec Hinata avait eut raison de ses réticences, Tenten avait capitulé quand à Neji, il n'avait plus eut son mot à dire à partir du moment où le chef de son clan le lui avait ordonné.

Par la suite, Tenten avait trouvé l'entrepôt mais il fallait six personnes, SIX !

_Fin du flashback_.

Hinata fût tiré de son flashback par la voix de Sakura.

« Et, bien on a intérêt à s'y mettre car on n'est pas couché sinon et demain, j'ai une grosse journée à l'hôpital ! »

Tout ce petit monde approuva et se mit au travail.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, je ressors ce vieux truc, j'ai juste tapé un petit prologue, histoire de voir ce que vous en pensiez.

Je compte faire vivre 6 ninjas ensemble, j'ai choisit en fonction de mes préférences et pas la peine de me parler de couple.

Je ne sais pas encore ce que je veux faire avec eux.

Je voudrais juste avoir votre avis car je ne continuerai pas si vous trouvez l'idée bidon.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et tout et tout.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 1 _: _L'emménagement_ _(partie 1)_

Deux heures plus tard, on pouvait dire que les filles avaient fait des miracles … Le sol avait été complètement dépoussiéré, la pièce était encore vide mais au moins la lumière pouvait pénétrer normalement, Sakura ayant astiqué chaque carreau des fenêtres, le sol était d'une propreté éclatante, seul trônait au milieu du salon, un vieux canapé un peu déformé où Shikamaru avait cru bon de s'affaler rompu par les nombreux efforts pour rendre l'endroit vivable.

Hinata et Tenten penchées sur le sol donnaient la touche finale en assassinant la dernière tâche visible sur le sol.

A la vision d'un Shikamaru vautré sur le canapé, Tenten ne put contenir une nouvelle fois sa mauvaise humeur.

« Tu y crois toi ? C'est nous les filles qui faisons le ménage pendant que ces messieurs se reposent ?

- Ce n'est pas important, on a bientôt terminé le plus dur et ils ont bien mérité une petite pause, répondit Hinata de sa voix douce et apaisante accompagné d'une légère moue.

- D'ailleurs, en parlant des garçons, où sont Neji et Kiba ? demanda Sakura qui s'était légèrement rapprochés des deux filles. »

Shikamaru affalé mais pas sourd répondit à la question.

« Je ne sais pas la dernière fois que je les ai vus, il visitait le reste de la maison pour choisir la meilleure chambre… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tenten attendant que cette dernière râle une fois de plus, mais personne ne remarqua la lueur d'incertitude dans ses yeux alors que la jeune femme était retombée dans un silence inhabituel lorsqu'on la connaissait, puis elle fit place à une moue légère avant de s'exprimer.

« Je pense qu'ils se sont assez reposés, tu peux leur demander de nous rejoindre pour terminer ? » demanda-t-elle poliment à Shikamaru.

La réaction de la jeune femme étonna tout le monde mais peut être se faisait-elle enfin à l'idée de vivre avec tout ce monde autour d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Neji et Kiba visitaient les lieux, Kiba échangeant des propos sur le choix désastreux des filles. Si ce dernier pouvait se montrer bavard, c'était loin d'être le cas de son nouveau colocataire qui regardait d'un œil critique les lieux s'imaginant vivre ici. Il était clair qu'il était loin du luxe du manoir Hyûga et que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il ne serait pas là … Vivre avec Hinata par obligation, devoir supporter autant de monde lui qui aimait tant sa tranquillité, non c'était beaucoup trop d'effort pour le jeune prodige des Hyûga.

Ils inspectèrent les dernières pièces, les chambres étaient alignées dans un long couloir, trois repartis de chaque côté.

Neji regarda l'état de la salle de bain, Hinata avait du y passer une heure mais l'état était plus ou moins satisfaisant, comprenait par là qu'elle avait retrouvé son blanc originel.

Neji soupira encore une fois. Il était de plus en plus tracassé à l'idée de vivre avec sa cousine, des ninjas de sa connaissance et enfin le plus gênant avec Tenten, sa coéquipière.

Les autres étaient là par choix… ce n'était pas son cas !

Ils furent interrompus dans leur tour par un Shikamaru blasé.

« Ces messieurs sont demandés à l'accueil, déclara-t-il en faisant demi tour. »

Kiba et Neji le suivirent donc sans contester. La partie nettoyage des pièces communes avaient pris un temps fou mais si on considérait qu'il restait encore le ménage des chambres et décharger les meubles, la journée étant déjà bien entamée, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

Sakura offrit un sourire aux deux garçons et proposa sans attendre :

« Si on commençait à décharger les meubles, qu'est que vous en pensez ?

- Hn, oui, bonne idée, répondit l'Hyûga qui prit la direction de la sortie »

Kiba avait rejoint Shikamaru sur le canapé pour lui faire un compte rendu des lieux et ne tarda pas à recevoir les remontrances de la jeune Haruno.

« C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? demanda-t-elle en forçant légèrement les sourcils »

Tenten soupira, au moins Sakura avait du caractère, il en faudrait pour motiver le Nara, elle ne se sentait pas d'avoir toujours le mauvais rôle et elle pensa à juste titre que Sakura l'avait bien compris.

« C'est bon, on y va, répondit Shikamaru en se levant puis il rajouta à voix basse à l'attention de Kiba, le petit chef se réveille, on y va avant qu'elle ne sorte son fouet ou ne nous mette un pain à la manière de son sensei »

En fin d'après midi, les trois garçons avaient réussi à rentrer tous les meubles dans l'entrepôt non sans y avoir versé quelques gouttes de sueurs…

C'était une chaude journée d'été à Konoha et si le vieil entrepôt offrait une certaine fraicheur, c'était loin de suffire pour nos jeunes hommes.

De leur côté, les filles avaient fini de passer un coup de balai dans chaque chambre et avaient rentrés chaque carton qu'elles avaient posé sur le côté pour ne pas bloquer l'entrée.

Le dernier meuble rentrait, Shikamaru retourna s'affaler sur le vieux canapé, attendant la suite des évènements.

Quand le jeune Nara pensait aux circonstances de sa venue, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire… Tout ça, pour ne pas vivre avec une petite amie trop entreprenante, non il ne se sentait pas encore prêt de vivre avec Temari, leur relation longue distance lui convenait à merveille, pourquoi décider d'emménager avec une fille aussi galère que sa mère ?

_Flashback_ :

« Non, sérieusement Ino, ça pourrait être sympa que tu viennes vivre avec nous cinq.

- Sakura, vivre en collocation, ça ne me tente vraiment pas, tu comprends mes parents ont besoin de moi à la boutique les jours où je suis de congés alors vivre dans un endroit où je ne ferai que dormir ça ne me tente pas vraiment. »

Shikamaru avait été le témoin de la conversation entre les deux amies, il se mit à réfléchir peu importe l'endroit du moment qu'il faisait croire à Temari qu'il avait trouvé un toit à lui, la jeune femme pourrait venir dormir chez lui et vivre en collocation signifiait surtout ne l'inviter à partager ce lieu que de façon occasionnelle.

Il avait laissé filer Sakura puis dans un sursaut de lucidité, il l'avait rattrapé pour se proposer.

Sakura avait répondu qu'il fallait qu'elle en parle aux autres avant et le lendemain, on lui annonçait officiellement qu'il faisait parti de l'aventure.

_Fin du flashback._

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur son visage et il reposa lourdement sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

« Ca vous tente ? demanda Tenten tendant un pack de bière à ses nouveaux colocataires, elles ne sont pas fraiches mais vu que le frigo vient à peine d'être branché.

- Moi, je veux bien, répondit Kiba avec un sourire chaleureux. »

Elle déposa le reste du pack sur le sol et fila chercher le dernier carton dehors.

Sakura alla se servir un verre de jus d'orange mais grimaça légèrement car celui-ci n'était vraiment pas frais.

Hinata prit place à côté de Kiba sur le sol et regarda les lieux avec délectation, elle avait enfin un chez soi.

« Alors, finalement, vous vous êtes fait à l'idée de vivre ici ? demanda Sakura pour rompre le silence.

- C'est peut être un peu galère mais au moins avec un lieu comme ça, je suis sûr que Temari ne me prendra pas la tête pour venir vivre avec moi, plaisanta Shikamaru.

- Hn, ca fait une super garçonnière, renchérit Kiba.

- Pitié, tu ne vas pas nous ramener toutes tes conquêtes ? interrogea Tenten.

- Je promet de ne pas faire trop de bruit »

Tout le monde semblait participer à la conversation.

Tout le monde, non, une personne semblait réfractaire à toute forme de communication.

En voyant la mine de son cousin, Hinata ne put retenir un soupir, Neji avait définitivement toujours autant de mal pour s'intégrer _mais avec le temps, il acceptera la situation_, pensa-t-elle.

La quiétude du moment fût toutefois interrompue par une tornade blanche en la personne d'Akamaru.

Kiba accueillit son fidèle compagnon par de nombreuses caresses. La boule de poil se lova tout contre son maitre et le calme refit son apparition.

Voilà, ils vivraient tous les sept ensemble…

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, un premier chapitre pour vous donnez le ton de cette fic, ce sera donc léger, vous en apprendrez davantage sur chaque personnage au fur et à mesure.

Par contre, je l'avoue je galère, je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude de manipuler autant de personnages. Donc si je venais à en privilégier un par chapitre cela n'aura rien d'étonnant.

Je combats contre certaines de mes vieilles habitudes.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voilà la suite

Merci pour leurs commentaires à EleriaYin, Cemenwen, Shirenai et Sandou.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas et il y a un risque d'OOC dans les futurs chapitres. C'est même certain vu que je publie cette fic sur un autre site que j'en suis au chapitre 14

J'espère que la suite vous plaira et à bientôt.

_Chapitre 2__ : L'emménagement_ _(partie 2)_

Après une pause bien méritée, nos jeunes colocataires se remirent au travail. Sakura stoppa son activité, remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et afficha un sourire satisfait, au moins, ça ressemblait à un lieu vivable maintenant même s'il restait encore du travail. Elle ramassa les derniers tas de poussière dans un sac poubelle prévu à cet effet.

Alors qu'elle se débattait pour le fermer, Kiba vint lui porter secours.

« Merci, dit-elle avec un doux sourire »

Tenten fit son apparition et demanda poliment.

« Maintenant, que tout est propre, nous pourrions voir pour la répartition des chambres ? »

Les deux questionnés répondirent par un mouvement de tête positive. La répartition ne serait pas compliquée, vu que chacun posséderait la sienne mais selon la brune, chacun devait être consulté afin de commencer leur collocation du bon pied.

« Si on donnait de l'allure à notre chez nous ? demanda Hinata »

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, déjà Hinata, Neji et Shikamaru s'activaient pour disposer les meubles du salon et de la cuisine. On aurait pu croire qu'ils avaient fait ça toute leur vie. La pièce commune avait au moins l'avantage d'être spacieuse, les ninjas ne se marcheraient pas dessus et les fauteuils moelleux semblaient parfaitement convenir au goût de notre flemmard préféré.

Enfin, les derniers arrangements étaient terminés.

Kiba, Sakura et Tenten les rejoignirent dans le salon, Tenten s'affala sur le canapé auprès d'Hinata et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière. Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de cette dernière en constatant l'état de fatigue de chacun. Il n'était pourtant pas si tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et constata qu'il était à peine 20 heures.

Un bruyant gargouillis se fit entendre.

« Je meurs de faim, déclara le responsable en la personne de Kiba.

- J'ai fait quelques courses pour le premier soir mais il nous faudra en refaire dès demain, déclara Tenten. »

Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps et fila vers la cuisine suivit par Neji en personne.

« Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? l'interrogea-t-il. »

La kunoichi sourit, son coéquipier était peut être un peu rustre mais il savait se montrer utile et à force de partir en mission, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'effectuer cette corvée à deux. Il était donc tout à fait normal que Neji se propose.

« Je veux bien, répondit-elle »

Elle tendit une casserole qu'elle avait retrouvée dans un carton à ce dernier et sans qu'elle ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit, Neji remplit celle-ci d'eau qu'il mit à bouillir sur l'antique gazinière que les parents de Kiba avaient bien voulu leur donner.

Sakura et Hinata ne restèrent pas inactives, elles récupèrent la vaisselle emballée dans les nombreux cartons et entreprirent la fastidieuse tâche de la laver.

Kiba vint à son tour aidée et au final, chacun mit la main à la patte pour ce menu gastronomique.

Shikamaru décida de sortir prendre l'air pour fumer une cigarette, depuis la mort de son sensei, il avait gardé cette mauvaise habitude. Assis sur le sol, il profitait du coucher de soleil qui bientôt laisserait place à l'astre lunaire. Tout à coup, il arqua un sourcil se demandant bien ce que pouvait faire sa petite amie devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres et une petite caisse dans les bras.

« Qu'est que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-il hébété tandis que celle-ci s'approchait affichant une petite moue contrariée.

- Oui, moi aussi, je vais bien, merci Shika, répondit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue et ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Pardon, répondit-il une fois, l'effet de surprise passé, c'est juste que je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas avant un moment à Konoha

- Gaara m'a donné la permission de venir, de plus, Kankûro avait une mission non loin, donc je l'ai accompagné.

- Tu restes ici ce soir ?, demanda-t-il. »

Il savait que les autres n'y verraient pas d'inconvénients mais c'était tout de même leur première nuit en collocation et il leur imposait déjà quelqu'un. Shikamaru détestait être jugé et même s'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde à Temari, il ne voulait pas commencer leur collocation de cette manière.

Temari lui sourit tendrement, contrairement à ce qu'il pouvait penser, elle savait exactement, ce qu'il pensait, elle connaissait ces doutes et elle ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer.

« Non, lâcha-t-elle finalement. J'ai une chambre réservée et nous repartons tôt demain matin avec Kankûro. Je voulais juste te voir un peu et te donner ceci »

Elle tendit une boîte à son petit ami et fébrilement, Shikamaru entreprit de l'ouvrir.

Il regarda la statuette se demandant ce qu'elle pouvait représenter.

Temari crut bon de répondre à sa question silencieuse.

« C'est une statue très courante à Suna, c'est de coutume d'en offrir une lorsque quelqu'un habite une nouvelle maison, c'est une sorte de porte bonheur »

Il sourit, et déposa un léger baiser sur le bout de son nez, elle en profita pour se blottir dans ses bras et il resserra son étreinte.

«Tema … tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que je ne me sens pas prêt à vivre avec toi, que je ne t'aime pas de tout mon cœur »

La kunoichi du sable lui répondit par un baiser passionné.

« Je sais tout ça, Shika »

- Tu rentres saluer tout le monde ? proposa-t-il

-Hn »

Sakura ne savait pas comment ils en étaient venus à parler de Sasuke mais bien qu'elle veuille à tout prix rester brave devant les gens, elle n'avait pu empêcher de ressentir une vague de tristesse.

Elle préféra s'isoler dans une chambre quelques secondes.

Dans la cuisine, Tenten annonça à Neji qui lui lançait un regard neutre.

« Je reviens, fit-elle comprenant que son coéquipier voulait qu'elle prenne des nouvelles de Sakura. »

Elle disparut vers les chambres.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura semblait avoir finalement choisit sa chambre au moins elle ne se serait pas isolée pour rien.

Elle alla devant la fenêtre se trouvant bête de réagir comme ça devant tout le monde. Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure rose en se disant qu'elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait à présent. Elle se retourna en entendant des pas dans le couloir. Elle aperçut son amie et la devança.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas Tenten.

- Tu sais, tu es mille fois mieux que cette Karin qu'il a ramené avec lui. Les hommes sont de parfaits crétins que veux-tu. Et encore quand je dis mille fois, on est loin du compte, déclara Tenten pour réconforter les peines de cœur de son amie. »

Sakura poussa un petit soupir et afficha un sourire à sa nouvelle colocataire et amie de longue date.

« Merci Tenten, au moins, ça m'aura permis de mettre une option sur cette chambre, tu devrais en faire autant.

- Je me fiche de la chambre, je crois que j'ai presque imposé cet endroit à tout le monde, alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de vous laissez choisir en premier.

-Hn, tu n'imposes rien, tout le monde est venu de son plein gré pour une raison ou une autre.

- Tout le monde sauf Neji, soupira Tenten

- Je suis persuadée que ça lui passera.

-Espérons, sinon il risque de me faire la vie impossible pendant nos missions, rigola Tenten. Tu as bien choisit la chambre, tu as une vue magnifique d'ici »

Elles restèrent plantées quelques minutes dans un silence réconfortant.

Tenten ne se doutait pas mais les quelques mots qu'elle avait prononcé avaient agi comme un baume sur les blessures intérieures de la rose.

Sakura agrippa le bras de la maitresse d'arme de Konoha direction la cuisine.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine, Temari fit son entrée en compagnie de Shikamaru.

Elle eut droit à un accueil chaleureux de la part de Kiba et Hinata et d'un signe de tête de la part du génie du clan Hyûga.

«Bon-bonsoir Temari-chan, bégaya timidement Hinata »

La kunoichi des sables répondit par un énorme sourire, et remarqua aussitôt l'absence de Sakura et Tenten mais n'en dit mot.

Ces dernières firent leur apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Il fût décidé que Temari serait leur invitée pour le repas du soir et tous se mirent à table.

Le repas ne fût certes pas un festin mais chacun sut l'apprécier à sa juste valeur après une journée d'effort.

Par la suite, Shikamaru raccompagna Temari à la porte, les au revoir trainant un peu en longueur, il eût droit à son retour à quelques commentaires sarcastiques.

« Ma parole, tu as presque la corde au cou, lança Kiba goguenard. Voilà, pourquoi je ne garde jamais une fille plus d'une nuit, au moins, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux »

- Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé celle qui te donnera envie de passer toutes nuits avec elle, répliqua Shikamaru »

Kiba soupira, bien entendu qu'il avait trouvé cette fille mais elle ne le voyait absolument pas alors à quoi bon se faire du mal ?

Chacun trouva refuge dans une chambre, Tenten hérita de celle du fond en face de Neji. Hinata prit celle à côté de son cousin, face à Sakura. Kiba et Shikamaru prirent les deux premières ce qui était parfait pour le flemmard moins de marche pour aller se coucher selon lui.

Tenten commença à déballer ses effets personnels, et entreprit de faire son lit. Puis elle disposa sur sa petite commode une photo de son équipe, la légendaire Team Gai. Tenten ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vision de son sensei et de ses équipiers. Elle sortit un petit paquet et partit direction la chambre du flemmard.

_Toc, Toc, Toc_ (j'adore mettre ça dans les fic c'est le truc inutile au possible mais bon j'aime )

Coupure de l'auteur ici.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapitre 3 : Une petite soirée entre nous._

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

Shikamaru regardait perdu dans ses pensées le plafond de sa nouvelle chambre, ce fût ce petit bruit timide qui l'en sortit. Il soupira un _entrer_ et aperçut une tête brune passée dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? demanda poliment Tenten.

- Non, entre… je contemplais mon plafond »

Tenten afficha un sourire que Shikamaru jugea énigmatique.

« Ca tombe bien, je venais pour ton plafond, déclara-t-elle rayonnante »

Le jeune Nara ne put s'empêcher de soulever un sourcil interrogateur sur la maitresse d'arme. Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser une question, elle prit place sur son lit et lui tendit un petit paquet. Sans un mot, il entreprit de le déballer et encore une fois se demanda ce qu'était cet objet.

« Quand je suis allée faire les courses pour le repas du soir, j'ai vu ceci dans l'étalage et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi alors … Elle rougit légèrement mais de façon tout à fait adorable, et enchaîna, tu n'es pas obligé de les coller sur ton plafond mais enfin, j'ai …

- Merci, j'adore les nuages et de toute façon, ce plafond était bien trop blanc à mon goût, la coupa-t-il pour ne pas qu'elle ait à expliquer son geste »

Elle lui sourit timidement.

Le cadeau en lui-même n'avait rien de très couteux mais l'intention était vraiment charmante quand il y pensait, des nuages fluorescents pour décorer le plafond.

Il posa son regard dans celui de la brune, et lui rendit son sourire. Elle rougit immédiatement et se sentit obligée d'ajouter.

« Ne va pas croire que j'ai fait ça pour une autre raison qu'amicale, si Temari pense ça, j'ai bien peur de mourir à grands coups d'éventail et pour y avoir déjà goûter une fois, je préfèrerai ne pas recommencer l'exploit, déclara-t-elle.

- Je sais Tenten, répondit-il mettant ainsi fin au doute de la jeune fille.

- On les installe ? demanda finalement Tenten »

Le jeune brun répondit par un hochement de tête.

Sakura commença la laborieuse tâche de ranger sa chambre, depuis le repas du soir, son moral était revenu au beau fixe. La première chose qu'elle fit, fût de déballer sa chaine Hi-fi pour travailler en musique une habitude qu'elle avait prise à l'hôpital. Les tours de garde pouvaient être épuisants et avec un peu de musique, chaque membre d'eisei nin retrouvait l'énergie nécessaire pour enchaîner les heures. Elle se mit à se dandiner sur un son entrainant.

Elle fit le même geste qu'elle était persuadée tous ses colocataires ne manqueraient pas de faire, c'est-à-dire poser la photo de leur équipe en vue quelque part dans sa chambre. Elle jeta un regard douloureux sur le visage d'un de ses coéquipiers, Uchiwa Sasuke. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la hante à ce point ? Elle ne s'expliquait pas sa jalousie, il avait grandi, elle aurait du tourné la page sur lui sur cet amour d'enfance inassouvi… Une larme coula silencieusement sur son visage de porcelaine. Elle l'essuya d'un revers de main.

Pas question de te démoraliser ma belle ! lança son fort intérieur (vous savez la battante qui sommeille en elle je préfère d'ailleurs à sa personnalité apparente enfin ce n'est que mon opinion hein)

Elle reprit son activité première mis un CD encore plus dynamique et s'activa à sa tâche.

Hinata avait enfin fini de déballer toutes ses affaires, une photo du clan au complet semblait la regarder depuis son bureau, elle eût un léger frisson en apercevant le regard de l'Ancien, plus communément connu sous le nom de grand père pour Neji, Hanabi et elle-même. Elle s'allongea sur son matelas et déjà, elle se sentait chez elle … _Pourquoi ce sentiment, si vite ?_ se questionna-t-elle. Peut être parce que dans le manoir des Hyûga tout était si terne et triste alors que déjà dans ce petit entrepôt de Konoha, elle sentait la chaleur d'un nid douillet et accueillant ou alors c'était le son de la chaine Hifi de Sakura qu'elle entendait à travers le mur de sa chambre… Oui, cet endroit était vivant, elle était enfin loin des pressions familiales, elle pourrait enfin s'épanouir.

Elle se redressa d'un bond et décida d'aller voir l'avancement de son amie Tenten.

Elle frappa timidement à la porte de cette dernière mais sans réponse, de toute évidence, la pièce était vide.

Elle resta un instant devant la porte close avant de repartir… Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à la porte de la chambre de son cousin.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle se sente proche de lui, mais malgré tout elle appréciait sa présence à ces côtés.

Elle frappa à la porte pensant aussi peut être y trouver son amie mais apparemment, Neji était seul.

« Je peux rentrer ? demanda-t-elle avec une adorable moue dont elle avait le secret.

- Hn »

_Toujours aussi bavard_ pensa immédiatement sa cousine.

« J'étais venue voir Tenten mais elle n'est plus dans sa chambre, déclara Hinata plus pour faire la conversation que pour justifier sa présence d'ailleurs.

- Je l'ai vu passer avec un paquet, répondit-il d'un ton neutre qui le caractérise parfaitement.

- Ha … tu te sens bien ici ? J'ai eu l'impression que Père t'avait un peu trop forcé la main pour venir.

Neji ne put se retenir de lui lancer un regard assassin.

- Je pense que ça ira, finit-il par déclarer après un lourd silence.

- Je, … je vais aller voir où est Tenten, bégaya Hinata plus gênée que jamais à présent.

- Je viens avec toi »

_Bizarre après ce qu'il vient de me dire, j'aurais pensé qu'il voulait que je le laisse seul._

Les deux cousins marchaient côte à côte dans le couloir, ils passèrent devant la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci semblant chanter (faux) sur la musique que diffusait sa chaine. La porte grande ouverte, ils lancèrent un regard amusé sur la rose qui visiblement rangé sa chambre se dandinant au rythme de la mélodie. Un petit coup de popotin de côté et hop, la rose rangeait des vêtements dans sa commode. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur le spectacle et stoppèrent en entendant un bruit familier. Bruit n'était pas exactement le mot, il s'agissait plutôt d'un rire pour être précis celui de Tenten qui semblait sortir de la chambre du flemmard.

Neji fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et quant à Hinata, elle se contenta de toquer à la porte du flemmard.

Après avoir entendu l'autorisation de propriétaire des lieux, les Hyûga entrèrent dans la pièce. A la vision des deux cousins, Tenten se redressa vivement. En effet, celle-ci avait prit ses aises et s'était allongé auprès du flemmard dans le noir absolu pour contempler les nuages fluo qui décoraient désormais le plafond.

« On regardait les nuages, déclara-t-elle en rougissant »

Visiblement, elle était gênée, le jeune prodige des Hyûga lui lança un regard froid, Tenten ne put contenir un frisson.

_Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je me sente fautive quand il me voit avec un autre garçon ? Je ne faisais rien de mal pourtant !_ pensa-t-elle en se relevant complètement du lit.

« On a finit de ranger nos chambres, déclara joyeusement Hinata, j'étais venue voir comment tu t'en sortais à vrai dire.

- J'ai presque fini, répondit Tenten en souriant à son amie

- Ben, si tout le monde a terminé, nous pourrions aller boire un verre dans le salon pour trinquer à notre nouvelle maison, proposa Shikamaru.

- Hn (je n'ai pas besoin de mettre qui répond ça évidemment) »

Les quatre ninjas se dirigèrent donc vers le salon, Hinata crut bon d'aller frapper à la porte de Kiba et Sakura pour les prévenir. Kiba n'avait visiblement rien rangé et regardait Hinata l'air de se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Ki-Kiba-kun, nous avons décidé de boire un verre pour fêter notre nouveau chez nous, finit-elle par dire.

- Bonne idée ! sourit Kiba »

Hinata ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre, Kiba n'a visiblement rien rangé comme s'il ne voulait pas vraiment s'installer dans cette chambre.

« Ki-Kiba-kun, tu n'as rien rangé ? demanda-t-elle rougissante.

- Hum, j'ai eu la flemme, je ferai ça demain, ne t'inquiète pas et en plus, je parlais des règles à observer à l'intérieur à Akamaru.

- Il n'est pas content d'être là ? demanda inquiète Hinata »

L'avis d'Akamaru était toujours très important pour Kiba, si son compagnon ne se sentait pas bien, il ne voudrait certainement pas rester parmi eux et la jeune Hyûga ne voulait pas vivre sans Kiba.

« Nan, Akamaru trouve ça, tu n'as pas à être aussi inquiète pour lui »

Ils restèrent un moment à se fixer puis la jeune Hyûga laissa son ami pour aller prévenir Sakura.

Déjà l'ambiance était bonne, et même Neji ne semblait pas vouloir gâcher ce moment de douce complicité. La conversation allait bon train, chacun y allant de ses anecdotes pour pimenter la conversation.

« Bon, il faut l'avouer le pire, c'est la fois où Kiba nous ramené sa psychotique, annonça gaiement Sakura.

- Quelle psychotique ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant Sakura essayant de se souvenir de qui elle pouvait bien parler, après tout, il était loin de n'avoir eu qu'une fille dans sa vie.

- Mais si, je m'en souviens aussi, répliqua Tenten. Tu sais, elle avait des piercings partout, elle parlait d'elle à la troisième personne, et ha oui, c'était sans parler de sa tendance à croire que les extra terrestres voulaient la kidnapper parce qu'elle venait d'un autre monde semble-t-il »

Tous rirent au souvenir de cette demoiselle au comportement pour le moins étrange.

« Quoi ?! Tout le monde a droit à l'erreur que je sache et puis n'empêche, c'était un super coup au lit, je me souviens d'avoir passer une nuit de folie en sa compagnie, déclara Kiba en s'ébouriffant sa touffe de cheveux »

Tous rigolèrent encore plus, Kiba était vraiment un dragueur irrécupérable.

« Vous pouvez rire mais j'ai quelques anecdotes peu glorieuses concernant certains, déclara-t-il fièrement.

- Hé bien vas-y? dit Shikamaru intrigué sur un ton provocateur.

- Je me souviens d'une mission à Taki no kuni avec Mr Hyûga … »

Rougissement violent de la part du jeune homme en question, regard intrigué de l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

« J'avais des circonstances atténuantes !

- A d'autres ! Même saoul, j'ai fait la différence.

- De quoi tu parles Kiba-kun ? »

Neji lança un regard signifiant que s'il allait plus loin, il s'arrangerait pour le tuer d'une mort lente et douloureuse mais cela n'eût visiblement pas l'effet escompté.

« Et bien figure toi que ton cher cousin Neji s'est mis à draguer une charmante brune, qui finalement s'est avéré être un charmant brun, pouffa Kiba sous les yeux effaré du dit Neji.

- Nan, j'y crois pas, t'as dragué un mec ? demanda Shikamaru manquant de s'étouffer »

Chacun imagina la tête de Neji au moment où il avait découvert la vérité et tout le monde gloussa en silence excepté Tenten qui savait très bien que son coéquipier détestait qu'on se désolidarise de lui.

« Pour ma défense, il fallait avouer que le déguisement était extrêmement bien fait. Toi non plus, tu n'y as vu que du feu.

- Oui, oui, c'est ça, il m'arrive souvent de laisser un autre draguer une superbe fille, désolé mon ami, mais j'ai jamais été du genre généreux avec les femmes.

- Quoi tu savais que c'était un mec et tu m'as laissé le draguer ?

- C'était tellement drôle et puis pour une fois que tu semblais te décoincer Neji »

Pour sûr, Tenten sentait que la situation allait dégénérer si Kiba commençait à titiller son coéquipier sur des questions de fierté purement masculine. Elle fit donc la seule chose capable de détendre l'atmosphère en un rien de temps et balança violemment un coussin sur la face de l'Inuzuka.

« C'est la guerre que tu veux ? demanda-t-il à la jeune brune.

- Tu as tout compris, rigola-t-elle »

Bien vite le sujet de conversation fût classé au second plan car une féroce bataille de coussin fit rage, chacun sembla y participer avec enthousiasme, visiblement chacun avait besoin de se défouler.

Sakura aux prises avec son agresseur lança un regard suppliant quand celui-ci commença le type de torture dite de la chatouille (nda : Socrate fût un des 1er à s'interroger sur la plus grande question existentielle qui soit Pourquoi rions nous quand quelqu'un nous chatouille et pas que nous le faisons nous même ? je vous laisse réfléchir à la question vous aussi ça continue de me triturer l'esprit parfois aussi), chacune des filles semblant dans la même position.

« Ok, ok, on se rend pitié, vous êtes trop forts pour nous, lança Sakura.

- Vous vous rendez vraiment ? demanda Neji voulant avoir la confirmation de la bouche de Tenten.

- Hum laisse-moi réfléchir ? fit-elle prenant plaisir à prolonger le contact du Hyûga sur son corps

- On se rend, lâcha Hinata au moment où Shikamaru allait la chatouiller »

Les rires se calmèrent et chacun essaya de reprendre son sérieux.

Ce fût Hinata qui rompit le silence.

« Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche puis au lit ! déclara-t-elle.

- Hum, oui, demain j'ai une grosse journée à l'hôpital et il se fait tard.

- Entrainement et je suis sûre que Lee sera en pleine forme, alors moi aussi je vais me coucher, .soupira Tenten

- Bonne nuit.

- Oui, bonne nuit les filles, Tenten si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour te border, je suis libre, déclara Kiba en souriant »

Ce genre de phrase n'avait rien de particulièrement choquant quand on connaissait l'Inuzuka mais Kiba n'avait pas choisit n'importe qui, il semblait apprécier de titiller le cousin d'Hinata.

Les jeunes femmes quittèrent la pièce …

« Bon, je vais cloper, et je vais me coucher et mater mes nuages.

- Ok, je veux prendre l'air, je t'accompagne, déclara Neji »

Ils laissèrent Kiba seul avec lui-même et celui-ci préféra aller se coucher en compagnie d'Akamaru.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Comme d'habitude, je vais faire mon NejiTen et sans doute que le ShikaTema survivra à la fic à la demande de Mimoo. Pour les autres, j'hésite, j'ai plein d'idée sans qu'aucune ne m'accroche vraiment. Si vous avez des demandes à ce niveau là, je suis ouverte mais bon on verra hein.

Merci d'avoir lu y compris mon blabla.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 4__ : Une journée pour les filles_. (Partie 1)

Une semaine qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble, quand Tenten y pensait, cette semaine était passé si vite, chacun avait doucement prit ses marques imposant certaines habitudes.

Comme chaque matin, elle était une des premières debout, elle siffla doucement pour appeler Akamaru. Elle offrit quelques caresses à l'énorme chien et enfila ses baskets.

« T'es prêt ? demanda-t-elle au toutou »

Elle reçut pour réponse un jappement joyeux….

« Ok, alors c'est parti, il fait frisquet ce matin »

La jeune kunoichi n'écouta pas son légendaire côté frileux et sortit de l'entrepôt pour pénétrer dans les rues désertes de Konoha.

A bout de souffle après une heure de course au travers des rues, Tenten décida de stopper pour aujourd'hui et de partir en quête de son achat quotidien du Konoha express. Elle passa devant le kiosque à journaux et comme à son habitude offrit un sourire au vieil homme qui tenait le stand.

« Tu viens souvent acheter le journal dégoulinante de sueur ? questionna une voix »

La maitresse des armes se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur, alla répliquer mais stoppa dans son élan en reconnaissant ce visage familier. Elle dévisagea le jeune homme quelques secondes avant de répondre.

« Oyaho Kankurô-san, je viens de finir mon jogging, ça explique le dégoulinage, fit-elle lui offrant à lui aussi son plus beau sourire »

Elle rougit légèrement en le regardant, elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de le voir sans son maquillage et sa tenue de ninja. C'est à peine si elle l'avait reconnu aux premiers abords. Elle resta plantée devant lui créant un bouchon dans la file d'attente.

« Je crois que c'est à moi, fit-il pour la sortir de sa rêverie.

- Ha euh oui, pardon, répondit-elle en s'excusant le laissant acheter lui aussi son journal »

La kunoichi décida qu'elle ferait mieux de rentrer et prit donc le chemin de la maison. Elle sentit toutefois une présence à ses côtés.

« Que dirais tu si je t'invitais à diner ce soir ? demanda le jeune homme sans se soucier de la regarder une seule seconde continuant de marcher.

- Qu … Quoi pardon ? demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir.

- Je voudrais t'inviter à dîner, ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué à comprendre.

- Ha, euh et bien …

- Oui ou Non ?

- D'accord.

- 20h, je viendrais te chercher chez le flemmard qui sert de petit ami à ma sœur, déclara-t-il tournant à une intersection »

La kunoichi fût complètement troublée, une invitation aussi bizarre soit-elle, c'était vraiment étrange. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle continua son chemin et franchit le pas de la porte où déjà la première scène du matin commençait.

« Tu vas sortir de cette fichue salle bain Kibaaaaaaaaa !!!! hurlait la pauvre Sakura regardant sa montre d'un air paniqué.

- Minute, je me douche, répondit ce dernier »

Tenten préféra faire un détour par la cuisine, se servit un café fumant et étala son journal sur la table près de Shikamaru.

Au bout de quelques secondes, celui leva un œil mort sur sa colocataire, elle lui fit une bise et demanda :

« Temari doit venir à Konoha ?

- Hn, elle doit arriver ce matin, je crois, pourquoi ?

- Non pour rien, pour rien, répondit-elle en souriant. »

Au moins, elle avait une explication, il n'était pas rare que Kankurô accompagne Temari, Gaara n'aimant pas laisser sa sœur faire le voyage seul. Il ne cherchait qu'un peu de compagnie voilà tout et il ne devait pas connaître énormément de monde. Il n'avait rien de mal à diner avec le frère d'une amie après tout. Sur cette conclusion, Tenten se re-concentra sur ses articles. _Tiens, le Kazekage fera une visite officielle à Konoha dans une semaine_.

Hinata sortit de sa chambre, elle se dirigea dans le couloir où elle rencontra Sakura qui tambourinait à la porte.

C'était une scène habituelle depuis une semaine, chaque matin Kiba volait sa place dans la salle de bain à la rose provoquant une crise de nerf de sa part.

« Kiba, je vais être en retard, si tu ne sors pas d'ici trente secondes, je détruis cette fichue porte et je rentre, menaça-t-elle »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le maitre chien se décide à sortir de la dite pièce un nuage de buée l'accompagnant.

« T'es pire qu'une fille, tu as vu le temps qu'il te faut pour te préparer, grogna Sakura.

- J'ai une image de beau gosse à conserver ma chère.

- Pfffff, je me demande si je ne préfèrerai pas être sourde plutôt que d'entendre ce genre de connerie, répondit-elle pénétrant dans la salle d'eau.

- Elle se lève toujours du pied gauche, lança-t-il à l'attention de sa coéquipière »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse juste un haussement d'épaule de la part de la jeune héritière des Hyûga.

Hinata constata que Kiba et Sakura semblaient s'entendre comme chien et chat, il n'était pas rare de les voir se disputer dès le matin … Sakura avait un jour déclaré à la pauvre Hinata _J'ai changé d'avis, il a pire que Naruto côté excité hystérique_.

Hinata, elle soupçonnait autre chose, derrière son attitude provocatrice Kiba semblait éprouver autre chose pour la rose. Elle n'aurait pas su dire quoi mais finalement elle soupira, pris le chemin de la cuisine et déclara à l'Inuzuka.

« Ki- Kiba-kun, tu devrais t'habiller, je veux dire que … »

La jeune Hyûga essayait tant bien que mal de faire comprendre à son coéquipier que sa tenue n'était pas adaptée et que se promenait à moitié nu, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette, n'était pas une chose très correcte selon elle.

Kiba sourit devant la belle couleur pivoine que prit Hinata et pénétra dans sa chambre sans plus de cérémonie.

Hinata poursuivit son chemin, aujourd'hui était différent, aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas d'entrainement, aujourd'hui elle avait même un rendez vous… Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous, elle avait simplement croisé Naruto, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour déjeuner ensemble chez Ichiraku. Pour le blond, cela n'était rien mais pour notre jeune héritière, elle se faisait tout simplement une joie de pouvoir partager un moment avec ce jeune homme si différent et qui même si elle ne l'avouerait à personne, faisait battre son cœur comme personne.

Elle était donc extrêmement de bonne humeur.

Elle arriva dans la cuisine, rempli un bol de céréale et s'installa près de Shikamaru encore endormi et de Tenten qui lisait déjà son journal comme chaque matin d'ailleurs.

Neji ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

« Ohayô Hinata sama, Shikamaru, Tenten.

- 'lut, bailla le flemmard.

- Neji-nii san bonjour, bégaya Hinata comme à son habitude.

- Bonjour Neji-kun, déclara finalement Tenten s'en lever les yeux vers son coéquipier »

Hinata toujours discrète observa son amie, étrange, d'habitude, elle offrait toujours un sourire à son cousin et aujourd'hui, elle semblait ne pas oser lever les yeux de son journal.

Hinata haussa ses frêles épaules. Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas comme les autres jours.

Elle regarda sa montre, il était presque huit heures trente. Elle devait aller au manoir pour rendre compte de sa première semaine de colocation à son père et ne pouvait de toute manière pas se dérober à ce genre d'obligation. Elle finit donc d'avaler son bol de céréales dans un silence plus que frustrant.

Kiba arriva lui aussi et se posa sur une chaise après s'être servi lui aussi un café.

« Hinata, tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Je dois aller au manoir rendre visite à mon père et j'ai promis de passer un peu de temps à entrainer Hanabi, soupira la jeune femme.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Euh, oui, mentit Hinata »

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de dire à tout le monde, qu'elle devait déjeuner avec Naruto aujourd'hui même.

« Tu es libre pour déjeuner alors ? demanda Kiba.

- Non, je ne pense pas, déclara Hinata sans bégayer... »

_Mon Dieu, j'ai menti à Kiba, à Kiba !!!_

Après s'être remise de son pieux mensonge, Hinata quitta l'entrepôt direction l'entretien le plus ennuyant qu'elle n'aurait jamais de sa vie.

Deux heures, ça faisait deux heures qu'il était en train de palabrer sur l'importance d'une conduite irréprochable lorsqu'on est héritière d'un clan important. Il voulait vraiment sa mort là. Elle n'avait pour l'instant jamais entendu de la mort par l'ennui mais elle sentait pourtant sa fin proche.

« Tu dois comprendre qu'en tant que future chef, il te faudra prouver ta force, j'ai accepté que tu quittes le domicile familial pour que tu puisses faire tes preuves mais … »

Blabla déjà, elle ne l'écoutait plus, elle se concentrait sur les cliquetis réguliers de l'horloge du grand salon annonçant que sa délivrance était proche. Elle se décida à lui couper la parole pour mettre fin à son discourt qui ne voulait pas prendre fin.

« Père, j'ai bien compris et je puis vous assurer que je ne vous décevrez pas ! affirma la kunoichi aux yeux de nacre.

- Bien, tu as toute ma confiance, conclut Hiashi »

Elle se leva, salua son père suivant le protocole et sortit de la pièce. Elle courut dans la cour espérant y trouver Hanabi.

« One-chan, hurla une jeune fille pleine d'énergie. »

Hinata fit un timide signe de la main à sa jeune sœur alors que celle-ci fonça serrer son ainée dans ses bras.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis que Neji et toi avaient quitté le manoir, je m'ennuie, j'attendais ta visite avec impatience. Tu t'entraines avec moi pendant au moins une heure hein ? questionna la genin.

Hinata jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et elle avait largement le temps.

- Oui avec plaisir Hanabi chan. »

Les deux sœurs se sourirent, elles étaient en tout point différent, si Hinata avait du donné un lien de parenté niveau caractère, elle aurait volontiers misé que Sakura était la grande sœur d'Hanabi. Elles avaient la même énergie, le même charme, …

Hinata jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa montre.

« C'est la quinzième fois que tu regardes ta montre, tu es pressée ?

- Je … J'ai un rendez vous avec Naruto kun d'ici peu de temps, je ne voudrais pas être en retard, c'est tout, rougit Hinata.

- Ha ha, Naruto Uzumaki, le type que tu aimes depuis que tu as douze ans, c'est ça ?

- Ha-Hanabiiiii, protesta Hinata du mieux qu'elle pût.

- C'est pas grave, je garderai le secret promis, juré, craché ! »

Puis la jeune fille cracha sur le sol après avoir fait un petit signe de la main. Hinata rougit de plus bel.

Elle quitta sa sœur et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt pour se changer.

Naruto regardait sa montre, Hinata ne devrait plus tarder à arriver. Une jeune adolescente s'approcha de lui doucement.

« Oh tu as l'air nerveux ?

- Qu … Quoi, s'étrangla Naruto.

- Deux points, quatre, six, huit, dix, trente trois, quarante sept points, bof, pas terrible comme score, c'est loin d'être satisfaisant ! déclara une adolescente qui avait fait le tour du jeune homme le détaillant sous toutes ses coutures.

- Quoi ?!

- Je disais que 47 points, c'était pas terrible.

- Comment ça, 47 points ? s'énerva Naruto.

- Ha-Hanabi, s'écria Hinata. Désolé, Naruto-kun, s'excusa-t-elle

- Hinata, tu veux dire que c'est ta…

- Sa petite sœur, déclara fièrement Hanabi. Hyûga Hanabi, ravie de faire ta connaissance Uzumaki Naruto san.

- J'ai cru voir une certaine ressemblance en effet, rigola Naruto. Ravi de te rencontrer moi aussi »

Il s'approcha d'Hinata et chuchota à son oreille.

_Elle reste manger avec nous ?_

Hinata déclara un _Non, pas question ! _ sonore qui fit rire l'Uzumaki.

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je ne reste pas, j'ai prévu un entrainement avec Konohamaru-kun, je n'ai donc pas le temps de m'immiscer dans votre rendez vous chaud et torride ! déclara la jeune adolescente.

- Chaud et torride ? … Hanabi, ça suffit. »

Hanabi profita de la gêne de son ainée pour s'avancer près de Naruto, elle se mit délicatement sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son tour quelque chose à l'oreille du blond. _Ne dévore pas tout cru ma grande sœur pour le moment, hein. _

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le blond prit une teinte cramoisie et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Ha il a rougit, il est puceau !!!! Bon, je vous laisse, Bye bye ! »

Elle laissa donc les deux junins rouge de honte devant le restaurant de ramen. Hinata se demanda ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel rougissement de la part de Naruto.

« Désolée Naruto kun, Hanabi est toujours très énergique on va dire …

- Je vois ça.

- Elle t'a …

- On va manger, déclara Naruto voulant apparemment changer de sujet au plus vite. »

Le repas se passa dans la plus parfaite harmonie, Naruto parlait de tout et de rien et Hinata écoutait sagement subjuguée par ses paroles. En plus d'un esprit beaucoup plus ouvert et posé, Naruto était très bien bâti et, il fallait bien l'admettre, très élégant ne serait-ce que dans son maintient… Au delà de l'apparence, il fallait avouer qu'il respirait la joie de vivre et la gentillesse. Hinata ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ceux pétillants du blond. Elle aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Elle n'avait rien prévu pour cet après-midi alors quand Naruto proposa une ballade, elle fût tout simplement aux anges car avec cette proposition, Naruto réalisait son souhait.

Sakura courait, elle allait encore être en retard par la faute de Kiba. C'est dingue à croire qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à lui compliquer la vie. La kunoichi pénétra dans le bâtiment hospitalier complètement essoufflée.

« Bonjour, lança-t-elle à la jeune femme de l'accueil.

- Bonjour Sakura, Tsunade sama m'a demandé de vous transmettre ce message »

La jeune infirmière de garde tendit un morceau de papier que la jeune femme déplia.

_Pas besoin de toi à l'hôpital aujourd'hui, vas t'entrainer terrain n°7, une équipe t'attendra à 9h00._

Le jeune rose regarda sa montre paniquée, 8h55, elle avait 5 minutes pour se rendre à ce terrain d'entrainement.

_Je vous déteste sensei_ fût sa seule pensée avant de quitter l'hôpital reprenant sa course matinale.

Sakura arriva finalement au terrain d'entrainement avec cinq bonnes minutes de retard et déjà, elle sentit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir. Elle était là, cette fille, elle ne pouvait décidément pas l'encadrer, pourquoi avait-elle décidé de rester à Konoha, Pourquoi collait-elle toujours Sasuke et Pourquoi ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger ? Ces interrogations ne cessaient de venir la hanter.

Elle s'avança vers ses trois anciens équipiers, bien qu'elle continue encore les missions, Naruto, Sai et Sasuke n'avaient la plupart du temps pas besoin d'elle, quand à Karin, elle n'avait tout simplement pas l'accord de l'Hokage pour faire des missions. Sakura se remémora leur arrivée et les reproches de Sasuke à son égard.

_« Vous m'avez remplacé il semblerait et il fallait en plus qu'il me ressemble ! râla Sasuke._

_- On allait faire quoi t'attendre ? Et puis on ne nous a pas laissé le choix, Sai est dans notre équipe, voilà tout, il faudra que tu t'accommodes de lui, rétorqua Sakura »_

Depuis ce jour, celui où elle s'était rebellé, où elle lui avait enfin tenu tête, il semblait la mettre en quarantaine comme si ces propos avaient été déplacés comme si elle aurait du l'attendre et ne rien changeait jusqu'à son retour.

L'entrainement se passa toutefois mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, et lorsque Midi arriva, chacun semblait épuisé…

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai promis de manger avec une amie, déclara maladroitement Naruto.

- Une amie ? le questionna Sai avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

- Exactement ! Sakura chan, j'ai été content que tu fasses un entrainement avec nous, on avait bien besoin que quelqu'un nous secoue les puces.

- Merci Naruto.

- Bon, je vais à la bibliothèque, déclara Sai toujours en pleine recherche sur le comportement des êtres dit normaux »

Sai et Naruto quittèrent donc le terrain d'entrainement laissant Sakura seule avec Sasuke et Karin.

« Sasuke-kun, on rentre ? demanda la rousse en battant des cils »

L'Uchiwa prit une mine contrariée avant de répondre.

« Non, je veux encore m'entrainer, je te rejoindrais plus tard ! »

Le ton de la phrase ne laissait place à aucune contestation… Karin prit donc son mal en patience et quitta le terrain sans un au revoir à la jeune Haruno.

« Je vais aussi partir, ils auront certainement besoin de moi cet après midi à l'hôpital.

- Attend »

Sakura lança un regard interrogateur mais tout comme son nouveau colocataire Neji, il était difficile de lire dans les yeux sombres du beau ténébreux.

« Oui ? lâcha-t-elle espérant qu'il se remette à parler car le silence commençait à la peser ainsi que ce regard qu'il posait sur elle »

Sasuke s'approcha lentement d'elle, comme un fauve chassant sa proie, et bizarrement Sakura se sentit comme une pauvre gazelle sans défense dans la savane. (Comparaison pourrie mais j'ai rien trouvé mieux et il est 3 h du mat là)

Coupure ici !

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, vous ne serez pas ce qui se passe pour nos jeunes demoiselles.

J'en vois d'ici qui vont me dire, elle nous avait dit un NejiTen, et je rajoute, pas pour tout de suite, j'ai besoin de Kankurô un moment dans cette fic.

Pour Sakura et surtout Sasuke, ce sont deux personnages avec qui je ne suis pas à l'aise donc c'est plus maladroit mais bon, je vais faire un effort pour les fans et puis y'a Kiba qui va rajouter du piquant à l'histoire

Alors je suis partagée entre continuez la journée des filles ou simplement passez aux garçons pour couper encore plus l'histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu et pour vos encouragements.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapitre 5 : Une journée pour les filles (Partie 2)_

Il était là en face d'elle, silencieux comme à son habitude, il semblait la fixer son regard posé dans le sien. Bizarrement, Sakura ressentit une sorte de malaise, sa respiration n'était plus sous son contrôle … Une fois encore, elle se mit à penser qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine capricieuse captive de son passé. Elle voulait tant être libre et pourtant un seul mot de lui et son cœur s'affolait.

Pas un mot de plus que ce fichu_Attends _depuis qu'il l'avait retenu, il avait pourtant l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose.

La rose finit par froncer les sourcils et eut le courage de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre pour exprimer au brun son envie de partir.

Il ne pouvait que remarquer son impatience.

_Pourquoi diable avait-il voulu à tout prix la retenir ?_

« Merci, lâcha-t-il platement »

Puis sans un mot de plus, il sembla vouloir quitter le terrain n°8.

« Merci, mais de quoi Sasuke ?! cria la rose afin qu'il l'entende avant de disparaître »

En une fraction de seconde, il était là devant elle, fier et droit. Le cœur de la rose rata un battement et lorsqu'il se baissa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne répondit même pas à l'étreinte. Ce geste fut comme un choc pour la rose. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse un jour lui donner un baiser.

D'un geste machinal, Sakura parcourut de ses doigts ses lèvres douces et chaudes. Elle continua à rester figer pendant un long moment complètement perdue.

Sasuke lui quitta le terrain sans même une explication.

L'entrainement de l'équipe Gai touchait à sa fin. Encore une journée éprouvante, Tenten était plus que satisfaite, sa nouvelle technique commençait doucement à prendre forme et il fallait bien l'avouer sans l'aide de Neji, elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

« Merci, ça commence à être parfait.

- Hn, une fois achevée, elle pourra être utile, mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers, répliqua un Neji sans appel »

Tenten se sentit bouillir, à chaque fois, qu'elle semblait satisfaite, il en profitait pour mettre un bémol, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui faire un compliment et participer à son enthousiasme. Neji Hyûga, c'était le plus grand mystère que Konoha n'ait jamais connu selon Tenten. Bon sans doute qu'elle exagérait mais il était d'un stressant.

Lee, son antithèse parfaite, bondit près de Tenten l'air d'un excité qu'il était.

« Tenten-chan, Tenten-chan, ta technique est vraiment splendide, tu devrais continuer à t'entrainer ce soir pour la parfaire, vous y êtes presque !!!

- Je suis libre, si tu veux continuer, déclara Neji »

Ha non, pas ce soir, ce soir, elle avait un rendez vous, il était proche de 18h et si elle ne rentrait pas très bientôt, elle ne pourrait pas se préparer.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu, ce sera pour une prochaine fois, répondit la maitresse des armes espérant donner un ton neutre à sa voix qui avait pourtant légèrement tremblée.

- A quoi donc? crut bon de questionner Lee.

- Je, …, je dine avec un ami, répondit finalement Tenten maudissant Lee pour sa curiosité et son corps pour l'avoir trahie une nouvelle fois, son visage ayant prit une légère teinte rosée qu'elle ne pouvait dissimuler.

- Ha ha, un rendez vous galant Tenten ? rigola Lee »

Si Tenten s'écoutait, Lee aurait été le sujet d'expérience de cette nouvelle technique et serait à présent lardé d'armes diverses.

Elle préféra conserver le silence et évita le regard de Neji comme si elle pouvait en mourir.

« C'est gentil de ta part Neji mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, rajouta-t-elle espérant que son colocataire ne pose pas de question au sujet du dit rendez vous.

- Hn, répondit l'Hyûga »

Elle osa enfin un regard vers lui mais son visage ne semblait laisser transparaitre aucune émotion.

Lee se sentit tout à coup mal à l'aise comme si la révélation de Tenten avait mis un froid entre eux et qu'il en était en quelque sorte responsable.

« Bon, je vais y aller, dit Lee espérant réveiller ses deux coéquipiers.

- Nous aussi, répliqua Neji »

Sans un au revoir, Neji prit le chemin de leur nouvelle maison et Tenten eut toutes les peines du monde à se retrouver à son niveau tellement celui-ci marchait vite.

« Attend moi, râla-t-elle derrière lui. »

A son étonnement le plus total, Neji stoppa carrément sa marche et Tenten manqua de lui foncer dessus.

« Qu'est qui te prend de t'arrêter en plein milieu de la rue ? protesta-t-elle »

Bien entendu, elle n'obtint aucune réponse, elle ne s'attendait de toute manière à aucune réaction. Une fois à son niveau, l'homme aux yeux de perle se remit en marche.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'entrepôt où Shikamaru et Temari semblaient avoir élus domicile.

« C'est quand même la plus belle vue de Konoha ici, déclara le blond.

- Oui, d'ici on peut voir tout Konoha s'étendre sous nos pieds »

Les deux junins s'étaient installés sur le sommet du mont Hokage profitant du soleil d'été. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils discutaient de tout et de rien. Avec Naruto, il n'y avait jamais un temps mort, entre ses histoires, ses rêves, ses amis, le blond aurait pu tenir une conversation de plusieurs siècles.

« Comment ça se passe avec Sakura ? demanda-t-il soudain à la brune la faisant sursauter.

- Bien, …je crois que parfois Sakura est triste mais bizarrement, c'est Tenten qui la réconforte le plus dans ces moments là.

- Triste ? …Quand cet idiot de Sasuke se décidera-t-il à lui parler ? râla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son amie.

- Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour elle, remarqua Hinata sachant pertinemment que le blond avait eut ou avait toujours des sentiments pour la fleur de cerisier.

- Je m'inquiète toujours pour vous tous, ce sera mon rôle en tant que futur Hokage.

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda Hinata prenant enfin son courage à deux mains pour lui poser la question qui ne cessait de la hanter depuis des années.

- Bien entendu que je l'aime.

- …, Hinata conserva le silence essayant de retenir des larmes qui menaçaient à tout moment de couler sur son visage de porcelaine.

- Je l'aime comme une sœur, rajouta Naruto comme si il avait senti le malaise de la jeune femme sans espérer pour autant que ses doutes soient confirmés »

La brune sentit son cœur se gonfler. Naruto n'avait finalement que des sentiments fraternels envers sa colocataire. Les deux shinobi cessèrent tout bavardage pendant un moment, le calme leur tenant compagnie. Hinata semblait analysée les paroles de Naruto. Le cœur du blond était peut être libre ? Elle aurait voulu être plus entreprenante, plus curieuse mais sa timidité jouait décidemment en sa défaveur.

Elle avait tellement été surprise qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu partir. Finalement, ce fût le rire de deux adolescents qui la sortit de sa rêverie. Une jeune demoiselle brune semblait en grande conversation avec un adolescent du même âge.

« Konohamaru-kun, pourquoi on est venu s'entrainer ici ?

- Je pensais que Naruto-kun y serait, il aurait pu nous aider à terminer ma technique.

- Tu me l'aurais demandé, j'aurais pu te dire qu'il ne se trouvait pas là, déclara fièrement la jeune demoiselle.

- Comment tu aurais pu le savoir Hanabi-chan ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire, j'ai fait une promesse, désolée »

Elle n'en entendit pas plus et de toute manière, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle regarda sa montre et décida de retourner à l'hôpital, s'il n'avait pas besoin d'elle, elle pourrait toujours aller voir Ino à la boutique de fleur.

Elle marcha tel un automate jusqu'au bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée fierté de l'actuel Hokage.

Finalement, on avait besoin d'elle à l'hôpital, elle remettrait donc à plus tard sa séance confidence avec sa meilleure amie.

Quand son tour de garde prit fin, il était déjà 18h30. Pendant celui-ci, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repenser à Sasuke, à ce baiser, au pourquoi du comment. C'est donc bien naturellement que ses pensées reprirent le dessus.

Avec ce simple baiser, Sasuke l'avait de nouveau piégé. Elle était seule depuis si longtemps, elle refusait de connaître l'amour, de passer à autre chose et au moment, où sa vie commençait à reprendre le dessus, il avait fallu qu'il l'embrasse. Il n'avait en plus de ça donné aucune explication.

En colère et frustrée, elle balança un coup de poing magistral dans un vieil arbre qui s'écroula sous son assaut.

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé durant le trajet du retour, une fois arrivée, Tenten avait salué le couple et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Neji avait fait de même.

Tant pis, elle ne le comprendrait jamais et de toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à lui.

Après une demi-heure de recherche infructueuse, quelques crises de nerfs et une bonne dose de shurikens plantés sur la cible trônant sur la porte de sa chambre, Tenten trouva une tenue. Elle opta pour une qipoa bleu marine brodée de fils de soie argentés ouvragés en fleurs de lotus dont les feuilles entrelacées se répartissaient élégamment sur l'ensemble du tissu. Pour aller avec, elle choisit de fines boucles d'oreilles en verre représentant des gouttes d'eau teintées de bleu et une paire de chaussures bleu marine à talons dont la lanière argentée entourait ses chevilles avec délicatesse.

Ouf ! Il lui restait encore une heure avant son rendez vous. Une heure entière pour ranger sa chambre, se doucher et enfin se pomponner.

Pas qu'elle attache beaucoup d'importance à son apparence mais pour une fois, la kunoichi avait décidé de faire des efforts et de sortir le grand jeu, le top du top.

Une fois le désordre de sa chambre maîtrisé, Tenten fila sous la douche prenant soin de ne pas mouiller ses cheveux encore en macarons.

30 minutes, elle avait encore le temps.

La brune se planta devant son miroir, revêtit sa tenue, maquilla légèrement ses yeux, décida finalement de laisser ces cheveux bouffés sur ses épaules, mit une touche de parfum au creux de son cou, corrigea quelques imperfections.

Une fois finie, la kunoichi se sourit à elle-même. Le résultat était plutôt satisfaisant, certes elle n'avait pas la beauté glacée d'Hinata ou le charme printanier de Sakura mais pour une fois, elle avait l'air jolie ou pouvait espérer l'être au moins ce soir.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était déjà 20h. Elle tenta de noyer son stress dans un verre d'eau et appliqua une dose de gloss sur ses lèvres délicates.

Hinata continuait de fixer le paysage face à elle. Naruto lui n'arrivait tout simplement plus à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Il se mit à penser qu'elle était une étoile tombée du ciel par erreur, qu'elle venait peut être même d'une autre planète tellement il lui semblait surréaliste de voir une fille aussi unique en son genre, son air timide et pur, ça la rendait encore plus mignonne à ses yeux.

Hinata trouva enfin le courage de le regarder et rougit en constatant que Naruto la fixait.

« Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire, déclara-t-il. »

Il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, il en ressentait l'urgence, pour une fois qu'il passait un peu de temps avec elle, il ne pouvait que l'embrasser juste parce que pour une fois, il en avait l'occasion. Elle allait sans doute lui en vouloir, le gifler mais il aurait au moins le souvenir d'un baiser échangé au sommet du Mont Hokage.

Hinata ne savait plus trop où elle en était, Naruto avait ses lèvres sur les siennes, il était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser là.

Après quelques secondes qui semblaient une éternité pour la brune, elle profita réellement de ce geste et ferma les yeux. Le baiser se prolongeait d'une façon qu'elle n'eut jamais espérée et lorsque le blond demanda la permission d'approfondir le baiser, Hinata jouit pleinement de ce moment.

Bientôt, le temps ne sembla plus compter, les secondes, les minutes perdant toute valeur quantifiable aux yeux de nos deux amoureux.

La vie est semée de ces miracles que peuvent toujours espérer les personnes qui aiment. (nda : pas de moi mais de Marcel Proust)

Sakura posa négligemment ses clefs sur la petite commode de l'entrée et s'avança dans le salon. Elle aperçut Neji assis en tailleur sur le canapé lisant un bouquin et s'installa à ces côtés. Elle détailla le jeune homme, il lui faisait étrangement penser à Sasuke. Un glaçon aurait tout simplement été plus chaleureux, c'est à peine s'il avait levé les yeux sur elle. Depuis une semaine, Neji oscillait entre bonne humeur si on pouvait qualifier son comportement de joyeux et une froideur digne de l'iceberg qui avait causé le naufrage du Titanic.

Elle posa lourdement sa tête contre le dossier du canapé déformé et soupira. Une bonne douche chaude et elle serait remise sur pied pensa-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sommeillait lovée dans le canapé, subissant le contre coup de cette journée.

Le tintement de la sonnette la sortit brutalement de son sommeil. Elle ouvra un œil sur Neji qui n'avait pas bougé de place depuis qu'elle s'était endormie et de Kiba qui avait prit place à ses côtés.

Ce dernier se leva pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée au visiteur.

« Bonsoir !déclara Kankurô à un Kiba qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait faire ici.

- Tu cherches Temari ? demanda-t-il pensant visé juste.

- Non, je viens chercher …

- Je suis prête, lança une Tenten plus jolie que jamais. »

Elle sourit à Kankurô et Kiba décida de laisser entrer le rendez vous de la brune.

« J'attrape une veste et nous pouvons y aller, déclara-t-elle joyeusement.

- Ok »

Tenten fila dans sa chambre laissant seul le marionnettiste avec ses colocataires.

Hinata rentra pile au moment où Tenten sortait de la pièce.

« Bonsoir, déclara joyeusement la jeune femme. »

Elle ressentit immédiatement le malaise de la pièce et ses yeux de nacre se posèrent sur le nouveau venu. Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus analysé la situation que Tenten refaisait son apparition.

« On y va, bonne soirée tout le monde, dit-elle faisant au passage une bise et un sourire à Hinata »

Neji continua à lire son bouquin comme si de rien n'était.

Il devait être une heure du matin, Tenten n'avait pas vu le temps passé en sa compagnie. Un gobelet de café dans les mains, ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement de la brune. Ils se stoppèrent devant la porte d'entrée.

Au lieu de rentrer comme elle se l'était promis au début de la soirée, Tenten repoussa élégamment les pans de sa robe et prit place sur le sol bétonné s'adossant contre le mur du vieil entrepôt très vite copié par Kankurô.

« Pour moi, la plus importe et spectaculaire invention dans la vie de tous les jours, c'est ceci, déclara-t-elle en désignant son gobelet de café.

- Du café ?

- Oui, du café, il te suffit d'en boire environ un litre tous les matins et tu es en forme pour toute la journée, c'est magique, non ?

- Comment peux-tu ingurgiter autant de liquide en une seule fois et dès le réveil ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu vas dire que je suis une fille avec des plaisirs simples mais tant pis, ria-t-elle doucement.

- Non, non, je suis juste heureux de voir que j'avais raison.

- Raison ? A mon sujet ?

- Hn. Tu es le genre de personne qui te fait te rendre compte des plaisirs simples de la vie »

Encore une fois, la maitresse d'armes rougit depuis le début de la soirée, elle ne cessait de prendre une teinte pivoine à chaque compliment prononcé par le ninja du sable. Elle n'avait même pas pensé une seule fois à Neji.

« Je suis ravie d'avoir passé cette soirée avec toi.

- Tu as déjà vécu un de ses moments de plénitude totale où tout semble en parfaite harmonie ?

- Hum, non en tout cas, pas depuis que je suis en équipe avec Lee, gloussa-t-elle. Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire, un moment de bonheur parfait.

- Oui, et puis ce moment s'envole aussi vite qu'il est venu si tu n'y fais pas attention.

- Comme cet instant ? demanda-t-elle plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Hn »

Ils ne pensèrent plus à autre chose … Kankurô allait poser ses lèvres sur celles de la brune mais Tenten détourna son visage au dernier moment.

« Je devrais rentrer, déclara-t-elle.

- Hn, si tu veux »

La jeune femme se redressa époussetant sa robe.

« Je te remercie pour la soirée, c'était vraiment très bien.

- On pourrait remettre ça demain ?

- Euh, oui, bien entendu, j'en serai ravie. »

_Pourquoi diable ne l'avait-elle pas laissé l'embrasser ? Elle en avait pourtant envie !!!_

Elle pénétra dans son appartement se maudissant d'avoir réagi de la sorte. Elle s'adossa contre la porte d'entrée et poussa un grand soupir.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Salut ! Alors pour vous dire vrai, j'en suis déjà à l'écriture du chapitre 21, il y aura donc la suite en ligne.

Je publierai un chapitre par jour jusqu'à rattraper l'autre site où je publie cette histoire.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapitre 6__ : Leurs points de vue à eux_ _(partie 1)_

Shikamaru osa enfin ouvrir une paupière qui ne demandait pourtant qu'à rester clause. Mais impossible, il savait que sa douce arrivait aujourd'hui et que si elle le trouvait au lit, il allait en prendre pour son grade et entendre son habituel _Shikamaru, tu es désespérant, tu n'es qu'un flemmard_.

S'il n'avait pas été convaincu de ce fait, alors il serait resté bien au chaud sous sa couette épaisse et accessoirement il aurait regardé les nuages de Tenten.

Etrange comme de voir quand une semaine, cette fille avait prit une place dans sa vie.

Dans un effort herculéen, il se décida enfin à ouvrir sa deuxième paupière.

D'un geste lent et hésitant, le plus grand fainéant de Konoha sortit de son lit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas vraiment pressé, il devait juste se préparer et comme à son habitude, lors de la venue de l'ambassadrice de Suna, il devait lui apporter son aide. Bien entendu, l'ambassadrice en question n'était autre que sa petite amie Temari no Sabaku.

Il se trouvait que leurs nombreuses entrevues avaient donné lieu à une sorte de romance. Shikamaru ne comprenait pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Le souvenir de leur premier baiser lui revint en tête mais il chassa toute idée romantique de sa cervelle, il était bien trop tôt pour ça.

Avec toute la motivation dont il était capable à cette heure matinale, Shikamaru se traina jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre ce que tout le monde considérait comme le plus important repas de la journée.

Il s'auto motiva pour préparer une grande cafetière sachant que sa nouvelle colocataire se jetterait dessus dès son arrivée.

Un sourire niais s'étira sur son visage. Ca faisait une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vu Temari et bien qu'il ne l'eût jamais avoué à personne pour tout l'or du monde, elle lui manquait atrocement.

Tenten arriva peu de temps après qu'il se soit installé à table. Elle déplia son journal qu'elle posait à ses côtés, la salua lui faisant une bise sonore, il était d'ailleurs le seul garçon qui pouvait prétendre avoir reçu un baiser de la maitresse des armes de Konoha et se servit une grande tasse de café.

La kunoichi ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle avait poussé un grognement de plaisir en dégustant sa première gorgée de café de la journée.

S'il avait eu la force, il aurait entamé la conversation mais il préféra revenir à l'analyse moult fascinante de son bol de céréales et d'ailleurs, ce fût la kunoichi qui entama la conversation.

Le génie du clan Hyûga ne laissait jamais rien au hasard. La liste du matin devait être respectée à la lettre dans un ordre immuable qu'il était le seul à connaître car comme chacun sait, tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et de l'habituel a la fâcheuse tendance de l'énerver au plus haut point.

Il en était donc là dans sa matinée, sa douche prise, habillé de son inaltérable kimono blanc lavé et repassé avec le plus grand soin, Neji Hyûga se décida à aller prendre son petit déjeuner.

Comme à son habitude, il remarqua que Tenten était en pleine lecture de son quotidien, café fumant en main.

Non, rien n'avait changé, tout était ainsi dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il avait fait des efforts pour s'adapter à ce soudain changement mais au bout d'une semaine de vie en communauté, il avait enfin pris ses marques et commençait même à apprécier la situation.

Aujourd'hui, comme de coutume, il irait saluer ces colocataires, Shikamaru lui répondrait dans un bâillement, Hinata rougirait et l'appellerait nii-san et enfin Tenten le regarderait dans les yeux, le saluerait et lui offrirait son plus beau sourire.

« Ohayô Hinata sama, Shikamaru, Tenten.

- 'lut, bailla le flemmard.

- Neji-nii san bonjour, bégaya Hinata.

- Bonjour Neji-kun, déclara finalement Tenten s'en lever les yeux vers son coéquipier, ni sourire d'ailleurs. »

La tempe gauche de Neji se gonfla légèrement mais celui-ci garda son calme de surface faisant comme si cela ne l'avait pas affecté.

Pas qu'il attache de l'importance à ce geste mais les habitudes voulaient que Tenten lui sourie en le saluant et le regarde un peu. Il le savait, ce détail allait l'irriter pour le restant de sa journée.

Inuzuka Kiba avait vingt ans, il était jeune, beau, il faisait craquer un maximum de fille si l'envie lui prenait et pourtant Inuzuka Kiba se sentait seul, très seul. Il avait la fâcheuse impression de surnager sa vie. Il se livrait à cette quête inutile de la drague du petit gibier où la satisfaction est immédiate sans pour autant le combler complètement.

S'il avait le besoin de quelque chose de durable – et il en avait parfois l'impression – il ne restait jamais assez longtemps avec quelqu'un pour que ce besoin devienne visible.

Le problème se mordait la queue : le genre de femme qu'il désirait ne pouvait s'intéresser au genre d'homme qu'il était devenu. La sexy mais désespérément coincée Sakura Haruno ne s'intéresserai jamais à un type comme lui, c'était certain.

Il consentit toutefois à partir sous la douche sachant pertinemment que c'est dans ces horaires que la rose en avait besoin.

L'envie de la taquiner était désespérément plus forte que tout. Même si elle lui jetait des enfantillages à la figure, il pensait à juste titre qu'il valait mieux provoqué l'aversion que ne rien provoquer du tout.

L'eau chaude ruisselait sur le corps musclé du maitre chien et peu à peu, ses pensées s'ordonnaient.

Qu'allait-il faire de sa journée de libre ? Peut être trainer avec Hinata si elle était libre, s'entrainer avec Akamaru, aller voir Shino ou bien draguer la nouvelle caissière du supermarché ?

Déjà les premiers chocs sur la porte signifiaient que l'objet de son affection était debout et en pleine forme.

_Boum, Boum, Boum _

« Kibaaaaaa, dépêche-toi !!! Je vais être en retard, hurla Sakura en regardant sa montre.

- Minute, hurla-t-il encore sous la douche. »

Il savait qu'elle perdrait vite patience, c'est pourquoi il ne tarda pas à sortir de la douche et prit tout son temps pour s'essuyer.

Il attendit la phrase magique, celle que Sakura prononçait chaque matin depuis maintenant une semaine face à la porte fermée de la salle de bain, l'ultime menace avant que la fleur de cerisier voit rouge.

« Kiba, je vais être en retard, si tu ne sors pas d'ici trente secondes, je détruis cette fichue porte et je rentre, menaça-t-elle »

Kiba soupira face à la glace pleine de buée, ajusta sa serviette autour de sa taille laissant à l'œil nu ses plaquettes de chocolat et sortit de la salle d'eau pour faire place à l'élu de son cœur dont il cachait le nom depuis un moment.

Après s'être copieusement fait engueuler par cette dernière, lui répondant par des remarques sarcastiques, il se retrouva seul à seule dans le couloir avec Hinata.

Comme à son habitude, Hinata montra sa gêne face à son corps à moitié dénué et il regagna ses pénates pour ne pas offusquer son attachante coéquipière qu'il voyait comme une petite sœur.

On frappait enfin à la porte. Ils étaient tous partis depuis au moins une demi heure, et Shikamaru bien qu'il apprécie la tranquillité n'aimait pas lorsque l'entrepôt était silencieux, dépourvu de toute l'animation dont certains de ces colocataires savaient faire preuve. Il se força à ne pas courir jusqu'à la porte bien qu'à ce moment précis, il ne rêvait que de tenir dans ses bras la personne qui se trouvait derrière.

Il avança d'un pas lent et nonchalant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour faire face à la plus jolie de toutes les kunoichi selon ses critères.

« C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai cru que j'allais prendre racine, déclara-t-elle dans un excès de mauvaise humeur qui la rendait si particulière à ses yeux »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et soupira profondément montrant ainsi signe qu'il ne faisait pas grand cas de ce genre de colère.

Malgré sa petite remarque, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et de se blottir dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il lentement à son oreille pour être assuré que rien de mal ne lui était arrivé pendant leur séparation.

- Ca va, il y a juste que …

- Que ? demanda-t-il enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Il y a juste que j'ai l'impression que … »

Décidemment les mots ne voulaient pas sortir !

La jeune blonde se ressaisit et plissa légèrement son front et déclara finalement sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon.

« Laisse tomber, Shika, c'est un passage à vide, je me fais du souci pour rien voilà tout ! »

Le ton de sa phrase ne laissait aucune place à la réplique, Shikamaru savait pertinemment que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état, le dialogue était impossible. Il avait pensé que leur retrouvaille aurait été plus joyeuse mais la jeune femme n'allait visiblement pas bien.

Il resserra son étreinte, l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez comme il le faisait à chaque fois et finalement posa sa tête sur celle plus basse de Temari.

Quelques minutes dans cette position, et la kunoichi du désert se détendit enfin. Quelques langoureux baisers furent échangés avant qu'elle soit complètement la même aux yeux de son petit ami.

L'ironie du sort, pensait Kiba, c'est qu'il aurait pu se la faire.

Sans problème.

Alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait? Quelle nouvelle et perverse bizarrerie de sa personnalité l'avait amené à saboter un coup si sûr et à se rentrer le cul tout seul ?

La scène s'était passée comme ça.

Elle s'était installée juste à ses côtés dans un bar de Konoha où il avait décidé de se désaltérer suite à un petit entrainement avec Shino.

A en juger par son allure, il pouvait facilement la classer dans la catégorie bimbo écervelée. Elle avait ri à ses plaisanterie, il en était arrivé à parler des animaux lorsqu'elle avait raconté l'anecdote le plus creuse que Kiba ait jamais entendu.

« Moi, j'ai renvoyé un coupon pour recevoir une araignée un jour, quand j'avais douze ou treize ans…, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Euh … Pardon, je ne …

- Le truc qu'il y a au dos des couvertures de BD : _Elevez un petit animal domestique. Tiens dans une tasse, ect …_

- Ah !

- Je l'ai reçue morte. Bien empaquetée dans sa petite boite. J'en étais malade.

- Quelle horreur, répondit-il faussement en pensant qu'elle aurait été parfaite pour son coéquipier si elle aimait tant les bestioles à pattes velues. La faute à qui ? finit-il par l'interroger en voyant sa mine approbatrice.

- A personne, lâcha-t-elle dramatiquement

Elle hocha la tête d'un air solennel (une heure pour retrouver ce mot devant mon pc grrrr) et puis enchaina :

- C'était un suicide ! expliqua-t-elle.

Kiba ne put retenir un rire et répliqua tout de même, la blonde au moins lui faisait un agréable divertissement.

- La drogue peut être ? Elle était pourtant tellement jeune ! »

Le trait d'humour de Kiba sembla convaincre la demoiselle des derniers doutes qui pouvaient subsister dans son esprit.

- Tu viens chez moi ? demanda-t-elle d'un air entendu.

- Désolé, je ne suis pas d'humeur, lâcha platement Kiba »

La jeune femme ne perdit toutefois pas sa belle assurance, lui tendit son numéro de téléphone, il lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Au cas où tu changes d'avis ! fit-elle accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

- Hn »

Kiba soupira pensant qu'il commençait à s'exprimer comme Neji ou Sasuke.

Ses pensées se tournèrent évidemment vers Sakura pensant que c'était sans doute ce genre de gars qui lui plaisait de toute manière.

Il froissa le bout de papier donné quelques minutes plus tôt par la blonde et le laissa choir sur le sol des rues poussiéreuses de Konoha.

Kiba en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'il décida que se défouler en forêt avec Akamaru était le seul exutoire possible pour finir la journée.

L'entrainement avait été long et laborieux mais Tenten touchait au but, il en avait la certitude.

Malgré qu'elle se soit montrée optimiste et combattive, le jeune prodige ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en colère contre elle aujourd'hui.

Si au moins, il connaissait la raison de sa colère, il aurait pu _bouder_ en toute quiétude mais non, il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus.

« On peut faire une pause ? avait-elle demandée en lui souriant »

Il poussa un profond soupir avant d'accepter et sa mauvaise humeur ne demandant qu'à s'exprimer, il répliqua :

« C'est bien le problème avec les kunoichis, trop peu d'endurance, lâcha-t-il sachant pertinemment que Tenten ne manquait pas de la dite _endurance_ dont il parlait.

- Alors, on continue ! répondit-elle avec un regard de défi qui voulait clairement dire _Si tu crois que je vais abandonner Neji, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !_»

La kunoichi bien que rompu par l'effort ne relâchait pas ses attaques et au bout d'un moment, elle commença à apercevoir la faille dans sa technique.

Neji constata qu'elle n'avait pas molli une seconde, lui donnant pour la première fois de sa vie tort.

« C'est bon, on peut stopper, déclara froidement Neji »

Après une pause bien méritée pour tous les deux, ils reprirent sans attendre. Apparemment, Tenten voulait en finir avec cette technique.

Le reste de la journée se passa donc sans qu'aucun des deux ne relancent les hostilités et Neji en son for intérieur s'en sentit soulagé.

La session du jour avait éprouvante pour Tenten mais elle était plus que ravie de la tournure de la journée.

« Merci, ça commence à être parfait.

- Hn, une fois achevée, elle pourra être utile, mais ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers »

Neji se serait auto-baffé pour le coup, qu'est qui lui avait encore prit de répondre comme ça ? Il s'en voulut presqu'immédiatement. Elle l'avait remercié, il aurait pu être sympathique non ? Décidemment ! Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait, son instinct lui dictait de se conduire comme un mufle et pourtant, il n'était pas du genre impulsif.

Pour se rattraper, il lui proposa tout naturellement de consacrer encore un peu de son temps sur sa technique mais il eût tôt fait de regretter son geste encore une fois.

« J'ai quelque chose de prévu, ce sera pour une prochaine fois »

Quelque chose de prévu, c'était quoi cette blague, ils vivaient ensemble, s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de prévu, il aurait été au courant.

Le coup de grâce lui fut donné lorsqu'elle prononça ces quelques mots :

« Je, …, je dine avec un ami »

Un ami ?! Ces amis, il les connaissait tous et la plupart était ses colocataires alors qui ?

Elle s'était enfin calmée, ouf ! pensa l'héritier des Nara.

Il se demandait encore ce qui pouvait tracasser à ce point Temari. Mais de toute manière pas question d'en parler avant un moment !

Ils restèrent une petite heure seul à seul dans le grand entrepôt avant que Temari ne réagisse et déclare :

« Finissons-en avec les formalités administratives que j'ai à ma charge pour aujourd'hui ?

- Ouais, d'accord, soupira Shikamaru sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper.

- J'en ai à peine pour deux heures et ensuite la journée sera à nous, déclara-t-elle joyeusement toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu de son visage.

- Galère quand même, ton frère sait pourtant qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir, râla-t-il »

Temari à son étonnement éclata d'un rire doux et cristallin.

« Quoi ?! demanda-t-il perplexe.

- J'avais peur, annonça-t-elle.

- Mais de quoi et quel rapport avec ce que je viens de dire ?

- J'avais peur que tu ne m'aimes plus comme avant, que tu préfères passer du temps avec tes amis plutôt qu'avec moi.

- Galère et ri-di-cu-le, déclara-t-il en séparant chaque syllabe.

- Peut être mais toi que penserais-tu si j'habitais avec trois mecs plus mignons les uns que les autres ?

- … »

Devant le silence du flemmard, Temari éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, elle ne se moquait absolument pas de lui mais elle trouvait adorable la mine contrite que le génie avait prit.

« On y va, déclara Shikamaru en lui saisissant le bras pour sortir. »

Un magnifique sourire vint s'étirer sur le visage de la plus jolie des kunoichis du désert.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Hum encore un chapitre, bon voilà ce qui se passe dans ma jolie tête, je me suis dit, faisons le point de vue de chacun dans une même et seule journée. Seulement voilà, ça s'avère plus long et plus embêtant que je pensais. Le gros souci c'est que mon intrigue n'avance pas des masses avec cette méthode.

Donc le prochain chapitre terminera la journée des garçons et ensuite, je passerai à des généralités où l'histoire avancera plus vite bien que j'ai techniquement tout mon temps.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir en espérant que je ne vous aurais pas barbé.

Je précise dès maintenant que les couples finaux sont calés et mais comme sur l'autre site où je publie, j'ai eu droit à une belle crise de colère des fan du sasusaku, j'annonce directement que non, il n'y en aura pas bien qu'ils auront un petit moment pour eux. Vous savez donc qu'il n'y aura pas de happy end pour ce couple

Ha oui, un grand merci pour vos reviews, je viens à peine de comprendre comment on y répondait. Ne pensez pas que j'ignore vos remarques.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapitre 7 : Leurs points de vue à eux (partie 2)_

Il avait saisit son bras avec un léger agacement. Aucun doute possible, s'il avait été dans la situation inverse, Shikamaru Nara, héritier du clan Nara aurait été mort de jalousie à l'idée que sa petite amie vive avec d'autres hommes. Il était tout de même assez rare que le flemmard montre une quelconque émotion autre que l'ennui, mais en présence de Temari no Sabaku, les dogmes régissant sa vie étaient bouleversés.

Il avait la journée pour eux, du moment que Tsunade ne retenait pas trop Temari et bien qu'il ne soit pas un obsédé, Shikamaru avait des besoins …

Une heure plus tard, Temari établissait encore les pourparlers concernant une possible fusion des forces sécrètes de Konoha et Suna. Sur son siège, Shikamaru écoutait les deux femmes parler politique, force de frappe, mission, sans se mettre d'accord. Deux femmes avec un tel caractère ne pouvaient s'entendre, l'une ou l'autre refusant de laisser gagner du terrain à son interlocutrice.

Encore une heure de plus, Tsunade soupira fortement ce qui pouvait se traduire par une simple phrase_J'ai une sacré envie d'un verre de Saké et cette conversation ne mène à rien_.

Lorsque Temari et Shikamaru quittèrent le bureau de l'Hokage, trois interminables heures s'étaient écoulées.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-il espérant que sa petite amie comprenne le message.

- Je dois passer voir Kankurô avant, déclara-t-elle.

- Galère, fût la seule réponse que prononça le brun emboitant le pas sur celui de sa douce »

Même après trois heures d'entrainement intensif, Sasuke Uchiwa n'arrivait pas à oublier ce baiser qu'il avait donné à la rose. Il n'aurait pas dû, pas sans lui parler avant. Mais les mots, il n'était décidément pas à l'aise avec l'art de la rhétorique.

Les beaux discours n'avaient jamais été son fort alors expliquez son geste à son amie, il en aurait été incapable, voilà la triste vérité et de toute manière, elle n'avait pas répondu à ce geste, elle n'avait même pas bougé. Peut être qu'il se trompait, peut être qu'elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui. Il avait laissé une enfant en partant auprès du serpent, et il avait retrouvé une femme.

Et puis, il y avait Karin !

Il n'eût pas plus l'occasion d'analyser la situation que Sai faisait son apparition à ses côtés.

Devant la mine de jeune Uchiwa, Sai ne trouva rien de mieux que d'enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

« Et bien, on dirait que la vie n'est pas un conte de fées, finalement !

- Pas du tout, fit Sasuke avec une grimace.

- Et bien, dit toi que ça pourrait être pire.

- Ah bon ?

- Hum, oui, tu pourrais être à ma place. Tu pourrais avoir croisé Ino et acceptait contre ton gré une invitation à diner chez ses parents. »

Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard moqueur à son nouveau coéquipier. Lorsqu'il avait rencontré, il avait éprouvé une jalousie sans nom à son égard.

« Bon, je te laisse t'entrainer, souhaite moi bonne chance pour ce soir !

- Bonne chance, tu sais ce qu'il y a menu au moins ?

- Il parait que nous allons avoir – Mon Dieu quand j'y pense – une _spécialité_ d'Ino. Tu crois sincèrement qu'Ino sait cuisiner ? »

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune Uchiwa, enfin sourire était peut être un peu fort pour décrire le léger étirement de sa bouche à ses commissures. Voilà, clairement une chose pour laquelle les deux bruns n'étaient absolument pas doués.

Sasuke replongea malgré lui dans ses pensées après le départ du brun.

Les problèmes des autres étaient vraiment risibles à côté des siens, songea-t-il amèrement.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant sur le terrain d'entrainement de la team Gai. Tenten gardait obstinément les yeux baissés, Neji conservait un air impassible, quand à Lee, il passait d'un de ses coéquipiers à un autre avec l'air d'un singe prêt à se gratter la tête sans comprendre d'où provenait exactement le malaise. Lee n'était pas le genre de garçon à poser des questions de trop, la flamme de la jeunesse lui interdisant de rester passif.

« Bon, je vais y aller, déclara-t-il espérant réveiller ses deux coéquipiers »

La phrase de Lee eut le mérite de mettre fin au combat intérieur que Neji semblait mener. Le jeune et fier Hyûga se décida à enfin bouger.

« Nous aussi ! lâcha-t-il »

La phrase si on l'interprétait mal pouvait passer pour un ordre et sans laisser le temps de réagir à sa coéquipière, Neji quitta le terrain, Lee ayant depuis quelques secondes déjà vidé les lieux.

Neji n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi cette nouvelle l'énervait, il mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue et de toute façon, depuis ce matin, rien n'allait comme il le souhaitait. L'idée même d'être jaloux ne lui traversa d'ailleurs absolument pas l'esprit.

Son énervement lui avait fait accélérer le pas d'une manière peu commune quand on connaissait le caractère calme et posé du brun et se fût la voix de la maitresse d'arme qui le ramena à la réalité.

«Attend moi ! »

Il stoppa net sa course et se planta tel un joli platane en plein milieu de la rue bondée de passant. Tenten manqua de peu de foncer sur lui telle une voiture conduite par un vieil alcoolique un soir d'hiver sans lune. Elle protesta mais ses reproches ne semblaient pas atteindre le jeune Hyûga. Une fois à son niveau, il reprit sa marche vers leur nouveau domicile.

Les pas de Kiba ne l'avaient pas mené sur un terrain d'entrainement comme il le voulait au départ. Non, il avait besoin de sentir une présence féminine réconfortante. Il ne connaissait qu'une unique personne capable d'un miracle lorsqu'il n'avait pas le moral comme c'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Perchée sur un escabeau dans l'entrée, elle était en train de remplacer une ampoule. Tout là haut, auréolée par les soixante watts, elle resplendissait comme une vierge de série B descendant sur un tranquille petit village.

« Kiba ?! Qu'est que tu fais ici mon garçon ?

- On n'a plus le droit de passer voir sa grand-mère, déclara-t-il en éclatant de rire.

- Bien sûr que si, mais cet endroit ressemble de plus en plus à un cimetière si tu veux mon avis. Sans parler que d'habitude, tu terrorise la moitié de la population féminine de Konoha alors, tu peux imaginer mon étonnement de te voir ici. »

Cette pique le vexa, même elle l'avait catalogué dans la catégorie Don Juan de bas étage et il ne pouvait pas nier que l'étiquette lui allait pour le moins bien.

Il se reprit, il était clair que sa grand-mère se moquait franchement de lui, elle gloussa légèrement en voyant sa mine, s'approcha près du jeune maitre chien. Elle déposa un énorme baiser sonore sur sa joue.

« Que dirais tu de boire un bon thé avec une vieille dame ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil sans vergogne.

- Ok, je m'occupe du thé et occupe-toi de la vieille dame, répondit-il »

Depuis son plus tendre âge, Kiba était un séducteur né et sa grand-mère comme la moitié des femmes de Konoha ne pouvait résister à un sourire de sa part.

Ils traversèrent l'antique salon rempli de bibelot que manie Inuzuka ne se lassait pas de collectionner. Elle se posa dans sur un vieux canapé dissimulant ses pieds sous son kimono, d'un mouvement qui lui donnait une allure étonnamment gamine.

Elle but une petite gorgée de thé et planta son regard bleu dans celui de son petit fils.

« Alors qui est ce ?

- Qui ?

- La créature qui tourne la tête à un garçon naguère si insouciant. »

Kiba but une longue gorgée du thé brulant avant de répondre sur un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

« Je crois que tu te trompes de jeune garçon, grand mère.

- Vraiment ? »

Elle avait de nouveau posé ses grands yeux bleu sur lui, lui offrant refuge dans son regard.

« Mamie, il est tard et je n'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes »

Sa brusquerie le gêna lui-même et il éclata d'un rire nerveux passant sa main dans sa chevelure rebelle.

« Mais bien sûr, ajouta-t-il, si de ton côté, tu connais une créature, je ne suis pas contre …

- Kiba, Kiba, soupira-t-elle, est ce qu'_au fond de toi_, tu es vraiment comme ça ?

- Je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de m'analyser Grand-mère… »

Elle se pencha en avant et sourit l'air d'une Joconde calme et tranquille.

« Je me fais du souci pour toi, mon garçon. Merde, je sais que je suis une vieille dame mais laisse moi te donner un conseil même si tu ne me le demandes pas.

- Vas-y mamie.

- La prochaine fois que tu rencontreras une fille- quelqu'un qui te plaira vraiment – convainc toi que côté plomberie, tu as été gravement blessé pendant une mission.

- Pardon ? demanda Kiba manquant de s'étouffer par les propos de la vieille dame.

- Je suis tout à fait sérieuse mon enfant, convainc t'en et que donc _l'unique et seul_ moyen de communiquer ce que tu ressens ce sont tes yeux et ton cœur.

- Et si elle me le demande ?

- Impossible, rappelle toi que tu as perdu ton zizi ! Tout ce qui te restera à faire c'est sourire bravement et l'inviter de nouveau à diner le lendemain.

- Et si elle refuse ?

- Crois-moi, elle acceptera. Je te l'assure. »

Kiba but une autre grande gorgée de thé avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Combien de temps ? Combien de temps suis-je sensé faire semblant ?

- Le plus longtemps possible ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te le demande.

- Me demande quoi ?

- Si tu as un souci côté plomberie bien entendu. »

Kiba manqua de s'étouffer avec la gorgée de thé qu'il buvait.

« Et qu'est que je dois lui répondre ?

- La vérité bien entendu, que tout va bien de ce côté-là. Ce sera une délicieuse surprise pour elle et pour toi, fit-elle en levant l'index.

- Comme ça ?

- Tu auras eu le temps de connaître cette pauvre enfant et qui sait, tu te risqueras peut être à l'aimer ! »

Ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Depuis, le début de la journée, le manipulateur d'ombre ne rêvait que de se retrouver avec sa tendre moitié. L'idée de rentrer avait germé mais à l'heure qu'il était, certains de ses nouveaux colocataires devaient être rentrés. Il soupira un _galère_ dans sa barbe.

« On va dans notre coin secret ? demanda-t-il avec une petite moue. »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, la jeune femme se contentant de saisir sa main et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

Leur endroit secret, c'était ainsi qu'il appelait l'endroit où pour la première fois, Shikamaru Nara avait posé ses lèvres sur celles douces et chaudes de Temari.

Il avait pourtant nié un moment qu'il était amoureux, essayant de ne pas réagir aux blagues pour le moins lourdes de ses deux coéquipiers Choji et Ino.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut d'un imposant bâtiment administratif où quasiment personne ne venait excepté le jeune Nara. Cet endroit était idéal pour s'adonner à sa passion, la contemplation des nuages traversant les cieux.

Temari avait appris à apprécier ce spectacle et désormais s'adonner à ce genre de passe-temps y compris à Suna.

Cela lui valait quelques réflexions de la part de ses deux frères mais la jeune femme au caractère bien trempée n'avait que faire de ce genre de remarque qui glissait sur elle sans qu'elle en soit affectée.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Temari sur le torse du flemmard, ils contemplaient l'œuvre de la nature. Bercée par le rythme de sa respiration, Temari profitait de la présence du seul garçon, qui malgré qu'il la pousse parfois dans ses derniers retranchements, était l'unique être au monde qui rendait le silence divin.

« Dire que tu repars dans moins d'une semaine, souffla-t-il comme si c'était la conclusion d'une profonde réflexion »

A ces mots, Temari releva légèrement la tête lui répondre.

« Tu pourrais venir à Suna pour quelques temps aussi ?

- Si je pars pour Suna, je n'aurais pour seul motif qu'une mission, et cela veut dire qu'Ino et Choji devraient me suivre, je ne peux pas leur faire ça, soupira-t-il.

- Hn, moi, je traine bien Kankurô et je n'ai pas autant de remord bien que ce soit mon frère, s'énerva Temari.

- A ce que j'ai cru comprendre dans la chambre d'hôtel, il n'a pas l'air trop malheureux de venir à Konoha.

- Pfff, tu vois toujours les choses comme ça t'arrange, Shika ! fit-elle en se relevant

- Où tu vas ?

- On rentre, j'en ai marre de regarder les nuages, répliqua-t-elle cachant tant bien que mal son irritation. »

Si le jeune Nara avait appris quelque chose de son père, c'était ceci, quand votre femme a le même air que Temari en ce moment même, le mieux que vous puissiez faire, c'est de vous taire et d'obéir en attendant qu'elle redevienne un être humain civilisé et non une harpie prête à vous étrangler aux premiers mots de travers.

Sur le chemin menant à l'entrepôt, la blonde sembla se calmer toute seule. Sans doute, pensait-elle que vu le peu de temps qu'ils avaient à passer ensemble, il était enfantin de se disputer au lieu de profiter l'un de l'autre.

Le salon était étrangement vide, ils en profitèrent tant qu'ils purent et lorsque Tenten et Neji rentrèrent, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre du flemmard. L'aura menaçante du Hyûga ne sembla pas échapper au jeune Nara qui se promit de l'éviter surtout lorsque le frangin de sa petite amie pointerait le bout de son nez pour venir chercher leur colocataire.

« Je suis rentré !

- Je suis dans le salon, Sasuke »

La voix de la jeune rousse ne laissait rien paraître d'un quelconque sentiment à son égard. Sasuke le savait, elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle jouait la comédie pour tromper son monde mais quand il se retrouvait seul à seul, elle était plus froide que lui. Karin n'avait personne au monde, tout comme lui. Si elle restait à ces côtés, c'était uniquement pour ne pas être seule.

Il la trouva installée confortablement sur le canapé du salon, tenant d'une main un exemplaire de magazine pour filles dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom et l'autre plongée dans un saladier rempli de M&M's.

« Comment s'est passé le reste de ta journée ?

- Une peu plus pénible que la tienne, j'imagine, répondit-il en la regardant d'un air dédaigneux.

- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas.

- Si _grossir_ t'amuse tant que ça, continue donc à t'empiffrer.

- Je … Je n'aurais jamais du rester, répondit-elle se levant du sofa pour pénétrer dans sa chambre »

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été odieux, il était attaché à Karin. La repousser était selon lui, la meilleure façon de la forcer à avouer qu'elle le l'aimait pas vraiment. Le jeune Uchiwa ne savait plus et pour un Uchiwa, il n'y a rien de plus humiliant que de se sentir dans la peau d'un ado mal dans ses baskets.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Sakura, qu'il en est le courage, qu'il se risque enfin à se confronter aux sentiments humains. Il avait tellement peur de souffrir, rester avec Karin lui avait semblé la meilleure façon de ne pas se frotter au monde extérieur de peur d'être brisé, il n'avait pourtant pas des os en verre.

Lorsque Kiba quitta le domicile de sa grand-mère, il était déjà tard, il préféra rentrer sur le champ et profitaient de sa soirée en compagnie de ses colocataires.

Il s'installa sur le canapé tout près de la rose qui semblait s'être assoupi lovée dans les coussins. Il tenta d'engager la conversation avec Neji mais celui-ci semblait absorber dans la lecture d'un manuel de ninjutsu que Kiba n'aurait jamais eût le courage de commencer vu la taille du pavé.

Il se contenta juste d'admirer la fleur de cerisier dormir en repensant aux paroles de sa grand-mère. Si elle avait pu voir son tourment, d'autres en seraient capables. Il fût stoppé dans ses réflexions par des coups de sonnette.

Sakura ouvrit une paupière et lança un regard interrogateur sur Neji et Kiba. Ce dernier préféra aller ouvrir la porte à leur visiteur et tous regardèrent Tenten et Kankurô partir pour ce que le jeune Inuzuka pouvait qualifier de rendez vous galant au vu de la tenue de la maitresse d'arme.

Une heure du matin, et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée ! Voilà, la seule pensée qui traversait l'esprit du jeune Hyûga. Assis en tailleur sur le fauteuil du salon, il patientait dans le noir depuis presqu'une heure. Depuis Minuit, Heure à laquelle les autres avaient déclaré qu'ils allaient se coucher, il poireautait tel un père anxieux au premier rendez vous de sa fille chérie.

Le moment où Tenten pénétra dans l'appartement, poussant un soupir contre la porte d'entrée, fut le moment qu'il choisit pour allumer la lumière la surprenant.

« Ah ! Neji, tu m'as fait peur ! s'énerva-t-elle. Ca t'arrive souvent de rester tout seul dans le noir ? »

Elle n'obtint évidemment pas de réponse à sa question mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qui allait suivre.

« C'était bien ? »

Depuis Neji Hyûga, glaçon notoire, s'occupait-il de sa vie privée ?

« Très bien, merci.

- Alors, c'est pour un type qui préfère jouer avec ses poupées que tu délaisses ton entrainement, lâcha-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle resta quelques secondes estomaquée avant de répondre.

- Je ne te permets pas de le juger et puis, je n'ai pas délaissé mon entrainement comme tu le dis, on ne fait que ça, toute la journée … »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit et fila dans sa chambre plus en colère que jamais contre lui.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, la suite de la journée des garçons, j'espère que ça vous aura plu. Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus que ça. Je tiens juste à préciser que j'ai mis quelques scènes sur Sasuke bien qu'il ne soit pas un de mes protagonistes principaux pour comparer son évolution à celle de Kiba, les deux voulant obtenir les faveurs de la rose. Quand à Neji et Tenten, je ne les voyais pas faire une méga scène de ménage. Par contre, je pense que j'ai fait du OOC pour les glaçons je m'en excuse.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapitre 8 : Qu'est que vous en dites ?!_

Le lendemain de ce jour funeste, le réveil fut un peu plus doux pour Shikamaru Nara. Quel bonheur de se réveiller auprès de sa petite amie ! Il contempla la kunoichi d'un œil amoureux. Le léger filet de bave qui ne tarderait pas à souiller son oreiller, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses cheveux complètement décoiffés, pas un de ces détails ne provoquaient le dégoût chez lui. Non, c'était certain même ces défauts aussi chiants soient-ils étaient adorables aux yeux du jeune Nara.

Lorsqu'il réalisa sur quoi ces pensées du matin étaient dirigées, il eût un léger frisson. Bon Dieu qu'est que l'Amour c'est galère, ça vous bouffe l'esprit, ça vous donne l'air d'un parfait idiot qu'en vérité vous êtes, en résumé comme pour chaque chose sur terre, l'Amour pour Shikamaru, c'est chiant.

Il caressait tout de même l'espoir d'un câlin pour commencer la journée en beauté. Il osa un coup d'œil à son réveil, il était déjà 6h, Tenten ne tarderait pas à partir pour son jogging matinal.

« Shika, arrête de me regarder dormir, se plaignit Temari.

- Je … Je te regarde pas, je t'admire nuance ! répondit-il lui donnant un doux baiser sur le front. »

Elle grimaça légèrement avant de demander :

« Ca voulait dire _Bonjour_ ou _réveille toi_ ?

- Les deux, répondit-il de son regard le plus charmeur »

Même si Temari était loin d'être une jeune fille aux abois, elle devait bien reconnaître que ça faisait si longtemps que même un petit coup vite fait genre hommes des cavernes, ferait très bien l'affaire.

Cependant, comme il n'est pas indiqué dans le _manuel de la kunoichi rangée_, quand un homme a non seulement une excellente connaissance des zones érogènes mais en plus possède l'équipement et l'énergie nécessaires pour vous faire monter au septième ciel comme c'était le cas pour Shikamaru Nara, la kunoichi en question doit s'estimer heureuse et ne pas bouder son plaisir.

Avant que Shikamaru ait enfin décidé qu'elle avait assez souffert, Temari se demanda comment avait-elle fait pour ne pas hurler de toute la force de ses poumons sous la douce torture que son amant lui imposait.

Pendant quelques minutes, l'un et l'autre n'entendirent plus que le battement sourd et effréné de leurs cœurs. Ils étaient encore unis, en quelques sortes, lorsque Shikamaru roula sur le côté. Temari aimait ça ! Elle n'appréciait pas les séparations hâtives, une fois la transaction finie, comme si vous n'étiez ni plus ni moins qu'une foutue caisse enregistreuse. Peu à peu, ils sont revenus sur Terre, encore enlacés, et Temari a déposé une légère pression sur son torse imberbe.

« Tu en veux encore ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

- Je ne demande pas de miracle, répondit-elle narquoise.

- Laisse-moi une demi heure et tu verras, rigola-t-il lui déposant un baiser humide sur le bout du nez »

Temari sentit toutefois au son de sa voix que Shikamaru dérivait déjà vers un sommeil réparateur. Elle pensa à juste titre que l'abstinence avait des avantages indéniables, si c'était comme ça quand on y mettait fin ! Sûre qu'il dormait complètement, Temari passa ses doigts sur sa poitrine et son estomac qu'elle connaissait par cœur et appréciait tant. Elle esquissa un doux sourire au souvenir d'une conversation avec la mère de son petit ami lorsqu'elle avait fait des allusions irrespectueuses sur sa tendance à prendre du ventre. Il n'était peut être pas en béton armé mais qui aurait envie de se pelotonner contre un mur de ciment?

Elle se serra d'avantage contre lui et se rendormit elle aussi.

Sept heure n'allait pas tarder à sonner dans le vieil entrepôt, Tenten s'était réveillée très tôt dans la matinée bien malgré elle. Du coup, elle avait avancé son programme. Elle fila sous la douche avant que celle-ci soit prise d'assaut par ses colocataires. Son esprit s'égara et elle repensa aux reproches de son coéquipier. Où voulait-il en venir ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'y avait marqué nulle part sur son contrat de ninja qu'elle devait s'entrainer jour et nuit. Elle avait le droit à une vie privée, Bordel !

Elle prit la direction de la cuisine, prépara une cafetière et afin d'éviter toute confrontation, une fois son café servi, partit lire son journal dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte à 8h30, Tenten pria pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Neji.

Elle beugla un « Entrez » et soupira légèrement en apercevant la petite tête brune de Hinata.

« Bonjour Tenten-chan, je ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Nan, pas du tout, rentre et referme la porte derrière toi, s'il te plait.

- D'accord »

Les deux kunoichis s'assirent en tailleur sur le lit de la brunette aux macarons. Hinata semblait rayonner et ce détail n'échappa nullement à Tenten.

« Qu'est qui se passe ?

- Quoi ?! Euh, rien … enfin, balbutia la jeune Hyûga.

- A d'autres, veux-tu ? Tu as ce regard !

- Quel regard ? demanda Hinata ayant peur de comprendre.

- Oui, ce regard, celui qui dit _Comme_ _je suis heureuse, comme j'ai de la chance ! _répondit Tenten en mimant une joie forcée.

- Et alors, j'ai pas le droit d'avoir l'air aussi heureuse, répliqua Hinata un peu sur la défensive et d'une manière que personne ne lui connaissait.

- Ho si bien entendu, mais je me demande ce qui provoque ce comportement, voilà tout.

- Et bien, enfin, tu vois, euh …

- D'abord qu'est que tu as fait hier ?

- Enfin, tu vois, Naruto-kun m'a … essaya de raconter Hinata bien qu'elle soit proche de la tomate trop mûre »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la maitresse des armes pour bondir sur la brune.

« Quoiiiiiii !!! Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a embrassé ! Quand, comment ? Je veux tous les détails, je veux TOUT savoir !!! glapit-elle.

- Hier, sur le mont Hokage.

- Est-ce que vous avez ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, rougit Hinata, et si tu continues comme ça, je ne te raconte plus rien, répondit la jeune Hyûga proche de l'évanouissement et semblant regarder sa tasse de café comme si son contenu était vital à sa survie.

- Quand j'y pense, Naruto et toi, whaouuuuuuuu, il faut le dire à Sakura de suite ! »

Sur un terrain d'entrainement, à la même heure, bien que le sujet soit exactement le même, le ton lui n'était absolument pas identique.

« Pour que tu sois aussi sage ce matin, il avait forcément une raison. Alors ?

- Je l'ai embrassé. Hinata, je l'ai embrassé.

- La langue ?

- Hum.

- Sinon, c'était comment ? Elle a réagi au moins.

- Bien entendu, qu'est que tu crois Sasuke ?! C'est comme un feu d'artifice, un coucher de soleil au bord de mer, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser sur le moment quand elle a répondu à mon étreinte. C'était très romantique.

- Alors, tu sors officiellement avec elle ?

- Encore heureux, j'ai eu assez de mal à me décider à lui avouer. Et toi ?

- Préfère ne pas en parler.

- Et dire que c'est moi que tu traites de boulet, se moqua Naruto. Tu sais que Sakura et toi, vous vous êtes enfermé dans une sorte d'échec et mat amoureux très énervant ! »

Les deux amis restèrent assis dans l'herbe parlant de tout de rien, Naruto charriant légèrement le corbeau jusqu'à l'arrivée de Sai.

« Bonjour, lâcha faiblement ce dernier.

- Ca n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme ? demanda Naruto.

- Mal au ventre, furent les seuls mots qu'arriva à prononcer le pauvre Sai apparemment victime d'une belle intoxication alimentaire. »

Sakura trouva fort étrange ce début de matinée, d'abord, elle n'avait pas du batailler dix minutes devant la porte de la salle de bain, lorsqu'elle avait rejoint la cuisine, la pièce était quasiment déserte, seul Neji semblait profiter de l'endroit.

« Salut Neji.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un air de dire arrête de pomper mon oxygène, ne parle pas de trop »

Malgré tout, il en fallait plus pour que la rose s'arrête, elle avait pratiqué les glaçons assez souvent pour ne pas stopper à un premier échec en matière de communication.

« Les autres ne sont pas levés ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien … Je vais à l'entrainement. A ce soir, déclara-t-il en se levant.

- Tu n'attends pas Tenten ?

- Non, elle est grande, elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour trouver le chemin, déclara-t-il encore plus froidement que d'habitude. »

La rose déglutit, quelle chance elle avait eu finalement de ne pas tomber dans une équipe avec un type pareil. Elle repensa au temps béni où l'équipe 7 avait encore une signification pour elle mais la rose n'eut pas plus le temps de réfléchir que déjà, on semblait hurler son nom dans le couloir.

« Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan !!! »

Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Tenten qui apparemment était, elle, en pleine forme.

Elle s'avança dans le couloir à la rencontre de son amie.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la porte de Tenten, celle-ci l'ouvrit à la volée et agrippa son bras entrainant malgré elle la rose dans sa chambre.

« Tu devineras jamais !!!

- Quoi donc ?

- Tenten, je n'ai pas envie de le crier sur tous les toits, protesta faiblement Hinata.

- Enfin, Hinata, c'est Sakura, notre colocataire, notre amie, ce n'est pas n'importe quelle pintade de Konoha, rétorqua la brune »

La jeune Hyûga soupira, son amie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête parfois.

« Bon alors ? s'impatienta la fleur de cerisier »

Tenten s'éclaircit la voix prenant au passage une mine théâtrale.

« Melle Hyûga, ici, présente, est depuis hier, la petite amie de …. Suspens… Mr Uzumaki Naruto !, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

- Et bien ça, si on m'avait dit un jour qu'il y aurait une fille assez folle pour sortir avec Naruto et que ce serait Hinata, je pense que je ne l'aurais jamais cru, pouffa la rose »

Hinata prit une mine contrariée, et sembla légèrement attristée par la remarque de sa colocataire. Sakura se rendant compte de son impair se sentit obligée de rajouter :

« Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver une personne qui lui correspond mieux que toi sur cette terre »

Les yeux dans les yeux, Hinata afficha enfin le sourire signifiant le pardon pour la petite pique qui avait malencontreusement échappé à la rose. La vérité, c'était qu'elle n'était pas en état d'écouter ses deux colocataires lui racontaient qu'elles avaient passés des journées merveilleuses avec des garçons formidables alors qu'elle avait passé sa journée ainsi que sa soirée à se morfondre en pensant au baiser de Sasuke, au fait qu'il était avec Karin, au fait qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote d'espérer quoique ce soit. C'est dingue comme lorsqu'on vit soit même une situation romantique compliquée, le bonheur des autres vous semble une offense. Mais Sakura n'était pas de celle qui gâche la joie de ses amies par un pique de mauvaise humeur.

Elle écouta donc le récit de Hinata dans les moindres détails, l'enviant d'avoir auprès d'elle le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours. L'absence d'Ino ne se fit jamais autant sentir qu'à ce moment là pour la jeune rose. Voyant la complicité de ses deux colocataires, elles auraient eu envie de partager ses soucis avec sa meilleure amie mais comble de la poisse lorsqu'elle l'avait appelé pour passer la voir, Ino n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de lui annoncer qu'elle avait invité Sai à diner.

_« Allo ?_

_- Ino, salut, c'est moi, je voulais savoir, tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?_

_Un bruit de casseroles et de vaisselle cassé vint sonner aux oreilles délicates de la rose._

_- Zut ! …_

_- Ino ?_

_- Euh, oui pardon, tu disais ? Ce soir ? Nan, désolée, j'ai invité Sai à diner. Maman !!! hurla Ino au bout du fil._

_- … »_

_Sakura se demanda l'espace d'un instant si un cataclysme n'était pas survenu dans la maison Yamanaka._

_« Maman, à quelle moment on voit si le caramel est prêt ?_

_- Environ cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il est cette couleur, ma puce._

_- J'arriverai jamais à faire cette recette, pleurnicha Ino._

_- Tu es occupée, je vais te laisser, je pense._

_- Attends, Sak … »_

_Mais la rose n'en entendit pas plus, elle avait déjà raccroché._

Quand Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle était déjà en retard pour le travail. Comme quoi, certaines choses ne changent jamais.

Le lit était chaud et moite. Le soleil dardait à travers les voilages. Une mouche bourdonnait quelque part. Kiba grogna à travers ses lèvres fines. Il se retourna sur son ventre et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Le bourdonnement reprit, pas une mouche, un réveil mais pas le sien vu qu'il était persuadé d'avoir oublié de le brancher avant de se coucher. Il se retourna et se redressa sur son séant. Après un pénible intervalle, son cerveau se remit en marche. Ouvrant un œil gonflé, il regarda l'heure et constata que c'était celle de se lever pour lui aussi, pensée réconfortante qui lui permit de ne pas commettre un crime contre celui qui n'avait pas encore éteint cette maudite machine. Il se donna encore quelques minutes avant d'avoir la force de se lever et d'enfiler son caleçon. Il passa un tee-shirt passablement propre, ratissa ses cheveux et se traina jusqu'au salon.

Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs ce qui était exceptionnel dans son nouveau chez lui.

Il entreprit de prendre un solide petit déjeuner essayant de ne pas penser aux derniers évènements.

Un soudain vacarme éclata dans le couloir. Il y eut un petit cri de douleur, un coup vengeur, et une diatribe marmonnée. Puis une silhouette féminine entra en claudiquant dans la pièce. Kiba ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant que Temari tout comme Shikamaru n'était pas du matin.

« 'lut, grogna-t-elle en se posant sur une chaise.

- Salut !

- Me suis cognée le pied dans cette foutue porte, râla-t-elle.

- Café ?

- Hum, oui, répondit-elle toujours aussi alerte que quelques secondes plus tôt »

Hinata apparut en compagnie de Tenten et lorsque tout ce petit monde fût prêt chacun vaqua à ses occupations de la journée c'est-à-dire une longue et épuisante réunion entre Tsunade, Temari et Shikamaru, un entrainement pour Kiba, Hinata et Tenten.

Neji fulminait, bien entendu, il ne se serait pas attendu à ce qu'elle lui pardonne son coup de colère mais de là à l'éviter ! Elle était passée dans la cuisine, la présence de café et l'absence de son mug fétiche en témoigner, alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu de la matinée, hein ?

Lorsqu'il pénétra sur le terrain d'entrainement, Lee s'adonnait déjà à son rituel du matin, 500 pompes, 500 tractions, 500 … La liste était trop longue et Neji, lui, avait besoin de se défouler.

« Lee.

- Oui, répondit le jeune fauve de jade de Konoha.

- Combat au taijutsu ?

- Héhé, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir, Neji-kun ! répondit-il se dressant tel un I majuscule, une main derrière son dos »

Le combat devait durer depuis un certain temps car lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent Tenten et Gai semblaient les observer, se régalant du spectacle qu'ils leur offraient.

L'entrainement se passa par la suite sans que ni Neji ni Tenten ne fasses l'effort de se parler ou bien même de se regarder. Elle quitta le terrain d'entrainement à 17 h pile sans se retourner ni même un regard au Hyûga.

Hinata se dépêcha de quitter ce maudit terrain. Dans moins de cinq minutes, elle retrouverait Naruto ! A sa seule pensée, la jeune Hyûga vira au rouge tomate et tritura ses doigts. Pourquoi être si nerveuse ? Bien entendu, elle connaissait la réponse. Il l'avait raccompagné, il s'était embrassé longtemps. C'est son premier vrai baiser ! Mais ce n'était pas pareil, lorsqu'elle le reverrait comment devrait-elle réagir ?

Elle patientait près de leur point de rendez vous lorsqu'il arriva doucement près d'elle.

« Salut ! déclara-t-il s'approchant d'elle près à l'embrasser mais apparemment encore hésitant.

- Salut ! répondit-elle rougissant et baissant les yeux »

Au moment où Naruto allait enfin poser ses lèvres sur celle de Hinata, il fut interrompu par une petite furie brune.

« Bon-jour vous deux !!!! déclara la benjamine de la famille Hyûga en bondissant.

- Ha-Hanabi, dit Hinata rougissant de plus belle d'avoir été surprise par sa petite sœur.

- Alors les amoureux ? Oh oh, je sens que je dérange, je vais m'éclipser.

- Non, tu peux … »

Mais Hinata n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase qu'Hanabi avait déjà filée.

Après cette interruption, trop timide, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa se regarder dans les yeux trouvant que les petites fourmis défilant sur le sol poussiéreux étaient un spectacle moult exaltant.

Hinata se maudissait intérieurement, depuis hier, elle ne rêvait que de recommencer à embrasser Naruto, alors pourquoi ce blocage ? Son deuxième baiser avec lui était nettement plus angoissant, peut être qu'une fois passé l'envie irrationnel de se donner l'un à l'autre, Naruto se rendrait compte qu'elle était une fille banale et que finalement tout ceci était une très mauvaise idée. Elle tritura nerveusement ces doigts et soudain, Naruto éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Tu sais quoi ? Je suis bien content d'avoir passé le cap du je l'embrasse, je l'embrasse pas, elle veut, elle veut pas. »

Il s'attendait à une quelconque phrase lui donnant ainsi le feu vert mais à la place de ça, Hinata se jeta littéralement sur lui et sur la pointe des pieds, posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après de langoureux baisers, Naruto raccompagna Hinata à son domicile et la quitta à regret bien qu'elle lui ai proposé mille fois de rentrer.

Tenten marchait d'un pas rageur direction la maison. Rentrer, attraper un pot de Nutella, se mettre en pyjama, lire son exemplaire de _Mais_ _qui a tué Mokie chan ?_ (célèbre best seller) et bouder toute la soirée contre son coéquipier et colocataire : voilà le programme pour la brunette. C'était sans compter le destin.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la brune déjà à cran manqua de mettre un pin à son interlocuteur.

« Oui quoi ?! demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

- Bonjour, répondit une voix suave et masculine. Je vois que tu es en forme aujourd'hui, tu as du ingurgiter la bonne dose de café.

- Oh, bonjour Kankurô, rougit-t-elle honteuse de s'être montré sous ce jour à ce garçon si séduisant (nda: bon, il vaut pas Neji mais il est pas mal quand même)

- Je pensais te voir ce matin mais quand je suis passé acheter le journal, le vendeur m'a dit que tu étais déjà venu.

- Hum, oui, je me suis réveillée à l'aurore.

- Tu sais pour ce soir si tu es fatiguée… »

_Zut_, pensa Tenten qui avait complètement oubliée ce détail.

« Eh bien pour tout avouer, j'avais comment dire …

- Tu ne t'en rappelais plus, c'est ça ?

- Je suis vraiment navrée, répondit-elle timidement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne veux pas remettre ça, je comprendrais.

- NON, protesta-t-elle vivement, il y a juste que quelque chose m'a mise en colère et du coup, ça m'a fait oublié notre rendez vous mais je serais ravie de recommencer !

- D'accord, peut être demain ?

- Disons qu'on en reparle devant le kiosque à journaux demain matin ?

- Ca marche ! Bonne soirée, déclara-t-il la laissant seule avec elle-même »

Enfin, son tour de garde prenait fin, elle pensait que ça ne finirait jamais ! Elle ôta sa blouse et remit ses vêtements civils. Lorsqu'elle passa la porte de sortie du personnel soignant, elle ne s'attendait certes pas à le voir.

Mais c'était bien lui, elle n'était pas atteinte d'une hallucination.

« Sasuke-kun ?

- Hn, je t'attendais.

- Ha ? »

Si leur conversation continuait à être ponctuer uniquement de Hn et de Ha, ils n'iraient pas bien loin et Sakura n'avait plus envie de tourner autour du pot alors soit il lui disait l'objet de sa visite soit elle rentrait chez elle.

Mais devant le silence du corbeau, Sakura ne put que perdre patience.

« Je dois renter ! Je voudrais aller voir Ino alors si tu as quelque chose à me dire, c'est maintenant »

Aussitôt, Sasuke se maudit d'avoir pensé à aller la voir. Que voulait-il lui dire déjà ?

« A propos d'hier.

- Oui, l'encouragea Sakura pleine d'un espoir nouveau.

- Pardon, je n'aurais pas du …

- … Ce n'est pas grave, finit-elle par déclarer ne laissant rien paraître de sa tristesse.

- Hn.

- Je vais y aller, je suis pressée. A plus tard, Sasuke »

Tiens, disparition du kun.

Sakura aurait voulu se refugier chez Ino mais, parler de tout ça ne servirait à rien à présent alors triste comme les pierres, la rose rentra elle aussi à la maison.

Après un repas pour le moins morose, tout le monde se réunit dans le salon y compris Tenten contrainte et forcée de rester par son amie Hinata.

« Vous y pensez ? demanda Temari.

- A quoi ? crut bon de demander enfin Kiba.

- Et bien à votre pendaison de crémaillère parce que je ne voudrais pas la rater.

- Je pense que personne n'y avait pensé avant toi, déclara Sakura.

- Bah vu le mobilier, je ne pense pas que ce soit du luxe de vous faire offrir quelques trucs pour combler les vides. Qu'est que vous en pensez ?

- Je pense qu'entre les emplois du temps de chacun et les départs en mission, ça va être un vrai casse tête pour donner une date qui convienne à tout le monde, répliqua Shikamaru.

- Moi, je connais une date où je suis persuadée que personne ne partira en mission, répondit Tenten.

- Ha oui ? demanda-t-il septique.

- Oui, j'ai lu hier dans le journal que le Kazekage faisait une visite officielle à Konoha d'ici une semaine.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, répondit Neji qui apparemment voulait la provoquer.

- J'ai entendu Tsunade-sama parler de ça, en l'honneur de Gaara, la ville organisera une sorte de fête pendant la journée.

- Je vois, vu les préparatifs, Tsunade n'enverra personne en mission, c'est bien ça Tenten ?

- C'est ça.

- A-Alors organisons notre crémaillère ce soir là ? demanda timidement la Hyûga. »

S'en suivit un concert d'approbation.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Nouveau chapitre, rien de nouveau sous le soleil, je l'avoue mais bon, pas facile de les faire évoluer tous en même temps. J'ai juste officialisé la relation entre Naruto et Hinata, détruit les espoirs de la rose concernant le corbeau et enfin décider de rapprocher doucement mais sûrement Tenten et Kankurô. Je n'ai pas beaucoup parlé de Kiba car je me suis beaucoup focalisé sur lui dans les derniers chapitres alors ne m'en veuillez pas.

Enfin bref, techniquement, la pendaison de crémaillère sera le spectacle de quelques petites aventures pour tout ce petit monde.

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous aura pas ennuyé.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapitre 9 : Quelques courses._

Une douzaine d'affichettes pendaient au plafond du supermarché SuperK de Konoha, tentant d'amadouer les clients à l'aide d'un message ambiguë « Nous sommes voisins, devenons amis ». Et des amitiés se nouaient, c'était certain.

Sakura avait entendu dire que le mercredi soir était le soir des rencontres pour les célibataires en manque d'amour à Konoha mais elle n'avait jamais pu vérifier ce fait avant ce soir.

La rose observa d'un œil amusé un jeune homme blond s'approchait d'une jolie brune au décolleté généreux. Un sourire, une ou deux phrases et le jeune et nouveau couple semblait trouver une sorte de compromis pour rompre la monotonie de leur vie le temps d'une soirée.

Les quatre ninjas de corvée déambulaient parmi les rayons à la recherche des aliments et condiments nécessaires à l'organisation de leur petite sauterie.

« Je n'arrive pas à le croire, tous les mercredi soir alors ? s'interrogea Sakura plus à elle-même qu'à un de ses compagnons.

- Quoi donc ? demanda Kiba intrigué.

- Des rencontres amoureuses dans les supermarchés.

- Tu plaisantes ? interrogea Tenten ayant peur de comprendre ce que la rose voulait dire.

- Non, elle ne plaisante pas, je suis déjà venu _faire mes courses_ si on peut appeler ça comme ça, répondit Kiba.

- Kiba, tu exagères, tu penses que tu peux trouver l'âme sœur dans ce genre d'endroit.

- L'âme sœur non mais bon … Je n'ai pas toujours été aussi sage que maintenant, fit-il avec un clin d'œil à ses deux amies.

- Nous devrions faire les courses au lieu de bavarder dans un rayon, crut bon de préciser le rabat joie de service ou simplement Neji.

- Oui, Chef ! répliqua Sakura en riant de connivence avec Tenten. »

Pendant que les deux garçons poussaient leurs caddies bien décidé à faire les courses, les deux jeunes femmes riaient mettant profusion de produits.

« Tu peux me dire qu'est que tu comptes faire de trois sortes de céréales exactement, demanda Neji à sa coéquipière »

Bien qu'ils soient toujours légèrement en froid, il y avait eu une légère amélioration. La raison était que le jeune Hyûga pensait que Tenten en avait fini avec cette relation avec le marionnettiste. Ce qui en soit était une grossière erreur.

« Enfin Neji, c'est évident »

La maitresse d'arme tendit les trois paquets au nez du jeune Hyûga.

« Il y a les chocolatés pour Shikamaru qui est finalement aussi gourmant que Choji, les aux fruits secs pour Hinata qui fait attention à sa ligne et ça tu devrais le savoir puisque tu es son cousin et enfin, les nature pour Sakura et moi-même.

- Ridicule, répliqua-t-il »

Et bien qu'un œil inexpérimenté n'aurait pas vu la différence, Tenten, elle remarqua le léger sourire qui s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune prodige.

Les jeunes femmes menaient la danse se promenant de rayon en rayon. Elles semblèrent en pleine réflexion devant le choix des fruits et légumes.

Les deux garçons les observaient du coin de l'œil attendant qu'elles délibèrent.

« Tu comptes un jour le lui dire ? demanda Kiba.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Neji levant un sourcil interrogateur.

- Que tu es fou d'elle bien entendu.

- Pffff.

- Tu crois sans doute que tu as tout ton temps mais un jour, peut être pas aujourd'hui ni demain, il y aura un jeune homme séducteur et sûr de lui qui viendra lui faire tourner la tête. Et le jour où tu la perdras définitivement, tu le regretteras amèrement.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten.

- Qui a dit que je parlais de Tenten, rigola Kiba »

Neji se terra finalement dans un silence habituel préférant ne pas aggraver son cas.

Pendant ce temps à la maison, la grande question existentielle semblait flotter dans toutes les têtes pensantes disponibles.

« Alors qui vous invitez ?

- C'est chiant, on ne pourrait pas attendre que les autres reviennent des courses pour décider tous ensemble.

- Shika, mon amour, tu sais que je t'aime …

- Hum, oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport là.

- Et bien parfois, je dis bien_parfois_, tu m'agaces ! Tu veux les attendre pour pouvoir te reposer sur eux. Hinata et toi, vous pouvez commencer la liste de vos invités sans que ce soit un drame non ?

- Je … Je pense aussi qu'il faudrait les attendre, osa Hinata rougissant d'avoir répondu à Temari »

Naruto éclata de rire à la vue de sa petite amie qui virait au rouge au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans sa phrase.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et chuchota tendrement à son oreille _je pensais que_ _tu ne rougissais comme ça que pour moi_ amplifiant au passage la couleur cramoisi de la jeune femme.

Tenten et Sakura étaient bien décidées à abréger les souffrances de deux jeunes hommes le plus vite possible aussi décidèrent-elle que se séparer pourrait accélérer les choses alors Sakura fut assez surprise lorsqu'on agrippa son bras.

L'homme, au visage enflé, devait avoir trente ans. Il portait un habit de shinobi et Sakura crut reconnaître en lui un membre de la section entretien des bâtiments du palais de l'Hokage (c'est ma version classe d'homme de ménage)

« Est que ce sont bien les pois qu'on utilise en cuisine chinoise ? demanda-t-il désignant du doigt des pois blanc.

- Oui, lui répondit-elle aussi sèchement que possible.

- Extra. Ca fait une semaine que j'en cherche. Je m'intéresse depuis peu à la cuisine chinoise traditionnelle. J'ai acheté un wok et tout…

- Oui et bien ce sont les bons pois, déclara-t-elle virant de droite pour rejoindre Kiba ou Neji au caddie. Mais son assaillant la poursuivit.

- Peut être pourriez vous m'en dire plus sur la cuisine.

- J'en doute, je suis une nullité en cuisine. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

- Allez quoi. La plupart des femmes sont de vrai cordon bleu dans cette ville.

- Je ne suis pas la plupart des femmes.

- OK, j'ai pigé. Chacun son truc, n'est ce pas ? D'ailleurs, c'est quoi vot' truc ? insista-t-il apparemment pas prêt à abandonner.

Sakura tentait de garder son calme de surface mais la nature explosive de la rose ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer à ce moment précis.

- La SOLITUDE. C'est mon truc ! déclara-t-elle le fusillant du regard.

Il hésita un moment avant puis lança sa tirade finale.

- Fallait pas jouer les allumeuses, salope !

- Qui tu traites de salope exactement ? demanda une voix grave

- Ca te regarde ?!

- Kiba, laisse tomber, ça n'en vaut pas la peine, ce monsieur s'en allait non ? »

Le monsieur en question n'attendit pas son reste et prit la fuite le plus vite possible.

« Vous n'auriez pas du vous séparer Tenten et toi.

- Je constate que tu as raison… pour une fois, déclara-t-elle avec une légère moue à son presque sauveur »

La rose sourit au maitre chien, depuis quelques temps, leur relation semblait s'améliorer, elle ne savait pas trop à quoi cela tenait mais plus elle passait du temps en sa compagnie plus elle comprenait l'attachement d'Hinata à son égard. Bien entendu, c'était un dragueur mais avec elle, il semblait différent, jamais il ne prononçait un mot de trop et bizarrement depuis l'affaire Sasuke, sa présence l'apaisait.

Le même scénario aurait pu se passer pour la jeune maitresse d'arme mais Neji Hyûga avait semble-t-il établi un périmètre de sécurité autour de sa personne. Chaque individu mâle pénétrant dans la zone avait droit à un assassinat par regard interposé. Devant la mine antipathique du jeune homme, les dragueurs potentiels rebroussaient chemin à la recherche d'une autre proie peut être moins jolie mais aussi moins dangereuse, ils en étaient certains.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui les bras chargés de bouteilles d'alcool divers.

« Tu crois qu'on en aura assez ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Oui, tu as raison, je vais en reprendre deux ou trois de plus, répondit Tenten qui apparemment n'avait pas capté le pseudo reproche de son coéquipier »

Il se contenta toutefois de la regarder s'éloigner portant une main à son front en signe de résignation.

Deux heures plus tard, tout ce petit monde était de retour à l'entrepôt.

Avec fracas, ils déposèrent les paquets sur la table de la cuisine. Les quatre autres se levèrent pour ranger les courses. Hinata décida pour sa part d'aller vider les poubelles.

Le jeune femme qui se trouvait près des poubelles, avait des cheveux châtains légèrement ondulés et portait une robe paysanne en coton, qu'Hinata jugea très chic-country. (me demandait pas d'où vient le style chic country, j'ai lu ça dans un magazine de mode et ça m'a plu lol)

Elle déposa son sac d'ordures avec un dédaigneux plissement du nez et sourit à Hinata.

« Vous savez, c'est très révélateur les ordures. Bougrement plus que le tarot ou une boule de divination ou le marc de café. Que pourrait-on en conclure de … voyons ça … quatre cartons de yaourt, des épluchures d'avocat, trois sortes de paquet de céréales, un rasoir jetable ...

La jeune femme pressa ses doigts contre son front à la manière d'une voyante.

- Ah oui, il y visiblement plusieurs locataires, des hommes et des femmes si j'en juge par les rasoirs et les sortes de céréales. Les sujets font attention à eux vu la quantité de yaourt nature, d'un point de vue nutritif en tout cas.

- Saisissant ! rigola Hinata.

- Attendez ce n'est pas fini.

La jeune femme fit mine de reprendre une intense concentration, pressa de nouveau ces doigts contre son front.

- L'un des sujets aime également … faire pousser des choses.

- Co … Comment le savez vous ? interrogea Hinata car la personne dont elle parlait était elle-même.

- Vous n'avez pas jeté les noyaux des avocats, j'en conclus donc que vous avez décidé de les faire germer dans la cuisine, déclara-t-elle en riant de bon cœur.

- Bravo en tout cas !

- Hatsumi Narita (piqué le nom de l'héroïne de Hot Gimmick), déclara la jeune femme en lui tendant une main.

- Hinata Hyûga.

- Je pense que nous sommes voisines.

- Oui.

- Bon et bien au plaisir de converser une nouvelle fois près des poubelles, déclara-t-elle prête à partir »

Hinata sembla hésiter une seconde puis cria :

« Nous organisons notre pendaison de crémaillère samedi soir, si ça vous tente de passer, vous serez la bienvenue.

- Et bien, c'est très gentil, d'accord, je passerai faire un tour »

Lorsqu'Hinata revint, tout le monde avait élu domicile dans les divers canapés et fauteuils du salon. La jeune fille aux yeux de perle se posa près du renard et s'autorisa quelques secondes d'admiration sur l'objet de son affection.

« Bon, on est d'accord, parents, équipiers et quelques amis, récapitula Shikamaru »

Chacun hocha de la tête signifiant son accord.

« J'ai invité une de nos voisines aussi, lâcha Hinata, on s'est rencontré près des poubelles, elle a l'air très gentille.

- Pas de souci, répliqua Kiba à la vue de sa coéquipière qui semblait gênée d'avoir pris cette initiative sans en avoir parlé avec eux au préalable »

Plus le temps passa, plus la liste des invités sembla s'allonger. Cette soirée promettait d'être interressante.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Shikamaru sortit prendre l'air en compagnie de Temari.

« Je continue de penser que c'est un plan galère ! déclara-t-il à la jeune femme.

- Pas de panique, c'est juste une soirée entre amis.

- Ha oui ! Et tu imagines ton frère au milieu de tous ces gens.

- Kanku …

- Je parle de Gaara.

- Tu sais, il a beaucoup changé, je suis persuadée qu'il sera ravi de vous revoir tous et puis, …

- Et puis quoi ?

- Et puis depuis quand tu te permets de juger ma famille ?

- Je ne juge pas, je ne fais que déclarer un fait, ton frère n'a jamais été très sociable.

- Et la fois où tu as déclaré que Kankurô n'était pas fait pour ta colocataire, je dois le prendre comment exactement ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je … Je, enfin ce n'est pas, je veux dire que … »

Le jeune génie sembla sécher sur la réponse, la logique, la tactique, tout ça n'avait aucune importance dans l'art de parler avec une jeune femme surtout quand la femme en question possède un fort caractère et s'appelle Temari no Sabaku.

La rose de Suna n'attendit pas de réponse et décida de rentrer sans attendre que Shikamaru ait fini sa cigarette.

Il soupira un _galère_ et écrasa son mégot au sol. Il le savait pourtant qu'il n'aurait pas du donner son avis sur la question, il aurait du écouter gentiment lorsque Temari s'était réjouit que son petit frère ait une petite amie à Konoha. Il aurait du hocher de la tête et dire amen à tous les propos de la jeune femme même s'il savait qu'elle pouvait avoir tort.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Salut! Voilà la suite, j'ai encore beaucoup de chapitre en réserve L'histoire se compliquera très bientôt, j'espère que ça continuera de vous plaire.Merci d'avoir lu !

Réponse à Ykyrya : Oui, Naruto sera tout le long de la fiction le plus dégourdi des garçons. Parce que les autres se comporteront comme des pieds. Pour l'OOC, c'est assez difficile de savoir mais je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas ça trop OOC. En tout cas merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours.

Réponse à Cemenwen : Tout d'abord, mdr le pauvre arbre en effet, paix à son âme :D Ensuite, je te remercie de ton enthousiasme. Tu es celle qui me décide à publier ici aussi parce que je combat ma flemme légendaire. Merci beaucoup !


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapitre 10 : Fête et trouble fête ?_

La soirée avait-elle été une réussite ? Beaucoup dirons que oui sans l'ombre d'un doute, les invités avaient tous l'air ravi d'être là pour fêter le nouveau logement de nos amis. Alors pourquoi l'ambiance ne semblait pas au beau fixe pour nos colocataires. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'en ce beau dimanche matin d'été, nos colocataires affichent une mine si maussade. Je vous propose tout simplement un retour en arrière de 24 heures.

La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé. Tout s'annonçait si différent, tout semblait plus joyeux, plus grand, comme si l'euphorie du moment emportait nos six amis qui s'activaient à rendre de un, l'endroit étincelant de propreté, de deux, chaleureux et convivial pour une fête entre amis et famille.

La dernière touche finale venait de conclure les préparatifs. Accoudés au comptoir, Kiba et Tenten goutaient une dernière fois le punch qu'ils avaient préparé.

« Qu'est que tu en penses ?

- Pas assez de rhum selon moi, répondit le jeune homme.

- Si on en met plus, je suis persuadée que mon père et ma belle mère vont me faire un scandale alors non, on y touche plus, déclara la jeune femme.

- Tu as quitté le foyer pour fuir le second mariage de ton père et finalement, tu as encore peur de ce qu'il peut penser non ?

- Là n'est pas la question. Comment dire, mon père n'a jamais eu le don d'exprimer des émotions, je crois même qu'il est indifférent à ma présence parfois, soupira la jeune femme.

- Vous avez fini ? questionna Neji interrompant les confidences de la jeune femme au maitre chien.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, je vais me changer pour la soirée, répondit-elle avec un grand sourire laissant les deux jeunes bruns ensemble.

- Tu ne vas pas être content, déclara Kiba

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Je crois qu'en plus du Kazekage, nous aurons son frère parmi nous, répondit-il en prenant place sur une des chaises de la cuisine.

- Encore une fois, je ne vois pas en quoi cela me regarde, rétorqua Neji plus froidement que jamais avant de quitter la cuisine »

Hinata tourbillonnait autour de Sakura telle une demoiselle d'honneur qui arrange à la dernière minute la robe d'une mariée.

« Je crois que j'ai loupé la coiffure. Si j'essayais … euh non, voilà. Là, regarde comme c'est joli ! déclara rayonnante Hinata en tendant un miroir à la rose.

- Je me fiche que ce soit joli, répondit-elle légèrement agacée.

- Peut être mais toi, tu es jolie quand même, répondit la jeune fille aux yeux de perle avec son air timide habituelle »

Sakura parvint à esquisser un sourire.

« Arrête d'essayer de me mettre de bonne humeur »

La pure vérité était que la rose se trouvait dans un état de nerfs proche de l'internement. Une soirée entière avec Sasuke _et_ Karin dans la même pièce. Une soirée où elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper puisque c'était la sienne !!! Non, elle le savait, le monde était cruel.

Elle continua à parler de tout et de rien avec Hinata. Apparemment, depuis que cette dernière sortait avec Naruto, la petite distance qu'elles avaient autrefois s'était volatilisée, laissant place à une nouvelle amitié que la rose ne pouvait qu'apprécier.

Lorsque Karin avait 10 ans, ses parents l'avaient envoyée dans un camp d'entrainement pour les vacances. Durant ces six éprouvantes semaines, elle avait alors souffert comme seule une gamine trop grosse peut souffrir lorsqu'on la force à courir, faire des combats au taijutsu et manier les kunais.

La fin du séjour fut un véritable soulagement : elle échappait à la tyrannie des autres enfants pour regagner le refuge confortable et protecteur du logis familial.

A la fin de ce camp, elle éprouvait un peu cette sorte d'impatience à retrouver la maison maternelle tandis qu'elle remplissait ces sacs pour fuir les orties, les cabanons humides et les petites filles trop jolies qui parlaient de tampon d'un air entendu.

Mais c'est aussi le jour de son retour que sa vie bascula à jamais. Si elle n'était partie, elle serait morte tout comme les membres de sa famille, on aurait mit fin à son existence - qu'elle jugeait souvent inutile- et elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir de la solitude.

Une année complètement seule avait métamorphosé la jeune enfant un peu boulote pour en faire une femme avant de croiser le chemin du serpent.

Karin ressassait ces pensées noires lorsqu'on vint frapper à la porte.

« Entrez, déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme et posée que personne à Konoha ne lui connaissait.

- Tu es prête ? demanda l'homme qui partageait sa vie, l'homme qui était une sorte de famille pour elle.

- Hum, oui, Sasuke-kun, je suis prête. »

Elle posa sur son nez aquilin sa fine paire de lunette et repoussa les quelques mèches rousses qui lui cachaient son visage. Une soirée entière à jouer la parfaite petite kunoichi amoureuse, elle savait déjà qu'elle ne tiendrait pas le coup s'il n'y avait pas de l'alcool.

Elle attrapa le paquet cadeau dans l'entrée du salon et partit rejoindre Sasuke et Naruto.

De nouveau en bon termes, Temari et Shikamaru profitaient de la quiétude de cette fin d'après midi, l'un avec l'autre.

Temari sortant du bain s'enduisait le corps de lotion à l'ananas embaumant la chambre du flemmard.

« Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai un peu grossi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ? … euh non, bien sûr que non.

- Qu'est que tu lis ?

- Putain de merde ! (pardon ceci est mon expression favorite et je trouve ça plus vivant de mettre quelques grossièretés)

- Titre pour le moins évocateur, répondit-elle sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le moins du monde l'attention du flemmard »

Il émit un sifflement incrédule, la tête toujours plongé dans son livre.

Temari s'impatienta quelque peu.

« Shika ! … Montre-moi ! »

Shikamaru leva le livre de poche. Il s'intitulait _Icha_ _Icha Tactics_.

« C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

- C'est le dernier bouquin de Jiraya sama. Il en faisait tout un foin à la librairie alors je l'ai acheté pour voir. »

Le jeune héritier Nara s'éclaircit la voix et entreprit de faire la lecture à sa douce.

« _Il y a deux catégorie de femme parmi les kunoichis. Les premières s'intéressent surtout aux galons et se jetteront à vos pieds du moment que vous êtes un shinobi puissant, les autres veulent simplement être flattées pour se donner plus facilement…_ »

Temari sembla complètement choquée par les propos machistes de ce livre et encore plus quand elle pensait aux efforts qu'elle avait du fournir pour que son petit ami stoppe les allusions misogynes.

« C'est le machin le plus sexiste que j'ai jamais lu … fit-elle en lui arrachant le bouquin des mains.

- Bof, je voulais juste savoir ce qui attirait tant les hommes là dedans, maintenant je sais pourquoi Kakashi est célibataire, soupira-t-il »

Il se décida enfin à se lever, embrassa le bout du nez de sa moitié et décida de se changer pour la soirée.

« Quelle chemise d'après toi ?

- Pas la orange en tout cas, on dirait Naruto.

- Et si j'ai envie de ressembler à Naruto ?

- Met la verte.

- C'est ma mère qui t'a engagé, c'est ça ? C'est un coup monté ?!

- Le vert c'est salutaire. Et ça te va très bien.

- Ok, de toute façon, je ne vais pas me battre pour ça. Déjà que je n'ai pas envie de faire cette soirée.

- Et tu ferais quoi exactement si toutes ses festivités n'étaient pas de rigueur ?

- J'hésite entre une partie de marelle endiablée ou me résoudre à l'onanisme »

(J'espère que vous ne connaissez pas ce terme sinon vous remarquerez que j'ai opté pour un mot bien plus glamour que le mot classique je conseille au plus jeune de ne pas chercher la définition )

Elle lui lança un regard amusé en l'aidant à boutonner la chemise verte.

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans le brusque changement d'ambiance de notre entrepôt. Hinata le sentit immédiatement comme si l'air s'était tout d'un coup chargé d'électricité. Elle regarda sa montre et entendit précisément les vingt coups de la grande horloge indiquant que l'heure était venue. Au moment précis où le vingtième toucha à sa fin, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna dans l'entrepôt.

Hinata savant d'avance qui serait derrière la porte se précipita pour l'ouvrir.

Hiashi Hyûga en chef de clan responsable était pile à l'heure pour cette soirée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra accompagner de Hanabi et de l'Ancien dans le vieil entrepôt, il ne put se retenir de plisser légèrement le front, signe que tout ceux qui le connaissent un minimum pourront traduire comme _C'est quoi ce taudis, c'est ça son chez elle ?!_

Il scruta la pièce, analysant chaque détail, et surtout se promettant de ne plus remettre les pieds ici avant très très longtemps.

Hanabi quand elle avait l'air ravie de pouvoir enfin voir l'endroit où vivaient sa grande sœur et son cousin embrassant chaleureusement sa sœur et la chargeant d'un énorme paquet qui eut pour effet de cacher Hinata à la vue de tous.

L'héritière des Hyûga déposa lourdement le premier paquet sur la table en bois de la cuisine et entreprit de faire la visite guidée à sa famille sous l'œil sévère de son grand père et de son père. La jeune femme aux yeux de perle fût soulagée de voir arriver son cousin pour l'accompagner dans la tâche ardue de guide pour personnes âgées …

Les autres invités ne tardèrent pas à pointer le bout de leur nez et la soirée commença réellement.

Kiba et Tenten s'occupèrent des boissons, Hinata et Sakura passaient les petits fours de main en main. Et bientôt le brouhaha ambiant annonçait que la soirée était sur le chemin de la réussite.

De temps à autre, Tenten jetait des regards à la porte espérant que son père viendrait au moins ce soir. Lorsqu'on sonna à la porte, elle se précipita laissant en plan Kankurô et autres sur place. Elle arbora son plus grand sourire et le perdit aussitôt en apercevant un inconnu au pas de la porte.

« Oui ?

- Tenten ?

- Hn, c'est moi.

- Ces fleurs sont pour vous. Vous voulez bien signé ? »

Le jeune garçon de course lui tendit un stylo dont elle s'empara puis lui remit un énorme bouquet. Tenten retira la carte contenu dans une petite enveloppe pour en lire le texte écrit par sa belle mère_« Félicitations Nobuta et Papa »_. En plus de ne pas venir, il n'avait même pas rédigé le mot en question. L'indifférence voilà encore à quoi elle avait droit.

Elle posa les fleurs sans les mettre dans l'eau d'un vase et rejoignit les autres invités.

Hinata pensait que la meilleure façon d'annoncer sa nouvelle relation était encore de se jeter à l'eau le plus vite possible, de retirer le sparadrap de sur la plaie d'un coup sec, d'en parler sur le ton de la conversation comme si ce détail n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'importance. Mais dans un aussi grand clan comme celui des Hyûga, il va de soit qu'une relation aussi adorable soit elle, ne peut être prise à la légère quand on en est héritière.

« Père, vous reconnaissez Naruto Uzumaki ? demanda la jeune Hyûga en présentant le blond lui tenant fermement la main »

Ce détail ne sembla pas échapper à Hiashi qui afficha un sourire forcé avant de répondre.

« Bien entendu !

- Enchanté Hiashi sama, déclara le blond se penchant légèrement en signe de respect »

L'échange qui suivit fut des plus étranges… Naruto passait-il un examen ? Hinata n'aurait su le dire. Le regard scrutateur de son grand père ne lâchait pas le jeune Uzumaki et il adopta sa mine désapprobatrice. Elle aurait voulu un soutien de la part de son cousin et bien que celui-ci se trouve à ses côtés, son esprit était quelques mètres plus loin, ses yeux braqués sur ces coéquipiers et la famille no Sabaku.

Hinata fût plus que soulagée de les voir partir au bout d'à peine une heure qui lui avait semblé encore plus longue que ses nombreux entretiens hebdomadaires avec son père.

Elle raccompagna à la porte et serra sa petite sœur dans ses bras, celle-ci crut bon de lui chuchoter à l'oreille _Naruto a été très bien, Papa ne pourra pas désapprouver_.

Hinata en les regardant s'éloigner ne put s'empêcher de soupirer, elle avait tellement été heureuse de voir son rêve le plus fou se réaliser, concrétiser un amour qu'elle avait toujours pensé à sens unique, qu'elle avait minimisé l'importance de son avenir dans son clan.

Bien qu'il n'en ait rien dit sur le moment, elle savait qu'à sa prochaine entrevue au manoir, elle devrait défendre sa cause ardemment.

Elle savait aussi qu'elle aimait Naruto, elle renoncerait à tout sauf à lui, elle s'en fit secrètement la promesse tout en pénétrant dans l'entrepôt. Juste avant qu'elle ne rentre complètement une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Bonsoir, déclara rayonnante la jeune femme.

- Oh ! Hatsumi ! L'entrevue avec son père avait quasiment fait oublier la venue de leur voisine à cette soirée.

- Je ne savais pas quoi vous prendre alors j'ai acheté quelques graines puisque vous aimez jardiner.

- Merci, il ne fallait pas apporter quoique ce soit enfin, répondit la jeune Hyûga gênée du geste de sa nouvelle amie

- Si on entrait ? demanda la jeune blonde »

Kiba soupira, il faisait face à une de ses vieilles connaissances.

« Alors ! Qu'est que tu racontes ?

Kazama était le genre de type à dire _Alors ! Qu'est que tu racontes ?_ à l'enterrement de votre grand-mère. Il vivait à Konoha, possédait une petite boutique d'arme sans grande envergure. C'était un commerçant qui n'avait pas particulièrement bien réussi.

- Pas grand-chose, répondit Kiba qui pour la première fois de sa vie mentait effrontément.

- Super ! J'ai un plan…

- Ouais ? fit Kiba sans trop s'engager pour le moment.

Le plan de Kazama consistait en une caisse de bière, un cabanon près d'un lac et deux jeunes femmes dont le QI à elle deux avoisinaient celui d'un enfant de 5 ans.

- Tu bosses le week-end prochain ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui.

- Peut être lundi prochain alors ?

- Ecoute ça ne m'intéresse pas, je ne viendrais pas. Ne compte pas sur moi.

- C'est quoi ton problème Kiba, avant tu …

- J'ai changé, voilà tout, maintenant tu m'excuses, ma grand-mère me fait signe »

Au moment où Kiba prononçait ses mots, il se rendit compte que tomber amoureux de Sakura Haruno était sans doute la meilleure chose qui ne lui fût jamais arrivée. Il se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait un puissant désir de fidélité envers la fleur de cerisier. Il voulait lui _appartenir_ dans le sens le plus pur et le plus satisfaisant du mot.

Sakura les avait évité une bonne partie de la soirée, elle avait tenu bon, esquivant de se retrouver en face du couple.

Elle préféra aller prendre l'air en passant par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle s'installa sur les tuiles du toit et contempla le ciel étoilé en sirotant son verre de punch. Elle fût plus que surprise de constater sa présence à ses côtés. Il était toujours aussi silencieux.

« Belle soirée, déclara-t-il voulant apparemment lancé la conversation ce qui était assez rare pour que Sakura reste bouche bée l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Il fait doux, c'est vrai »

Ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle veuille encore et toujours lui être agréable, même après ce qui s'était passé.

Le for intérieur de Sakura lui dictait pourtant quelques phrases mais elle n'osait pas les prononcer.

« Vous êtes bien tombé, on a une belle vue depuis chez vous. Naruto m'avait dit que c'était un lieu agréable.

- Pourquoi tu es venue me voir_encore_ ? Elle insistait bien sur le encore voulant faire comprendre à Sasuke son point de vue.

- Je pensais que c'était clair pourtant.

- Il n'y a que toi qui te comprennes Sasuke.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre.

- Tu ne pourras jamais me perdre, mais je ne veux pas souffrir… Ne viens pas vers moi si tu n'as pas choisi.

- Choisir ? rigola Sasuke.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens pour elle mais si tu as besoin d'elle, alors laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas le courage de me battre, pas cette fois ! »

Elle lui lança un regard désolé avant de partir. Elle s'était déjà tellement battue pour lui dans le passé et pour les remerciements qu'elle en avait retiré …

_Je fais déjà ce que je peux pour m'en sortir, ne viens pas me compliquer la tâche Sasuke-kun, je ne sais plus faire la différence entre l'amour et la haine à force de souffrir._

Elle se leva et retomba souplement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre se retrouvant en face de Kiba. La fleur de cerisier rougit furieusement en passant que Kiba ait pu être témoin de la scène du toit.

Il n'avait pas voulu entendre leur conversation, il la cherchait, il voulait la présenter à sa grand mère, elle avait insisté pour voir la fille qui le faisait changer à ce point. Un mélange de haine pour l'Uchiwa et une profonde déception s'empara de lui. Lorsqu'il se retrouva en face d'elle, il afficha un sourire forcé.

« Je te cherchais, ma grand-mère voudrait te connaître.

- Je suis curieuse de rencontrer un autre membre de ta famille, déclara la rose en lui rendant son sourire »

Ils quittèrent la chambre et repartirent dans le salon.

La famille Hyûga partit, Naruto put enfin rejoindre son ami, le Kazekage…

« Gaara ! l'apostropha-t-il en le serrant dans les bras.

- Alors toujours pas Hokage ? demanda ce dernier »

Depuis un certain temps, une compétition s'était établie entre les deux jinchuriki. Les deux garçons échangèrent des banalités jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hinata et de sa nouvelle voisine.

Ayant très peu connu Gaara, Hinata se sentit gênée de montrer un quelconque signe d'affection entre Naruto et elle-même, ce qui ne fût pas le cas de Naruto. A peine arrivée à ses côtés, il l'embrassa amoureusement et la jeune Hyûga ne put s'empêcher de prendre une teinte pivoine de circonstance.

Malgré sa gêne, Hinata entreprit de présenter sa nouvelle voisine aux deux jeunes hommes.

« Hatsumi, je te présente Naruto, mon petit ami et Gaara, le Kazekage de Suna.

- Hum hum, bien entendu, le Kazekage et moi, j'ai effectivement les dons de voyance à travers les ordures, rigola la jeune femme en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos d'Hinata.

- Ha … Hat, essaya de dire Hinata confuse regardant la mine crispée de Gaara.

- Parce que vous êtes très mignon, enchaina-t-elle, aucun doute là dessus mais bon, vous êtes un peu _minet_ pour être le responsable d'un village ninja entier non ?

- Minet, répéta Gaara un peu abasourdi »

Naruto lui ne participait même plus à l'échange, il explosa d'un rire sonore et la plupart des invités jetèrent un coup d'œil dans la direction de nos quatre amis.

Tenten était enfin seule avec Kankurô, celui-ci lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

« C'est chouette, dit Tenten en dégustant son verre de punch tandis que flottait une ballade en guise de fond sonore »

Kankurô répondit d'un petit hochement de tête et lui sourit encore une fois.

« Shika dit que cette chanson, c'est le _La ballade de Yuuko hime_ de cette année, continua-t-elle.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre.

- Mais si tu sais bien ! Chaque année, il y a une chanson que tout le monde achète, que les radios n'arrêtent pas de diffuser. Il y a deux ans, c'était _Ranbilan's_ _eyes_ à moins que ce soit, il y a trois ans. Enfin peu importe, l'an dernier, c'était_La ballade de Yuuko hime_.

- Je suis désolé, je ne vois vraiment pas de quelles chansons, tu parles.

- Pourtant, il fallait être moine bouddhiste au Tibet pour l'avoir loupé.

- Je suis désespérément hors du coup, dit-il en guise d'excuse »

Tenten haussa les épaules, s'approcha doucement de lui, se mit délicatement sur la pointe des pieds pour lui susurrer à l'oreille _Je crois que c'est ça qui me plait tant_.

Tenten ne cessa de poser mille questions au marionnettiste, celui-ci répondant parfois dans le vague comme si la réponse n'était pas captivante. Ayant peur d'ennuyer le marionnettiste, elle demanda :

« Je parle trop, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, déclara-t-il lui souriant et passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Si, tu peux dire la vérité. J'ai gagné le premier prix d'élocution à l'Académie ninja et depuis, je n'ai plus cessé de parler, soupira-t-elle »

Kankurô se décida à mettre fin à son supplice, il l'avait écouté parler mais, il était comme attiré par ses lèvres pulpeuses à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Depuis dix bonnes minutes, il ne pensait qu'à l'embrasser. Tenten le regarda dans les yeux et s'attendait à recevoir un baiser mais un grattement de gorge la détourna de leur objectif. En apercevant la personne à leur côté, elle se sentit confuse et se déroba doucement des bras de Kankurô.

« Ne… Neji, ton oncle est déjà rentré ?

- Hn.

- Bon, je vais me chercher un autre verre, déclara Kankurô la relâchant complètement de son emprise. Tenten, je te ramène autre chose ? demanda Kankurô.

- Euh non merci, ça va, lâcha-t-elle piteusement le regardant s'éloigner.

- Tu passes une bonne soirée à ce que je vois.

- J'essaye en effet de profiter de ma soirée, soupira-t-elle à son coéquipier qui devenait de plus en plus imprévisible sans qu'elle en comprenne la raison »

Il s'installa un silence pesant et lorsque Kankurô refit son apparition, Neji ne semblait toujours pas disposé à partir.

Sasuke resta quelques secondes sur le toit du vieil entrepôt. _Choisir ?_ Il aurait bien voulu choisir, mais la décision s'était imposée toute seule lorsqu'il était revenu avec Karin.

Il était attaché à la rousse, la preuve en était, sa présence dans le domaine Uchiwa suffisait à combler sa solitude et le rendre heureux. L'aimait-il ? Il ne savait pas … L'aimait-elle ? Sans doute que non. Il aurait voulu que Karin soit amoureuse de lui, il n'aurait fait que son devoir en restant à ses côtés mais Karin n'éprouvait rien pour lui, il en était persuadé.

Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait fait les choses à l'envers. Avant même de se lancer dans quoique ce soit avec Sakura, il devait régler les choses avec Karin. La solution était pourtant si simple mais comme tout bon Uchiwa qui se respecte, Sasuke ne comprenait rien ni à la vie ni aux sentiments.

Pendant ce temps, Karin se délectait du spectacle que lui offraient notre triangle amoureux, Kankurô, Tenten et Neji. Elle gloussait en compagnie de Sai et d'Ino regardant les deux garçons face à face, se défiant du regard. Comme si les histoires d'amour se jouaient comme un bras de fer où le plus fort l'emporterait. Ces ninjas étaient décidément bien au-delà des préoccupations dites normales.

Son regard parcourut la pièce mais Sasuke n'était présent nul part. La jeune femme soupira et partit à sa recherche. Elle ne fût même pas surprise de le trouver sur le toit regardant le ciel, un air triste sur le visage.

« Tu ne t'amuses pas ce soir ? demanda-t-elle lui tendant un verre de punch.

- Si, ça me fait plaisir de passer la soirée avec tout le monde, je t'assure.

- Tu sais tu peux mentir à tout le monde mais à moi, ce n'est pas la peine, Sasuke-kun »

Elle fit alors une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis très longtemps, elle posa ses lèvres chaudes sur la joue fraiche du brun lui donnant ainsi une bise sonore.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur le visage du corbeau. Il lui saisit la main et la rousse ne pensa pas à se dérober à ce geste de tendresse. Elle se laissa aller doucement et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu as parlé avec Sakura ?

- Hn

- Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas la vérité ?

- Laquelle ?

- Que toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre mais pas de la même manière dont tu as besoin d'elle, enfin.

- Elle ne comprendrait pas.

- Il n'y a rien à comprendre Sasuke. Je veux pas être seule, je n'ai plus rien d'autre que toi… Je refuse de te laisser partir.

- Ca pourrait paraître pour de l'amour, tu ne crois pas ? »

A cette question, Karin redressa vivement la tête. Ca ressemble en effet à de l'amour, pensa-t-elle.

Temari et Shikamaru semblaient en grande conversations avec les parents de ce dernier. Shikaku était adossé au mur tout comme son fils. Les deux femmes semblaient d'accord sur de nombreux points et les Nara mâles écoutaient pensant que le silence était encore la meilleure des techniques pour s'en sortir.

« Quand vous serez mariés, Shikamaru deviendra plus responsable, affirma Yoshino »

Shikamaru blêmit, tandis que Temari prenait une teinte rosée au niveau des pommettes.

« Maman, on a _jamais_ parlé de se marier avec Temari »

Le sujet fut clos lorsque les trois membres de la famille Nara aperçurent la moue réprobatrice de la kunoichi du désert.

Le cerveau de la rose de Suna fut en ébullition, c'est vrai, il n'en avait jamais parlé mais elle pensait que ça coulait de source qu'il finirait ensemble… Cette colocation était temporaire, c'est ce qu'elle avait compris.

Les questions se mirent à éclater dans sa tête comme du pop corn dans une casserole brulante. Toutefois, elle les repoussa bien vite, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une scène encore moins devant les parents de son petit ami.

Quand à Shikamaru, il regretta presqu'aussitôt ces mots et il attendait la réaction de sa petite amie telle une bombe à retardement qu'il lui exploserait au visage à un moment ou à un autre.

Il soupira un Galère mental, il n'était pas assez bête pour afficher sa lassitude ouvertement.

Shikaku aussi brillant que sa progéniture décréta qu'ils devaient rentrer et laissa son fils les raccompagner à la porte. Avant de partir, Yoshino crut bon de préciser à son fils unique « Tu n'en trouveras pas cent des comme elle » accompagné d'un regard qui en disait long sur les conséquences s'il la perdait.

Shikamaru alluma une cigarette, prit le temps de profiter un peu du calme extérieur avant de rejoindre ces invités.

Il observa un papillon prit dans une toile d'araignée. L'inceste se débattait pour s'en sortir et tout à coup, il se sentit lui aussi prisonnier d'une toile qu'il avait lui-même tissé, il se mit à penser à sa réaction au tort et à la peine que cela avait du provoquer à Temari. Il ne voulait absolument pas la blesser, depuis qu'ils ne formaient qu'un, Shikamaru n'avait pas analysé ses sentiments envers elle. Il pensait que tout irait toujours bien, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'obstacle.

Le mariage, vivre à deux, voilà ce qu'il voulait éviter pour l'instant et finalement depuis qu'il avait emménagé, le sujet ne cessait de revenir sur le tapis. Il soupira encore une fois plus fortement et pénétra dans l'entrepôt.

Temari préféra tenir compagnie à Gaara, tandis que Shikamaru profita du reste de sa soirée en compagnie de Choji, Ino et Sai.

La plupart des invités étaient partis et bientôt il ne resta plus que nos colocataires et leurs amis proches. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés du salon, certains comme Tenten préférant s'asseoir en tailleur par terre.

Bientôt tout le monde décida de rentrer, il était presque 3 heures du matin. Les premiers à partir furent Karin et Sasuke. Le corbeau jeta un regard en direction de la rose mais cette dernière préféra ne pas les voir partir. La vue du couple était trop douloureuse bien que Kiba fasses tout pour la distraire. Sakura lui en fut immensément reconnaissante.

Sur le chemin du retour, Karin ne cessa de se poser mille questions et si finalement …

Hatsumi et la famille no Sabaku furent les suivants, au plus grand désespoir de Shikamaru, Temari déclara qu'elle dormirait à l'hôtel car ils repartaient tôt le lendemain matin. Elle effleura à peine les lèvres du flemmard pour lui dire au revoir.

« Tu ne devais pas rester ce soir ?

- Non

- Mais tu n'as pas préparé tes sacs ?

- Si, déclara Temari en pénétrant dans sa chambre se saisissant de sa valise »

Shikamaru se demanda quand elle avait bien pu la faire et pensa qu'elle avait du profiter qu'il raccompagnait ses parents pour la boucler.

Gaara et Kankurô patientaient dans l'entrée attendant que leur grande sœur arrive. Tenten s'approcha doucement de Kankurô mais encore une fois, Neji était là. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, la présence de Neji à ses cotés la gênait l'empêchant de parler librement au ninja du sable. Ce dernier ne cachait pas son mécontentement fusillant du regard le Hyûga qui le lui rendait bien.

« Bon et bien au revoir, lança maladroitement Tenten.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'un au revoir, répondit-il avec un sourire tendre que personne ne lui connaissait.

- Tu comptes revenir bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas mais si Temari vient voir Shikamaru, je l'accompagnerai sûrement donc … »

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui fit une bise sur la joue.

« Si j'avais su que mes voisins connaissaient l'Hokage et le Kazekage, je me serai un peu mieux habillée, plaisanta la blonde.

- Vous êtes très bien comme ça »

Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, c'était la première phrase composée que le garçon prononcé. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle le trouvait beau, elle le lui avait même dit d'une certaine manière et d'une façon plus que grotesque. La blonde rougit furieusement à ce souvenir humiliant.

« Peut être, nous recroiserons nous, déclara-t-elle sur un ton anodin.

- Je l'espère »

Il avait dit quoi là ? Gaara lui-même n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où lui venait cette réponse. Elle lui offrit un de ses nombreux sourires et partit dire au revoir à sa nouvelle voisine Hinata.

Les frères et sœur quittèrent la soirée sous le regard de nos colocataires et quelques minutes plus tard, Shino, Sai, Ino, Lee et Choji partirent eux aussi laissant à nos colocataires le loisir de ranger.

Naruto fut le dernier à quitter les yeux après un au revoir qui s'éternisa auprès de la brune, il prit le chemin de son appartement.

Ce soir là, le ménage ne fût pas fait. Chacun partit dans sa chambre, chacun avait un souci …

Hinata pensa à sa future entrevue avec son père.

Shikamaru soupira en cogitant sur son futur auprès de Temari.

Sakura fulminait contre elle-même, contre ses sentiments et surtout contre Sasuke qui ne la quittait jamais.

Neji ruminait, il connaissait pour la première fois les affres de la jalousie.

Tenten méditait au retour de Kankurô, au comportement de son coéquipier et surtout à l'indifférence d'un père qu'elle aimait pourtant tellement.

Kiba maudissait l'Uchiwa, sa peur d'avouer ses sentiments, la vie qui se jouait de lui comme il avait joué avec ses conquêtes.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, la fameuse pendaison de crémaillère, j'espère que ce petit moment vous aura plu. Vous verrez que l'histoire ne fait que commencer, je vais épaissir l'intrigue de chacun. Pour Gaara, il aura droit à la fin de ma fiction à un chapitre pour lui tout seul car je ne me sentais pas le courage de la mêler à l'histoire de tous les autres. Je ne gère pas très bien les histoires à couple multiples. Et tout cas,

Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire en tout cas !!!

Réponse à Ykyria : Oui, les parents d'Hinata vont se meler de ses histoires de coeurs et pour Neji et Kankurô le guerre est officiellement déclarée ! Comme tu auras pu le constater Sasuke et Karin font aussi partie de cette soirée. J'espère que ça ne t'aura pas déçue.

Réponse à Cemenwen : je te remercie encore une fois, tu résumes bien Neji est un petit pepère jaloux, il va se réveiller mais sans doute trop tard Quand à Naruto, je l'aime ! Enfin bref, je publierai la suite prochainement.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapitre 11 : Loin des yeux, loin du cœur ?_

Shikamaru n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme et en ce début de week-end, ses colocataires pensèrent qu'une soirée, fajitas, téquilas était tout indiqué pour le remettre sur pied.

Seulement voilà lorsqu'on fait la fête, les lendemains matin sont souvent difficiles.

Kiba se réveilla avec une formidable sensation de bien être. Chacun de ses muscles était détendu, tous ses membres d'une exquise pesanteur, tout son squelette était reposé. Pendant un moment, il resta immobile dans ce cocoon douillet qu'était son lit, à reprendre lentement connaissance, incapable ne serait ce que de lever une paupière. Peu à peu, il enregistra les indices de son environnement : pas de bruit environnant, juste l'inepte et plaisant babil des petits oiseaux et l'apaisant murmure d'une tondeuse à gazon au loin. Une lumière dorée dansait à la périphérie de ses paupières closes, gage d'une journée ensoleillée à Konoha. Il ouvrit la bouche en grand pour un long et interminable bâillement. L'automne était décidément sa saison préférée. Un sourire satisfait flottait sur ces lèvres quand il ouvrit les yeux, roula la tête sur l'oreiller, et faillit mourir de stupéfaction : quelqu'un dans son lit !!!! Une femme dont la tignasse rose lui était extrêmement familière.

Kiba se leva d'un bond et resta planté sur la carpette effrangée s'ébouriffant sa touffe de cheveux d'une main.

_Quoi ? Comment ? Quand ?_ Ces trois questions vinrent à son esprit tandis qu'il contemplait le corps endormi de la kunoichi. Il analysa d'un regard la pièce, leurs vêtements posés plus ou moins soigneuses dans le fauteuil de sa chambre. Rien n'indiquait un … comportement inopportun.

Frappé d'une soudaine pensée, il abaissa un regard affolé sur son propre corps : il portait un pyjama – les deux moitiés. _Quand avait-il enfilé un pyjama ? Il n'en mettait jamais ?!_

Contournant le lit à pas de loup, grimaçant au moindre grincement du parquet, il alla scruter son visage. Elle dormait à poings fermés, le drap lui arrivant jusqu'au menton, impossible de savoir ce qu'elle portait en dessous.

Non, impossible, il se rappellerait à coup sûr si … ? Il n'aurait pas du abuser des téquila hier soir.

Comme elle dormait paisiblement, les croissants jumeaux de ces cils étaient immobiles, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes pour laisser passer le flux et le reflux de sa respiration. Elle était couchée sur le côté, sa joue câlinant l'oreiller, l'autre légèrement rose luisante. Kiba sourit de la voir aussi silencieuse et désarmée, c'était si rare. Comme consciente de son indiscrétion, Sakura prit tout à coup une profonde inspiration. Kiba se recula vivement, mais elle ne fit que changer de position.

Pourtant elle pouvait se réveiller à chaque instant, et il aurait bonne mine, prit comme un lapin au piège de ce regard émeraude.

Mieux valait battre en retraite dans la salle bain afin d'analyser sa situation.

Ce soir là, alors que leurs coéquipiers dormaient déjà comme des souches, Neji et Tenten étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre sous un plaid contemplant la magie des cieux septentrionaux.

« Mon père avait bien raison, dit Tenten, les yeux fixés sur le ruban bleu ciel qui bordait à l'horizon le velours noir du ciel. Maintenant, je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire.

- A propos de quoi ? demanda Neji.

- Oh … de la beauté, je suppose. Il me disait qu'on ne s'ennuyait jamais dans la vie, parce qu'il y a certain type de beauté qu'on ne comprend pas tant qu'on ne les a pas vus soi-même. J'ai entendu parler des auréoles boréales toute ma vie, mais je … je n'y croyais pas vraiment … avant ce soir »

Neji posa une main sur son épaule en guise de réponse.

« Je pense, ajouta Tenten, que je n'ai jamais cru en _nous_ avant ce soir aussi. Je le voulais, oh oui, mais je ne me laissais jamais totalement aller. Cela semblait tellement irréel, comme dans un conte de fée.

Neji prit son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est _réel_, Tenten. Chaque instant, chaque détail est _réel_.

Il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui donna un doux baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse sur la joue d'un enfant.

- Je suis _heureuse_ Neji, je pensais connaître la signification de ce mot mais … »

_Bip, Bip, Bip …_

[nda : J'espère que vous y avez pas cru quand même

Mais Neji n'entendit jamais la suite de cette phrase pour la simple raison que la sonnerie de son réveil le ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un beau, un doux, un merveilleux rêve mais Tenten n'était plus à lui. Il l'avait perdu, il n'avait pas saisit sa chance d'être un jour celui à qui elle prononcerait ces mots. Il resta un moment immobile à penser à cette fille dont un simple couloir le séparer. Il se sentait frustré de ne réaliser que maintenant qu'il était amoureux d'elle. Le plus obsédant était de respecter sa relation avec Kankurô alors qu'elle aurait du être avec lui. Il repensa aux paroles de Kiba, à sa mise en garde, il ne l'avait pas prit au sérieux, il refusait de penser que Lui, Neji Hyûga pouvait s'abaisser à un sentiment aussi grotesque que l'amour. C'est vrai, comment peut-on déclarer autant d'ineptie à la seconde ?! Les traditionnels « J'ai _tellement_ besoin d'elle, elle me manque_tellement_, on est _tellement_ bien ensemble ». C'est proprement ridicule, voir écœurant quand on y regarde de plus près ! Il refusait de s'avilir à ce genre de considération mais ça, c'était avant … avant de tomber amoureux d'_elle_.

Le jeune prodige du clan Hyûga se leva tel un automate et comme pour se rassurer, commença la réalisation de sa liste. Il avait besoin de penser que certaines habitudes, que certaines choses ne changeraient jamais !

Deux mois, ça faisait deux mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'elle. Shikamaru ruminait ses pensées dans son lit regardant fixement son plafond espérant peut être y trouver une réponse à ses nombreuses interrogations. Tenten recevait pourtant du courrier de Kankurô elle. Alors pourquoi ne répondait-elle à aucune de ses lettres ? Elle avait été tant vexée que ça ?! Impossible de la perdre, im-po-ssi-ble !

Temari était La Femme de sa vie, il en était convaincu depuis quasiment leur première rencontre, sa façon de prendre les gens de haut, de le ridiculiser tendrement. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre, pas aussi bêtement.

Il soupira, vivre auprès d'elle non ? C'était le meilleur moyen de la perdre pour toujours.

Lorsqu'il en avait discuté avec Choji, son meilleur ami avait ricané devant son analyse farfelue.

« Bon, réexplique-moi. Tu ne veux pas d'engager plus avec Temari parce que tu l'aimes ?

- Oui.

- Mais si tu l'aimes !!! insista Choji comme si ce point de détail avait échappé au génie du clan Nara.

- C'est _justement_ parce que je l'aime que je ne veux pas vivre avec elle.

- Shika, ça n'a aucun sens, si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu devrais vouloir vivre avec elle.

- Non parce que partager le quotidien, c'est galère, ennuyant, on glisse lentement dans la routine, on finit par se lasser et moi, je ne veux pas la perdre.

- Mais en pensant comme ça, tu es _déjà_ en train de la perdre, il me semble.

- Tu ne peux pas me comprendre.

- Temari est belle comme le jour, brillante, elle t'aime, je vois mal comment faire mieux ! Choji inspira un grand coup et posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami. Ecoute Shikamaru, c'est l'ami qui te parle maintenant. Si tu la laisses filer, c'est que t'es vraiment trop con.

- Heureusement que c'est l'ami qui me parle. Mais tu le sais pourtant que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle.

- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu essayes de faire en réagissant ainsi. »

Shikamaru soupira, personne ne comprenait sa logique…

Après avoir attendu deux mois qu'elle se calme, il avait commencé à l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre.

Il en faisait des cauchemars quasiment toutes les nuits. La soirée organisait la veille n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses doutes, il n'avait eu de cesse de poser des questions embarrassantes à Tenten, mais cette dernière affirmait ne jamais en avoir parlé avec Kankurô lors de ces lettres.

Shikamaru pensa même à fouiller sa chambre pour les lire, aux grands maux les grands remèdes, ne dit-on pas ?

Hinata se réveilla avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle était tellement bien blottie entre ses bras…

Naruto poussa une sorte de grognement et Hinata sembla l'admirer. Avant le simple fait d'être à quelques mètres de lui provoquait bégaiement et évanouissement, elle était heureuse d'avoir dépassé ce stade avec le blond, d'avoir vaincu sa timidité légendaire. Elle se leva à demi nue et entendit un grognement.

« Hum outuva?

- Quoi ? »

Naruto s'éclaircit légèrement la voix avant de répéter.

« J'ai dit où tu vas ?

- Je vais aux toilettes Naruto-kun, répondit-elle en rougissant »

Pourquoi diable avoir honte d'un besoin plus que naturel. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, Naruto n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Tu comptes rester au lit ?

- J'avais effectivement pour projet de me tourner les pouces, les doigts de pied en éventail en ta compagnie.

- Je pense ne pas pouvoir accéder à ta demande. J'ai promis un entrainement à Shino-kun. Il trouve que depuis un moment, Kiba-kun et moi-même ne faisons pas attention à lui »

Naruto ricana.

« Ca me fait penser à mon retour à Konoha. Il avait été d'un étrange, tout ça parce que j'avais reconnu Kiba et toi du premier coup.

- Je me souviens bien de ce jour, sourit tendrement Hinata.

- Tu ne pourrais pas l'envoyer paitre et décider de profiter de ce corps d'athlète ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire made in Uzumaki.

- Je ne reviens jamais sur une parole donnée, répondit-elle plus que sérieuse vêtue seulement d'un vieux tee-shirt de Naruto »

Après une longue heure pour dire un tout simple « à toute l'heure », Hinata sortit du petit appartement pour rejoindre le vieil entrepôt. Elle avait, enfin, passé une nuit avec Naruto. Ils avaient fait l'amour après un repas romantique autour de deux bols de ramen. Hinata n'y croyait pas. _Elle avait fait l'amour_.

Depuis la soirée de crémaillère, elle avait esquivé son entretien hebdomadaire avec le chef de clan. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps, elle pourrait éluder ses futurs problèmes mais après avoir consommé pleinement son amour avec le blond, elle se sentait d'attaque à affronter son géniteur.

Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Konoha, Hinata sentit une présence. A certains moments, elle était persuadée qu'on la suivait comme à cet instant précis. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la rue mais aucun passant ne semblait s'attarder sur elle. Elle soupira, son imagination devait certainement la travailler, voilà tout.

Elle pressa le pas pour rentrer, elle avait une folle envie de raconter sa soirée à ses amies.

Tandis qu'un filet d'eau chaude coulait dans la baignoire avec parcimonie et moult gargouillis, Kiba se mit torse nu et étala généreusement la mousse à raser sur son visage. Des yeux inquiets le contemplaient dans le miroir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il découvrait une femme dans son lit au réveil. Il était toujours gênant de ne pouvoir se rappeler de comment elle avait atterri là – ni même qui elle était – bien que pour être juste, cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis un long moment. Mais Sakura !

C'était plus que gênant, c'était inconcevable. C'était la pire des choses qui pouvait se produire aux yeux de Kiba.

Il se rappela avec embarras la scène de la crémaillère quand il l'avait entendu parler avec Sasuke. Il ne la perdrait jamais, elle le lui avait dit. Alors quelle chance avait-il lui un jour qu'elle prononce ces mots à son intention ?

Ouille ! Il s'était coupé. Il entrouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et aspergeât la petite entaille au niveau de son menton.

L'eau du bain avait atteint une vingtaine de centimètres. Quittant son bas de pyjama, Kiba enjamba la baignoire et glissa le long de la paroi. Il posa lourdement sa tête contre le rebord.

Alors hier soir ? Pouvait-il … ? Avait-elle… ? Perdu quelques minutes dans ses pensées, il se savonna énergiquement et décida qu'il avait tout intérêt à éclaircir cette part d'ombre, à découvrir la vérité.

L'affreuse vérité pour le moment, c'est qu'il n'avait gardé aucun souvenir de cette soirée, il avait ingurgité trop d'alcool pour que ce soit clair dans sa tête. Il s'était peut être laissé aller, il avait peut être succombé à la tentation ?

Il sortit de la salle de bain, les reins ceints d'une maigre serviette, son pyjama rejetait sur ses épaules.

Dans le couloir, il croisa Tenten. La kunoichi rougit légèrement à sa vue et déclara :

« Alors bien dormi Tarzan ?

- Hn oui… merci. »

La kunoichi lui sourit largement, et Kiba interpréta ce geste comme une taquinerie signifiant qu'elle connaissait ces activités de la nuit précédente alors que lui-même les ignorées. Il la regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir en compagnie de son chien et qui remuait la queue à l'idée de son jogging habituel.

Il se stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre, l'oreille tendu. Tout était calme. Peut être était-elle toujours en train de dormir ou bien de prendre son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine. Cette dernière pensée était réjouissante, l'idée d'être confronté à elle en public lui semblait plus facile. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et ouvrit la porte.

Sakura était toujours allongée contre les oreillers blancs, bien réveillée, le regardant en face. Un sourire rêveur, content flottait sur son visage.

« Bon … Bonjour, dit-il.

- Salut »

Sa voix enrouée, son regard se promenant sur son torse, semblaient rajouter les mots « mon grand ».

Pour gagner du temps, Kiba referma la porte de sa chambre et se plaça au milieu de la pièce sur un terrain qu'il jugea neutre et sans danger bien que Sakura lui paraisse de bonne humeur. Elle avait l'air plutôt sexy dans le genre décoiffé et espiègle mais avec le drap tiré jusqu'au menton impossible de savoir si elle portait quoi que ce soit en dessous.

« Tu as bien dormi ? tenta-t-il.

- Hummmmmmm, merveilleuse ! Ses paupières s'abaissèrent avec ravissement ne laissant entrevoir que deux fentes émeraude. Bien entendu, je n'ai pas _dormi_ tout le temps.

- Ha oui, bien entendu. C'était comment ?

- Affreux ! »

Kiba déglutit à ses mots et un léger frisson parcourut son échine alors qu'il était toujours à demi nu dans sa chambre en face de la fleur de cerisier.

« Non, sans blague, quelle nuit inoubliable ! rajouta la rose en se tortillant dans les draps en poussant un voluptueux soupir.

- Ca … tu l'as … dit … !

Le sourire de Sakura s'effaça.

- Quoi, tu ne te rappelles de rien ?

- Eh bien, je me sens en superforme, tu vois mais les détails m'échappent un peu.

- Oh Kiba, comment as-tu pu oublier ?

La voix de la fleur de cerisier était ampli de reproche, légèrement tremblante.

- Sa- Sakura.

- Tes ronflements dignes d'un train à vapeur, la façon si sexy dont tu as retourné les draps pendant ton sommeil tel un pachyderme … »

La rose explosa d'un rire sonore et espiègle.

« A voir ta tête, on dirait que tu craignais d'avoir fait l'amour avec moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

- Très drôle.

- Après la soirée, tu étais tellement saoul que je me suis dévouée pour te raccompagner à ta chambre, je t'ai enfilé un pyjama –je remercie d'avoir une certaine expérience de ce genre de chose grâce à mon travail à l'hôpital – puis j'ai voulu te jeter sur ton lit mais tu m'as agrippée, j'ai voulu me libérer mais tu dormais si profondément que je n'ai pas eu le cœur de bouger. Pendant la luit, j'ai réussi à me libérer, je t'ai piqué un tee-shirt mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner dans ma chambre. Rassuré ?

- Hn, je suppose que je dois te remercier.

- En effet, répondit Sakura se relevant attrapant au passage ses vêtements de la veille. Je retourne dans ma chambre maintenant »

En passant, elle lui fit une bise sur la joue et quitta définitivement la pièce.

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Tenten allait déroger à ses habitudes, elle n'allait pas courir, pas aujourd'hui, elle n'en éprouvait pas le besoin. Elle repensait à la dernière lettre de Kankurô, il lui annonçait sa prochaine venue en compagnie de Gaara et de Temari. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler pour diverses raisons, la première était que Shikamaru semblait ne pas être au courant. La maitresse des armes douta fortement que l'apprendre de sa bouche soit le bienvenue, toutefois lui cachait ce détail n'était pas mieux. Elle soupira fortement et décida d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner au lieu de trainer dans son lit.

Dès sa sortie, Akamaru se précipita sur la maitresse d'armes.

« Désolée Aka mais pas de jogging ce matin, déclara-t-elle au toutou »

Un jappement contrarié lui répondit, elle offrit à l'énorme chien une caresse et celui sembla lui pardonner.

En chemin, elle croisa Kiba et se moqua légèrement de lui, se rappelant que la veille vu qu'il n'était pas très frais.

Tenten prit son petit déjeuner dans un silence quasi religieux. Après avoir eu sa dose de caféine, la jeune fille aux macarons se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami.

_Toc, Toc, Toc _(mon Dieu que je suis originale avec ce truc )

« Entrez, soupira la voix du flemmard.

- Shika, je ne te réveille pas ?

- Non, c'est bon, entre »

La jeune maitresse des armes encore vêtue de son pyjama rose à kunais imprimé se glissa sous les couvertures aux côtés de Shikamaru. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule.

« J'ai reçu une lettre de Kankurô hier.

- Hn, je sais. Je l'ai vu sur la table de la cuisine.

- Shika, je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire mais dans une semaine, Temari sera à Konoha en sa compagnie et celle de Gaara.

- Tu t'es demandée si tu devais ou non me le dire, c'est ça ?

- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver au milieu de tout ça mais je pensais que te cacher ce détail, c'était te trahir. Hier soir quand tu m'as questionné, je n'ai pas voulu te répondre mais depuis que je me suis réveillée, je ne pense qu'à ça alors je me suis dit que le mieux, c'était de le dire point final.

- Je te remercie mais dans la mesure où Tema n'a pas cru bon de m'en informer, je me vois mal l'obliger à me voir.

- Ecoute, vous vous aimez tous les deux, il faut que tu arranges les choses, un point c'est tout. Demande-lui pardon.

- Mais j'ai rien fait de mal, bon sang ! s'énerva Shikamaru.

- Si elle te fait la tête, il y a forcément une raison.

- C'est une femme, ça suffit comme raison, je pense »

En guise de réponse, il reçut un coup sur la tête et la maitresse des armes en se relevant souleva la couette créant un courant d'air que le feignant n'apprécia guère.

« T'es chiante Tenten.

- Normal, je suis une _femme_, lui répondit-elle en tirant la langue »

Shikamaru repensa au conseil de la jeune femme, il irait lui parler, il mettrait les choses au clair. Il noierait le poisson si elle devenait trop entreprenante, il était un génie. Il ricana, _un génie, pffff un crétin quand il s'agit des femmes, oui plutôt !_

Au moment où Tenten sortit de la chambre, la porte percuta violemment quelque chose ou quelqu'un. En entendant un râle, Tenten pensa qu'elle avait tout de la brute lorsqu'elle passait de pièce en pièce et à priori, cette fois-ci, c'était Neji Hyûga qui en avait fait les frais.

La jeune femme se précipita sur son coéquipier pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

« Je suis désolée, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Encore heureux, râla celui-ci.

- Je m'excuse, tu voudrais quoi ? Que je rampe pour te demander pardon ?

- …

Tenten se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Pardon, je vais te chercher de la glace, tu vas avoir une bosse, je pense »

Elle saisit la main de Neji pour l'aider à se relever mais celui-ci la repoussa sans aucune délicatesse.

« Je suis grand, j'ai pas besoin d'infirmière »

Contre toute attente, elle ne se fâcha même pas et l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle sortit un bac de glaçon du freezeur et en posa dans un torchon. Elle appliqua sa solution miracle sur le front du beau Hyûga.

Hinata rentra à ce moment là. Elle ne pensa même pas à poser de question.

Devant la mine rêveuse de l'héritière des Hyûga, la maitresse d'armes afficha un sourire complice signifiant _Je sais ce que tu as fait hier soir !_

Kiba fit son entrée et attrapa vigoureusement sa coéquipière par l'épaule.

« Alors t'as fait des bêtises hier soir ?

- Ki-Kiba-kun, protesta Hinata.

- Laisse là tranquille et puis, tu es mal placé pour donner des leçons en matière de bêtise.

- Oh mais moi, je ne fricote pas avec le frère du Kazekage.

- On est ami, c'est tout.

- Bien entendu, j'écris toujours des lettres à mes amis où je marque, je te cite _« Il me tarde de te revoir, je ne pensais pas que deux mois puissent être aussi longs »_

- Tu as lu mes lettres ?!

- Pas vraiment, je suis venu te voir et tu étais absorbée, j'ai juste lu au dessus de ton épaule »

La maitresse d'arme attrapa une casserole et tout comme aux kunais, il sembla qu'elle était un prodige dans le lancer d'ustensile de cuisine.

Son exploit eut juste pour effet de devoir préparer une deuxième poche de glaçon.

Ils aperçurent Sakura filer criant un _à ce soir !_ Tenten décréta qu'elle devait avoir une conversation avec Hinata, agrippa la jeune Hyûga jusqu'à sa chambre laissant les deux accidentés dans la cuisine.

« Alors, hier soir, Naruto et toi, vous avez ? »

Bien entendu, Hinata ne pipa mot mais Tenten crut apercevoir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles tellement celle-ci semblait en surchauffe.

« Allons, raconte moi, en ce moment, il ne se passe rien dans ma vie mis à part une relation sur papier glacé, supplia la maitresse d'armes.

- Il a cuisiné, lâcha Hinata espérant que cet insignifiant détail satisferait son amie.

- Tu plaisantes là, il aurait pu commander mexicain que j'en aurais rien à faire Hinata.

- Bon, d'accord, c'était génial et non, tu n'auras aucun détail, c'est trop privé. Tu me raconterais toi avec Kankurô.

- D'abord, c'est ton choix, ensuite, je suis actuellement plus proche de commencer une carrière comme nonne que de m'envoyer en l'air et enfin, certainement que je ne te dirais rien, tu as raison.

- Tu vois, sourit Hinata.

- Et ton père ?

- J'ai pu éviter encore une fois sa dernière convocation, Kurenai sensei me couvre avec des missions et Tsunade sama semble jouer le jeu.

- Ca ne marchera pas indéfiniment.

- Non, j'irai la prochaine fois, je crains la confrontation mais je ne peux toute manière pas y échapper donc … répondit-elle en soupirant.

- Bonne décision ma puce.

- Et Kankurô ?

- Il arrive dans une semaine.

- Il est vraiment merveilleux, n'est pas ?

- Je sais. Ca me fout les jetons.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à analyser. Quand j'analyse les choses, elles … cessent d'exister, dit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Hélas, oui, soupira Hinata.

- On dirait qu'à chaque fois que je commence quelque chose de nouveau avec quelqu'un… Je ne sais pas … Je vois le début et la fin en même temps. Je _sais_ que ça va finir, soupira-t-elle.

- Peut être pas cette fois, riposta Hinata

- Tout a une fin, ma puce. »

La jeune héritière des Hyûga resta perplexe devant cette réponse mais n'ayant aucunement l'envie de brusquer sa meilleure amie, elle préféra renoncer à pousser plus loin son interrogatoire.

Hinata quitta la chambre de Tenten et regarda sa montre, elle avait encore un peu de temps et décida de s'allonger un moment.

Une sourire béat flottait sur son visage de porcelaine tandis que divers pensées envahissaient son esprit.

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai quelqu'un qui a besoin de moi._

_Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas peur ! Je peux aller où la vie me mène car je sais que je serai forte tant que tu seras à mes côtés Naruto kun._

_Je savais que quelqu'un de chaleureux rendrait mes rêves possibles._

_Désormais, je n'abandonnerai plus, je n'aurais aucun regret tant que tu es à mes côtés. _

Les deux bruns se retrouvaient figés dans la cuisine, une poche de glace appliquée sur leur front respectif.

« Tu as lu ces lettres ? interrogea Neji qui depuis le départ des deux filles ne cessait de se poser la question.

- Un morceau uniquement.

- Tu crois qu'il va revenir bientôt.

- Dans une semaine, répondit une voix ensommeillée.

- Salut Shika ! Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda le maitre chien.

- Elle me l'a dit ce matin »

A l'idée que dans une semaine, il la perdrait définitivement, Neji serra le poing.

« Et donc, tu vas pouvoir parler avec Tema ? questionna Kiba.

- Je pense qu'elle ne me l'a dit que pour cette raison et il est clair que je compte profiter de leur venue pour arranger les choses avec Tema »

Les garçons n'étaient pas plus bavards que ça ce matin et la journée fila, chacun vacant à ses occupations.

Sakura sortit à pas de loup de la chambre de Kiba. Une fois arrivée dans la sienne refermant la porte derrière elle, la fleur de cerisier soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi que la veille comme si la présence du maitre chien avait agi comme un somnifère, elle se sentait étrange. Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

Elle se prépara à la hâte, elle salua ses colocataires avant de filer et décida d'aller donner un coup de main à l'hôpital. A la pause du déjeuner, elle se dirigea vers son restaurant favori.

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à faire équipe avec Naruto, Sakura devait bien le reconnaître, elle adorait cet endroit. Elle appréciait sa sophistication sans chichis et ses mets délicieux. Elle poussa un soupir, le domaine Uchiwa n'était peut être qu'à peine six rues de là et d'une certaine manière, la fleur de cerisier tirait une sorte de plaisir pervers à être si proche de lui et pourtant agir en étant libre.

Tandis que Sakura dégustait ses ramens, elle observait Teuchi s'activer derrière les fourneaux.

« Toi aussi, t'es une accro des ramens par la faute de Naruto ? »

Sakura leva ses yeux de son bol de ramen et croisa le doux regard brun de celle qui avait posé la question.

« Ecoute, je sais qu'on a commencé sur de mauvaises bases toutes les deux mais j'aimerai au moins qu'on essaie.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, rétorqua la rose.

- Comme tu veux mais tu finiras bien par comprendre que je ne suis pas ta rivale.

- … »

Karin commanda un bol et un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est la meilleure thérapie qui existe que de le regarder faire valser la pâte. On s'attend toujours à ce que ça tourne mal, et c'est toujours parfait.

- Contrairement à la vie.

Karin éclata de rire et acquiesça :

- Contrairement à la vie !

La jeune Ayame déposa un bol devant Karin.

- Voilà qui ne va pas arranger ma ligne.

- Tu es mince comme tout. C'est moi qui devrais faire attention.

- Ne crois pas ça, j'ai combattu mes kilos en trop comme la peste et parfois Sasuke qui a vu des photos se permet une remarque désobligeante quand je m'empiffre de M&M's.

- J'ai du mal à imaginer Sasuke-kun faire ce genre de chose.

- Ne crois pas qu'il soit parfait, il m'arrive de penser qu'il est pire qu'un gosse »

Elles pouffèrent en cœur toutes les deux.

La conversation par la suite alla bon train, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvant des points communs insoupçonnés. Lorsqu'elles se quittèrent personne n'aurait pu soupçonner une quelconque rivalité.

Elles se promirent même de recommencer la semaine prochaine.

En rentrant au vieil entrepôt, Sakura se trouvait définitivement libérée, déjeuner avec sa rivale, c'était un grand pas vers son indépendance.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, c'est un petit chapitre de transition donc rien de nouveau sous le soleil. Pour ce qui est de la scène de Choji et Shika, je me suis inspirée des répliques d'un film Ce soir, je dors chez toi. [petit film mignon et comique qui colle parfaitement avec mon scénario concernant la blonde et le flemmard si vous avez le temps de voir la BA vous comprendrez comment je compte faire souffrir ces deux là

Le prochain chapitre se déroulera donc une semaine plus tard dans le temps.

En espérant que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre.

Merci d'avoir lu, merci pour leurs commentaires à Ykyrya et Cemenwen. Concernant ta remarque sur le Neji/Tenten, ils finiront tout de même ensemble mais ce sera très long à venir.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 12 : Une semaine plus tard._

_Les lois de Tenten_

Kankurô n'eut aucun mal à apercevoir Tenten assise sur le comptoir de garde faisant la conversation à un jeune shinobi de Konoha qui semblait rire aux éclats face à la jeune femme. Elle bondit prestement du comptoir dès qu'elle les aperçut faisant de grands signes de la main à la délégation de Suna. En plus de ne pas l'avoir oublié, Kankurô s'emplit de joie à la pensée qu'elle était venue pour l'accueillir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à son niveau, ils échangèrent un regard complice et Tenten offrit une courbette respectueuse face à Gaara.

Ce dernier comprenant que la jeune femme n'était certainement pas là dans un but officiel continua son chemin laissant Kankurô à sa petite amie.

« Je te connais ? demanda Kankurô à l'adresse de la kunoichi qui afficha un grand sourire.

- Oh, arrête, tu ne te souviens pas ? répondit Tenten adoptant une mine faussement boudeuse. On s'est rencontré, c'était en … commença-t-elle faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, lâcha-t-il attrapant la jeune femme par la taille.

- C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

- Hn, répondit-il avec un sérieux qui donna à la maitresse des armes un léger frisson.

Il posa son regard dans le sien et la pauvre Tenten rougit violemment baissant les yeux face au jeune homme qui continuait de la retenir prisonnière.

- On y va ? questionna-t-elle se détachant légèrement de ses bras.

- D'accord, répondit Kankurô à nouveau désarçonné par la brune »

Ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel où séjournerait la famille du Kazekage. Ils marchaient lentement quand Kankurô stoppa net provoquant un regard interrogateur de la part de la maitresse des armes.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que si j'essayais de t'embrasser, tu me mettrais la plus grande baffe de toute ma vie ? »

Tenten entrouvrit la bouche essayant de répondre quelque chose mais ne sachant quoi dire. La kunoichi était complètement interloquée.

Elle se mit à sourire en passant à sa première loi : Quand vous ignorez ce que vous devez dire, agissez !

Elle fit complètement demi-tour, et se planta devant Kankurô. Le marionnettiste attendait une réponse de la part de son amie. A la place, Tenten agrippa son vêtement l'attirant tout contre elle, se mit légèrement sous la pointe des pieds et lui roula un patin.

Certains pourraient qualifier ce baiser de passionné mais l'auteur, elle, dira vulgairement qu'elle offrit à Kankurô le patin de sa vie.

« Satisfait ?

- Rassasié, répondit Kankurô ravi »

Tenten reprit tranquillement sa marche. Même si elle n'en dirait mot à Kankurô, ce baiser l'avait troublé. Elle repoussa ces pensées et se promit d'en parler à Hinata dès qu'elle la verrait. _Grrrr_, elle se trouvait agaçante et pleine de contradiction. [nda : J'ai vraiment du mal à faire démarrer ce couple bien qu'il soit provisoire, ça me coûte. Bon, vous n'en avez rien à faire de mes états d'âmes mais c'est pas grave

Kankurô attrapa la main de la kunoichi et ils continuèrent leur chemin comme si ce baiser n'était pas le premier qu'ils échangeaient.

« Sinon quoi de neuf à Konoha ?

- J'ai eu une promotion, déclara fièrement Tenten. Tsunade-sama m'a _enfin_ nommé Junin.

- Mais c'est génial, ça.

- Oui, Gai sensei et Neji ont appuyé ma candidature et Lee et moi avons été promus.

- Neji …

- Oui, c'est mon coéquipier, tu te souviens, taciturne, discret et j'en passe. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui m'ennuie.

- Quoi donc ?

- La deuxième loi de Tenten, répondit celle-ci.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai établi 5 lois qui se sont toujours avérés exactes.

- Et puis-je connaître le contenu de cette mystérieuse loi ? demanda Kankurô avec un énorme sourire.

- Oui mais ensuite je devrais te tuer.

- Vraiment ?

- J'épargnerai ta vie cette fois mais tu ne connaitras que celle-ci sinon tu risques de ne plus me trouver aussi mystérieuse et charmante, rigola-t-elle »

Il sourit face à l'humour décalé de la maitresse des armes.

« Tu es prêt ?

- Hn.

- Je tire cette loi de mes longues longues longues années d'expérience. Tu peux avoir un super-appart, un super-boulot et un super-mec. Mais jamais en même temps !

Kankurô éclata de rire et fit un clin d'œil à Tenten.

- Qu'est qui te dit que tu as un mec ? »

_The absolutely story of a girl_

Temari no Sabaku avançait au côté de son plus jeune frère, le Kazekage. Depuis son arrivée à Konoha, elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre prit dans un étau. Lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Tenten, elle avait eu le folle espoir que Shikamaru serait à ces côtés, mais elle n'avait vu que le vide. Peut être n'est-il pas au courant de sa venue ? Et puis après tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui. A quoi bon, rester avec une personne qui refuse toute forme d'engagement …

Les angoisses qu'éprouvait Temari au sujet de Shikamaru avaient eu de fâcheuses conséquences sur son travail en tant que ninja.

_Petit flash back_ :

« Temari, Bon Dieu de merde ! lâcha Gaara face à sa sœur dans son bureau.

- Je …

- Ca suffit, depuis ton retour, tu n'es plus la même. Tu fais bourde sur bourde, tes erreurs ont bien failli couter la vie à toute ton équipe.

- Excuse moi, je … Gaara, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur … »

Elle détourna son regard de celui de son frère et retint à grand mal un flot de larmes.

« Arrête donc cette comédie et va le voir si tu es si malheureuse sans lui.

- Non, je ne peux pas et puis, je ne joue pas la _comédie_, répondit-elle en se redressant

- Prête ou pas prête dans une semaine, nous irons à Konoha. J'en ai plus qu'assez de voir Kankurô se précipiter sur la boite aux lettres dès le passage du facteur et de t'entendre sangloter la nuit dans ta chambre.

- Gaara…

- J'ai moi aussi quelqu'un à voir, ne crois pas que je fais ça pour interférer dans ta vie privée mais tu es et tu restes l'ambassadrice de Suna là bas, donc tu dois m'y accompagner. C'est un ordre ! »

Temari n'avait pas pu faire autrement que d'obéir.

_Fin de notre Petit flash back_

Elle marchait donc mollement au côté de son frère ne se doutant pas qu'il était si près d'elle à l'épier comme un vulgaire gamin. Shikamaru était un génie, personne ne pouvait le nier mais il ne trouvait pas un plan pour aller lui parler. Il fût sortit de ses réflexions par le son d'une voix.

« Nara, arrête de te planquer et sort de ta cachette, déclara Gaara continuant son chemin »

A l'annonce du Kazekage, Temari se figea et l'entendit simplement lui souffler un _Bonne chance_ avant de la laisser son frère seul avec son petit ami

Quand à Shikamaru étant tout simplement démasqué, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de se montrer aux yeux de sa douce.

« Ca faisait un bout de temps, déclara-t-il évitant son regard.

- Hn.

- Tu me fais la gueule ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ? »

Trop, c'était trop, ce crétin ne se rendait même pas compte que c'était ses lettres le problème.

« Que veux-tu que je réponde à ces lettres ?

- Je me suis excusé pour ma conduite.

- Oui, et tu as ajouté, le mariage, ce n'est pas pour moi, continuons comme ça, on est heureux.

- Je ne vois pas le souci.

- Tu ne vois pas le souci ?! T'es crétin !

- Je … Si je vis avec toi, je te perd, Tema. Je t'aime, bon sang.

- C'est nul ce que tu viens de dire, tu t'en rends compte ? Non, T'es nul ! C'est plutôt ça.

- Tu préfères quoi qu'on vive ensemble mais qu'on finisse par se détester.

- Non, t'as raison … Commençons directement par nous détester, ça raccourcira les choses.

- Je ne t'ai jamais dit qu'on vivrait ensemble et puis, tu n'avais pas l'air pressé avant.

- Qui te dit que c'est ce que je veux pour maintenant ? Je pensais juste que ta colocation serait temporaire mais qu'un jour … mais en fin de compte, ça n'a jamais été dans tes projets, n'est ce pas ? »

Temari en avait assez, ça ne rimait à rien. Elle préféra partir laissant Shikamaru planté au beau milieu d'une rue poussiéreuse.

Elle renifla farouchement et essuya ses joues d'un revers de main. Non, elle ne pleurait pas. Elle se mit à chanter très fort dans sa tête pour noyer la voix chuchotant à son oreille qu'elle était seule, qu'elle serait _toujours_ seule, qu'aucun homme ne voudrait vivre avec elle s'il pouvait s'en dispenser, qu'elle avait été une idiote vaniteuse et stupide de croire que Shikamaru voudrait l'épouser.

Du cran. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis très longtemps. Depuis que Kankurô l'avait aperçut à travers la serrure de sa porte en train de pleurer et c'était moqué que ce soit une pleurnicharde.

Elle bouscula un passant qui râla mais la jeune femme lui répondit machinalement d'un geste grossier (je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer ce geste ).

_Une mélodie _

De l'autre côté de la ville, Sasuke et Naruto partageait une bouteille de saké au Konoha's club, le bar le plus fréquenté par les shinobis de tout âge. Quelqu'un inséra une pièce dans le jukebox et celui-ci se mit à jouer une mélodie que Sasuke reconnut.

« Karin adore cette chanson, déclara-t-il sur le ton de la conversation buvant une petite gorgée du précieux nectar.

- Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas ensemble tous les deux et tu arrives à connaître les chansons qu'elle adore.

- Oui bon, dans les _faits_, c'est vrai, nous ne sommes pas ensemble mais, depuis un certain temps … soupira-t-il.

- Attend un peu depuis quand vous …

- Vas pas t'imaginer des trucs, c'est juste qu'elle n'agit pas comme d'habitude, alors...Un coup, elle est distante et elle s'absente pendant des heures, un coup, on est tellement proche que je sais même plus si on est vraiment que des amis.

- J'y ai cru à un moment, non, j'ai même couru, je pense.

- En plus, Sakura m'évite en ce moment. Hinata n'aurait rien lâché à son propos ?

- Non mais elle s'imagine qu'une personne de sa connaissance est lui aussi amoureux de Sakura.

- Qui ?

- Elle refuse de me le dire, j'ai même pensé à Neji tellement il est bizarre en ce moment.

- Je pige plus rien et au final, je me dis que c'est mieux comme ça, chacun de son côté.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est toi plutôt. Si tu veux la voir, vas-y au lieu de tergiverser »

Naruto tendit la bouteille à Sasuke.

« Je crois que je suis mieux tout seul, soupira-t-il »

_Moi Tarzan, toi Jane_

Sakura arriva au point de rendez-vous. Quelle idée étrange de se retrouver en pleine forêt avec sa _rivale ?_ Depuis une semaine, on pouvait dire que leur relation s'était considérablement améliorée, les deux femmes s'appréciaient comprenant leur erreur de ne pas avoir été plus proches avant. Non, en fait, Sakura pensait trouver en Karin une âme sœur. Pour commencer, elles étaient toutes les deux dotés d'un caractère bien trempé et en outre, elle partageaient aussi des sentiments mitigés envers un certain brun. Partager un homme est tout de même un lien fort étrange. Elle fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix de son amie.

« Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut, déclara Karin en bondissant.

- Bonjour ! répondit la rose avec un petit mouvement de la main.

- Tu es prête ?

- Hn. Tu as semé Sasuke-kun ?

- Oui et combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète, Sasuke et moi, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. C'est comme si … si tu demandais au Pape, s'il est catholique ! La réponse, tu la connais déjà et depuis longtemps. De toute manière, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour parler de Sasuke.»

Sakura ria de bon cœur, il n'y avait que Karin pour trouver de telles comparaisons mais ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'était bien ça. Si c'était si évident que ça, pourquoi elle l'avait l'impression que s'immiscer entre ces deux là était impossible.

Karin glissa un bras souple sur le cou de Sakura et les deux jeunes femmes se mirent en marche vers une destination que seule la rousse connaissait.

Elles arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard en face d'un endroit inconnu de la fleur de cerisier. Une immense crevasse dont il était impossible de voir le fond, un abysse sans fond qui donna le vertige à la rose.

« Tu m'as emmené ici pour me tuer? demanda Sakura mi inquiète mi amusée.

- Non, répondit tout à fait sérieusement Karin.

- Oui, alors que faisons nous en plein milieu de la forêt, aux bords d'un précipice sans fond ?

- Nous allons _janer_, déclara rayonnante Karin.

- _Janer_ ?

- Exactement ma chère._Janer_ ! Tu connais _Moi Tarzan, Toi Jane_, puis ce cri qu'il lance et bien _janer_ c'est le cri de Tarzan pour les femmes si tu préfères. Une sorte de cri primal pour nous libérer, je crois qu'on en a besoin.

- Tu m'as emmené ici pour crier ? demanda Sakura incrédule.

- Tout à fait !

Sakura se sentit tout à coup extrêmement gênée comme si l'idée de crier en plein milieu de nulle part lui était inconcevable.

- Allez, Sakura ! Ca nous libérera, peu importe ce qu'on a sur le cœur en ce moment toutes les deux, il faut que ça sorte.

Sakura sourit timidement puis se plaça au bord de la falaise et tenta de _janer_. On aurait plutôt dit un piaillement timoré qu'autre chose.

- Non, non et non. Ce n'est pas ça _janer_ ! déclara Karin.

- Bah vas-y à toi l'honneur donc. »

Karin tendit son cou de cygne, se mit sur la pointe des pieds au bord du précipice et ouvrit la bouche en très grand. Ahaaaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! (vous voyez le cri j'espère )

Essoufflée et ravie, Karin se tourna vers Sakura un sourire victorieux aux lèvres et déclara :

« Ca fait un bien fou ! »

Très vite, Sakura se mit à son tour à hurler vidant ses poumons de l'entièreté de son oxygène et se retourna le rose aux joues vers sa nouvelle amie. Il fallait l'avouer, Sakura n'était pas convaincue que ce style d'exercice lui fasse un bien fou mais Karin avait raison, ça l'avait soulagé, comme si en se vidant de son oxygène, la fleur de cerisier avait évacué tous ces soucis.

Elles recommencèrent de nombreuses fois l'exploit puis partirent d'un fou rire d'adolescente, les deux jeunes femmes à ce moment là n'étaient plus rivales mais bien complices.

« Maintenant, tu dois aller parler avec Sasuke kun, lâcha Karin fixant la rose de son regard brun et doux.

- Tu … Tu avais tout prévu ?

- Non, je veux juste qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi.

- Alors tu l'aimes ? »

Un silence s'installa, Karin aurait voulu répondre que Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Sasuke mais serait-ce la vérité, elle ne savait plus, depuis plus de deux mois, elle combattait avec son esprit pour avoir la réponse.

« Je te dis d'aller le voir, un point c'est tout. Pourquoi faut-il que tu compliques la situation ?

- Je suis désolée mais je n'irai pas »

D'un mouvement mal contrôlé, Karin donna une gifle à Sakura puis partit les larmes aux yeux. Si seulement …

_Quand les anciens s'en mêlent !_

C'était le grand jour pour l'héritière des Hyûga. Elle allait connaître l'avis de son père, le chef de son clan sur son avenir auprès de Naruto. Elle s'autorisa un moment à rêver qu'il serait de son côté, qu'il prononcerait ses quelques mots qui ferait de lui un père digne de ce nom, un franc et sincère _Que Kami-sama soit de ton côté et t'apporte bonheur et prospérité auprès de l'homme que tu as choisis_. Bon d'accord peut être pas une phrase aussi formelle mais un truc qui s'y approcherait en tout cas. Elle soupira, l'optimisme débordant de sa meilleure amie lui montait sans doute à la tête car si elle repoussait cette entrevue depuis la pendaison de crémaillère, ce n'était pas pour faire durer le plaisir mais bien par crainte qu'on lui refuse de vivre son bonheur.

Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir parler de ceci à Naruto mais c'était trop gênant, ils ne formaient pas un couple depuis assez longtemps pour qu'elle imagine se confier au blond encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'un problème qui le concerne en partie, …en parler à Neji aussi, elle y avait pensé, mais avec lui, c'était peine perdue. Il lui aurait balancé un truc sur la fatalité, le destin …

Elle quitta le vieil entrepôt vêtu d'un fin kimono rose pale lui arrivant au bas des chevilles. Elle était conviée à participer à la cérémonie du thé. Lorsqu'Hinata pensa qu'avant d'avoir une conversation, elle devrait participer à cette longue célébration, elle lâcha de nouveau un soupir de frustration.

Elle pénétra dans le domaine Hyûga, son père et son grand père semblant l'attendre dans un petit jardin intérieur où la purification aurait lieu. Après s'être reposé quelques instants, la cérémonie du thé commença dans un silence quasi religieux que personne n'osa et ne pouvait troubler. La famille Hyûga aimait _les traditions_, elle aimait _l'ordre_, elle aimait que chacun soit à sa place et la célébration de cette cérémonie bien qu'abandonnée dans la plupart des clans continuait à vivre en ce haut lieu qu'est le domaine des Hyûga.

Durant cette heure interminable où Hinata se concentrait pour tenir le bol brulant de sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche soutenait celui-ci avec sa paume, son esprit s'égara vers ses colocataires. Que faisaient-ils en ce moment même alors qu'elle était bloquée, prisonnière de ce manoir ?

La cérémonie prit fin à l'exact moment où les deux dirigeants du clan posèrent leurs bols sur le tatami. Hinata imita leur geste et attendit que l'un deux prennent la parole.

« Si nous t'avons convoqué ici, ce n'est certes pas pour t'inviter à boire le thé, mon enfant »

Tiens, c'est l'Ancien qui attaquait les hostilités. Hinata se contenta d'hocher la tête pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait et savait.

« Nous voudrions te parler de tes choix.

- Mes choix ? »

Ces choix rigola Hinata en son for intérieur depuis son plus jeune âge, on n'avait fait que lui imposer des choses, le choix, elle ne l'avait jamais eu !

« Certes, nous connaissons tes agissements et ton attachement pour le dénommé Uzumaki Naruto.

- …, la femme aux yeux de perle préféra conserver le silence voulant connaître le fond de leur pensée avant d'agir.

- Nous les désapprouvons.

- Vous désapprouvez ?! Mais quoi donc au juste ?

- Il n'est pas de ton rang et il ne te dit pas toute la vérité, répondit l'Ancien de façon abrupt.

- Vous imaginez sans doute que Naruto puisse me mentir. Il m'aime, je le sais et c'est réciproque. De plus, je ne vois pas en quoi ma vie personnelle peut vous intéresser »

Pour la première fois de la conversation, Hiashi ouvrit la bouche et lança un regard plein de tendresse à son enfant. De la tendresse, elle n'en avait jamais vu dans son regard auparavant… Hinata se demanda ce que son père allait dire, peut être serait-il de son côté ?

« Hinata, tu te souviens de la promesse que tu m'as faite lors de nos entretiens.

- Oui, j'ai promis de me montrer digne, de ne pas vous décevoir. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport ?

- Naruto n'est pas comme les autres. Un autre garçon même de rang inférieur et nous aurions fermé les yeux mais Naruto est différent.

- Différent ?

- Il ne peut et ne doit pas être introduit au sein de notre clan.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous à la fin ?! s'énerva la Hyûga.

- Nous ne pouvons t'en parler, nous avons cessé de parler de ceci depuis très longtemps et nous ne voulons pas remuer des souvenirs douloureux.

- Père, si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire alors je vais vous répondre … Elle inspira une grande goulée d'oxygène et déclara : Je ne renoncerai jamais à lui, vous pouvez décider de mon sort au sein du clan, cela m'est égal »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase sans bégayer, sans rougir, sans baisser le regard. Elle se leva d'un geste lent et quitta la pièce sous le regard outré du vieil homme qui se disait son grand père et sous celui triste de son père.

_Petites confidences entre hommes_

L'entrepôt était étrangement vide en ce jour de semaine. Sakura avait disparu prétextant un rendez vous avec une amie, Tenten s'était volatilisé bien que personne n'ignore son programme, Hinata s'était résolu à se rendre au manoir et même Shikamaru était inscrit aux abonnés absents. C'est donc sans grand étonnement que nous dirons que les rescapés tuaient le temps dans un silence proche de la veillée funéraire.

Neji et Kiba trainaient donc telles des épaves dans l'entrepôt qui ne leur avaient jamais semblé aussi immense qu'aujourd'hui se demandant si ce n'était pas le jour pour entamer leur première conversation de mecs mal dans leur peau.

Neji se retrouva plongé dans un grand débat intérieur existentiel. Il ne savait plus où il en était d'une part parce qu'en ce moment même, sa cousine qu'il devait protéger et épauler se retrouver en face des deux membres les moins sympathiques de leur clan et d'autre part, parce que Tenten en apprenant la nouvelle de sa titularisation lui avait sauté au cou et étreint pour la toute première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait. Au moment où les choses devenaient évidentes pour lui, il fallait qu'elle aille trouver son bonheur auprès d'un autre. Il était au dessous de tout.

Kiba gloussait regardant Neji en proie à il ne savait quel dilemme.

« Neji ?

- Hn.

- Quoique tu rumines en ce moment, arrête tout maintenant !

- Je ne rumine rien, rétorqua le Hyûga sur la défensive.

- Bien entendu, répondit-il faussement, mais comme je m'ennuie à mourir, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait s'occuper.

- Entrainement ?

- Mon Dieu, ce que tu es prévisible, je me demande comment tu peux plaire à autant de filles à Konoha.

- Pffff, je ne plais à aucune fille ou alors à des dindes sans cervelle. Et tu es aussi prévisible que moi.

- Premièrement, disons qu'alors je connais très bien une certaine dinde et ensuite explique.

- Draguer, voilà ton programme, j'en suis persuadé »

Kiba retint un rire et déclara :

« Ca aurait pu être vrai, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Mais non pas cette fois. Je pensais écrire mes trente glorieuses pour tuer le temps, mais finalement parler avec toi me convient aussi bien.

- Parler de quoi ?

- De dinde par exemple.

- Puéril.

- Je me demande lequel est le plus gamin des deux ? Si tu tiens à elle, récupère là, ce type, elle doit l'aimer depuis à peine deux mois et toi, elle a du t'aimer quasiment tout le reste de sa vie.

- …

- Elle est heureuse avec lui. Elle s'est enfin épanouie et je ne peux pas tout saper.

- Désespérant, soupira l'Inuzuka.

- Et toi, répondit Neji sur un ton de défi.

- Moi ? demanda Kiba sans comprendre où le prodige voulait en venir.

- Qu'est qui te pousse à l'_abstinence_ ?

- Disons ma grand-mère. Je veux bien te raconter mais je voudrais que tu gardes ça pour toi.

- Raconte.

- Je suis amoureux. Pour la toute première fois de ma vie, j'aime une fille et elle ne me voit même pas, soupira Kiba. Alors, j'ai commencé à suivre le conseil de ma grand-mère.

- C'est ta grand-mère qui te conseille, pouffa Neji.

- Si elle t'avait conseillé à toi aussi, peut être que tu ne m'écouterais pas me plaindre et que tu serais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec notre colocataire.

- Et puis c'est qui cette fille ?

- Ca, je le garde pour moi, surtout que j'ai aucune chance donc ça ne sert à rien d'en parler.

- Pourquoi tu pars perdant ? Elle a déjà quelqu'un ?

- Non mais c'est tout comme.

- En fait, c'est une sorte d'ultime revanche féminine, tu deviens enfin quelqu'un de bien et la fille dont tu tombes amoureux en aime un autre, ricana Neji.

-Laisse tomber. Bon, tu le veux le conseil de ma grand-mère oui ou non ?

- Je suis tout ouïe »

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent leur pensée, buvant au passage de grandes et longues rasades d'un divin cocktail que Kiba avait cru bon de préparer pour accompagner leur ennui. Qui a dit que les conversations entre hommes étaient dépourvues de romance et de sentiments ?

[Je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long passage d'OOC

Blabla de l'auteur :

Pardon, j'ai complètement oublié de publier la suite, j'en suis navrée. Demain, j'en publierai un autre chapitre sans faute. Vous remarquerez que je change un peu de style, chaque passage concernant uniquement un ou deux personnages vu que chacun a une trame qui lui ai propre, j'espère que ça ne vous choquera pas trop.

Sinon, le janing n'est pas ma propriété mais celle d'un film "Garden State", je n'ai fait que mettre des mots sur une magnifique scène près d'un abysse sans fond.

Merci d'avoir lu et merci à Cemenwen et Ykiria.


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapitre 13 : Un baiser peut être une virgule, un point d'interrogation ou d'exclamation. Voici les points essentiels de la ponctuation que toute femme devrait connaître._

_La dispute_

Tenten et Kankurô marchaient main dans la main ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce baiser échangé bien que leur avis divergent complètement sur la façon de l'interpréter, l'un pensant que c'était le début de la plus belle relation de sa vie, l'autre ayant peur de se tromper et de jouer avec les sentiments d'autrui. Alors que Tenten analysait la situation connaissant très bien la sensation d'un amour à sens unique, leur route fût toutefois barrée par un individu de sexe masculin qui agenouillait sur le sol poussiéreux semblait se lamenter sur la vie. [L'analyse médico-légale déclare que l'individu n'est pas mort

« Shika, hoqueta Tenten lâchant la main de son nouveau petit ami pour se précipiter sur son flemmard de colocataire »

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et constata avec effarement que celui-ci pleurait. Des larmes, ils n'en avaient laissé échappé qu'à de rares occasions, lors d'évènements douloureux que la maitresse des armes ne connaissait que trop bien… Alors le voir dans cet état ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Temari et lui ne s'étaient pas réconciliés, au contraire.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle le prenant délicatement tout contre elle.

- Elle me déteste, lâcha-t-il.

- Elle ne te déteste pas, je suis sûre qu'il reste encore de l'espoir, elle t'aime trop pour que ce soit fini enfin.

- Elle ne me comprend pas, elle …

- Elle a raison, Shika. Je veux dire que tu ne dois pas la laisser filer peu importe les sacrifices, la perdre, ça pourrait te détruire »

Kankurô jusque là silencieux ne put se contenir.

« Je te trouve culotté Nara. C'est toi qui la fait pleurer depuis près de deux mois alors arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort, crétin.

- Il n'y est pour rien si ta sœur est plus têtue qu'une mule.

- Ma sœur est peut être bornée mais lui, il ne se rend pas compte que c'est lui le problème. Elle a au moins une tonne de prétendants sur Suna et elle persiste à aimer ce mec.

- Peut être parce que Shika la connaît mieux que quiconque et qu'elle l'aime depuis leur première rencontre. Ca ne te vient peut être pas à l'esprit mais une fille n'oublie jamais son premier amour.

- On parle de qui Tenten, de toi ou d'elle là ?

- Qu'est que tu insinues ? demanda la maitresse des armes les mains posés sur les hanches.

- J'insinue que Neji et toi, vous êtes deux beaux hypocrites, répliqua Kankurô adoptant la même pose que son amie.

- Kankurô ?

- J'en ai marre, je vais à l'hôtel, tu sais où me trouvait si l'envie t'en prend ! »

Le marionnettiste n'avait pas l'air de prendre les choses très calmement et il planta là Tenten et Shikamaru. Ce dernier pensa que ce devait être un leitmotiv dans cette famille que de larguer leur partenaire sans une explication rationnelle. Il avait suivi l'échange sans savoir s'il devait intervenir ou non et maintenant, il constatait que même si Tenten ne méritait pas une telle scène de ménage, les doutes de Kankurô étaient plus que légitimes.

« Je te ramène à la maison, déclara froidement la maitresse d'arme »

Shikamaru ne protesta pas une seconde et les deux colocataires partirent pour le vieil entrepôt. Tenten ne semblait aucunement affecter par les paroles de Kankurô bien que Shikamaru doute fortement qu'elle y soit insensible. La jeune femme conservait une mine stoïque attendant sans doute de se retrouver dans sa chambre pour craquer sous le poids des larmes.

Quand à lui, ce début de réconciliation s'avérait un cuisant échec. Mais Tenten avait raison sur un point, il ne fallait pas abandonner, il pouvait encore récupérer Temari même si pour l'instant, il avait décroché le rôle du goujat.

_Le cœur des Sabaku _

Temari continuait son chemin le pas rageur et la mine sinistre. Pas question de montrer aux autres à quel point, elle prenait les « choses à cœur ». Elle n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne ! C'était une belle journée à Konoha, elle avait tout son temps devant elle et plus de petit ami sur qui comptait pour prendre du bon temps. Elle trouva refuge sur un banc et se laissa réchauffer par la chaleur d'un soleil timide en ce début d'automne. Elle contempla les passants quelques minutes rassemblant ces pensées sur ses projets futurs. Elle s'était toujours senti bien dans cette ville où personne ne la considérait comme la sœur d'un dangereux psychopathe et actuel kazekage, où on traitait les ninjas de crétin tout simplement par jeu, où les kunoichis apprenaient à cultiver cette petite lueur dans l'œil qui dit _Tiens-toi à carreau sinon je t'encastre dans le premier arbre que je vois_. Temari aimait cette ville, elle avait imaginé y vivre auprès de l'homme qu'elle avait choisit un jour ou l'autre. Mais Shikamaru venait de tout foutre en l'air en un claquement de doigt. D'accord, elle était carrément retournée à la case départ ? Et alors !

Elle avait déjà connu la solitude, elle y était habituée. C'était mieux que de rester avec un homme qui ne l'aimait pas assez pour vouloir fonder un foyer à ses côtés.

Elle énuméra les raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas faite pour lui – mais cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Toutes ses différences entre eux, c'était ce qui rendait les choses si belles, non ?

Temari serra ses bras, fort, très fort contre sa poitrine.

La rose du désert avait promis de ne pas pleurer, elle tiendrait bon.

Elle ferma les yeux quelques minutes se donnant l'espoir que les rayons du soleil réchaufferaient son cœur meurtri et ne ressentit pas la présence de son frère à ses côtés.

Kankurô se posa délicatement sur le banc où sa sœur ainée avait élu domicile, il contempla son visage fin. Même s'il ne lui avait jamais dit, il la trouvait belle, et dotée d'une douceur que peu de personne connaissait. Sa sœur était formidable, elle méritait mieux qu'un vulgaire crétin pas assez adulte pour s'engager.

En amour, leur famille semblait maudite, il n'avait pas d'autres solution pour expliquer les derniers évènements. Déjà, Tenten et lui à peine mis ensemble se disputaient, bon d'accord, elle n'avait rien dit pour provoquer un tel comportement mais tout dans son attitude le faisait douté qu'elle soit sincère.

Il décida que sa sœur avait assez médité et rompit le silence signalant au passage sa présence.

« Ca s'est mal passé alors ? demanda-t-il la faisant sursauter.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je pensais que tu roucoulais auprès de Tenten.

- Elle préfère ses colocataires à moi en ce moment, déclara-t-il tristement.

- …, Temari posa un regard interrogateur sur son frère.

- On a rencontré ton petit ami sur le chemin et elle … Je ne préfère pas en parler, finalement ! On rentre à l'hôtel, déclara-t-il attrapant la main de sa sœur »

Temari ne protesta pas, Kankurô avait du prendre sa défense et rien que la pensée qu'il était de son côté l'empli d'allégresse.

Gaara fut légèrement surpris de les voir arriver main dans la main dans le petit salon privatif de leur hôtel.

Kankurô s'affala sur le canapé alors que Temari fila à la salle de bain prendre un douche.

« Bon, je veux bien admettre que pour Temari, il y avait une chance que ce ne se passe pas bien, mais toi qu'est que tu fiches ici ?

- Pas envie d'en parler, bougonna le brun.

- Alors ça fait deux mois que tu nous bassines avec cette fille, pour qu'au final, après t'avoir laissé en sa compagnie, tu te retrouves dans cette chambre d'hôtel tout seul. Incompréhensible ! déclara Gaara en hochant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

- Je me suis mit en colère, bon j'avoue que j'avais peut être tort mais elle n'a rien répondu pour se défendre…

- Se défendre de quoi exactement ? Elle t'a attendu, elle t'a écrit. Qu'est que tu voulais de plus ?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, y'a ce Hyûga quand elle m'en parle, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être jaloux.

- Hyûga … Ecoute, elle est avec toi pas avec ce type, si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, ça ne marchera jamais entre vous.

- Je sais »

Kankurô se terra dans le silence lui permettant de réfléchir à sa situation. Finalement, c'était sans aucun doute le plus jeune de Sabaku le plus apte à avoir une relation. Il décida de remédier à ce malentendu au plus vite et quitta la chambre d'hôtel direction le vieil entrepôt.

_Le destin d'une héritière_

Coincée dans son étroit kimono rose, Hinata fuyait le manoir. Toute sa vie, on lui avait imposé ses choix, elle avait été victime de son destin.

Quel ironie du sort, être une Hyûga aura été son malheur.

D'abord, on aura essayé de la kidnapper, puis son propre cousin aura tenté de la tuer et maintenant, comble de tout, on lui interdisait d'aimer l'homme qu'elle avait choisit.

_Non, trop, c'était trop_.

Elle quitta donc la demeure Hyûga d'un pas conquérant bien que légèrement bloqué par sa tenue. Rhaaaaa, elle le savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du prendre la peine de se vêtir correctement pour rien. Alors, qu'elle déambulait dans les rues de Konoha, elle pensa qu'un peu de réconfort ne serait pas de refus.

C'est tout naturellement que ses pas la menèrent vers l'appartement de son petit ami. En possession d'un double des clefs que Naruto avait cru bon de lui remettre, elle pénétra dans le douillet petit appartement. Il était étrangement calme et Hinata crut bon de signaler sa présence à son propriétaire.

« Na- Naruto-kun, c'est moi ! déclara-t-elle timidement »

Le jeune homme en tenue décontracté, c'est-à-dire en caleçon, sorti de sa chambre pour apercevoir sa jolie petite amie.

Naruto était le genre de personne à comprendre ses amis d'un simple regard. Alors en observant la jeune femme, il constata immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et quémanda un baiser. Autant le dire, le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier.

« Naruto ?

- Hn.

- Je crois que je suis la plus nulle de toutes les filles que tu connais. Alors pourquoi moi ?

Naruto rigola doucement à la question.

- D'abord, tu n'es pas nulle. Ensuite, chez toi, c'est l'ensemble qui me plait. Tu es douce, gentille, puissante aussi. Je ne t'ai jamais dit à quel point je t'admirai ?

- C'est vrai ? »

Au lieu de répondre à son interrogation, Naruto se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il essayant de comprendre d'où venait ses doutes soudains.

- Il n'y a rien, déclara-t-elle esquissant un faible sourire. Tant que tu es avec moi, tout va bien »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata se réveilla, les bras de Naruto l'enlaçant.

Comme à son habitude, la jeune femme admira le visage tranquille du renard. Elle esquissa un sourire, de légers frissons la parcoururent partant depuis ses orteils jusqu'au bout de son petit nez. Une sorte de chatouillis délicat que seule la vision du blond provoquait en elle.

Au chaud, sous les couvertures, Hinata ressentit une sensation de bien être unique que seul lui procurait le blond. Peu importe la décision de son clan, Naruto était le soleil de son existence, sa nouvelle raison de vivre.

Elle pria intérieurement pour que cet instant dure toujours, que le temps s'arrête.

Elle osa un coup d'œil, cinq heures de l'après midi allait sonner (mais peut-on parle de sonnerie lorsqu'il s'agit d'un réveil digital ?).

Elle referma doucement les yeux, et se serra davantage contre lui. Elle était recouverte comme un bébé et sentait la douce chaleur du corps de Naruto contre le sien.

Naruto l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez. La jeune fille ouvrit ses yeux de nacre.

_Quand il m'embrasse, ça commence dans mon âme et je perds la raison_, pensa la Hyûga.

« Naruto, je n'ai jamais autant souri que depuis que tu es dans ma vie. Garde moi toujours contre toi, supplia la jeune femme »

Une larme s'échappa et Naruto s'essuya d'un revers de main, serrant encore plus fort la jeune femme contre lui.

Il ne savait pas quel était le souci mais il serait là pour l'aider, comme elle le ferait s'il avait un problème.

_Chez les Inuzuka_

Le silence fût brisé par le jappement des chiens. Il devait y en avoir de toutes les sortes à en juger par les aboiements : des jeunes, des vieux, des gros, des petits. Kiba sourit d'abord parce qu'il était un peu soûl vu la quantité de cocktail qu'il avait ingurgité en compagnie de Neji et d'autre part, parce que chez lui encore aujourd'hui, le jappement joyeux d'un chien signifiait maison !

Quand Sakura était rentré, il lui avait proposé une ballade, Neji n'étant plus d'humeur pour parler. La fleur de cerisier bien qu'étonnée par l'invitation accepta avec plaisir de suivre son colocataire pour une visite familiale.

« Oh non, chuchota-t-elle. Ne me dis pas qu'il a aussi des caniches d'attaque ?

Kiba s'esclaffa et ses dents blanches étincelèrent découvrant son plus magnifique sourire.

- Non, ce ne sont pas des chiens ninja, c'est la famille. »

Kiba toqua un grand coup et la petite porte d'entrée de la _coquette_ maison des Inuzuka s'ouvrit soudain sur une jeune femme. Sakura ne put que remarquer l'incroyable ressemblance entre sa sœur ainée et Kiba. Hana retint d'une main la porte ouverte et de l'autre, les chiens.

« Rentrez vite, avant qu'un de ses abrutis ne file, dit-elle »

Kiba passa le premier, suivi de Sakura, son ombre sur ses talons. Les chiens – deux bergers allemands, un briard, et un beagle à qui il manquait une patte – se mirent à bondir éperdument autour de celui qui naguère partager cette demeure avec eux. Kiba s'agenouilla au milieu d'eux et les cajola les uns après les autres.

Une fois la porte close, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira d'un magnifique sourire que Sakura avait pu admirer sur l'Inuzuka quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Tu te décides enfin à venir nous voir ? Maman commençait à croire que tu nous avais oubliés »

Kiba se releva prenant dans ces bras le chien à trois pattes.

« Je sais, j'aurais du venir plus tôt mais tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

- Tu sortiras tes excuses foireuses aux parents. Alors, tu nous emmènes enfin une fille à la maison.

- Je m'appelle Sakura, lança la Haruno comme si elle répondait à la question de son ainée.

- Je sais.

- Ce que ma sœur sous entendait très _subtilement,_ c'est que j'amenai une petite amie, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- Dommage, elle est jolie, répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil à son frangin »

Sakura comprenant où Hana voulait en venir rougi furieusement et bafouilla quelques mots qui échappèrent aux deux frangins.

« Tu viens, je vais te faire visiter, déclara Kiba attrapant l'épaule de Sakura.

- On peut voir ton ancienne chambre ? demanda Sakura curieuse de voir les lieux de l'enfance de son ami.

- Si tu veux »

De nouveau, elle emboita le pas sur celui de Kiba. Celui-ci le conduisit le long d'une allée sous une charmille qui entourait la cour. Des boutons de fuchsias violacés leur effleuraient la tête. Kiba ouvrit une autre porte – la vraie porte d'entrée présuma Sakura. Tout en montant le grand escalier qui menait au premier, Sakura eut le temps d'apercevoir de grands meubles de style espagnol, des armures et des tapis rouge. Devant l'air ahuri de son amie, Kiba lui souffla _C'est le style macho première époque_. La rose sourit, elle savait que la famille de Kiba était un clan puissant à Konoha mais elle ne les avait jamais imaginés fortuné. Kiba était assez simple et jamais la rose n'aurait pu l'imaginer dans un tel luxe.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une porte coulissante et ils pénètrent dans une luxueuse chambre munie d'un lit double.

« J'ai l'impression d'être dans un hôtel, déclara Sakura. Je me demande pourquoi tu es parti d'ici ?

- Pour vivre avec toi ma jolie, répondit-il

- Hum, je ne vaux pas ce luxe, plaisanta-t-elle »

Kiba ne répondit rien, ce qui gêna fortement la rose. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ce silence. Quand à l'Inuzuka, il regrettait que l'alcool lui délie autant la langue.

_ Le cul entre deux chaises_

Tenten et Shikamaru pénètrent dans le vieil entrepôt. Alors que le flemmard se dirigea vers le canapé sans un mot à Neji, et Tenten s'installa aux côtés du Hyûga laissant la pièce envahie d'un silence pesant.

Le Hyûga s'étonna de voir revenir sa coéquipière aussi vite, la pensée que Kankurô l'ait rejeté lui traversa l'esprit et bien que cette pensée soit loin d'être louable, elle l'emplit de joie. Il se sentait tout prêt à consoler la jolie Tenten.

« Tu es déjà revenue ? demanda-t-il »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part de la kunoichi mais cette dernière sembla prise de soubresauts ne pouvant signifier qu'une chose, elle pleurait. Horrifié à cette idée, Neji posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et même s'il n'avait osé l'espérer, la jeune femme se jeta littéralement dans ces bras pour pleurer encore de plus belle. Ne trouvant rien à dire, il est tout de même de notoriété publique que Neji n'est pas un grand bavard, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui se donnant ainsi l'illusion qu'il la pouvait la protéger.

Les pleurs de la jeune femme ne se calmaient toujours pas à son plus grand malheur et malgré le fait que la sonnette retentisse, elle continua de verser des flots de larmes.

Shikamaru se décida à ouvrir la porte à la volée et découvrit dans l'encadrement de celle-ci un jeune homme qui les avait quittés quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Kankurô ? »

A l'annonce de prénom, Tenten releva vivement la tête, pour apercevoir le jeune homme qui provoquait tant de larmes chez elle. Mais à la vision de la jeune maitresse d'arme dans les bras du Hyûga, Kankurô perdit le sourire et fit volte face. Tenten hoqueta et se précipita à sa poursuite laissant Neji en plan.

Alors que le marionnettiste marchait d'un pas rageur retour à la case départ, il fût stoppé dans son élan par deux bras encerclant sa taille.

« Je te promets qu'il n'y a rien entre Neji et moi, sanglota Tenten »

Ils restèrent quelques secondes dans la rue, Tenten refusant de relâcher son étreinte.

« Rien ? demanda-t-il se retournant pour lui faire face alors qu'il était toujours prisonnier de ses bras »

La kunoichi hocha la tête puis se colla contre son torse. Kankurô enlaça enfin la jeune femme et celle-ci soupira montrant son soulagement de s'être réconcilié avec ce dernier.

« C'est le coup classique ! lâcha Tenten.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Kankurô.

- Tu rencontres une personne, tu t'entends merveilleusement bien avec lui, alors forcement, il doit habiter à cinq milles bornes de chez toi ! C'est un sale coup, c'est tout.

Kankurô resserra son étreinte.

- Alors profitons au maximum de mon séjour, tu ne crois pas ? »

En guise de réponse, elle lui offrit un autre baiser. Le cerveau de la kunoichi était maintenant en ébullition. Elle avait enfin trouvé la raison de son détachement envers le marionnettiste ou du moins, à cet instant précis, essayait-elle de s'en convaincre !

Si Neji Hyûga avait pensé qu'il existe une forme de torture mentale, il aurait opté pour la vision de cette scène. La voir l'embrasser, lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, comprendre qu'elle ne serait pas à lui, c'était l'enfer qui venait d'ouvrir sa bouche et l'engloutir à l'instant même. (influence de Buffy contre les vampires dans cette phrase)

Il avait tout vu, il avait tout entendu et d'un coup, le sol semblait s'évanouir sous ses pieds.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et ses yeux de perle se posèrent sur son colocataire. Même si Shikamaru n'avait rien dit, il savait ce que le Hyûga pouvait ressentir à cet moment précis car lui aussi avait le cœur en lambeau d'avoir perdu Temari.

_ La raison_

Sakura avait prétexté l'oubli d'un rendez-vous pour fuir ce malaise entre Kiba et elle-même. Depuis cette simple phrase, elle ne savait pas comment interpréter les réactions du maitre chien. Alors elle avait fui ! C'était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux en ce moment, fuir.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le domaine Uchiwa.

Karin avait raison depuis le début, elle devait parler avec Sasuke. Elle devait mettre au clair ces sentiments sinon, même si elle éprouvait de l'attirance pour un autre, elle ne pourrait pas avancer ou renoncer ;

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue à l'endroit où Karin l'avait giflé. Cela aurait du être un électrochoc pour elle mais, non. Elle se demanda ce qui la poussait _maintenant_ à agir.

Elle poussa un soupir de résignation et referma ses paupières tentant de rassembler son courage avant de frapper à la porte du corbeau.

Elle toqua fermement contre la porte et lorsque Sasuke lui ouvrit, ses yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet de surprise.

« Sakura, que fais-tu là ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler, Sasuke-kun »

Il l'invita à rentrer agréablement surpris de la voir venir mais aussi très effrayé. C'était une première dans l'histoire de sa vie, il avait peur.

« Karin m'a dit de venir te voir, déclara-t-elle froidement.

- Karin ? répondit l'Uchiwa un peu perplexe.

Le cœur de l'Uchiwa manqua un battement, si Karin lui avait demandé de venir, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle renonçait à le garder auprès d'elle. Il savait désormais quoi faire et remercia intérieurement la rousse d'avoir mis fin à son dilemme.

- Oui, elle pense que tu m'aimes.

- Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin de te dire une chose. Quand je suis revenu à Konoha, je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien. J'avais une raison. Je ne suis pas parfait, Sakura, il y a de nombreuses choses que je regrette d'avoir fait, mais je continue d'apprendre. J'aurais voulu ne pas te faire souffrir, j'aurais voulu changer énormément de chose en fin de compte.

- Les regrets ne changeront rien, Sasuke-kun.

- Je suis d'accord. Mais je voulais te dire que je me suis trouvé une raison de changer, une raison de m'améliorer, et cette raison, c'est toi »

Sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, Sasuke avait-il bien prononcé ses mots ?

Le brun s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme… et comme la première fois, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'un baiser, l'Uchiwa avait tout dit.

[nda : Je crois qu'il en y a qui doivent se dire que je débloque avec cette scène mais bon, c'est pas fini pour eux deux au contraire, ça ne fait que commencer !

Karin étouffa un sanglot. Impossible, elle avait pourtant tout orchestré, alors pourquoi ce pincement au cœur, pourquoi se sentait-elle envahi par un incommensurable sentiment de jalousie ? _Pourquoi ?!_

Elle recula à tâtons espérant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu et referma la porte de sa chambre sans qu'elle ne grince.

Que devait-elle faire désormais ?

Un milliard de question lui vinrent à l'esprit et elle n'avait réponse à aucune d'entre elles.

Elle soupira et secoua énergiquement la tête pour tenter de la vider, mais ce fut comme elle pouvait s'y attendre un échec.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, je suis dans la phase _torturons nos personnages_, désolée pour tous ceux qui espéraient que Shika se réconcilierait avec Tema, où que Neji déclarerait sa flamme et j'en passe

J'ai énormément bloqué sur ce chapitre et la faute en revient entièrement à Hinata ! J'ai réécrit son passage au moins vingt fois gros soupir

Pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de vous montrer un peu tout le monde mais Dieu que c'est compliqué d'avoir autant de personnages.

En attendant merci d'avoir lu, un petit com aussi pour dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Ha oui, le titre du chapitre est une citation mais impossible de remettre la main sur l'auteur donc si quelqu'un connaît, je suis preneuse, merci d'avance !


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapitre 14 : Le vrai plaisir de la dispute, c'est la réconciliation._

Cela faisait deux jours depuis l'arrivée des représentants de Suna à Konoha et certaines situations semblaient toujours ne pas être résolues.

_ L'attente_

Shikamaru attendait patiemment adossé contre un arbre, guettant. Guettant quoi ? La sortie de son ex petite amie de son hôtel bien entendu. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'il poireautait devant l'unique hôtel de Konoha.

Il poussa un profond soupir, fermant les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce fût pour observer un sandwich se baladant sous son nez.

Tenten venait apparemment aux nouvelles.

« Je me suis dit que tu aurais pas pensé à prendre un truc à manger.

- Merci, répondit-il à la jeune femme qui lui tendait le sandwich mordant avidement dans ce dernier.

- Toujours aucun signe d'elle ?

- Non. A croire qu'elle ne va pas bouger de la journée, déclara-t-il reprenant une autre bouchée du déjeuner apporté par sa colocataire.

- Kankurô m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis deux jours. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu autre chose donc Kankurô et elle vont sans doute aller se balader, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

- Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup fermé l'œil non plus mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne m'endormirai pas avant de l'avoir vu et de l'avoir serré dans mes bras.

- Qu'est que tu comptes faire ? lui demanda la jeune maitresse d'arme.

- M'excuser. Peut être même lui dire que je serai prêt à tout pour elle.

- Je pense qu'elle n'attend qu'un geste de ta part pour revenir à tes côtés. Elle t'aime trop pour te quitter, déclara-t-elle confiante.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Avec Kankurô, tu avais l'air heureuse de le voir venir.

- A vrai dire, je suis un peu sur les nerfs.

- A cause de quoi ?

- De Kankurô, déclara-t-elle en soupirant.

- Il n'a pas été … ?

- D'abord, on est loin d'avoir … fit-elle en roulant des yeux. Ensuite, il est parfait, Shika. Nous sommes – tu vois- sexuellement … je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Il a une attitude protectrice mais, en même temps, il me traite en égale. Il ne dit jamais un mot de travers, il ne fait pas craquer ses jointures. Il est _parfait_ !

- Mais pas à cent pour cent ?

- Si, enfin, je crois, enfin, je ne suis pas sûre de moi le concernant et je m'en veux.

- Le problème vient peut être de toi alors ? rétorqua Shikamaru espérant que Tenten comprenne elle-même d'où venait son malaise.

- Je crois bien mais rhoooo, je m'énerve. Je suis nulle, voilà tout.

- Tenten, tu devrais comprendre que tu es a…

- Oh regarde les voilà, déclara Tenten coupant la parole à Shikamaru tout en lui donnant des coups de coudes frénétiques »

La kunoichi se leva prestement et déclara en lui faisant un clin d'œil :

« Je m'occupe de détourner l'attention de Kankurô. Bonne chance et foire pas tout cette fois-ci, ok ?

- Pffff »

_Un coyote ?_

Hinata balayait le salon d'une manière plus ou moins énergique, l'esprit rêveur. Elle respira fortement et se surprit à ressentir un bien être sans pareil, l'odeur de ses plants de fleur lui chatouillant délicatement les narines.

Tout semblait bien aller en apparence du moins aux yeux de la jeune Hyûga et elle esquissa un sourire.

Hier, elle avait passé la plus merveilleuse journée de sa vie, elle avait dit adieu à ses responsabilités de chef de clan et s'était endormit dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle pensait son compagnon pour le restant de sa vie.

Elle contempla son coéquipier affalé sur le canapé.

Quand tout allait bien pour elle, elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée que les gens autour d'elle ne soient aussi heureux qu'elle-même.

« Kiba-kun ?... »

Ce dernier se tordit le cou et lui sourit. Ce garçon, songea Hinata, est un curieux mélange de menace et de vulnérabilité. On dirait un coyote qui réclame les restes d'un diner ?

« Oui ? demanda-t-il. Je t'empêche de balayer peut-être ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ça, je peux balayer autour, ne bouge pas, déclara la Hyûga. Je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Pas de problème, vas-y.

- Est-ce que toi et Sakura, vous vous parlez souvent ?

Kiba leva un sourcil interrogateur sur sa colocataire.

- Je crois que Sakura préfèrerait utiliser le terme _communiquer_, ricana-t-il cyniquement.

- Kiba-kun, vous vous êtes disputés ? interrogea la jeune femme aux yeux de nacre.

Il hocha la tête :

- Rien de bien grave. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai remarqué que hier soir, vous aviez l'air tendu alors … soupira-t-elle.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir, Hinata. Je l'ai invité à dîner, et elle m'a dit que l'énergie était mauvaise. Qu'elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec quelqu'un qui – je cite ses propres mots- perdait ses plus belles années à dégrafer des soutiens gorge.

- Kiba-kun, pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ce que tu ressens enfin ?

- Je ne ressens rien, répliqua-t-il froidement. Y'a rien à faire pour que les choses changent alors j'accepte.

- Réessaye Kiba-kun, rétorqua-t-elle. Je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas pour elle non plus. Tu sais, je vous observe tous depuis que nous avons emménagé et j'ai cru comprendre pourquoi tu avais tant changé. Il y a des causes qui méritent qu'on se batte pour elle.

- C'est un combat perdu d'avance, elle en aime un autre.

- Tu en es sûr ? Alors pourquoi elle est encore ici ? Pourquoi hier soir, elle était à la maison avec nous tous ?

- Peut être parce que lui de son côté à certaine chose à régler, non ?

- Je ne pense pas. Quelque chose l'angoisse, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi, je pensais que toi, peut-être … Mais ça passera sûrement, soupira-t-elle.

- Avec Sasuke, elle sera heureuse, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, répliqua-t-il résigné »

Le jeune maitre chien se leva du canapé sifflant pour prévenir Akamaru, attrapa sa veste et sortit du vieil entrepôt laissant Hinata à son balai.

_Une déclaration, ma déclaration ?_

Neji venait de toquer à sa porte mais le silence lui répondit. Il poussa un soupir d'exaspération, il devait lui parler et elle n'était pas là bien entendu. Il pénétra dans la chambre de la maitresse d'arme et commença à jeter un coup d'œil à la petite chambre qui depuis deux mois était sienne.

Il resta devant la commode de Tenten à examiner les objets qui décoraient le cadre du miroir : des polaroids d'Hinata et elle-même souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, une photo de Shikamaru allongé sur l'herbe, un médaillon accroché sur le rebord. Il décrocha le médaillon espérant que ce ne soit pas une photo de Kankurô à l'intérieur, il fût soulagé de voir une jeune femme ressemblant à Tenten à s'y méprendre qui ornait l'intérieur du bijou.

Il n'y avait pas de souvenir de Kankurô ni de leur couple. A cette pensée, Neji esquissa un sourire. Si le marionnettiste n'avait pas encore une place trop importante dans le cœur de la jeune femme alors il pourrait …

Il s'effondra sur le lit moelleux de la kunoichi et contempla la photo de leur équipe. Tenten avait un sourire resplendissant, Lee faisait le pitre et lui … lui semblait bouder. Bien entendu qu'elle préférait un type comme Kankurô, c'était désormais une évidence aux yeux du Hyûga mais … Il soupira une nouvelle fois de frustration et s'apprêta à sortir se figeant tout d'un coup à l'entente de coups contre la porte.

Il espéra que la personne à l'extérieur ferait demi-tour mais Sakura ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et pénétra elle aussi dans la chambre de sa colocataire.

Ses yeux s'arrondirent en remarquant la présence de Neji à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Je dérange, pardon, bafouilla la fleur de cerisier.

- Tenten n'est pas là, déclara le ninja aux yeux de perles prenant une teinte vermeille à l'idée que Sakura imagine autre chose.

- Tu l'as cherché aussi ?

- Hn. Elle doit encore être avec Kankurô, déclara-t-il en serrant le poing.

- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle ne le verrait pas aujourd'hui, et j'avais besoin d'elle, soupira Sakura.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas plus t'aider »

Les deux ninjas quittèrent la chambre de la kunoichi et juste avant, que leur chemin se sépare Sakura demanda :

« Tu l'as cherché pourquoi exactement ?

- Je voulais lui parler.

- De quoi ?

- Tu comptes me faire passer un interrogatoire ?

- Non, je suis juste curieuse de savoir ce qui peut amener notre colocataire le moins bavard à s'introduire dans la chambre de Tenten.

- C'est privé, rétorqua-t-il conservant un sang froid que lui seul et un autre glaçon pouvait conserver en pareil circonstance.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'ai rien dit, répondit Sakura devant l'air peu avenant du jeune homme »

_Fleurir sa tombe_

Tenten quitta très vite Kankurô, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, aujourd'hui, elle lui rendait visite. Elle lui manquait tant.

La jeune femme se rendit compte, avec une certaine culpabilité, que lors de ses dernières visites, elle ne lui avait rien apporté de spécial. Elle avait toute la journée devant elle et rien ne l'empêchait d'acheter une jolie azalée ou autre chose de ce genre pour elle.

A cette pensée, la kunoichi afficha un sourire et se détourna de son chemin direction la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka.

Comme personne n'était dans le magasin lorsqu'elle y pénétra, elle sonna.

Immédiatement, une jeune femme à la chevelure blonde sortit de la chambre froide située dans l'arrière boutique.

« Brrrr, fit-elle sur un ton enjoué. C'est plus agréable dehors.

- Salut Ino.

- Bonjour, qu'est qui t'amène ?

- D'après toi, je voudrais des fleurs.

- Héhé ne me dit pas que c'est pour Kankurô.

- Non, non »

Tenten ne voulut pas rentrer dans les détails, elle détourna donc son attention de la fleuriste et fit un tour d'horizon regardant les diverses variétés de fleurs et plantes de la boutique. Elle opta pour une azalée en pot dont les énormes pétales d'un rose tendre retombaient gracieusement et ressortit très vite du magasin.

Si elle se lançait dans une conversation, elle pouvait en avoir pour des heures connaissant Ino.

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas assuré dans le cimetière de Konoha, elle le connaissait par cœur à force d'y venir et s'accroupit face à la tombe de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle s'activa à nettoyer la pierre, posa délicatement le pot de fleur à ses côtés et se laissa aller à verser une unique larme.

Elle s'autorisa à fermer les yeux conservant un silence récitant une prière secrète destiné à sa mère. Elle entrouvrit ses yeux de stupeur lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Papa ?

- Bonjour, déclara-t-il stoïquement.

- Tu n'as pas oublié que c'était son anniversaire »

Il secoua la tête négativement. La jeune femme soupira, son père n'était vraiment pas loquasse et malgré qu'il l'ait élevé quasiment seul, c'était la personne que Tenten comprenait le moins au monde. Elle se rappela sa dernière conversation d'avec sa meilleure amie lorsqu'ensemble, elles s'étaient plaintes d'avoir pour géniteur des handicapés qui ne comprenaient rien à leurs filles.

L'homme bien que légèrement âgé était très beau, des traits fins et délicats, des cheveux d'un noir profond. Lorsque Tenten le contemplait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer sa beauté mais ne se trouvait rien de similaire à cet homme à croire qu'elle n'avait de commun avec lui que le nom. Un nom qu'elle refusait de donner, signe de rébellion que son père n'avait même pas remarqué.

Tenten regarda son père fermer les yeux face à la tombe de sa défunte femme et elle l'imita espérant encore un signe de sa part mais mis à part son bonjour, il n'avait pipé mot.

Elle se leva d'un bond et son visage autrefois rieur était désormais crispé dans une attitude témoignant d'une colère mal contenue.

« J'ai assez ! Assez que tu me parles comme si j'étais une étrangère ! cracha-t-elle à la face de son père avant de s'enfuir en courant »

La jeune femme courut à en perdre haleine fuyant son père, et la triste réalité. Dans ce monde de ninja à la logique implacable, elle était une orpheline, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne.

Toutefois, elle stoppa net lorsqu'elle le vu. Il avait un air pensif qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, il paraissait soucieux.

La maitresse des armes grimaça à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un problème de cœur et décida de prendre place à ses côtés sur le coin d'herbe où il avait élu nouvellement domicile.

_La demeure des Uchiwa_

Karin tournait en rond dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Elle repassait dans sa tête la scène du baiser entre Sakura et Sasuke.

Elle inspira profondément avant de commencer et se saisit d'un crayon. Elle ne savait absolument plus où elle en était, elle avait perdue le fil de l'histoire. C'était elle qui avait poussé Sakura à tomber dans les bras de Sasuke et maintenant, elle ignorait pourquoi l'idée de les revoir enlacés lui était insupportable comme si une main glacée étreignait sa poitrine.

En fait, ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un territoire vierge. De cieux à l'azur limpide. D'Osmose avec l'Eternel ! D'une possibilité de restructurer sa vie en quelque chose qui lui apporterait la sérénité qu'elle désirait si ardemment.

Elle resserra sa prise sur le crayon et commença son courrier.

_Sasuke, _

_Je m'en vais un certain temps. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai besoin de respirer._

_Bises._

_Karin._

Elle relut plusieurs fois le texte avant qu'une voix intérieure ne lui hurle un sonore _Arrête de gamberger et fais tes valises_.

La kunoichi commença à fourrer ses vêtements dans un sac de voyage ne prenant que le strict nécessaire pour un séjour de quelques jours. Alors qu'elle refermait la fermeture éclair du sac, Sasuke rentra dans sa chambre. Il était apparemment d'excellente humeur et la vue du sac de voyage, d'un courrier écrit de la main de Karin sembla dissoudre sa bonne humeur.

« Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

- Comme tu le vois, soupira la rousse. J'ai décidé de partir pour quelques temps.

- Combien de temps? Où ?

- J'n'en sais trop rien à vrai dire, j'improviserai.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Et puis, tu aurais pu m'en parler avant.

- J'ai besoin de changer d'air, Sasuke.

- Bonne idée. Tout simplement brillante, déclara-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie non dissimulée.

- Je ne sais pas si elle est brillante mais j'en ai besoin …

- Tu as tout de même quelques éclaircissements à me fournir. On ne s'en va pas comme ça avec un vulgaire bout de papier en guise d'au revoir »

Il se saisit du courrier que la kunoichi avait précédemment écrit.

« Sasuke-kun, je t'en prie. Ne complique pas plus les choses.

- Tu avais dit que tu resterais toujours à mes côtés. Tu m'avais promis.

- Tu n'es plus seul maintenant. Je n'ai plus ma place dans cette maison.

- Ici, c'est chez toi et j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en prie.

- C'est trop dur, je pensais bien faire et puis …

- Et puis ?

- Et puis je veux pas vous gêner Sakura et toi, je vous ai vu, répondit-elle la mine déconfite »

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, arracha le bout de papier de ses mains et sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui offrit un timide baiser.

« Au revoir, souffla-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce »

_ Au nom du père, du … _

Chacun de ses colocataires avaient déserté l'entrepôt au fur et à mesure.

Hinata était en train de laver la vaisselle comme s'il s'était agi de s'acquitter d'une punition lorsque l'actuel chef du clan Hyûga pénétra dans la cuisine. La jeune femme écouteur à fond sur ses oreilles n'avait pas entendu les coups sur la porte et Hiashi après mainte hésitation décida de pénétrer dans l'entrepôt sans y avoir été invité.

Hinata stoppa son activité en sentant une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna un énorme sourire aux lèvres pensant connaître le propriétaire de la main.

« Naru … Père ?! »

Elle ôta les écouteurs, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit tel un poisson hors du bocal.

« Tu dois être fâché contre moi ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle sarcastiquement. Quelle idée étrange, vous m'interdisez de fréquenter mon petit ami, je renonce à mon titre d'héritière mais après ça, on se demande ce qui vous fait penser que je puisse être en colère contre vous ?!

- Je n'ai pas fait ça par méchanceté contrairement à ce que tu peux penser.

- He oui ? Alors pourquoi ?! Le plaisir de me dire encore une fois que je ne suis pas digne d'être une des vôtres.

- Je … Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, bien que je l'ai dit, je ne te pensais pas assez forte pour le rôle de chef, j'ai eu tort et je m'en excuse mais …

- Et pour Naruto ? Vous, vous rendez compte aussi de votre erreur ?

- C'est plus compliqué Hinata. As-tu demandé à Naruto ce qui le rendait si puissant ?

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait que Naruto soit très fort soit un problème, je pensais même que c'était un atout pour vous tous.

- Demande-lui, tu comprendras …

- Hinata-chan, c'est moiiiiiiiiiiii, hurla une voix pleine d'énergie »

Hinata se figea au son de la voix de son petit ami et son père reprit une allure froide et droite comme il en avait l'habitude.

« Ho, Hiashi-sama, bonjour, je dérange ?

- Non, justement, on parlait de toi Naruto, répondit sa petite amie lançant un regard de défi à son père.

- Ha, … tu es sûre que ça va Hinata ? demanda Naruto inquiet face à l'attitude clairement provocante de sa petite amie.

- C'est quelque chose dont vous devez parler uniquement tous les deux, je t'en prie Hinata soit raisonnable et viens me voir ensuite »

Sur ces mots, Hiashi quitta le vieil entrepôt laissant les amoureux seuls à seul.

« De quoi parle-t-il ? demanda Naruto »

_Accepte mes excuses_

Après que Tenten lui ai expliqué Kankurô crut bon de laisser sa sœur ainée en tête à tête avec le flemmard, il pénétra donc de nouveau dans l'hôtel espérant au moins que Gaara pourrait lui tenir compagnie. En ce moment, son frangin semblait en permanence dans la lune, comme s'il était amoureux. Cette pensée fit frémir le marionnettiste.

[nda : Mais revenons au spectacle qui se déroulait dans la rue car les tribulations du plus jeune des No Sabaku, vous sera offerte par votre très chère Liliblue dans un chapitre bonus

La jeune blonde posa ses mains sur ses hanches attendant que son ex petit-ami prenne la parole ou simplement que le déluge arrive, elle n'en savait rien exactement. Elle était la personne qui le connaissait le mieux au monde, elle pouvait lire dans le jeune Nara comme dans un livre ouvert, il avait une chose à déclarer et le cœur de la rose du sable se pinça à la pensée que cette chose pourrait changer la situation.

Au bout d'un silence qui parut interminable pour la jeune femme, c'est elle qui se décida à prendre la parole.

« Qu'est que tu me veux Shikamaru ?

- Je … Ecoute, je suis d'accord pour tout.

- Que ce soit avec moi, avec des amis ou avec ton métier, tu ne sais pas t'engager. Même si ça fait mal, il vaut peut être mieux qu'on se sépare maintenant avant que ça me fasses encore plus mal »

Elle se résigna à partir mais son corps était comme paralysé. Son cerveau lui ordonnait pourtant de faire un pas mais elle restait figée telle une statue de cire.

« Libère moi, ordonna-t-elle.

- Pas avant que tu acceptes mes excuses et que tu m'écoutes.

- Shi…

- Je t'aime, je veux bien vivre avec toi si c'est la seule chose que tu désires, je ferai tout pour te rendre heureuse, tout ! »

Il relâcha son emprise de la jeune femme qui continuait de le fixer dans un silence inquiétant.

La jeune femme profita de ce calme pour sortir son éventail et sans que l'héritier des Nara puisse parer le coup, elle l'envoya valser à l'autre bout de la rue. Elle allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se jeta littéralement sur elle. S'en suivit une querelle digne d'élève de CP où se tirer les cheveux, se mordre était monnaie courante.

A bout de souffle et complètement épuisé, les deux tourtereaux capitulèrent et un rire enfantin s'échappa des lèvres de la kunoichi du désert.

«On a été bête ?

- Pire que ça, déclara Shikamaru avec un sourire taquin se dessinant sur ses lèvres fines »

La jeune femme se releva avec son aide, elle épousseta légèrement sa tenue et déclara avec un sourire coquin « Suis-moi » en se dirigeant vers sa chambre d'hôtel.

_ La confusion la plus totale_

Sakura aurait bien voulu parler avec Karin mais désormais, elle ne se sentait plus le courage de lui faire face. Un baiser de l'Uchiwa et sa vie avait basculé !

Sasuke ! Une autre période de sa vie qu'elle croyait terminée jusqu'à ce baiser. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé par sa faute, elle se sentait désormais … lasse. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de piétiner, de faire du sur-place ? Quand elle songeait aux années écoulées, elle ne voyait aucun changement, aucune progression … Sans doute était-ce sa faute.

Elle avait tenté de parler à quelqu'un de ça mais au moment, où elle pensait avoir trouvé une confidente en la personne de Tenten, celle-ci n'était pas là. Le choix de Tenten lui semblait évident désormais, elle connaissait les affres de sentiments non partagés avec un autre glaçon notoire, et elle avait, semble-t-il, admirablement bien tourné la page.

En attendant, elle n'avait pas revu Sasuke depuis ce jour là. Elle avait prétexté du travail, des rendez vous, des Tsunade sama m'a demandé ci, Tsunade sama m'a demandé ça … Une longue liste d'excuses pour ne pas avoir à se frotter un possible, _j'ai fait une erreur blablabla_ … qu'elle ne pourrait pas encaisser, pas cette fois-ci.

Mais devant l'insistance de l'Uchiwa, elle avait fini par céder et lui avait promis une visite aujourd'hui même.

Ce matin avait été sa dernière chance de parler avec Tenten avant mais à chaque fois, la maitresse d'arme était en compagnie de Kankurô et alors qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne le voyait pas aujourd'hui, elle était tout de même absente.

La fleur de cerisier soupira longuement, et allait pénétrer dans la demeure Uchiwa parce que de toute manière, elle ne pourrait pas reculer plus sans que Sasuke se doute de quelque chose.

« Hello ? demanda-t-elle timidement en poussant la porte »

Le silence lui répondit.

Elle avança tout de même mais se figea devant la scène qui lui était offerte.

Coupure ici !

_Blabla pas important du tout_ :

Salut à tous et merci d'être venu lire encore ce nouveau chapitre.

Voilà, sinon comme précisé, je ferai un petit bonus entracte avec une story sur Gaara parce que je me suis pas embêtée à faire intervenir le personnage d'Hatsumi pour des prunes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et je vous annonce très officiellement qu'il ne me reste plus qu'un chapitre a tapé pour finir cette histoire. Le personnage que je torture le plus est Neji sans aucun doute possible, vous verrez de nombreux rebondissements et aussi, vous ne verrez pas du SasuSaku, je déteste ce couple et il en a déjà assez comme ça qui écrivent dessus pour que je veuille me rajouter à la liste. Ayant connu de nombreuses critiques sur l'autre site où je publie, je tiens à préciser que l'erreur est humaine et non Sakura n'est pas une méchante fille par ma faute, elle sera humaine, elle commettra des erreurs, c'est tout !

Merci d'avoir lu.

Réponse à Cemenwen: Merci pour le changement de style, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux mais je ne peux refaire la dizaine de chapitre que j'ai déjà écrit

Réponse à Ykyrya : C'est vrai que Kankurô va en baver. De un parce qu'il aura du mal à gérer la relation particulière de Neji et Tenten et de deux parce qu'il se fera largué. Bien que je pense que tu ne t'attendras pas au motif de la rupture.


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapitre__15__: I only want be with you!_

_Tu me promets ?_

Qu'il était doux de penser que toute cette histoire était derrière eux, qu'ils allaient _enfin_ pouvoir revivre leur amour comme au tout premier jour. Tout le monde trouvait si évidant qu'ils soient l'un avec l'autre que l'idée même que ce soit définitivement terminé n'avait effleuré l'esprit de personne.

Deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil, leur séjour à Konoha avait prit des allures de cauchemar pour l'aînée de Sabaku et enfin, elle méritait une journée de sommeil au creux de l'épaule du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais réellement aimé.

La rose de Suna se serra davantage contre le corps fin et musclé de l'héritier Nara.

Dans son sommeil, celui-ci grommela des paroles mais impossible de traduire les râles du jeune homme. La jeune femme se mit à observer les vêtements jetés ça et là dans la folie de leur retrouvaille, elle osa un coup d'œil à sa montre et enfin, admira la vue splendide par la fenêtre.

Elle se surprit à pousser un soupir, moitié à cause du spectacle de la vue d'un Konoha ensoleillé, moitié à cause de l'homme qui dans un geste protecteur venait de resserrer ses bras fins autour de sa taille.

Elle posa délicatement sa main au creux de ses reins.

La partie la plus belle du corps d'un homme, songea-t-elle, cette petite vallée douce et chaude juste avant les fesses… Bon, disons la _deuxième_ plus belle.

Shikamaru remua, puis roula sur le côté et se frotta les deux yeux avec les poings comme font les petits garçons. Le manipulateur d'ombre bailla ensuite à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et un doux sourire s'étira au coin de ses lèvres.

« Salut, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Salut, répondit-elle »

Elle se pencha et s'allongea sur sa poitrine pour goûter encore un peu à la chaleur de son corps. Quand elle chercha ses lèvres, Shikamaru tourna la tête et l'avertit d'un murmure :

« J'ai une haleine de chien, je pense, ma chérie.

Temari nota le _Ma chérie_ qui ne lui avait jamais été attribué auparavant, prit son menton et l'embrassa quand même.

- Et alors ? Si le chien est mignon ? dit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des siècles que je n'ai pas pu te tenir dans mes bras, soupira-t-il.

- Si tes amis t'entendaient, ils ne pourraient pas croire que c'est le Shikamaru Nara qu'ils connaissent tous.

- Depuis deux mois, j'avoue que l'avis des autres m'importe peu. Tu es celle qui compte le plus pour moi… déclara-t-il, une légère flamme s'allumant dans ses yeux.

- Dit moi que tu m'aimes ! répondit-elle une mine grave s'affichant sur son charmant minois.

- Pour vous, Miss Sabaku, je déplacerai des montagnes, je ferai tout pour vous rendre heureuse car vous êtes celle qui est chère à mon cœur, déclara-t-il dans un élan lyrique.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Oui.

- Alors, je t'aime aussi, crétin ! déclara-t-elle en lui donnant un minuscule coup de poing dans l'épaule »

La fin de la journée fut des plus tendre pour le jeune couple qui ne pensa pas à quitter le lit de l'hôtel le plus prestigieux de Konoha (sans doute parce que c'est le seul hôtel hein !)

[nda : tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes hein ? Ben n'espérez pas que ça dure plus de deux autres chapitres

_J'aimerai te dire_

Tenten angoissait un peu, la mine sévère de Neji ne présageait rien de bon. Pris dans d'intenses réflexions, le génie du clan Hyûga ne l'avait même pas aperçu arriver et se ne fût que lorsqu'elle posa sa main douce et chaude sur la sienne qu'il ressentit une présence à ses côtés.

« Tenten, hoqueta-t-il en regardant la main de la kunoichi qui avait atterri sur la sienne»

La jeune femme se rendit immédiatement compte que son geste ait pu paraître déplacé et rougit furieusement en retirant le membre de son corps prit en flagrant délit.

« Pardon, … tu avais l'air soucieux alors … alors, j'ai voulu … enfin, pardon, soupira-t-elle une deuxième fois.

- …, Neji préféra conserver le silence au moment où sa réflexion, son cerveau, sa logique lui criaient d'abonner tout espoir, elle faisait une apparition à ses côtés. Le destin se jouait encore une fois de lui.

- Tu préfères sans doute rester seul, conclu-t-elle »

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'il la retint en saisissant son poignet.

« Non, je n'ai pas très envie d'être tout seul à vrai dire.

- Ha.

- Je voulais te voir mais tu n'étais plus à l'entrepôt, j'ai pensé que tu avais mieux à faire à vrai dire.

- En vérité, aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et je voulais lui rendre visite.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Kankurô ? demanda-t-il piteusement.

- Nan, gloussa-t-elle, c'est celui de ma mère. J'en ai profité pour nettoyer sa tombe et la fleurir.

- … Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il avec un regard tendre qui fit fondre la maitresse d'arme comme neige au soleil.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Neji, ça fait longtemps qu'elle est morte et toi aussi, tu sais ce que c'est, non ?

- Hn.

- Donc, tu voulais me voir ? interrogea-t-elle préférant changer de sujet, le dernier étant à son goût bien trop morbide »

Neji conserva un moment le silence semblant chercher une réponse à cette question. Il transperça la maitresse d'arme de son regard blanc, elle était si proche de lui à cet instant précis. Il pouvait bien … Alors, lentement, silencieusement, il effleura les lèvres de la kunoichi du bout des siennes.

Il aurait voulu prolonger et même approfondir cet échange mais la jeune femme tourna vivement sa tête, une teinte carmin ayant pris place sur ses joues.

« Qu'est qui te prend ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'agressivité »

Car, oui, elle était en colère ! Contre lui et encore plus, contre _elle-même_, son cœur s'étant mis tout à coup à battre à une cadence inimaginable. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir apprécié ce contact, d'avoir espéré que ces sentiments envers son coéquipier soient réciproques, elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pensé une seconde à Kankurô en se délectant de ce simple contact de sa lèvre inférieure sur la sienne, lui offrant des picotements de ses doigts pied à la tête. Oui, pour Tenten, ce baiser avait été magique et c'était tout un problème.

« Tenten, je … je suis amoureux, je n'y peux rien et le nier ne changera rien alors voilà, je t'ai embrassé »

La déclaration de Neji finit d'achever le pauvre cœur déjà bien perturbée de la jeune femme !

« On … on ne peut pas, déclara-t-elle en baisant les yeux. Tu as eu suffisamment de temps pour te déclarer avant et maintenant, je suis avec Kankurô. Il vaut mieux oublier ce baiser, lâcha-t-elle en se levant.

- Si, c'est ce que tu veux alors, d'accord, répondit le jeune Hyûga »

En l'embrassant, il avait espéré un miracle mais il était désormais clair dans son esprit, qu'elle en aimait maintenant un autre que lui, qu'il l'avait perdu.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, en Hyûga qu'il était, il conserva un masque parfait où personne n'aurait pu lire qu'il avait le cœur en miette.

Tenten accéléra le pas, elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et lui, et alors qu'elle passait à un coin de rue, elle s'effondra sur le sol poussiéreux, sans qu'elle se l'explique les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage de poupée.

Tenten sanglota un moment, seule dans cette ruelle sale de Konoha.

[nda : Pardon !!! Vous vous doutiez tout de même que la déclaration de Neji ne changerait pas les choses, hein ? Je me dégoute de les faire souffrir autant mais bon, je ne peux pas faire autrement et je le crie haut et fort le NejiTen vaincra

_ La fin du monde_

Hinata attendit d'être certaine que son père soit parti pour hurler. Dans des moments comme celui-ci, c'était la seule chose à faire pour se calmer, enfin un conseil de Sakura qui lui était utile.

Naruto regarda hébété sa petite amie vider ses poumons de tout son oxygène et devenir rouge comme une tomate. Ce fait fit sourire l'Uzumaki qui pensa à juste titre qu'elle n'avait plus prit cette teinte depuis très longtemps.

Une fois, ses nerfs calmaient, elle retrouva son sourire timide et simple qui le faisant tant frissonner.

« Tu ne sais pas la chance que tu as de ne pas appartenir à un clan de vieux réac ! déclara Hinata en se remettant à sa vaisselle.

- Non, je ne sais pas apparemment, gloussa Naruto »

Il se positionna tout contre sa petite amie, posa ses mains sur les épaules, continua à les faire glisser sur les bras menus de la kunoichi jusqu'à rejoindre ses menottes dans l'eau savonneuse de la vaisselle sale. Il entreprit de déposer des baisers plus doux les uns que les autres sur son cou.

Hinata ne put empêcher un énorme frisson de parcourir son échine et la nouvelle technique made in Uzumaki sembla calmer les nerfs encore en pelote de la jeune femme.

La brunette nota même que cette méthode était dix fois plus efficace que le _janer_ de Sakura.

Les deux amoureux s'installèrent sur la terrasse dallée qui dominait l'_immense_ jardin de la propriété shinobi et compagnie. (l'auteure a honte de dire qu'elle avait pas pensé à prévenir les lecteurs qu'ils possédait un petit jardiner pardon).

Ils savourèrent cet instant de calme, l'entrepôt pour une fois était désert.

« Que voulait ton père ?

- Il voulait se mêler de ma vie, répondit-elle avec une pointe d'énervement aux réminiscences de son passage à l'entrepôt.

- Ha … Ca me concerne, je suppose.

- Mon clan pense sans aucun doute que je ne suis pas capable de choisir qui sera mon compagnon dans ma tâche d'héritière alors, j'y ai renoncé.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais plus du titre si on me refusait le droit d'être avec toi, soupira-t-elle.

- Et ton père est venue te prévenir de l'énorme erreur que tu étais en train de commettre, plaisanta-t-il.

- Non… Il venait me dire que tu étais très fort.

- … Une lueur interrogative illumina les yeux azur du blond.

- Il voulait que je te demande d'où te venait cette force impressionnante, que ta réponse pourrait tout changer entre nous, je suppose. Comme si des heures d'entrainement intensives avec un sannin ne suffisaient pas à justifier que tu sois si puissant, rigola-t-elle.

- Demande le moi ?

- Quoi ?

- Demande-moi pourquoi je suis fort, ordonna-t-il une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

Il voulait savoir si le monstre qu'il cachait au fond de lui pouvait changer l'attachement d'Hinata. La kunoichi aspira profondément et déclara d'une voix monocorde proche de la récitation d'un élève de cours élémentaire.

- Pourquoi es-tu si fort ?

- Je suis un jinchuriki.

Il le lui avait dit, il avait révélé son plus grand secret à la femme qu'il aimait, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa réaction. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir se redresser.

- Lequel ?

- Lequel quoi ?

- Quel démon portes-tu en toi ?

- Kyûbi, le démon renard à neuf queues mais quelle importance ? »

Hinata conserva, un instant, un silence inquiétant. Naruto commença à s'impatienter sur sa chaise de jardin en plastique.

« Tu as tué ma mère, lâcha-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ton démon, c'est le meurtrier de ma mère. Je … Je sais bien que tu n'es pas responsable mais … pardon, on ne peut pas continuer, déclara-t-elle en baissant les yeux »

Depuis qu'il avait échangé leur deuxième baiser, c'était la première fois qu'elle n'osait pas soutenir son regard. Le cœur du blond sembla comme poignarder par cette constatation.

Il se leva doucement de sa chaise. Il murmura un inaudible _« si c'est ce que tu veux »_ et quitta l'entrepôt.

Naruto n'arrivait pas à y croire. Hinata et lui, c'était fini ! Impossible ! Que dis-je Impensable !

Il s'installa sur un pont et contempla le cours de l'eau défilé.

Il se demanda « Pourquoi le soleil continuait à briller ? Pourquoi l'eau continuait de filer paisiblement ? Pourquoi les oiseaux continuaient à chanter ? Alors qu'en vérité pour lui, c'était la fin du monde ! Car oui, Hinata ne l'aimait plus, c'était fini entre eux. »

Le jeune Uzumaki eut le goût de pleurer, il eut le goût d'hurler que la vie ne pouvait pas continuer puisqu'aujourd'hui, c'était la fin du monde.

Il réprima ses larmes et entreprit de marcher jusqu'à son petit appartement.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le cocon douillet de son chez soi, il huma l'air encore imprégné de son odeur. Il s'installa entre les draps emplis du parfum de sa douce.

Encore une fois, on le rejetait pour ce qu'il était, un monstre de foire. Au moment où il commençait enfin à s'accepter, il avait fallu que la vie le rappelle à l'ordre. Il n'était qu'un idiot.

Il posa ses mains sur ses oreilles et persista de se demander « Pourquoi son cœur continuait à battre ? Pourquoi ses yeux pleuraient ? Alors qu'Hinata venait de lui dire au revoir à jamais »

_Entre-temps_

Miyazawa Yukino (je pique le nom de l'héroïne de KareKano ) s'assit dans le lit pour remettre son soutien gorge. Elle tira une bouffée de cigarette et entreprit d'enfiler son collant en se tortillant.

« Tu peux regarder si tu vois ma jupe de ton côté ? demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua lentement la tête.

- Elle est dans l'autre pièce.

- Mais ouiiiiiii ! Je crois que j'ai un peu trop abusée de la bouteille aujourd'hui, s'écria-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

Elle sauta du lit et s'arrêta soudain sur le seuil de la porte.

- Ecoute, fit-elle gravement en penchant la tête de côté tel un teckel demandant l'absolution à son maitre chéri. Si je te donne l'impression de te ficher dehors, c'est bien le cas. J'ai un rendez vous à quatre heures et comme on ne sort pas vraiment ensemble.

- Pas de problème.

- T'es génial comme mec. J'ai vraiment passé un moment super, tu fais vraiment des prouesses dans un lit, ajouta-t-elle en sautillant pour remettre une chaussure. Et je suis consciente que ça fait salope de dire ça, crois moi.

- J'ai passé un bon moment moi aussi, avoua-t-il en riant et s'ébouriffant sa masse de cheveux brun.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non, merci, ça va aller, j'habite dans le quartier.

- C'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

- Sato.(1)

- C'est vrai ?

Kiba hocha douloureusement la tête.

- Malheureusement oui, soupira-t-il.

- C'est à crever de rire, on devrait aller à l'hôtel sous ce nom là un jour.

Il ne releva pas.

- Peut être qu'on se reverra, conclut-il.

- Ouais, probable, dit-elle avec entrain en le regardant se rhabiller. Peut être. C'était sympa en tout cas. Vraiment ! J'étais un peu déprimée avant de te tomber dessus.

- Hn »

Kiba Inuzuka quitta le petit appartement et reprit sa marche dans les rues de Konoha. Il avait poussé les portes d'un bar quelques heures plus tôt, il avait jeté son dévolu sur une femme superficielle dont il était sûr de ressortir direction un lit. Désormais, il avait reprit son ancienne vie, il continuerait comme Sakura le lui avait dit à gâcher ses plus belles années à dégrafer des soutien-gorge.

(1) Je voulais un peu le même effet que le Mr Martin ou le Mr Smith et il semble selon mes recherches internet que ce soit Sato le nom de famille le plus répandu au Japon. J'explique pour que vous ne preniez pas pour une cinglée.

_Petrificus totalus _

Sakura resta recroquevillée dans l'obscurité, tandis que le bruit de son souffle résonnait à ses oreilles comme une tempête. Elle voulut reculer et quitter la demeure Uchiwa au plus vite mais son corps refusait de bouger.

_Comment devait-elle interpréter le spectacle sous ses yeux ?_

Elle trouva le courage de se redresser. Lentement, elle essaya de calmer son cœur. Elle observa encore quelques secondes, son amie et son petit ami étroitement enlacés, la tête de la rousse posée sur l'épaule du brun, les bras musclés de l'homme qu'elle aimait emprisonnant le corps d'une autre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche tentant de sortir un son de celle-ci.

« Sasuke-kun ? dit-elle d'une voix rocailleuse qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

A l'entente de cette voix, les deux jeunes personnes étroitement étreints se lâchèrent et mirent une distance considérables entre eux deux.

- Sakura-chan, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer, déclara-t-il comme si rien ne s'était passé sous ses yeux.

- Vous … vous pouvez m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle.

- Sasuke me disait au revoir, je pars pour quelques jours, c'est tout.

- Vr-vraiment ? bégaya-t-elle. Je… je n'en ai pas eu l'impression »

En guise de bonne foi, Karin montra le sac de voyage posé sur le sol.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air, mentit Karin. Je vais y aller Sasuke, déclara-t-elle »

Sakura toujours figée attendait la suite des évènements, un cri d'alerte s'était mis en marche dans sa tête. Cette étreinte, elle la connaissait, elle l'avait déjà faite lorsque Sasuke avait décidé de quitter le village, elle voulait dire _reste auprès de moi, je t'aime plus que tout au monde !_

Aux mots de Karin, le corbeau se tendit. Tout son corps semblait plus dur qu'un mur de béton armé.

La kunoichi aux cheveux roux attrapa son sac de voyage et avança d'un pas vers la sortie sous les yeux du nouveau _couple( ?)_.

Plus qu'un pas et elle retrouverait sa liberté, s'il ne la retenait pas, il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas.

Le cœur du brun se mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine.

« T'en vas pas ! supplia-t-il »

Rien qu'avec cette simple phrase, il se rendit compte qu'il était revenu au point de départ. Il ne voulait pas perdre Sakura mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans Karin.

La rousse s'immobilisa, posa ses yeux brun tendre dans ceux d'une noirceur incomparable de l'éventail.

Quand à Sakura, elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce que cette simple phrase pouvait impliquer, elle avait été claire, elle lui avait demandé de choisir, elle avait eu peur d'avoir le cœur brisé par cette histoire et au final, elle avait parfaitement raison.

Si un inconnu était rentré dans cette pièce de la demeure Uchiwa, il aurait pensé_Tiens_ _Mme Tussauds a ouvert un nouveau musée_, car aucun des trois personnes présentes ne bougèrent d'un millimètre.

« Et maintenant ? interrogea la fleur de cerisier »

[Nda : à ce moment là de l'histoire, vous vous dites les jeux sont faits, elle nous fait un SakuKiba et KarinSasu, ben je réponds peut être bien qu'oui peut être bien que non, rien n'est jamais simple avec moi !

_ Nous nous sommes tant aimés_

Quand Temari et Shikamaru pénétrèrent dans le salon, cette dernière était considérablement plus détendue.

« Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il avant de s'affaler sur le canapé.

- Non, merci. Au fait, comment vont les autres ?

- Ils sont tous persuadés que j'ai bien cherché ce qui m'ai arrivé et à les entendre, on aurait quasiment dit que c'était moi qui t'avais quitté.

- Je ne me suis jamais plainte de toi, se défendit Temari.

- Je sais mais tu avais ce regard dont m'a si souvent parlé Tenten.

- Un regard ?

- Tu as simplement baissé les yeux en prenant un air malheureux. _Un jour, mon prince viendra …_Tu connais la chanson ?

- Je n'ai pas …

- Je ne t'en veux pas, je te raconte juste que j'ai eu droit à la plus belle raclée de ma vie juste après ça, Sakura m'a fait un sermon de dix minutes et ensuite, j'ai eu droit au regard culpabilisant d'Hinata. La solidarité féminine, c'est définitivement l'invention du diable, décréta-t-il.

- C'était gentil de leur part, sourit-elle.

- Oui, mais tu veux que je te dise une chose, ton prince est là alors ne t'avise pas d'aller voir ailleurs »

La jeune femme se colla davantage à son petit ami et les baisers langoureux et passionnés ne cessèrent d'être échangés…

Blabla de l'auteur :

D'abord merci d'avoir lu ! Merci aussi à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !

Alors, il a deux choses très importantes, dont je dois vous parler. D'une part, je vais insérer un lemon, il sera assez léger et ce n'est pas moi qui l'aurait écrit mais un ami auteur qui écrit sur un autre site et d'autre part, vous aurez remarqué le léger anachronisme concernant Hinata et Naruto. Techniquement Hinata est né fin décembre, ce qui rend mon histoire impossible, je m'excuse donc pour cet élément et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Merci pour tout !


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapitre 16 : Existe-t-il dans la nature quelque chose de réellement parfait à l'exception de la stupidité ?_

Une longue et interminable nuit venait de s'écouler à Konoha.

_Tu es ma famille_

Hinata était troublée. Grandement troublée. Complètement chamboulée à vrai dire.

L'ex héritière du clan Hyûga se retourna sur son lit, elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et ne cessait de ressasser dans sa petite tête brune les derniers évènements. Sa réaction était-elle au moins justifiée ?

Elle avait toujours considéré Naruto comme son âme sœur, un être exceptionnel qui la complétait parfaitement. Elle l'avait réalisé le soir où pour la première fois, ils avaient consommé leur amour.

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers le blond était complexe, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait toujours pensé que ce petit garçon blond et débordant d'énergie était la personne qui manquait à sa vie. Cette chaleur qu'elle portait au fond de son cœur avait un nom : famille. Elle voyait dans le blond l'occasion d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour.

Mais comment oserait-elle considérer Naruto comme sa famille alors que sa mère était morte en luttant contre le Démon renard ? Pourrait-elle justifier d'aimer l'homme qui porte en lui le Démon qui lui enleva un être cher et qui creusa le fossé entre son père et elle ? Est-ce que sa mère ne considérerait pas ça comme une trahison ?

Non, décidemment, Hinata ne savait pas ! Ecouter son cœur et courir le rejoindre, ou bien sa raison et son sens du devoir ? Elle aurait bien voulu pouvoir trancher ou simplement jouer ça à pile ou face. Mais quoiqu'il se passe, elle savait désormais qu'elle y perdrait une partie d'elle-même.

Naruto était triste. Grandement triste. Complètement anéanti à vrai dire.

Il avait toujours été rejeté par les autres, il en avait conscience d'une certaine manière mais en débutant cette relation, il n'avait pas pensé que ce qu'il était puisse être un obstacle.

Il avait toujours été seul jusqu'au jour où Iruka l'avait accepté à ses côtés. Le chuunin avait cru en lui et cela avait suffit à Naruto à ne pas sombrer dans la haine et à voir le meilleur dans chacun.

Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus s'il aurait la force de se battre.

En perdant la personne qui comptait le plus, il ne voyait plus de raison à son existence. S'il faisait un rapide bilan, il avait tenu ses promesses envers Sakura, Sasuke était de retour à Konoha, et mis à part un objectif illusoire de devenir Hokage, il n'avait strictement rien.

Il repensa douloureusement à son sensei et un fin sourire s'étira sur son visage où les larmes coulaient toujours en abondance.

Le ninja le plus imprévisible décida d'aller demander un conseil. Baissez les bras ne faisait et ne devait pas faire un jour parti de son vocabulaire, il se battrait pour faire entendre raison à Hinata, il lui prouverait qu'il n'était pas un monstre ou sinon …

C'est donc d'un pas déterminé et d'un mouvement brusque que le renardeau alla toquer à la porte de son ainé, l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand frère.

Le jeune professeur ouvrit la porte, un tablier de cuisine sur lui et afficha un timide sourire ainsi qu'une légère rougeur sur ses joues à la vue de son élève préféré.

« Naruto, qu'est qui t'amène ici ? demanda-t-il »

Le professeur afficha un air grave lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son protégé n'avait pas son sourire habituel et que ses yeux d'un bleu azur ne brillaient pas du même éclat.

« J'ai besoin de parler.

- Entre voyons, l'invita Iruka »

_La solution à tout_

« QUEL SALOP, LES HOMMES VRAIMENT ! Les yeux d'un bleu limpide de sa meilleure amie flamboyaient sous l'effet d'une indignation compatissante. Et ensuite ?

- Ils n'ont rien dit ni l'un ni l'autre d'ailleurs et au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai préféré partir, soupira Sakura.

- Il ne t'a même pas retenu ?

- Non, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Typiquement masculin … grogna-t-elle. Et maintenant, que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je compte profiter du fait que nous sommes libres d'aller vers d'autre, affirma la fleur de cerisier une curieuse lueur au fond de ses magnifiques yeux émeraude »

Elles échangèrent un sourire de solidarité féminine par-dessus la table en bois de la cuisine, pièce vide de toutes autres âmes qui vivent. Entre elles étaient posées une théière et deux tasses fumantes, à motifs de dragons roses sur fond bleu pâle.

Sakura termina son histoire puis cala son menton dans ses mains et fixa un regard affligé sur Ino.

« Franchement, Ino, qu'est qui cloche chez moi ?

- Mais rien ! Tu es superbe, intelligente, drôle. Le problème, c'est Sasuke. Si je pouvais mettre la main sur lui, je lui en donnerais, moi, de l'affection ! déclara la blonde avec une mine plus qu'effrayante.

- Je tombe amoureuse et du seul mâle dans tout Konoha qui est incapable de choisir ! Je pense qu'il ne veut pas de moi … lâcha-t-elle tristement.

Ino considéra la question.

- Tu crois franchement qu'il aime cette fille ?

- Elle n'a rien de si horrible et je t'en parle en connaissance de cause moi-même, je n'arrive pas à la détester, plaisanta Sakura »

Sakura ricana, oubliant pour un temps ces malheurs.

Ino avait le don de la faire rire, rien que par l'attitude outrée que sa meilleure amie adoptée.

Au bout d'un infime moment, les deux amies d'enfance préfèrent parler de tout et de rien.

« Et sinon quoi de neuf ici ? interrogea Ino.

- Tu as plusieurs heures devant toi ? gloussa Sakura.

- Pour les ragots, j'ai toujours du temps.

- Je vais te faire un résumé, Tema et Shika filent le parfait amour, ils n'ont pratiquement pas quittés la chambre depuis hier soir.

- J'ai cru remarqué qu'il avait loupé l'entrainement, ce matin.

- Hinata a rompu avec Naruto mais elle refuse de me dire pourquoi et j'ai essayé d'aller voir Naruto, mais j'ai trouvé porte close, je pense même qu'à côté de lui, je ne souffre pas vraiment.

- C'est elle qui a rompu, je pensais qu'elle était folle de lui depuis l'académie.

- Moi aussi mais que veux-tu, je n'y comprends pas grand-chose moi non plus. Tenten a semble-t-il disparu de la circulation depuis ce matin et quand Kankurô est passé, j'ai eu mal pour lui. Neji est parti en mission et Kiba est absent depuis hier, on n'a pas une seule nouvelle, conclu la rose une mine désapprobatrice accompagnant la fin de sa phrase.

- Tu n'aimes pas Kiba ?

- C'est un coureur de jupons.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment ?

- J'aurais juré le contraire.

Sakura sirota une gorgée de son thé fumant évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

- C'est donc ça ta solution à tout.

Ino gloussa.

-Ce n'est pas _ma_ solution à tout mais … _la_ solution à tout ! »

_Donne moi du temps_

Karin et Sasuke n'avaient pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. La rousse après le départ de Sakura avait fait demi tour en sentant le jeune ténébreux lui retirer délicatement son sac de la main. Il avait murmuré un _Reste_ qui sonnait mélodieusement à l'oreille de la kunoichi provoquant une tempête de question de sa tête.

Allongée sur son lit, elle repensait à la réaction de Sasuke. Elle rougit en pensant au baiser qu'elle avait osé lui voler avant de partir et enfin elle soupira à l'image de son corps contre le sien dans une étreinte pour la retenir.

Tous ces drames, c'était uniquement de sa faute à elle. Sasuke aurait eu une vie bien plus simple si elle n'avait pas décidé de le suivre à Konoha. Il n'aurait pas eu à hésiter entre Sakura et l'idiote qui était allongée sur son lit.

Le corbeau l'observa un moment, les yeux grand ouverts, Karin observait son plafond comme si celui-ci était la reproduction de la chapelle Sixtine. Aussi silencieusement qu'à son habitude, il prit place à ses côtés sur le grand lit double.

Il ne prononça pas un mot sur le moment, attendant de voir ce qu'elle ferait.

Karin tressaillit légèrement en le sentant si près mais l'envie fût plus forte que tout. Elle se blottit au creux de son épaule et se gorgea du parfum masculin et si particulier du corbeau.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

« Il me faut juste un peu de temps.

- Du temps pour quoi exactement ?

- J'ai besoin de faire un point sur ce que je veux. Accepte ça. Je t'en prie »

Sasuke conserva le silence. La rousse allait répliquer mais il la devança.

« C'est d'accord. J'accepte ton besoin de faire le point.

- Merci »

Dans ce genre de situation, elle se serait attendue à ce qu'il quitte sa chambre mais il n'en fit rien et resta allongé à ses côtés jusque dans la nuit. L'espace d'une nuit, Karin oublia le monde en compagnie de Sasuke.

A son réveil, Karin était pourtant seule dans sa chambre quand était-il parti, elle n'aurait su le dire et elle s'en fichait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, malgré un sommeil des plus agité, elle était heureuse ou elle croyait l'être.

Karin passa sa journée à réfléchir si elle le disait simplement trois mots alors le monde changerait, sa vie changerait, elle aurait quelqu'un qui compte pour elle. Mais lui l'aimait-il comme elle, elle l'aimait ?

_Besoin de respirer_

Le lendemain matin de Tenten ressembla à une masse floue et cauchemardesque d'images remémorées. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, la maitresse d'arme avait fait mille et un scénarii concernant une belle déclaration enflammée de Neji, l'homme qu'elle trouvait le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus... Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle serait en colère contre lui et qu'elle pleurerait toute une nuit.

Pétrifiée à l'idée de croiser Neji dans le couloir, la kunoichi se faufila hors de la maison et descendit la rue principale.

Que pourrait-elle faire pour occuper sa journée ? Voir Kankurô, non certainement pas, elle le reverrait quand elle aurait mit ses idées au clair, c'était une obligation. Elle n'avait jamais été une bonne comédienne et jouer le rôle de la fille éperdument amoureuse ne lui convenait vraiment pas.

Elle déambula dans les rues désertes jusqu'à la fin de la matinée puis passa devant une affichette représentant une sculpture de Rodin pour le musée municipal de Konoha.

C'était parfait, vraiment ! Dans un moment comme celui là, elle avait besoin d'Art, de Beauté … ou de n'importe quoi avec une majuscule qui lui permettrait de se remettre de la plus abominable déclaration d'amour de sa vie.

Elle erra dans le musée presqu'une heure, puis regagna la cour des colonnades et ses rayons de soleil bienfaisants. Elle s'assied au pied du Penseur jusqu'à ce que l'ironie comique de la situation l'entraine à nouveau à l'intérieur, vers le café du Musée.

Après trois tasses de café, elle prit une décision. Elle retourna à l'entrepôt d'un pas lent, elle devait lui parler mais comment ?

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'entrepôt, Shikamaru et Temari étaient seuls à la table du petit déjeuner.

« Salut, déclara la brunette aux macarons.

- 'lut, déclarèrent-ils d'un œil mort.

- Vous vous levez que maintenant ?

- Hn, oui et j'ai encore sommeil si tu veux tout savoir, répondit Shikamaru dans un bâillement.

- Vous savez si Neji est dans sa chambre ?

- On l'a vu, il partait pour une mission, il reviendra demain sans aucun doute.

- Ha et bien merci, dit-elle en souriant confuse.

- Tu vois Kankurô aujourd'hui ? demanda Temari tout à faire réveiller à présent.

- Euh, oui, il a du passer mais j'avais besoin de faire une course.

- Et quoi donc ?

Vous connaissez ce moment où vous vous sentez super gêné, où vous aimeriez enfoncer votre tête dans le sable telle une autruche. Et bien pour Tenten, c'était précisément ce moment là.

La maitresse d'arme caressait sa nuque frénétiquement sous le regard inquisiteur de la rose des sables. Elle ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre quelque chose lorsque Sakura et Ino firent leur apparition.

- Salut Tenten. Avant que j'oublie, Kankurô est passé à l'appart, il te cherchait. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il serait certainement à l'hôtel si tu voulais le voir. Et après ce genre de message, je me dis que ma reconversion en répondeur téléphonique est très probable.

- Euh, merci. Ben, je vais le rejoindre dans ce cas là »

Tenten ne se fit pas prier et parti rejoindre Kankurô.

Vous vous demandez sans doute quel fruit avait mûri suite à ses intenses réflexions. C'est simple Kankurô était le premier, il était honnête, droit et adorable. Si Neji ne l'avait pas embrassé, elle ne se serait même pas posé de question. Alors oui, elle resterait avec lui tant qu'il voudrait d'elle.

_ Retour à la maison_

Quand Neji rentra de mission, ce soir là, il fût soulagé de trouver le salon de l'appartement complètement vide. Il avait été assigné à une mission de rang A et pour une fois, son équipe n'était pas l'habituelle. On demandait les talents d'un Hyûga pour celle-ci. Le jeune homme aux yeux de perle soupira de satisfaction en voyant que l'objet de ses pensées n'était pas présent. Après le déplorable incident entre Tenten et lui, il avait réalisé une chose : les hommes et les femmes ne sont tout bonnement pas faits pour vivre ensemble en harmonie.

Il se hâte de filer dans la salle de bain pour ôter son corps de la poussière du voyage.

Il retira son kimono.

A quoi bon se torturer mentalement pour une fille qui ne voulait de toute manière pas de lui ?

C'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il voulait devenir un shinobi d'exception et la place d'une romance dans cet avenir était tout simplement inexistante.

Il entra dans la douche et tenta de sublimer sa libido à grand coup d'eau froide.

Il ressortit de la salle de bain une demi-heure plus tard, longeant le couloir qui menait à sa chambre vêtu simplement d'une serviette.

Au moment de pénétrer dans sa chambre, il fut stoppé par un gloussement féminin.

« Arrête Kankurô, ça me chatouille, protestait une voix qui n'était absolument pas étrangère au Hyûga »

Il claqua la porte et le silence se fit immédiatement dans la chambre de la maitresse d'arme.

Neji se sentait méprisé, rejeté, vexé – bon sang !- frustré. Mais le pire serait sans doute de se dire que si Kankurô était ici à cette heure-ci, c'est qu'il passait sans aucun doute la nuit ici !

Il voyait déjà la scène du petit déjeuner, Kankurô dans la cuisine, avec un air de triomphalisme quand il découvrirait que Neji était rentré et qu'il savait que Tenten et lui avait … Bordel, l'idée même qu'il pose ses sales pates sur elle le révulsait.

Il préféra se rhabiller et quitter l'appartement pour cette nuit, il trouverait bien autre chose pour la nuit.

Au moment où il allait quitter l'entrepôt, le destin (et surtout moi) décida de donner un peu de compagnie au brun ténébreux.

Pour sa sortie nocturne avec Neji, Kiba choisit le _Hell's_ _kitchen_. Ce bar était un véritable marché du sexe, mais sa déco pseudo-écologique intimiderait moins Neji que les autres.

Les autres clients étaient regroupés autour du bar central, certains en grappe de trois ou quatre. Ils lançaient des petits éclats de rire spasmodiques, buvant des bières au rythme d'une musique trop forte au goût du fier Hyûga.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire, dit Kiba en aparté. Si je tombe sur quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser, je te l'envoie.

- D'abord, on ne dit pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un et ensuite, je croyais que tu t'étais calmé.

- Ca se voit que tu ne fais pas très attention aux gens qui t'entourent, pouffa Kiba »

Neji aurait bien voulu continuer son interrogatoire mais une jeune serveuse au décolleté pigeonnant, mâchant furieusement son chewing-gum se posta devant leur table.

« Je vous sers quoi mes mignons ?

- Pour moi une bière et aussi peut être l'heure à laquelle tu termines, répondit Kiba avec un sourire qui aurait mis à bat toutes résolutions de pureté.

- Je prendrais aussi une bière, coupa Neji en lançant un regard peu avenant à la jeune femme qui avait souri de manière mièvre suite à la déclaration de l'Inuzuka »

La jeune femme repartit ne manquant pas de balancer son postérieur de droite à gauche, retournant son regard pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours l'attention du jeune brun.

« Tu voudrais arrêter de jouer le rabat joie ? demanda Kiba.

- Tu voudrais arrêter de jouer le don juan des bas quartier »

_Un train de retard ?_

Comme bien des choses chez elle, le cycle menstruel de Temari no Sabaku était tellement régulier que Mussolini lui-même, si elle en avait été la contemporaine, aurait pu la prendre comme exemple pour la ponctualité de ses trains. Que le monde fût chamboulé et que le chaos régnât partout, elle pouvait toujours compter sur l'arrivée exacte de ses règles – ou comme les avait un jour qualifié une de ses amies de Suna, les_larmes sanglantes de son utérus_. [nda : ça c'est la petite phrase de ma mère pour me faire digérer le coup de tu es une femme maintenant gros soupir ca vous choque un auteur ce genre de chose

Enfermée dans la salle de bain depuis bientôt une heure, Temari se contempla anxieuse dans le miroir.

Shikamaru n'avait jamais posé de question concernant ses désagréments féminins ni même sur les moyens de contraception qu'elle employait.

Il était un romantique moderne aux yeux de la Sabaku, il faisait confiance à _la bonne vieille méthode immémoriale pour faire des enfants_. Cette expression l'avait toujours ennuyée. Pourquoi les hommes étaient-ils donc si fiers de leur peu d'intérêt pour ce qui se passaient en elles, les femmes ?

Mais elle fût brusquement reconnaissante de ce respect aveugle des traditions.

Elle grimaça en caressant doucement son ventre du bout de ses doigts.

Ils avaient passé une partie de la soirée en compagnie des filles. Ino et Sakura avaient opté pour une sortie entre filles. Hinata lasse avait été de bien piètre humeur et s'était éclipsée dès la fin du repas ne touchant que du bout des lèvres son repas. Quand à son petit frère, il était dans la chambre de sa petite amie à l'heure qu'il est en train de faire elle ne savait quoi.

Après un autre merveilleux câlin, elle avait regardé le petit agenda dans son sac, une petite croix rouge indiqué que c'était normalement le jour J. Elle s'était alors réfugiée dans la salle de bain, avait feuilleté fébrilement son petit agenda et recompter le plus calmement possible le nombre de jours.

Alors que certaines femmes ne montraient, en dehors des règles douloureuses, aucun signe extérieur en période d'ovulation, Temari disposait, elle, de toutes les preuves dont elle avait besoin. Elle s'effondra sur le carrelage glacé en pensant soudainement à Gaara.

Elle lui avait un jour expliqué ce qu'était les menstruations justifiant ainsi les raisons de ses brusques accès de mauvaise humeur et ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. « Oh, oh, tu n'aurais pas … ? plaisantait-il dès qu'il la trouvait trop grognon »

Elle pouffa à la pensée de son petit frère qui avait bien changé. Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

Ce n'était qu'un peu de retard, elle avait sans doute tort de s'en faire pour si peu.

Elle rejoignit la chambre de son petit ami, se glissant à pas de loup et ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de le retrouver endormi emmitouflé dans sa couette.

_Blabla de l'auteur :_

Voilà un petit chapitre écrit dans la journée, qui j'espère vous aura plu. Je rajoute juste que le titre est une très jolie citation de Woody Allen. Voilà, j'ai fini de vous ennuyer.

Biz.


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapitre 17 : Par une fraîche nuit d'automne. _

_ Baiser volé_

Hinata végétée sur son lit depuis bientôt quatre heures, elle n'arrêtait pas de repasser toutes les scènes dans sa tête. Sa première rencontre avec lui, sa façon si spéciale de sourire.

Son sourire, c'était bien la chose la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais vue de sa vie, il la rendait si à l'aise, si elle. Elle se retourna pour la énième fois, les draps pendant lamentablement de son lit à moitié défait.

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

Il fallait qu'elle prenne un peu l'air. Elle se rhabilla lentement et sortit du vieil entrepôt.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Hyûga ne remarqua même pas que ses pas la menaient vers le Mt Hokage, à l'endroit exact où Naruto l'avait embrassé pour la toute première fois de sa vie. Des larmes silencieuses viennent à gâcher son visage de porcelaine pendant qu'Hinata rumine sur son sort, le visage fixant les étoiles alors que les lumières de la ville scintillent à ses pieds.

« C'est dommage, on ne les voit pas bien d'ici, susurra une voix derrière d'elle »

Le cœur de la kunoichi retentit fort à ses oreilles.

« Les lumières de la ville nous empêchent de les voir correctement, je suppose, finit-elle par répondre »

Le jeune blond prit place à ses côtés mais la jeune femme persista à ne pas croiser son regard, le visage résolument tendu vers les cieux.

Contrairement à elle, Naruto la contempla à loisir constatant que des larmes avaient souillé son doux visage.

« Tu sais, tu ne changeras jamais ce qui a été et ce qui est arrivé. Me blâmer pour une chose que je n'ai pas commise, ça ne la ramènera pas, lâcha-t-il.

Il lui lança un regard doux et triste à la fois.

- Je le sais. Je t'aime plus que tout, je t'ai toujours aimé mais …

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille, de trahir sa mémoire. Je … mais les mots moururent dans sa bouche.

- Je n'abandonnerai pas.

- Qu…quoi ?

- Je ne renoncerai pas à toi quoique tu penses, j'arriverai à te faire entendre raison »

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux amants, ne sachant que répondre Hinata persista à fixer les cieux espérant peut être y trouver une quelconque réponse.

Naruto finit par s'impatienter et attrapa le poignet de la kunoichi. Hinata sursauta légèrement mais trouva enfin le courage de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Toutefois, elle fut bien plus surprise encore lorsque Naruto posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de ce baiser volé mais ne le repoussa pas.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Naruto se leva et partit d'un pas lent et calme.

Hinata se mit à réfléchir encore une nouvelle fois. Elle avait beau le nier, chaque mot, chaque geste de Naruto lui donnait l'impression d'être en enfer ou au paradis. Son propre monde tourne autour de lui, tournant encore, et encore.

La kunoichi recommença à pleurer devant ce dilemme, sa conscience et son cœur menaient à cet instant précis une guerre sans merci.

Si elle avait pu avoir quelques souvenirs de sa mère, elle aurait su ce qu'elle pensait mais … elle voulait croire qu'elle faisait le bon choix en ne poursuivant pas Naruto…

_Il est temps que nous ayons une conversation_

Kiba ne semblait toujours pas se calmer, à mesure que les verres se vidaient, il riait draguant tout sur son passage. Neji contemplait son ami d'un œil mi amusé mi inquiet. Il donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement équilibré, mais c'était un drôle d'oiseau à bien des égards et il ne savait au juste ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment même.

Le génie du clan Hyûga soupira, enfin, la dernière chose qu'il eût souhaité, c'était de s'aliéner la sympathie de son colocataire et ami de fraiche date. Il se lança dans la contemplation des nouveaux arrivants et il fût surpris de constater que deux d'entre eux ne lui étaient absolument pas inconnu.

« Nejiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Kibaaaaaaa, hurla une voix nasillarde »

Le jeune homme aux yeux de perle salua d'un signe de main sa colocataire et la jeune femme blonde lui servant de meilleure amie qui venait à l'instant de hurler son nom dans le bar.

Kiba quand à lui se tendit tout à coup. Neji le remarqua immédiatement mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Les deux jeunes femmes n'hésitèrent pas une seconde à se joindre aux deux beaux bruns.

« J'avais besoin de sortir ce soir, déclara la rose avec un sourire à ces deux colocataires. Je me sens … à l'étroit en ce moment.

- Et il semble que nous ne soyons pas les seules dans ce cas, plaisanta Ino »

La discussion prit un tour sympathique et bientôt les jeunes femmes qui avaient prit pour cible les deux séduisants jeunes hommes abandonnèrent.

Contrairement à ce qu'on put penser, chacun offrit sa tournée et bien plus.

Neji fut le plus raisonnable et se contenta d'un ou deux verres. Très vite, les rires alcoolisés accompagnèrent la conversation de ses trois camarades.

« Je vais rentrer, déclara-t-il au bout de quelques heures. Je suis fatigué de ma mission »

Sa déclaration fût accompagnée d'un tonnerre de désapprobations mais Neji ne leur laissa pas le choix, il attrapa sa veste et quitta le bar.

Plus ses pas le rapprochaient de sa chambre, plus le nœud au creux de son estomac se resserrait. Le jeune homme était tellement pétrifié que l'envie de rebrousser chemin et de rejoindre Kiba lui prit.

Il se glissa dans le vieil entrepôt et alluma la lumière du salon bien qu'en vérité, il n'en eût nullement besoin.

« Bonsoir, dit une voix douce et chaleureuse qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne.

- Tu ne dors pas ? demanda-t-il en la voyant assisse sur le canapé du salon, les genoux ramenaient tout contre elle.

- Non, répondit-elle »

Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais rien que le fait de la voir ici au lieu d'être auprès de Kankurô lui fit esquisser un sourire.

« J'attendais que tu reviennes. Je voulais te parler, dit-elle d'une voix qui trahissait un léger stress.

- De quoi ?

- De ce que tu as dit.

- Hn.

- Je voudrais oublier mais je n'y arrive pas. On pourrait sortir ?

- Hn, grogna le Hyûga. »

Neji n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite mais il accompagna toutefois Tenten à l'extérieur. Ils prirent place contre le mur du vieil entrepôt et Tenten ne put retenir un frisson car trop légèrement vêtu pour cette fraiche nuit.

Toujours silencieux, l'homme aux yeux de perle lui tendit sa veste et sans un mot, elle l'accepta.

« Ce que tu m'as dit, c'est vrai ?

Le sourcil interrogateur du jeune Hyûga l'incita à continuer.

- Que tu étais amoureux.

- Hn, oui, je crois.

- Pourtant … pendant tout ce temps, j'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux pour que tu me regardes enfin et … maintenant … enfin, Kankurô…

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui. Et puis si tu avais des sentiments pour moi, pourquoi toi tu n'as rien dit ?

La maitresse d'arme fût prise d'un léger fou rire.

- Tu n'imagines pas combien de fois, j'ai essayé mais à chaque fois, il y avait une catastrophe, une mission, et un jour, j'ai voulu prendre mon courage à deux mais je t'ai entendu.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu t'entrainais avec Lee et il te taquinait à mon sujet, c'est là que tu l'as dit : Je ne suis pas amoureux de Tenten ou quoique ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs… J'ai continué à faire de mon mieux, mais au bout d'un moment, j'ai enfin compris…Même si je continuai d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, ça ne changerait rien. J'ai eu marre de t'aimer comme ça, ça faisait bien trop mal. Alors, j'ai renoncé. On ne peut pas forcer une personne à tomber amoureuse de vous même si on fait beaucoup d'effort, parfois les choses ne changent pas.

- J'aurais voulu que tu ne renonces pas, lâcha-t-il platement.

- Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, je ne veux pas devenir comme Sakura et attendre quelque chose qui ne marchera pas de toute manière. Tout à toujours était très compliqué entre nous et j'aurais l'impression de commettre une énorme erreur si on allait plus loin.

- Tu as l'air d'y avoir pas mal réfléchi, on dirait ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas arrêté d'y penser pendant des années à vrai dire.

- Et moi, je n'ai pas le choix, je dois aussi tirer un trait.

- Kankurô est quelqu'un de bien, il mérite que je lui donne une chance mais avant ça, je voulais te parler.

- Pardon.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Pour tout ça, pour ne pas avoir compris avant. »

Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et elle ne se déroba sous ce geste d'affection dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant.

Prolongé cette étreinte aurait été une erreur, une de plus à leur longue liste alors sans un mot, ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur. Sans un bruit, ils se séparèrent, pénétrant chacun dans sa chambre. Neji ne put la quitter des yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle. Leur chemin ne devait sans doute jamais se rejoindre, c'était ainsi.

Neji Hyûga venait encore d'apprendre qu'on ne peut pas changer son destin même si Naruto avait tenté de lui enseigner le contraire. Tenten n'était pas pour lui, voilà tout.

_Quelle importance ?_

Cela faisait bientôt deux heures que les trois jeunes gens buvaient tout en discutant de tout et rien, riant aux éclats aux jeux de mots du maitre chien, pouffant devant l'allure de certains clients, passant le temps à se moquer gentiment du décor de ce petit bar.

Sakura n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle file aux toilettes sous peine de voir exploser sa vessie dans les minutes à venir.

Une fois seule, Kiba ne put se retenir.

« Est qui lui arrive de te parler de moi ?

- Qui ?

- Tu sais très bien qui Ino, ne joue pas à ça, tu es sans doute la plus maligne de toutes les filles de Konoha.

- Eh bien …

Ino se mordit une lèvre.

- Seulement du nombre de jupons que tu soulèves dans l'année … Rien de personnel à vrai dire.

- Quelle soulagement ! répliqua Kiba en riant.

Les yeux de porcelaine bleue de la kunoichi se posèrent avec bienveillance sur lui.

- Elle tient beaucoup à toi, je pense.

Kiba attrapa un petit cure-dent sur la table et se mit à le briser en des dizaines de petits morceaux.

- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Eh bien … Disons que ce n'était pas en ces termes.

- Il suffit de trois mots.

Son intonation était teintée de plus de doute qu'il ne voulait en montrer.

- Oh et puis, merde, après tout. Quelle importance ? ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

Ino eut un petit rire désenchanté et repoussa une mèche brune sur le front de Kiba dans un geste quasi maternel.

- Mais ça l'est pourtant… C'est très important, n'est pas ?

- Avant ça ne l'était pas du tout, avoua-t-il. Je voudrais que ça marche, soupira-t-il.

- Alors ça marchera, répondit Ino tout à fait rayonnante.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut, je crois.

- Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'elle veut alors qu'elle-même, elle l'ignore »

Mais les deux ninjas n'eurent pas le temps de continuer plus leur conversation car déjà Sakura revenait parmi eux.

Une heure passa encore avant qu'Ino décide de rentrer elle aussi laissant Kiba et Sakura en tête à tête.

« Alors, c'est à ça que tu passes tes soirées, en ce moment ? »

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse et posa un regard (imbibé) qui se voulait charmeur sur Kiba. La rose avait, une fois pour toute, envie de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un homme. Elle connaissait depuis longtemps la réputation du jeune Inuzuka, elle désirait plus que tout prouver à Sasuke qu'elle était libre et Kiba était le candidat idéal. _Quel mal pourrait-il y avoir ?_

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à son colocataire de répondre quoique ce soit et plaqua fougueusement sa bouche contre la sienne.

S'il n'avait pas autant bu, Kiba aurait sans doute évalué un peu mieux la situation mais l'euphorie du moment, l'envie de faire de Sakura sa compagne était bien plus forte que tout.

(à partir de maintenant l'auteur n'est autre que Zukma que je remercie encore)

Le flou.

Kiba ne savait plus grand chose.

Son clan, sa famille, ses amis, ses responsabilités, son boulot, etc…Tout cela était passé aux orties.

Non, la seule question qu'il se posait était de savoir s'il pourrait, ou non, ouvrir la porte de l'entrepôt qu'ils partageaient, puis celle de sa chambre avec une seule main.

L'autre étant occupée à serrer la rose contre sa poitrine, il eût été exclu qu'il s'en serve pour autre chose sans une très bonne raison.

Sans compter qu'il ne pourrait pas compter sur ses yeux, ceux-ci étant fermés tandis qu'il embrassait la jeune femme sans retenue.

Elle avait _enfin_ oublié Sasuke.

Elle lui laissait enfin sa chance.

Il était hors de question qu'il "bâcle" le travail.

Donc, aucune chance qu'il la lâche...

Sakura, non plus, ne se posait pas vraiment de question.

Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était de faire souffrir Sasuke.

Et, pour une fois, elle remerciait intérieurement Kiba d'être un coureur de jupon.

Il remplirait son rôle avec plaisir tandis qu'un autre aurait probablement souffert.

Oui, ça l'arrangeait bien...

Par, on ne sait quelle miracle, Kiba parvint à arriver dans sa chambre les yeux fermés et concentré sur la rose sans heurter quoique ce soit.

Le plus beau jour de sa vie était venu...

Sakura se laissa allonger sur le lit et répondit avec envie au baiser du maître chien, se persuadant que si il l'apprenait, Sasuke en souffrirait davantage.

Et le laissa glisser ses mains le long de son corps et l'encouragea en lui rendant la pareil.

Bien qu'il n'y ait rien de sérieux entre eux, elle devait bien reconnaître que son amant d'une nuit était expérimenté...Et doué...

Pour un peu, elle oublierait qu'elle faisait ça par vengeance pour se laisser complètement aller à ces caresses.

Malgré l'alcool ingurgité et son désir pour sa partenaire, Kiba se faisait violence pour rester maître de lui.

Puisant de toutes ses expériences, il s'acharnait à augmenter le désir de sa partenaire afin de la combler davantage...

Il ne manquerait plus que toutes ses années d'attente soient réduites à néant à cause d'une connerie sur la dernière ligne droite.

D'une main sûre, il palpa ses hanches par dessus le vêtement de la rose en allant embrasser son cou mêlant efficacement douceur et passion...

Sakura eut un léger sourire de plaisir. Sasuke en serait vert de jalousie...

Lentement, et sans cesser ses baisers sur la chair tendre de la damoiselle, le maître d'Akamaru commença à défaire les vêtements de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci se laissa faire sans rechigner. Décidément, elle avait choisi la bonne personne.

Quelques instants plus tard, la poitrine de la rose ne fut plus cachée que par son soutien-gorge.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, l'Inuzuka se pencha et embrassa le haut de sa poitrine.

La rose eu un petit gémissement... Kiba savait y faire, c'était indéniable...

Pour un peu, elle n'aurait pas senti la main de son partenaire qui remontait, de sa hanche jusqu'au milieu du dos, pour lui enlever le bout de tissu qui cachait sa poitrine.

Un instant, elle se demanda comment Sasuke s'y serai prit.

_Aurait il était plus direct? Plus tendre? Plus patient?_

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête.

Elle n'était pas avec l'Uchiwa et pour l'heure, c'était au maître chien qu'elle se donnait.

Même si il n'y avait pas d'amour entre eux, ça n'était pas une raison pour penser à quelqu'un d'autre pendant qu'lis couchaient ensemble...

Kiba remonta brusquement sa tête et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

Stoppée dans ses réflexions, elle répondit au baiser et l'image du Sharingan disparu lentement de sa tête... Par la même occasion, son soutien gorge en fit de même.

Kiba relâcha les lèvres de la rose et contempla un peu sa poitrine.

Il en avait déjà vu beaucoup, mais celle de Sakura lui fit bien plus d'effet que celles de toutes ses conquêtes réunies.

Sans hésiter plus longtemps, il embrassa ces deux petites montagnes de chair blanche qui l'appelaient. Rapidement et calmement, il chercha les endroits les plus sensibles de cette douce poitrine. Et les gémissements de la rose lui indiquèrent qu'il ne s'était pas raté...

Trop heureux de la situation, le maitre chien se laissa aller et mordilla les tétons dressés de sa partenaire. Cette dernière lâcha un petit cri de surprise...

Excitée par les caresses de son partenaire, Sakura laissa ses mains glisser sur le torse, encore couvert, de son amant d'un soir. Les muscles fermes de son ventre et de sa poitrine la firent frémir. Et elle se surprit à le serrer fort contre elle...

Prenant ces caresses comme un encouragement, Kiba redoubla de vigueur pour les jolis seins de l'Haruno. Jouant avec ses lèvres, sa langue et ses dents dessus, il se mettait au défi de la faire gémir un peu plus fort à chaque fois...Et à ce petit jeu, il avait toujours été très doué...

Chaque gémissement ou soupir qu'elle poussait rendait Kiba fou de bonheur et emplissait Sakura d'une sinistre euphorie. La veste de Kiba vola, le laissant torse nu...Et la rose le serra encore plus fort.

Sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne amplifia le désir des deux amants...Et l'Inuzuka laissa glisser l'une de ses mains vers la partie intime de sa partenaire.

Elle frissonna de désir lorsqu'elle sentit ce contact...

Et ce fut encore mieux lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son amant en elle.

La rose se cambra sous l'excitation et poussa des gémissements de plaisir plus fort.

Kiba était l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

_Combien de fois avait il rêvé de cette scène?_

En tout cas, il ne se gêna pas pour la faire soupirer de bonheur.

Toujours enlacés, leur étreinte les rapprochait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement...

Le corps de la rose se cambra brusquement en poussant un long gémissement.

Le maître chien sourit et embrassa l'Haruno à nouveau...Tout en faisant glisser le pantalon et la culotte de la jeune fille. Elle était nue à présent...Et légèrement rouge de gêne...

Il la regarda avec passion.

Décidemment, elle était incroyablement belle...

Sakura se sentit un peu gêné d'être nue...Devant lui...Le visage de Sasuke s'imposa une nouvelle fois à son esprit...

_Combien de fois s'était elle imaginée nue devant lui?_

Son membre tendu et prêt à satisfaire sa belle. La rose rougit un peu plus, oubliant de plus en plus l'Uchiwa.

Pour se concentrer sur sa vengeance ? Elle faisait ça pour se venger, pas question qu'elle l'oublie !

Elle écarta les jambes et le maître chien la pénétra en l'embrassant.

La certitude que le Sharingan en serait fou de jalousie la rendit encore plus entreprenante...

Kiba vint en elle avec douceur.

Au fond, même s'il l'aimait depuis un moment, il ne savait pas grand chose sur son passé. Mais à sa connaissance, elle n'était sortie avec aucun homme. Il avait donc émis intérieurement l'hypothèse qu'elle était encore vierge... Ce n'était pas le cas.

Un instant, il se demanda qui avait bien pu obtenir les charmes de la rose avant lui...

Il était juste sûr que ce n'était pas Sasuke...

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ce n'était somme toute que de la curiosité mal placée.

La seule chose sûr c'est que, à cet instant, elle était avec lui.

_Et peut-être pour toujours, qui sait?_

Attisé par son euphorie et son désir de combler sa partenaire, Kiba se lança dans un langoureux va et viens...Accélérant l'allure et la profondeur de manière imprévisible...

La caressant avec envie...l'embrassant avec passion...La serrant fort contre son corps.

Tout n'était qu'Amour...Désir...et Passion.

Sakura ne se retint pas de crier de plaisir à chaque mouvement de son amant.

Et il n'y avait là aucune simulation, son plaisir était on ne peut plus réel. Peut-être même qu'elle recommencerait cette aventure si...Plaisante...Avec le maître chien...

Bien décidé à la combler de bonheur, Kiba s'occupa d'elle avec tout son savoir-faire en la matière et en réquisitionnant entièrement son instinct sur un seul but: Rendre Sakura Haruno heureuse.

La faisant se languir, gémir, crier et même hurler son nom au fil de leur danse d'amour effrénée.

La rose eut un orgasme.

Puis un autre.

Et même un troisième avant qu'il ne se décide à libérer la bonde de son plaisir en elle.

Lorsque ce fut finit, elle s'écroula...Tremblante et un sourire merveilleux aux lèvres.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, l'embrassa à nouveau et la serrant tout contre lui.

Incapable d'un quelconque mouvement, la rose s'endormit toujours ce sourire superbe collé sur le visage.

Epuisé, le maître chien s'endormi à son tour...Lui aussi souriait, persuadé d'en avoir fait la femme la plus heureuse du monde...Et d'avoir enfin réalisé son rêve.

_In the mood for love_

Karin tournée virée dans son lit, incapable de dormir (décidément dans ce chapitre, ils sont tous atteint d'insomnies sauf Kankurô qui dort comme l'innocent qu'il est).

Elle aurait bien voulu fermer l'œil mais son corps tremblait et semblait provoquer à lui tout seul le réchauffement de la planète.

Elle se rappela avec un sourire, la toute première fois qu'elle était rentrée dans les appartements. C'était une chambre plutôt luxueuse selon elle.

Karin avait rebondit sur le lit, délogeant une pluie de particules des tentures en lambeaux. Elle avait scruté la pénombre de ses altitudes poussiéreuses. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise d'apprendre que toute une famille de souris vivait là-haut depuis l'époque du Hokage 1er. Ha non, elle oubliait, elle était dans un manoir, ce devait plutôt être Lord et Lady Souris. Elle se représenta leur blason, tel l'éventail des Uchiwa, un rat rampant sur une part de mimolette et la devise en latin _Au litium pas de chatum_. Elle avait gloussé telle une imbécile pendant cinq minutes jusqu'à ce que Sasuke pénètre dans la chambre et lui demande ce qui pouvait lui arriver.

Elle s'était sentie chez elle à partir de ce moment là et depuis cette impression ne l'avait plus quitté. Elle avait besoin de Sasuke, elle avait une maison, un foyer auprès de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Sasuke, c'était donc de l'amour ?

Tous ces jours passaient auprès de lui, le ciel gris devenait bleu, le soleil brillait autour de lui, elle n'avait pas compris avant, mais c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus que quelques mots qu'elle voulait lui dire, toute son âme réclamait à cet instant l'envie irrépressible d'être à ses côtés.

Elle se glissa sans bruit hors de sa chambre vêtu simplement d'un immense tee-shirt trois fois trop grand pour elle où trônait l'inscription _I love quasadillas_.

Plus, Karin approchait de sa chambre plus son cœur battait fort. Elle en était maintenant persuadée, tout comme la formule chimique de l'eau est H²O, elle ne pouvait plus nier ce fait, elle l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort. Parmi tous les êtres vivants sur cette planète, la seule et unique personne dont elle ne pouvait se passer, la seule qu'elle aimerait toute sa vie, c'était lui, Sasuke.

Elle se glissa doucement dans la chambre et tout aussi souplement, se glissa dans les draps chauds du lit du beau ténébreux.

« Karin ?

- Hn…. Chut, fit-elle en posant son index sur ses lèvres au moment où Sasuke commençait à vouloir discuter. Nous avons assez parlé comme ça »

Elle retira son doigt et tout aussi délicatement, elle le remplaça par ses lèvres douces et chaudes.

« Je t'aime, lâcha-t-elle dans un murmure »

Soulagée de s'être ainsi confessée, la kunoichi rousse posa de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du beau brun qui répondit avec ardeur à ce baiser. Une danse voluptueuse entre leurs deux langues commença, leurs mains s'enchevêtrèrent, leurs corps se firent plus brûlants de passion tandis que Karin se donnait à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le souffle chaud de Sasuke retentissait à l'intérieur même de la rousse tandis que le beau ténébreux s'appliquaient à déposer des millions de baiser sur le cou tendre de la jeune femme.

Sasuke se stoppa toutefois et transperça de son regard la rousse.

« On devrait attendre…

- Tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda-t-elle inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse vouloir la repousser.

- J'en meurs d'envie … mais nous avons tout le temps et avant nous devons parler à Sakura, non ?

- Hn… tu as raison »

La kunoichi commença à quitter le lit du brun mais une main la retint.

« Tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? demanda-t-il baissant les yeux et remerciant la pénombre de cacher les rougeurs que ses joues devaient avoir revêtu »

La kunoichi ne répondit rien mais se cala amoureusement contre lui, le jeune brun l'encercla de ses bras musclés et bientôt, ils tombèrent dans les bras de Morphée.

_Notre futur ?_

Temari ne dormait pas franchement bien, son sommeil était hanté par d'étranges rêves. Mais voyons plutôt ce que l'esprit fertile d'une jeune femme dans le doute est capable de produire.

Splash !

« Merde !

Oups, ça lui a échappé. Il faut dire que c'est dégoutant, Temari vient d'être aspergée du contenu d'un petit pot pour bébé de patates bio.

- Tema, attention à ce que tu dis.

Surprise, elle pivote, le regard noir, pour faire face à son mari depuis peu, apparu sur le seuil de la cuisine vêtu de sa tenue impeccablement repassé de shinobi.

- J'aimerai que lui fasses attention … grogne-t-elle en réponse.

Elle désigne son fils de cinq mois qui se trémousse et gonfle ses joues rebondies d'une façon qu'il laisse présager le pire.

- … Et je parie que c'est toi qui lui a appris à recracher la nourriture.

- Pas à recracher mais à faire ça, hein Yoshi ?

Shikamaru se penche sur la chaise haute et souffle _bfffffff_ retentissant au visage de son fils.

Yoshi glousse de plaisir.

- Arrête Shika ! Tu trouves ça mignon mais maintenant, il le fait à chaque fois qu'il a la bouche pleine. Et c'est moi qui me retrouve couverte de son petit déjeuner, pas toi.

Temari attrape le torchon sur la table de la cuisine en formica et s'essuie le visage.

- Bon, on échange, dit Shika d'un air sombre, je le nourris et tu pars en mission.

Yoshi renouvelle son exploit sonore.

- Non Yoshi, c'est vilain, vilain, gronde gentiment le Nara.

- Ne lui dis pas comme ça, il va croire que tu le traites _lui _de vilain, dis Temari sur un ton de reproche à son cher et tendre.

La kunoichi se gavait de revue pour les jeunes mamans et dans un article, elle avait eu le malheur de lire, que traiter son enfant de vilain détruisait son estime de lui pour le restant de ses jours.

- Ha oui et je suis sensé dire quoi au juste alors ? demanda le brun légèrement agacé par sa compagne.

- C'est mal, Yoshi c'est mal de faire ça ! répéta Temari à l'attention du chérubin aux joues roses.

Shikamaru délaissa sa femme pour se diriger vers la cafetière.

Un ange passe et Temari reprend la petite cuillère au manche caoutchouc récupérant la moindre goutte de la précieuse bouillie jaunâtre.

- Oh … Il n'y a plus de café ?

Shikamaru soulève le récipient vide au cas où un breuvage noir et fumant s'y dissimulerait.

Temari ravale quelques paroles bien senties, tandis que Yoshi avale sa dernière bouchée.

- Pas de café, dit-elle d'un ton poli bien que cela lui coûte. Je me suis occupée du bébé et du repassage.

- Mmmm, fait-il.

A moins que ce soit « hum ». Dans les deux cas, le message est clair : Lui, le mari qui part bientôt en mission se sent délaissé par elle, la femme au foyer.

Temari hausse les épaules. Qu'attend-il qu'elle dise ? Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Je suis désolée »

Voilà, ce qu'il voulait !

Maintenant que c'est fait, il pourrait au moins dire que ce n'est pas grave, qu'il sait qu'elle s'occupe de mille chose depuis la venue au monde du bébé mais non, il se contente d'hausser les épaules d'un air résigné.

Il ajoute un profond soupir pour faire bonne mesure comme pour souligner la tragédie de sa vie.

Depuis la naissance du bébé, Temari a l'impression que les choses ont changée que Shikamaru l'aime mais plus aussi passionnément qu'_avant_.

« Je n'ai plus de tenue pour les missions, déclare-t-il comme si cet état de fait provenait de Temari.

- Je ne suis pas ta femme de chambre, Shika, grogne-t-elle.

- Bien. Super. Merci »

Il plante une bise sonore sur le front du petit garçon et quitte la maison en claquant la porte.

Temari commence à sangloter, jamais il ne serait disputé pour ce genre de chose auparavant, jamais, il ne serait parti sans l'embrasser.

D'un coup, d'un seul, Temari se relève en hurlant un _Nooooooooooon_ à réveiller les morts. Elle regarde Shikamaru qui l'observe dans l'obscurité sans doute réveillé par son cri.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Ca va ? Tu as l'air de dégouliner de sueur.

- C'est rien, rien du tout, j'en suis certaine, déclare-t-elle »

Le jeune Nara la regarde comprenant à moitié ses propos, il soupira un Galère avant de se rendormir prenant Temari dans ses bras.

[nda : passage inspiré du livre : Mon secret à moi

En cette fraîche nuit d'automne, des êtres se séparent, se rencontrent, s'aiment, mais rien n'est éternel.

Blabla de l'auteur :

Voilà, voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous aura plu !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier Zukma pour son aide précieuse et pour m'avoir écrit un lemon !

Enfin bref, je vous remercie d'avoir lu et pour certains d'avoir posté des reviews. Merci donc!

Il me reste toujours mes deux derniers chapitres à taper, je vais donc ralentir mon rythme de publication parce qu'étude oblige, je ne peux me consacrer à cette histoire. Merci de votre compréhension.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapitre 18: La vie est un rêve, c'est le réveil qui nous tue._

_Chez le gynéco_

Temari avait filé à l'anglaise, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et très vite. Sa vie ne pouvait pas changer aussi vite… Du retard, c'était du retard, ne cessait-elle de se répéter en se dirigeant vers le cabinet gynécologique de Konoha.

Elle avait tenté d'acheter un simple test de grossesse mais avant de pénétrer dans la pharmacie, elle s'était rendue compte que les propriétaires des lieux n'étaient autres que la famille Nara.

Quelle tête ferait-elle si elle rencontrait une tante de Shikamaru?

En dernier recours, elle avait téléphoné en urgence à l'unique cabinet gynécologique de la ville en soulignant le caractère confidentielle de sa consultation. Le médecin semblait accoutumé de ce fait et ne chercha pas plus loin.

Cela faisait bientôt une demi-heure qu'elle poireautait dans cette stupide salle d'attente aux murs d'un blanc immaculé qui rappelaient cruellement le côté oppressant et médical de ce lieu. Temari regretta amèrement qu'il n'y ait rien à lire mais de toute manière, elle n'aurait jamais pu se concentrer sur l'ombre d'un magazine.

Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien attendre pour se faire arracher une dent.

La réceptionniste l'ignorait se goinfrant de chips saveur barbecue, les même dont raffolées Choji en lisant un roman policier le fameux et ô combien lu _Mais qui a tué Mokie chan?_ [nda: Pardon, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le replacer à chaque fois

N'y tenant plus, Temari s'enquit.

«Ce sera encore long?

Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir uséd'intonations suppliantes.

- Quoi?

La réceptionniste était visiblement agacée de devoir interrompre sa lecture.

- Euh … Pardon, le Docteur sera à vous d'ici un instant.

Son visage s'éclaircit un peu et elle leva son bouquin pour en faire découvrir le titre à la patiente.

- Vous l'avez déjà lu?

- Je lis rarement.

- Oh! Vous devriez, la tueuse en série, elle en veut sacrément à cette pauvre Mokie-chan et finalement, on peut la comprendre la pauvre petite.

- Si cette Mokie ne sait pas se défendre alors elle mérite sans doute de mourir, répondit sèchement Temari.

- Je ne pense pas que …

Mais elle s'interrompit promptement dans sa phrase et cacha d'un geste rapide le livre sous le comptoir au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Temari découvrit un jeune homme blond et élancé, vêtu d'une blouse blanche et d'un pantalon kaki.

Elle pensa immédiatement que George Clooney avait du souci à se faire si ce type se présentait au casting d'Urgence. (les comparaisons n'ont jamais été mon fort désolée)

- Mademoiselle Sabaku?

- Oui, répondit-elle timidement en se redressant de son siège en plastique très inconfortable pour aller lui serrer la main»

Sentant son malaise évident, il l'entraina hors de la salle d'attente, dans la pièce aux étriers.

Elle se posa sur la banquette et avant de procéder à un examen, il décida de lui poser quelques questions.

«Avez-vous ressenti des nausées, récemment?

- Un peu. Pas souvent. Uniquement quand mon ami fume à mes côtés. Mais rien de plus.

- Certains aliments vous dégoutent-ils?

- Quelques-uns.

- Comme par exemple?

- Les nouilles sautées au hareng.

Il rit gentiment.

- Et dès qu'on vous enlève le hareng de sous le nez, vous vous sentez mieux, non?

Ce n'était pas drôle. Elle lui lança un regard meurtrier …pour autant que ce soit possible dans cette position.

- Vous vous sentez fatiguée en ce moment?

- Non pas vraiment, je n'ai pas dormi ses derniers jours alors je pense que c'est normal d'avoir rattrapé le sommeil en retard, déclara-t-elle pour se convaincre elle-même»

Il ne demanda rien de plus et continua son examen. Quand il eut terminé, il s'éloigna vers le lavabo avec un sourire aux lèvres.

«Il est à vous si vous le voulez.

- Quoi?

- Le bébé. Nous attendrons l'analyse d'urine pour en être certains mais je pense que vous allez être maman, mademoiselle»

Elle se demanda si cette annonce n'avait pas amoindri son système de défense parce qu'au lieu de paniquer, elle s'attarda sur le bleu azur des yeux de son nouveau médecin. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais elle sentait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Yoshi ou pas. Elle était sûre qu'il percevait la délicatesse de la situation.

« Je vous appellerai pour vous annoncer les résultats et d'ici là … j'espère que vous aurez prit une décision. En attendant, prenez ses comprimés.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et ajouta:

- Ils sont rose et bleu, voyez y une subtile campagne de propagande de ma part»

Il lui dit au revoir dans la salle d'attente et pendant que Temari se dirigeait vers la sortie, il demanda:

«Lorsque vous l'aurez fini, vous me le prêterez?»

Temari n'en entendit pas plus. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air avant de parler à Shikamaru.

_ Poussière tu es …_

Tenten ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Le bras musclé de Kankurô encerclait ses épaules, la retenant prisonnière de son lit. Elle osa un coup d'œil à son réveil pour constater que l'heure de son jogging matinal était passée depuis un certain temps. Elle repoussa doucement le bras du marionnettiste, enfila ses pantoufles et fila direction les petits coins comme toute jeune femme qui se respecte au lever.

Elle fit un détour par la cuisine, se servit deux tasses fumantes de café et pénétra de nouveau dans sa chambre où son petit ami dormait toujours comme une masse.

La jeune femme ne désirait aucunement le réveiller, silencieusement, Tenten ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode et en sortit un petit livret à la couverture d'un vert émeraude. La maitresse des armes entreprit pour passer le temps de feuilleter son journal intime et se posa à même le sol livret en main. L'envie était grande de coucher les derniers évènements sur le papier glacé de son journal mais la maitresse d'armes se contenta de parcourir des yeux ses écrits. Elle stoppa dans sa lecture vers le début et malgré elle, les souvenirs revinrent tel un flot continu.

La messe en mémoire de Mme Hitsumaru Tenshi eut lieu un mardi à onze heure au temple de Konoha. Le premier rang était occupé par la proche famille, notamment un homme au visage de porcelaine et aux traits fatigués et une jeune fille d'à peine neuf ans qui les yeux embuaient de larmes prononcé un dernier au revoir à sa mère. La cérémonie fut conduite par le prêtre du temple et à la demande du veuf, il n'y eut ni fleurs ni couronnes, à l'exception d'une unique rose rouge déposé sur le cercueil.

Tenten se remémorait encore de ce jour où elle avait enfin prit conscience que sa mère ne lui reviendrait jamais et contre son gré, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues d'enfant. A cet instant, elle aurait voulu sentir que son père était à ses côtés, que jamais, il ne l'abandonnerait maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls au monde.

Les invités se pressaient dans l'immense demeure familiale se remémorant diverses anecdotes sur la défunte.

Pour la jeune enfant qu'était Tenten, cette journée était vide de sens, aucun son, aucune émotion, elle se sentait coupée du monde comme si on l'avait délicatement enfermé dans une boite aux parois de coton. Ceux qui la connaissaient savaient qu'elle était anormalement silencieuse et que le choc provoquait par le décès de sa mère mettrait sans doute des années à s'effacer.

Elle tressaillit en ressentant une présence derrière elle l'arrachant à ses souvenirs pour la ramener à l'instant présent et instinctivement, d'un geste sec et brusque, elle referma son journal pour faire face à Kankurô.

«Bien dormi? demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle espérait plein de bonne humeur.

- Comme un bébé, déclara le jeune shinobi de Suna en l'embrassant»

Spontanément, elle tendit la deuxième tasse de café au jeune homme et il l'accepta avec un sourire. Elle profita de sa dégustation pour ranger précautionneusement son journal intime sur sa commode près de la photo de son équipe.

Elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de le cacher après tout, Kankurô était son petit ami et il n'avait nul besoin de lire ce carnet pour savoir ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle s'étira tel un félin et accepta volontiers un autre baiser du jeune homme. Elle protesta quelque peu lorsqu'il la souleva pour la remettre au lit et se trémoussa sous ses caresses.

«Kanku (je vous jure qu'il ne devait y avoir qu'une syllabe à ce prénom mais c'est selon le filtre du sms)… Kankurô arrête, se rebiffa-t-elle»

Mais sa protestation n'eut pas l'effet escompté, le jeune homme intensifiant les baisers et continuant à balader gentiment ses mains sur son corps.

«J'ai … J'ai dit Stop, reprit-elle»

Le jeune homme se redressa quelque peu surpris par le ton sec et cassant de la jeune femme.

Elle le repoussa, prit une teinte pivoine et déclara en évitant son regard.

«Je vais prendre ma douche»

Elle quitta la pièce aussi dignement que possible laissant le marionnettiste seul avec ses doutes.

Il ne lui avait pas donné l'occasion de l'interroger. _Pourquoi l'inviter à partager sa nuit si c'est pour simplement l'envoyer paitre dès qu'il tente un geste d'affection plus que légitime?_

Kankurô était en proie aux doutes et la tentation était belle et bien là. Il avait lu un jour, que la meilleure façon de faire cesser la tentation était encore d'y succomber. Alors sans plus hésiter, il attrapa le journal.

Tenten ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir, elle n'était pas prête à faire l'amour avec Kankurô, il pouvait le comprendre, non? Elle avait toujours pensé que son premier serait Neji mais elle avait tiré un trait sur tout ça. Depuis Hier, tout ceci était du passé!

Elle se hâta de finir sa toilette et fila rejoindre Kankurô dans sa chambre.

La maitresse d'arme ouvrit la porte à la volée et son sourire s'effaça immédiatement.

«Qu'est que tu fais?

- …

- Tu lis _mon _journal? questionna-t-elle en insistant sur le mon»

Le marionnettiste referma le journal. Tenten se serait attendue au minimum à ce qu'il prenne un air gêné mais il avait l'air furieux.

«Si tu l'aimes tant que ça, alors pourquoi tu sors avec moi?

- De quoi tu parles?

- De Hyûga, de qui d'autre veux-tu que je parle? Tout tourne autour de ce type avec toi.

- Pourquoi je répondrai à cette question? …Il suffit de tout écrire et de tourner la tête trente secondes, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je m'excuse pour avoir lu ton journal mais sans ça, je serais sans doute en train de me faire de faux espoirs sur notre avenir.

- C'est ça alors c'est moi la fautive! Tu as violé mon intimité et c'est moi qui suis en tort selon toi.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à ma question. Tu l'aimes?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, répondit-elle, sa voix trahissant son amertume.

- …

- Va-t-en.

- Qu… Quoi?!

- J'ai dit Va-t-en. Si tu n'as pas confiance en moi alors tu ferais mieux de partir.»

Kankurô ne répliqua rien, que pouvait-il dire d'ailleurs. Il n'avait pas confiance en elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle le trahirait pour tomber dans les bras de Neji tôt ou tard. Il se redressa du lit, enfila rapidement ses vêtements et sortit de la chambre.

Tenten était encore sous le choc.

Tout ça pour rien … Elle était revenue au point de départ.

_A chacun sa vision_

Le lendemain de sa nuit avec Sakura, Kiba se sentait sur un nuage. Il ne savait pas exactement les intentions de la rose mais le concernant tout était limpide. Il était heureux, vraiment!

Avec Sakura, il se sentait à l'_aise_, il pensait qu'il venait de découvrir quelque chose de plus vrai, de plus satisfaisant – et d'infiniment plus sensuel – que ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusque là.

C'est donc d'un pas léger qu'il se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant la rose récupérait dans son lit.

Lorsque Sakura se réveilla, elle constata que la place à ses côtés était vide. _Quel soulagement!_ pensa-t-elle. Kiba était clairement le bon choix. Elle tourna la tête sur l'oreiller blanc et remarqua la présence d'une feuille de papier. Elle se saisit du mot et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.

En lettres majuscules, la fleur de cerisier pouvait lire l'inscription suivante CAFE???

La fleur de cerisier s'alanguit dans les draps et se résigna à quitter la chambre avant que son propriétaire n'ait l'idée de réinvestir les lieux. Elle attrapa ses vêtements de la veille qui trainaient un peu partout sur le sol, les enfila et tenta une sortie discrète vers sa chambre. La chance n'était pas spécialement de son côté en ce petit matin, car elle croisa Hinata et Neji qui passaient dans l'étroit couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine.

Elle sourit maladroitement aux deux Hyûga, gratta sa tête à la manière de Naruto et passa son chemin sans prononcer autre chose qu'un vague _Salut_.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux deux cousins pour savoir d'où la rose sortait et en tirer des conclusions… Hinata prit une mine renfrognée en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Kiba grogna de plaisir en savourant son café. Akamaru à ses pieds trépignait d'impatience de partir à l'entrainement. Tenten ne l'avait pas amené en ballade ce matin et l'énorme chien n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

Hinata et Neji prirent place à ses côtés et le regard scrutateur de la brune le rendit tout d'un coup très mal à l'aise.

_Etait-elle au courant? _

Après un bref bonjour de la part des trois colocataires, aucun mot ne fût échangé, Kiba évitant leur regard.

Sakura regarda son lit parfaitement fait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisait pas son lit pour _elle-même_. Elle le faisait pour les autres … ou dans l'attente des autres. Après sa déclaration, elle se serait attendue à partager ce même lit avec Sasuke mais au lieu de ça, il avait retenu Karin. Il s'était moqué d'elle _encore_ une fois. Il l'avait blessé si profondément qu'elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de se jeter dans les bras d'un autre pour oublier un moment sa solitude, sa tristesse, la trahison du garçon qu'elle avait attendu en vain.

En dégustant une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage noir et fumant, Kiba ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi bon que ce matin. Etrange comme le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec la femme qu'il aimait pouvait le rendre débile et heureux. C'était pourtant le même café, les mêmes toasts grillés (voir brûlés par la faute du vieux grille pain) que chaque matin.

Devant le mutisme des deux Hyûga, Kiba ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir sa bouche pour tenter un début de conversation mais au moment même où des mots allaient franchir ses lèvres, Kankurô apparut devant leurs yeux.

«Sa … lut, déclara Kiba mais déjà, Kankurô avait franchi la porte de sortie sans un mot»

Bizarrement et presqu'immédiatement, deux paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Neji.

«Ne me regarder pas comme ça, je n'y suis pour rien, lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation»

Kiba rit sous cape, pendant qu'Hinata affichait un sourire discret.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour vérifier le moral de sa meilleure amie.

Avant de partir et sans raison apparente, elle embrassa Kiba sur la joue dans un geste fraternel. Le lien entre ses deux là était sans doute étrange mais il était présent dans chaque geste, chaque regard de l'Inuzuka et de la Hyûga.

« Alors, Sakura? demanda Neji une fois qu'il fût certain que sa cousine soit assez loin.

- Je ne te savais pas curieux, Neji, répondit sarcastiquement Kiba.

- Hn, répondit le brun contrarié.»

Sakura décida de faire vite, elle n'avait pas spécialement l'intention d'exposer sa vie privée aux autres. Ils l'avaient vu sortir de la chambre de Kiba, ils étaient deux adultes, et pas de souci selon elle, point final.

Elle fila sous la douche.

Elle avait peut être été un peu trop impulsive en couchant avec Kiba. Elle aurait du parler avec Sasuke avant. Elle devait lui parler maintenant.

A force d'évoluer aux côtés d'un blond téméraire, elle aussi ne s'avouait jamais vaincue et mettre les choses au clair lui semblait une urgence désormais.

Fin prête, elle s'aiguilla vers la cuisine pour rejoindre ses colocataires. Elle n'avait rien à se reprocher alors pourquoi quand elle vit, Kiba et Neji en conversation dans la cuisine, elle ne put s'empêcher de se stopper et ressentir un nœud à son fragile estomac.

Elle aurait pu rester plantée là un moment si une voix endormie ne l'avait pas interpellé.

«Tu comptes rester là longtemps?

- Ha … Salut Shika. Non, non, j'avance, j'avance»

C'est donc en compagnie du brun qu'elle poursuivit son chemin.

_Embarrassant_. Voilà le mot. C'était embarrassant.

Kiba n'avait pas pensé que reparler à Sakura, le lendemain matin serait une chose compliquée.

Elle évitait son regard et très franchement, il ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste. Gêne, honte, il ne savait pas…

«Tema dort toujours? demanda la fleur de cerisier, heureuse de trouver un sujet de conversation.

- Non, elle m'a laissé un mot. Un rendez vous important. Elle revient tout à l'heure.»

Neji observa le manège de ses deux colocataires. Une main qui en effleure une autre, un rougissement simultané, et un Shikamaru au milieu de tout ça qui ne comprend pas trop.

La fleur de cerisier se leva d'un bond de sa chaise.

«Il faut que j'y aille.

- A … à ce soir, répondit Kiba, une lueur étrange au fond des yeux.

- Oui»

_Besoin de toi_

Tenten avait tout raconté à Hinata et à la fin de son récit, la brune aux yeux de perle n'avait qu'une envie: vérifier qu'_il _allait bien. Rien avoir avec le récit de la brune pourtant. Mais voilà, Hinata avait depuis ce matin l'impression que rien ne tournait rond. Déjà, Kiba et Sakura qui avaient fait Dieu sait quoi hier soir, Tenten qui rompt avec son petit ami. L'inquiétude n'avait cessé de grandir en elle depuis le moment où elle avait quitté son lit.

La vie était trop courte pour la gâcher. Il méritait le bonheur même si ce n'était pas à ces côtés.

Une fois certaine que Tenten s'en remettrait, elle avait hurlé un «on se rejoint à l'entrainement» à Kiba et avait fui direction l'appartement du jeune blond.

Hinata courait, elle avait tambouriné si fort à sa porte, mais devant le silence, elle s'était remise à sa recherche.

_Naruto … où es-tu?_

Naruto était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche et humide du terrain d'entrainement. Il avait encore le temps, son équipe ne serait pas là avant des heures mais peu lui importé, il pouvait laisser libre court à son chagrin, ici, à l'abri des regards.

Des images d'Hinata lui revenaient sans cesse en mémoire. Tous ces mots échangeaient entre eux.

_Naruto, je n'ai jamais autant souri que depuis que tu es dans ma vie. Garde-moi toujours contre toi._

_Je leur ai dit que je ne voulais plus du titre si on me refusait le droit d'être avec toi._

«Tu n'es qu'une menteuse, Hinata! souffla-t-il»

Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait blessé, qu'il était triste, seul et que malgré le fait qu'elle soit tiraillé par son devoir, elle ne pouvait nier une chose, elle l'aimait encore et encore, toujours plus.

Elle finit par le trouver allongé sur l'herbe sur son terrain d'entrainement.

Essoufflée, la jeune Hyûga s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue dans une caresse d'une infinie douceur. Il rouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu azur. Tout aussi doucement, il retint sa main sur sa joue.

«Pourquoi es-tu là?

- Parce que je pensais que peut être tu serais en train de pleurer?

- Fait chier, je ne suis pas en train de pleurer … Je ne suis pas … dit-il pendant que des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

- …

- Tu n'as pas arrêté de m'agacer depuis le début… Tu dis des choses si égoïstes, tu joues avec mes sentiments. Tu es un vrai pot de colle mais tu me quittes si facilement! Tu es cruelle, Hinata. Et pourtant, malgré tout ça, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je t'aime Hinata.

- J'aimerai pouvoir réécrire le passé, mais je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je voudrais que tu sois heureux, Naruto.

- Alors reviens, supplia-t-il. Je ne peux pas être heureux si tu n'es pas à mes côtés. Il pressa sa main plus fortement.

- Il me faut encore du temps. Ce matin en me levant, j'ai réalisé que la vie pouvait être courte, que je ne pouvais pas te gâcher la tienne.

- Tu m'agaces.

- Il faut d'abord que je fasse la paix avec mon passé pour me sentir capable de continuer notre relation. Je suis désolée, Naruto-kun»

La détentrice du byakugan retira doucement sa main de celle du Kitsune. Faire la paix avec son passé? Elle ne savait pas comment faire ça mais elle trouverait parce que peu importe ce qu'elle fasse, elle serait toujours amoureuse de Naruto Uzumaki.

Blabla de l'auteur:

Merci d'avoir lu dans tous les cas. Ha oui, comme d'habitude, le titre est une citation, cette fois-ci vous avez droit à du Virginia Woolf.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapitre 19:_ _Que serait la vie sans l'imparfait du subjonctif ?_

Quelques jours s'étaient passés depuis les deniers évènements, la vie avait reprit ses droits et l'ordre dans le quotidien de nos six colocataires semblait régner. Mais parfois, les apparences sont trompeuses.

_Quand on a que l'amour_

Karin s'était réveillée de bonne heure et de bonne humeur. Que pouvait-elle faire de mieux que de préparer le petit déjeuner à l'homme qu'elle aimait ? Bon, d'accord, habituellement, elle préparait toujours le petit déjeuner mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, elle savait qu'elle était profondément tombée amoureuse du garçon qui l'avait recueilli et lui avait offert un toit.

Elle sursauta en sentant un baiser sur son cou. 

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

- Hn.

Elle n'attendait pas de réponse plus complète, Sasuke n'était pas très loquace, elle connaissait ses défauts aussi bien que ses qualités.

- J'ai cru que tu avais peut être changé d'avis et que tu t'étais enfui en te rappelant de la nuit dernière.

Sasuke embrassa son front et posa son regard d'onyx dans celui noisette de Karin.

- Il faut juste que je parle à Sakura.

- J'y ai réfléchi peut être que je devrais lui en parler. Nous sommes devenus amies et je ne voudrais pas qu'elle pense que … 

Karin rougit et baissa les yeux au sol.

- J'ai oublié de te dire une chose.

- Oui ? répondit-elle en levant les yeux vers le visage pâle de Sasuke.

- … Tu es magnifique !

La kunoichi gloussa de plaisir à ce compliment. Elle n'était pourtant pas très jolie à en juger par ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

- C'est un effet de lumière, déclara-t-elle en riant.

Elle le prit par le bras et l'entraina vers la fenêtre. 

- Et voilà, le meilleur exemple que je connaisse, ajouta-t-elle.

Sous leurs yeux s'étendaient le jardin personnel des Uchiwa, mélange de fleur sauvage, d'arbre verdoyant. Celui-ci baignait par les lumières du matin n'avait jamais semblé aussi beau à Sasuke qu'à cet instant précis, dans cette cuisine avec cette fille dont il était tombé amoureux.

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

Sasuke hocha la tête.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que même une fiente d'oiseau peut avoir l'air magnifique sous l'éclairage approprié. 

- Karin ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Oh mais de rien.

- Je me sens …

- Je sais.

- Laisse-moi finir.

- Je croyais que tu avais fini. 

- Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes ?

- Même pas une seconde, déclara-t-elle en lui tirant la langue comme une gamine.

- Je … Je t'aime, Karin.

- Alors, on est ex aequo, répondit-elle en souriant de plus belle »

Le bel Uchiwa posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jolie rousse et ils échangèrent un doux baiser. Malheureusement, la quiétude du moment fut stoppée par des coups sur la porte.

_Un heureux évènement ?_

_Boum, Boum, Boum._

La jeune maitresse tambourinait contre la porte de la salle de bain depuis bientôt deux minutes.

« Temari sort de là, j'ai besoin des toilettes, supplia-t-elle dans le couloir »

La jeune blonde de Suna soupira, elle tenait dans ses mains un test de grossesse. Attendre la confirmation du médecin lui avait semblé trop dur et au final, elle avait trouvé son bonheur au détour d'un rayon du SuperK. 

Plus qu'une minute, et elle saurait. Mais Tenten ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et face aux hurlements désespérés de l'ex petite amie de son frère, Temari n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir. Elle déposa le test derrière la cuvette des toilettes. Elle viendrait voir le résultat plus tard.

Lorsqu'elle sortit, Tenten poussa un soupir de soulagement en s'engouffrant dans la salle de bain.

Elle ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, un air soulagé imprégnant son doux visage et laissa la place à Shikamaru en personne.

Shikamaru, cigarette posé délicatement sur l'oreille, fait et bien ce qu'il avait à faire. Une fois soulagé, il entreprit de remettre son pantalon à sa place et c'est là qu'on se dit que le destin peut être pourri. La cigarette qui causerait peut être un jour sa perte glissa de son oreille pour rouler sur le sol de la salle de bain.

Shikamaru grogna son habituel Galère et se baissa pour rattraper le petit rouleau de nicotine dont il était devenu l'accro. Ses doigts rencontrèrent un objet, pas vraiment celui auquel il s'attendait. Non, celui-ci ressemblait étrangement à un test de grossesse. 

N'est pas un génie qui veut, il ne fallut donc que quelques secondes à Shikamaru pour analyser la situation. Une fille présente dans cet entrepôt était enceinte. Une fille qui était allé aux toilettes. Qui était donc passé avant lui ? Tenten !

La réponse avait fusé dans son esprit telle une évidence. Tenten était donc enceinte. Il soupira, après tout ce n'était son affaire mais … si le père était Kankurô, ça changeait tout pour la jeune femme, non ?

Le jeune brun reposa le précieux test là où il l'avait trouvé et il ne fut absolument pas surpris de retrouver Tenten dans le couloir pour revenir dans la salle de bain. 

Il posa un regard douloureux sur son amie mais continua son chemin pour rejoindre Temari dans la cuisine.

« Café ?

- Hum non, je vais fumer d'abord. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, en ce moment la fumée de cigarette me rend malade, déclara la blonde avec un air mystérieux »

L'héritier des Nara n'y prêta pas attention, bien trop occupé à penser à la maitresse d'armes de Konoha.

Temari attendit patiemment que Tenten revienne de sa seconde expédition pour rejoindre elle aussi la salle de bain et vérifier le résultat.

Elle se saisit du précieux objet, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et regarda le verdict.

La rose des sables lâcha un hoquet de surprise, bien entendu, elle se doutait du résultat, il y avait trop d'indice, le médecin l'avait prévenu mais voir la petite croix remplir le cadran digital signifiant qu'elle était véritablement enceinte lui fit procura un léger choc. _C'était peut être les hormones ?_ Mais elle se mit à pleurer de joie, de tristesse, elle ne savait pas pour le moment.

Elle inspira encore un grand coup et se promit de parler de ça à Shikamaru dès ce soir. Il avait prévu de diner ensemble et elle ne se voyait pas lui annoncer sans un minimum de préparation bien que ça fasses déjà quelques jours qu'elle imaginait divers scénarii pour lui dire _Surprise, tu vas devenir Papa !_

Temari fila dans la chambre et rangea avec précaution le test dans son sac. 

_Un léger quiproquo_

Neji pénétra dans la cuisine et fut un peu étonnée d'y trouver sa colocataire, coéquipière et … il ne savait pas trop quoi d'autre en train de cuisiner.

La maitresse d'arme semblait s'évertuer à préparer de délicieux onigris avec toute l'application et le perfectionnisme qu'il lui connaissait.

« Tenten, tu cuisines ? demanda-t-il bêtement.

- Oui, je suis contrariée. Quand c'est le cas, j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit, et vu que j'ai déjà rangé ma chambre deux fois, passer le balai partout et fait la vaisselle. Je m'attaque à ça, fit-elle en montrant les diverses boulettes de riz. »

Le jeune Hyûga fronça les sourcils, contrarié par quoi exactement ? Son cœur se pinça à l'idée que ce soit sa rupture avec Kankurô la cause de sa mauvaise humeur. Depuis sa rupture, il ne savait pas quoi dire à la brune, quand à Tenten, elle ne parlait pas beaucoup en ce moment comme si un obscur nuage noir flottait au dessus de sa tête.

Ils furent rejoints par Shikamaru qui regarda Tenten quelques instants détaillant le corps souple et svelte de la jeune femme. Et dire que ?

« Tu es contrariée par quoi ? interrogea finalement le génie du clan Hyûga »

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce braquent leurs yeux sur lui.

« C'est personnel, répliqua Tenten visiblement sur la défensive »

Le Hyûga allait répliquer mais Shikamaru agrippa son bras et le traina jusque dans le petit jardin.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend exactement ? demanda Neji furieux.

- Elle est enceinte.

- Qu … Quoi ?! s'étrangla Neji qui avait pâli à l'annonce.

- Elle a oublié son test dans la salle de bain, je suis passé après elle et voilà, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit prête à le crier sur les toits.

- Cet idiot a osé la toucher, il a osé … »

Neji passa du blanc au rouge vif, l'idée même que Kankurô ait pu la toucher le rebuter mais si en plus, elle attendait la progéniture de cet imbécile.

« Quand elle sera prête, elle nous le dira, d'ici là fait juste attention à elle, déclara le Nara »

Tenten observait la scène de loin se demandant ce que Shikamaru pouvait dire à Neji qui le mette dans un tel état. Elle soupira et recommença à faire des boulettes.

Temari fit de nouveau son apparition et vola un onigri sur la pile déjà énorme de la fille aux macarons.

« Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle la bouche pleine.

- Neji et Shika conspirent, plaisanta Tenten. Tu manges comme quatre en ce moment, tu ne peux plus respirer la fumée de cigarette s'en filer aux toilettes juste après. Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous dire ?

- Tenten, ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour parler de ça.

- Dis moi juste oui ou non ?

- Oui.

Tenten sourit tendrement à la rose des sables.

- Shika n'est pas au courant donc ?

- Non.

- Tu comptes le garder ou …?

- Je … oui, enfin, il faut que j'en parle avec Shika et puis, je …enfin.

- Non mais je sens que si tu as du mal avec l'idée d'avoir un enfant, Shika en fera des cauchemars.

- J'en ai déjà fait des cauchemars. Changer des couches, rester à la maison à l'attendre pendant que le bébé braille, cette vie me fait peur »

Instinctivement, la maitresse des armes serra la jeune blonde dans ses bras.

« Tout ira bien. Personne ne te demande d'être une mère parfaite, c'est impossible. Mais il y a mille et une façons d'être une bonne mère »

Lorsque les deux jeunes hommes revinrent dans la cuisine, ils y trouvèrent les deux kunoichis étroitement enlacées. Tenten relâcha sa prise et déclara :

« Merci, je savais que mes talents de cuisinière seraient enfin reconnus »

Elle sourit aux deux bruns. Neji lui lança un regard étrange. Elle lui plaisait tellement, que même maintenant alors qu'elle n'était pas spécialement jolie, il la trouvait belle.

Il soupira, se posa à ses côtés et commença à confectionner des boulettes de riz sous le regard interrogateur de la brune.

_For once in my life_

Kiba se trouva remarquablement en forme lorsqu'il se réveilla à neuf moins le quart dans sa chambre qui dégageait une légère odeur de renfermé. Comme tous les dimanches, le voisin passait la tondeuse qui gargouillait mélodieusement aux oreilles du maitre chien, une odeur de cuisine flottait agréablement titillant les narines délicates de Kiba… mais rien ne put ébranler la sourde conviction qu'il avait en lui : la vie commençait enfin à lui sourire. 

Il alluma la radio qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, s'assit sur le bord de son lit et posa sa tête dans ses mains donnant le temps à son esprit encore embrumé de se réveiller correctement.

Le speaker l'informa que Konoha bénéficiait encore d'une belle journée ensoleillée, que le Kazekage avait été aperçu hier soir en compagnie galante et d'autres idioties hautement intéressantes. 

Il ne se soucia d'aucune de ses nouvelles et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre la personne que son cœur avait choisit.

Kiba toqua mais visiblement la fleur de cerisier était partie ce matin.

Depuis leur première nuit ensemble peu de chose avait changé en apparence mais seulement en apparence.

Il avait été gêné au possible en la voyant rentrer ce soir là mais elle était si belle, elle avait l'air si fragile. Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot durant toute la soirée et c'est le cœur meurtri qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre.

Allongé dans le noir, il gardait les yeux ouverts réfléchissant à la situation. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Sakura. Elle ne lui avait rien promit après tout et sa vilaine réputation ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Lorsqu'on avait frappé à sa porte, il avait levé un sourcil dubitatif avant de se lever. Il avait été abasourdi de la voir au pas de sa porte, il avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise lorsqu'elle s'était jeté dans ses bras et avait pleuré contre son épaule.

Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle n'allait pas bien mais il était là pour elle, c'était le principal.

Elle pouvait compter sur lui, et en se consolant contre son épaule, il savait qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

Peu importe les lois de la logique, rien ne s'appliquait à cette relation. La chance que leurs chemins se croisent, la chance de la voir se jeter dans ses bras, tout ceci était improbable et pourtant, elle était là dans ses bras, ils avaient fait l'amour, elle lui avait souri à lui qu'elle ne voyait pas d'habitude.

Depuis leur relation avait évolué, quelques caresses, quelques baisers volés, rien de plus … mais pour Kiba, c'était amplement suffisant. 

Le goût sucré des lèvres de Sakura avait imprégné la mémoire de Kiba, ses étreintes passagères l'avaient rendu comme drogué de sa présence, Kiba ne pouvait pas arrêter ce sentiment. 

Il était assez grand pour savoir qu'on ne joue pas avec le feu sans se brûler mais il ne pouvait espérer que cette situation ne dure.

Il soupira et partit rejoindre ses colocataires dans la cuisine.

_J'y ai beaucoup pensé, tu sais_

Hinata fut la dernière à ouvrir ses jolis yeux nacrés. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être ?

Déjà tard, si elle en jugeait par le raffut dans la cuisine, elle s'habilla et comme Kiba quelques minutes plus tôt, tituba vers la cuisine.

Elle grogna et se posa sur une des chaises attendant un don de dieu ou quelque chose du genre. Elle reçut donc une tasse de café fumante servit par Tenten accompagné d'un sourire.

« Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce café est un don du ciel, soupira Hinata en avalant une gorgée du liquide chaud et fumant.

- C'est du moka arabica, répliqua Tenten. Le roi des cafés, l'équivalent du Jack Daniels pour le whisky.

- Je vois et tu bois souvent du whisky.

- Non pas vraiment, répondit-elle alors que les autres colocataires suivaient le ping-pong verbal sans savoir où elles voulaient en venir.

- Il me faut au moins ça, je dois aller voir mon père aujourd'hui.

- Courage.

- Neji, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Hn.

- Il veut aussi te parler. Hanabi sera aussi de la partie, il semble que Père veuille parler du _futur_, soupira-t-elle.

- Je viendrai mais je ne vois pas en quoi le futur du clan me concerne.

- Ce soir, on sera fixé. Tenten, tu as des projets pour la journée ?

- Non, Shikamaru et Temari m'ont dit qu'ils allaient voir Kankurô et Gaara. Il ne reste donc que Kiba et moi.

- Hum, je m'occupe de toi alors, déclara la maitre chien.»

Tenten et Hinata gloussèrent de concert tandis que Neji conservaient un masque inexpressif.

Les deux cousins se préparèrent et quittèrent le vieil entrepôt. 

En marchant, Hinata se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées direction un blond aux yeux d'un bleu azur. Elle y avait réfléchis, elle n'avait pas arrêté à vrai dire.

Peu importe ce qu'elle ferait, elle ne serait jamais ce que son père voulait qu'elle soit.

Peu importe le temps qu'elle passe à ressasser le passé, elle ne connaitrait pas les pensées de sa mère.

Hinata ne savait qu'une chose, pleurer ne changerait rien, être triste était une partie de sa vie mais où cela la mènerait-elle ? Elle ne serait pas heureuse pour autant. 

Le seul endroit où elle se sentait vraiment bien s'était à ses côtés. 

Ils pénétrèrent tous les deux dans l'enceinte du manoir familial. Hanabi sauta au cou de sa sœur ainée, embrassa son cousin et chuchota.

« Ca va être très barbant, si vous voulez mon avis »

Ces deux ainés ne répondirent rien mais pensèrent la même chose.

Ils s'installèrent face à Hiashi Hyûga qui les regardait d'un air impérieux. Les salutations de rigueur furent échangées puis le chef du clan Hyûga parla.

« Nous devons décider de qui sera le nouveau chef. Hanabi, tu es la première concernée car nous fondons énormément d'espoir en toi.

- Père, je n'en veux pas. Nee chan mérite ce rang. 

- Tu te rends bien compte de ce à quoi tu renonces ?

Hinata lança un regard surpris à sa cadette, jamais elle ne se serait attendue à cette réponse. 

- Oui, Père, je sais à quoi je renonce.

- Alors, c'est Neji qui deviendra 

- Non, moi non plus, je pense qu'Hinata mérite ce rang et je ne participerai pas à cette mascarade stupide.

Le jeune homme avait coupé la parole à son oncle. 

- Vous ne pouvez pas tous renoncer.

- Hinata ?

La jeune fille soupira.

- Naruto kun compte plus que tout pour moi, et je connais votre opinion sur la question. Mais je ne faiblirais pas sur mes positions. Voyez avec le conseil de la famille »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, salua son père et quitta la pièce. L'entrevu n'avait pas duré si longtemps.

_ Mon ultimatum !_

Le Sharingan soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, Karin, qu'à elle, se concentra de nouveau sur la préparation du petit déjeuner.

Sasuke l'ouvrit sans aucune délicatesse légèrement contrarié de devoir quitter Karin au moment où il lui déclarait enfin sa flamme.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour sermonner le trouble fête pensant qu'on n'avait pas idée de déranger les gens si tôt dès le matin, mais aucun mot ne sortit de ses lèvres fines et il la referma avant de se décider à parler à l'intrus.

« Sakura ?

- Sasuke, j'ai besoin de te parler »

Le brun soupira et referma la porte derrière lui. Les deux anciens de l'équipe 7 entamèrent une marche silencieuse. Aucun des deux ne semblait très à l'aise et bien évidemment, le silence reprit ses droits.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sakura inspira profondément et se lança, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle faisait le chemin pour le manoir Uchiwa, chaque matin elle rebroussait chemin par manque de courage parce qu'elle les avait vu le lendemain de sa nuit avec Kiba main dans la main se souriant comme on sourit à son amant.

« Tu ne peux pas nous avoir toutes les deux »

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils, comment devait-il interpréter ceci ? Les avoir toutes les deux ? 

« J'ai compris en me levant que je n'étais pas celle que tu aimais. Mais tu me l'as dit. Tu ne veux pas me perdre.

- C'est toujours vrai, lâcha-t-il de sa voix froide.

- Tu ne peux pas, je t'ai menti quand j'ai dit que tu ne me perdrais jamais. Je ne veux pas de cette situation. Tu ne peux pas m'avoir moi comme amie et elle comme petite amie.

Sasuke prit une mine contrariée. Perdre Sakura ? Impossible, elle avait fait tant de chose pour lui, elle l'avait forcé à changer à accepter son passé. Elle était sa meilleure amie. 

Elle et Naruto était la raison de son retour à Konoha.

- C'est injuste ce que tu me demandes là.

- Pourquoi je devrais être la gentille Sakura ? Pourquoi je devrais accepter en souriant de te voir avec une autre alors que je t'ai attendue si longtemps ? Pourquoi après m'avoir fait espérer, tu la préfères elle ? Pourquoi ?! cria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. 

- J'en ai assez d'être la gentille. Je te préviens si vous êtes ensemble alors, ne t'approches plus de moi. N'essayes plus de garder contact. Je ne voudrais plus te voir.

- Sa… Sakura, tu … »

Il aurait voulu dire quelque chose de censé, dire des mots qui pourraient apaiser la colère de la rose, lui dire simplement qu'il l'aimait mais pas de la même manière que Karin. 

« C'est elle ou moi, conclut Sakura avec un regard de défi »

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer quoique ce soit et partit direction l'hôpital. Elle avait lâché une bombe, elle en était consciente mais elle avait déjà trop souffert par sa faute, elle voulait aussi qu'il pense à elle comme elle avait pensé à lui.

nda : Attention, ne vous méprenez pas, Sakura n'est pas méchante, j'en ai marre de lire ça dans vos commentaires. Elle fait juste quelques bêtises pour compliquer la fiction mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre. L'erreur est une humaine

Sasuke repartit vers le manoir Uchiwa. Il n'avait pas retenu la rose à quoi bon, il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. La voir ainsi l'affecter grandement, elle avait l'air si fragile, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir la protéger. Mais lui, Sasuke, n'avait su qu'engendre colère, haine et vengeance. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre, alors il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Ce qui était le mieux, ce qu'il pensait être le mieux.

Sakura courait à en perdre haleine. Elle avait osé, elle avait menacé Sasuke de lui enlever la seule chose dont il avait réellement besoin, sa famille, ses amis à Konoha. 

Qu'est qu'elle avait fait ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu dire ou faire. C'était sorti tout seul sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et les larmes abondèrent sur son visage.

Lorsqu'elle toqua à la porte d'Ino, elle s'effondra dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci la serra fortement dans ces bras, elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir, elle était là pour la fleur de cerisier, voilà tout.

Sasuke pénétra dans le manoir, Karin chantonnait en servant le thé dans deux grandes tasses.

« Tu es parti longtemps ? C'était qui à la porte ? demanda-t-elle une pointe d'inquiétude se glissant dans sa voix.

- Karin, … tu n'as jamais pensé que deux personnes pouvaient être faite l'une pour l'autre et que malgré le fait qu'elles s'aiment, elles pouvaient ne pas être faites l'une pour l'autre maintenant.

- … Tu… tu veux arrêter ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix, répondit-il sombrement.

La jeune rousse posa la tasse de thé fumante. Dans un murmure quasi inaudible, elle répondit :

- Bien »


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapitre 20 : Il y a l'amour … et puis, il y a la vie, son ennemie._

_ Quelques conseils ne font pas de mal_

Neji et Hinata pénétrèrent d'un pas morne et calme dans le vieil entrepôt. Ils y retrouvèrent naturellement Tenten et Kiba lovés contre le vieux canapé buvant une tasse de thé tout en discutant de tout et de rien. La maitresse d'arme avait semble-t-il retrouver le sourire en la compagnie du maitre chien et Neji ne put s'empêcher de la contempler quelques secondes encore se demandant ce que l'avenir lui réserverait maintenant qu'elle attendait un enfant.

En entendant la porte d'entrée se refermait, les deux bruns se retournèrent et sourirent aux deux Hyûga malgré leur air sombre.

Tenten grimaça à l'idée que cette réunion familiale n'avait pas du être une partie de plaisir : les histoires de famille, ce n'est définitivement pas son rayon, pensa-t-elle.

Elle bondit sur ces deux pattes et fila direction sa meilleure amie pour un complément d'information.

« Alors ma puce ?

- C'est compliqué, souffla Hinata sachant pertinemment que Tenten voulait des nouvelles »

La grande brune attira la plus petite vers sa chambre pour parler en tout quiétude et Neji se posa sur le canapé en face de Kiba.

« Alors ? demanda le maitre d'Akamaru.

- Hinata sera faire face au clan, je n'ai aucune inquiétude de ce côté-là.

- Pourquoi tu tires cette tête dans ce cas là ?

- Non, non, globalement, ça va, soupira le bel Hyûga.

- Ha oui, globalement, ça va. Une fois le message correctement décrypter, on en déduit que c'est un peu moins l'enfer, qu'il y a juste une ou deux choses qui te prennent la tête alors vas-y, dis moi tout.

- Rien, je t'assure. Pour être franc, je ne sais pas encore ce que je dois faire.

Kiba pouffa.

- Tu veux savoir Neji, on est deux mecs plutôt pas mal et pourtant côté cœur et bien c'est le drame. Regarde-moi. Imagine, il y a cette _fille_, déclara Kiba d'un air complice, que je veux absolument sortir de sa relation destructrice avec un type qui n'est pas fait pour elle. Tout pourrait aller bien et pourtant, tu ajoutes une pincée de cette incroyable attirance que j'ai pour elle, tu mélanges avec le manque total d'attirance qu'elle a pour moi et tu peux imaginer ce que je vis en ce moment.

- C'est cruel. Je sais bien que ça va te surprendre mais tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Non, ça ira et dans la mesure où j'ignore ce que toi tu vis avec notre chère colocataire, je vais dire que je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Prend le comme tu veux mais tel que je te connais maintenant, tu trouveras un moyen de l'aider, conclut le prodigue du clan Hyûga.

- Merci »

De l'autre côté de l'entrepôt dans la chambre de Tenten, les deux jeunes femmes discutaient elle aussi.

« Mon père n'a plus d'héritier et donc, je pense qu'il devra convaincre le conseil d'être de mon côté. Le clan Hyûga n'a plus vraiment d'option.

- Les pères sont vraiment des créatures étranges.

- Le tien te fait des misères en ce moment ?

- Pas vraiment, c'est plus compliqué…. Hinata, en parlant des hommes de notre vie, comment va Neji ?

- C'est à moi que tu le demandes ? interrogea la Hyûga surprise.

- Je me sens horriblement nulle de dire ça mais, j'ai accepté le fait que Neji et moi, nous ne serions jamais plus que des coéquipiers.

- Vous n'êtes vraiment que ça ?

- Je le pense mais je suis contente de savoir que tu es là pour lui.

- Tenten, soupira Hinata, je ne te comprends pas.

- Je déteste mon père.

- Tenten … arrête de te détester. Toutes ses erreurs que tu commets, ce n'est pas pour le punir lui, quand même, tu te prives sans doute des plus beaux moments de ta vie pour une obscure raison mais tu as tort. Tu es ma meilleure amie mais aussi une jeune femme ravissante qui est faite pour vivre heureuse dans ce monde.

- Pourquoi avoir un père cinglé nous rend si compliquée ?

- J'n'en sais rien mais je suis absolument certaine d'une chose maintenant, c'est que je dois arranger les choses avec Naruto et toi, tu dois faire la même chose Tenten »

La maitresse des armes se jeta littéralement dans les bras de la jeune brune aux yeux de perle et elles restèrent enlacées ainsi de longues minutes.

_Une idée de génie_

Sakura pénétra dans le vieil entrepôt les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré pendant des heures dans les bras d'Ino. Elle regrettait d'avoir laissé sa colère parler mais finalement, que pouvait-elle faire pour arranger les choses ?

Ino avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Sakura avait opté pour rester plus fermer qu'une huitre, la fleuriste s'était donc résolue à sécher les larmes de sa meilleure amie à coup de « Ca ira », « ce n'est rien » dont elle n'était pas réellement certaine.

C'est donc complètement fatiguée que Sakura traversa le salon, salua Kiba et Neji toujours en grande conversation et s'enferma dans sa chambre prête à y passer la soirée.

Alors qu'elle allait entamer sa deuxième heure de sieste intensive, des coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Elle grommela des insultes, s'extirpa de son lit et alla ouvrir.

Elle offrait un bien piètre spectacle, les cheveux en pétard, les yeux gonflés de sommeil mais elle s'en fichait après tout.

« Salut, déclara un jeune homme au sourire étincelant.

- Salut Kiba.

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

Elle resta perplexe quelques secondes, elle allait gentiment refermer la porte au nez de son colocataire mais il la retint d'une main.

- Que ce soit bien clair, j'ai parfaitement conscience de la stupidité de ma demande mais j'ai aussi parfaitement conscience des faiblesses de ta vie amoureuse. Je refuse de te regarder souffrir plus longtemps parce que je sais que je peux t'aider, par conséquent, ce soir, on sort ensemble.

Il avait débité sa phrase à une allure folle sans reprendre sa respiration. Sakura avait croisé les bras contre sa poitrine attendant de voir où Kiba voulait exactement en venir.

- Je … je ne peux pas sortir avec toi, Kiba.

- Non, non, attend une seconde. Je t'explique, tu ne dois pas voir ça comme un rendez vous « galant », déclara-t-il en mettant les guillemets, mais comme une occasion inespérée de comparer et de faire le point ou comme un essai gratuit pour une vie sans chagrin.

- Kiba, je ne peux pas, tu le sais ça.

- Non, tu peux Sakura. Ecoute, c'est évidant que tu as besoin de faire une petite pause, ça fait trop mal, d'ailleurs tout le monde souffre dans l'affaire, moi y compris. Je te promets, je ne porterai pas de chaussettes sales, je laisserai Akamaru à la maison, j'éviterai de roter à la fin du repas et je me comporterai en gentleman. Tu as ma parole, ça sera une soirée _complètement_ platonique. Alors dis oui !

Sakura recouvra son sourire qu'elle avait perdu depuis ce matin. Kiba avait ce pouvoir sur elle, il la faisait rire, elle se sentait bien à son contact. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais une petite voix intérieure lui cria d'accepter.

- D'accord, disons que je serai prête dans une heure.

- Parfait ! Tu ne seras pas déçue »

Il fila avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire ouf et Sakura referma sa porte comme si rien d'anormal ne s'était passé.

_Il y a un nom pour ça_

Elle tenta de rester très digne, le dos bien droit, le menton fier telle Jeanne d'Arc, pucelle d'Orléans, avançant vers le bûcher. Si Sasuke, préférait rompre avec elle, il importait d'autant plus qu'elle garde la tête sur les épaules.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, il l'attendait carré dans un des fauteuils du salon.

« Salut, fit-il osant à peine la regarder en face comme si sa simple vision pourrait le brûler.

Une bonne douzaine d'expression passèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme en même temps.

Elle ne répondit rien attendant de voir.

- La situation n'est pas aussi grave qu'elle en a l'air, risqua-t-il.

La kunoichi rit de la candeur de son petit ami.

- Vas-y alors explique moi.

Il se leva contournant le fauteuil où elle avait prit place.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Chercher à boire dans la cuisine.

- Non, reviens ici Sasuke, on est en train de parler ! hurla-t-elle.

- Ok, mais …

- Reviens ici, je t'ai dis. Je veux savoir pourquoi ?

- Nous ne devrions pas en parler maintenant. Tu as les nerfs à vif et il va t'être impossible de réagir rationnellement.

Elle le fixa d'un regard extraordinairement douloureux.

- Si tu ne m'expliques pas maintenant, alors, je pars sans attendre.

Il frissonna à cette menace. Il tentait vainement de gagner du temps pour la retenir auprès de lui mais Karin était têtue, trop pour se laisser aller au cours des évènements sans réagir.

- Karin …

- Tu sais Sasuke, il y a un nom pour ça. Ca s'appelle la lâcheté.

- Je n'aime pas Sakura, déclara-t-il avec la bizarre impression d'être déloyale envers sa meilleure amie.

- Ha oui, tu l'aimes pourtant assez pour tout arrêter à la moindre menace de sa part.

- Ca ne nous fera de mal que si _toi_, tu fais en sorte que ça nous en fasses.

- Ca y est, j'ai pigé, le problème c'est _moi_, plaisanta-t-elle. Moi et mes idées stupides sur l'amour, l'amitié. Il est clair que je n'ai jamais compris le lien qui vous unit Naruto, Sakura et toi. J'n'aurais jamais du me mêler de ta vie, te suivre était une erreur.

- Je ne peux pas la faire souffrir, c'est tout.

- C'est ce que je disais, il y a un nom pour ça : la lâcheté. Mais rassures toi, moi je suis une idiote, une idiote amoureuse d'un lâche, ça ne fait pas un bon mélange.

- Je tiens toujours à toi malgré ce que tu penses.

- Je vais prendre une douche, et si d'ici quelques jours, tout reste identique alors je partirai définitivement de ta vie, c'est le mieux pour nous deux »

Elle se leva et partit toujours fière, toujours droite, toujours le cœur en lambeaux.

_Devine qui vient diner ?_

Temari mettait un temps fou à se préparer pour sortir. Dans moins de deux jours, elle repartait pour Suna avec ses frères, leur voyage avait prit une drôle de tournure mais elle avait insisté pour que ce soir, ils le passent tous les deux en tête à tête.

Shikamaru n'était pas un garçon particulièrement romantique mais voilà, l'idée de diner avec Temari, de peut être s'envoyer en l'air après un copieux repas, ne lui déplaisait absolument pas alors il avait accepté avec le sourire. Elle était ce soir particulièrement longue mais peu importe, il avait réservé pour vingt heure, ils seraient tout de même dans les temps.

Dans la chambre, Temari se déshabilla et se regarda son reflet en petite tenue.

Ce soir, elle voulait être à son avantage. Sa robe était pendue à ces côtés, elle l'avait acheté l'après midi même pendant que Gaara et Kankurô retenaient prisonnier Shikamaru : pas une robe noire classique, ni rouge aguicheur, mais un modèle rose très clair, qu'une garniture de perle faisaient chatoyer – une robe de Cendrillon pour la rendre aussi féminine et fragile qu'une poupée de porcelaine. Voilà, l'allure qu'elle voulait se donner : moins femme fatale que … femme tout court.

Elle espérerait que ce côté fragile jouerait en sa faveur lorsqu'elle annoncerait la nouvelle à Shikamaru.

nda : mon dieu je fais porter du rose à Tema

Depuis plusieurs jours, elle trimbalait les mots qu'elle allait prononcer dans un coin de sa tête. Qu'allait-il dire ? Elle s'assit sur le matelas du flemmard et fit la seule chose qui avait le don de calmer ses nerfs. Elle inspira un grand coup puis déterminé se leva et partit rejoindre son flemmard de petit copain.

Elle croisa Tenten en chemin, échangèrent un regard complice puis ils partirent au restaurant.

Ils pénétrèrent dans l'élégant établissement où Shika avait réservé, le type même de restaurant où on vous donne la curieuse impression d'être chez soi, si _on_ est millionnaire.

Le maitre d'hôtel les accompagna à une petite table romantique près de l'âtre d'une cheminée, déboucha une bouteille de champagne et en servit deux coupes.

Shika lui sortait le grand jeu et tout à coup, la kunoichi eut encore plus de remords.

« On trinque ? proposa-t-il »

La rose du Sable commença à porter la coupe à sa bouche lorsqu'une pensée traversa son esprit, elle était enceinte. Enceinte alcool = très mauvais mélange mais déjà le mal était fait le liquide pétillant était dans sa bouche. Que faire ?

A la pensée du petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre, Temari n'eut d'autre choix que de recracher le champagne dans sa coupe provoquant un regard ahuri de la part de son petit ami.

« Tu ne le trouves pas bon ?

- C'est pas ça Shikamaru, c'est …

Elle avait retourné les mots dans tous les sens et mais finalement, elle résolut de fouiller dans son sac et tendit un objet au manipulateur d'ombre.

- Qu'est que …

Shikamaru allait poser une question stupide lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait du test de grossesse qu'il avait vu ce matin même dans sa salle de bain.

- Pourquoi tu as le test de grossesse de Tenten sur toi ? demanda-t-il.

Temari se prit le visage dans les mains et soupira.

- Shikamaru, c'est mon test de grossesse. Je suis enceinte.

- Shika ?

Mais le jeune homme était encore sous le choc. Il vira au blanc de blanc en une minute, porta la coupe à ses lèvres et avala le champagne qu'elle contenait d'une traite.

- T'es …enceinte ?

- Je sais qu'on n'avait pas prévu ça mais c'est arrivé et …. J'ai envie de le garder.

- Un bébé, … on va avoir un bébé »

D'un seul coup, le jeune homme réalisa l'impact d'une telle nouvelle sur sa vie. Que devait-il faire ? Temari voulait le garder ? Mais un bébé, il n'était pas prêt à être Père !

Un silence pesant s'installa et lorsque le serveur arriva pour prendre la commande, il opta pour un demi-tour franc du collier.

« On est pas assez mûrs pour élever un enfant, déclara Shikamaru.

- _On_ n'a pas le choix.

Je ne suis pas prêt à devenir père.

- _Tu !_ Tu ne penses qu'à toi et moi alors, c'est _mon_ corps, mais c'est un être humain qui …Tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de … »

Les larmes menaçaient de tomber, encore une fois, Temari se refusa à ce genre de comportement. Elle se leva et quitta le restaurant sous les yeux d'un Shikamaru complètement anesthésié.

_Un père passe et manque _

nda : vous noterez les stupides jeux de mots de l'auteur influence tout à fait regrettable de son père à elle

L'entrepôt semblait désert. Seuls les équipiers de la team Gai étaient présents.

Tenten ne cessait de ressasser les paroles d'Hinata. Elle gâchait sa vie ? Elle avait peut être renoncé trop vite à Neji ? Elle pourrait peut être se donner une deuxième de réussir ?

Inconsciemment, Tenten tapa du pied agacée par son raisonnement, par ses questions stupides, par elle-même.

Neji, il y a quelques jours, aurait observé la scène en souriant mais là, nous sommes loin du compte. Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns observait la femme qu'il aimait persuader qu'elle était prise avec une décision bien plus importante que lui-même.

Il coupa court aux réflexions de la jeune femme par une simple phrase.

« Je vais prendre une douche.

- D'accord, répondit-elle comme si cette simple parole avait agi comme un électrochoc »

L'entrepôt résonnait au moindre bruit, Tenten ne s'était jamais rendu compte que sans les autres, il puisse être si vide.

Elle s'affaira à rendre l'endroit vivant en cuisinant un repas pour Neji et elle-même.

Un repas en tête en tête, c'était sans doute l'idéal pour tenter une approche auprès de Neji.

Papillonnant autour de la table, Tenten disposait avec goût la plus belle vaisselle qu'ils possédaient tout en chantonnant un air pour calmer ses nerfs. Une soirée rien qu'avec Neji, c'était assez rare pour qu'elle marque le coup. En moins d'une demi heure, Tenten avait résolu de préparer un succulent repas, et l'air de rien avait enfilé une petite robe chinoise tout simple, celle là même qui fait penser que ce n'est rien mais qui une fois sur elle donne un effet bœuf.

Le repas était fin prêt au moment où Neji refit son apparition dans le salon et aguiché par l'odeur du poisson, avait bifurqué direction la cuisine.

Il contempla une minute sa coéquipière et ne put tenir sa langue pour la première fois de sa vie.

« Tu es vraiment très jolie… »

S'en suivit de peu un énorme rougissement pour nos deux ninjas.

« Et si on passait à table, proposa Tenten pour détendre l'atmosphère »

Neji y répondit par un hochement de tête malheureusement au moment où ils allaient avaler leur première bouchée de ce repas, leurs baguettes restèrent en suspens, attirés par le bruit de la sonnette.

Après un simple échange de regard, Neji se leva pour ouvrir.

« Oui ? interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la porte à un jeune homme blond.

- Je cherche Tenten »

_Encore un autre, pensa Neji. _

La kunoichi arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

« Otani-kun ?!

Suite au regard du jeune Hyûga, Tenten se sentit obligée de présenter le jeune homme à son coéquipier.

- Neji, je te présente Otani, c'est comment dire, mon …

- Frère, termina le jeune homme.

Neji leva un sourcil dubitatif tandis que Tenten poussait un soupir.

- Si on veut et Otani voici Neji mon coéquipier.

- Ton équipier ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir déjà vu manger à la maison aussi bien habillée.

- Otaaaaani, … Qu'est que tu veux au juste ?

- C'est ma mère qui m'envoie.

- Pour ?

- Tu sais qu'il est à l'hôpital ?

- Je le sais merci. Il m'a demandé ? interrogea la jeune femme avec une pointe d'espoir.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme prénommé Otani soupira. Tenten n'eut plus qu'à tirer ses propres conclusions.

- Tu diras donc à ta mère que tant qu'il n'est pas mort, je ne me déplacerai pas à ce foutu hosto ou alors qu'il le demande.

- Tu vas trop loin Tenten.

- Je m'en fous.

- Bon, j'aurais essayé au moins.

- Otani ?

- Hn.

- Il va bien quand même ?

- Pour le savoir, il te faudra te rendre à ce foutu hosto comme tu le dis si bien »

Le jeune blond ne laissa pas le temps à sa demi-sœur de répondre et repartit comme il était venu.

Tenten se dirigea sans un mot vers la cuisine et reprit place à la table. Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, Neji ne put s'empêcher de demander.

« Ton frère ?

- Le fils de la femme qui a épousé mon père, rectifia Tenten.

- Ton père est à l'hôpital ?

- Hn, tu te souviens ce matin, ce qui me contrariait ?

- Oui mais je pensais que c'était …

- C'était ça. Il est à l'hôpital. Je voulais y aller mais …

- Mais … l'encouragea l'Hyûga.

- Il s'en moque alors quelle importance que j'aille le voir ou non.

- Peu importe ce que tu penses, Tenten, c'est ton père.

- Je te dis qu'il s'en moque.

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait et n'a jamais donné le moindre signe d'intérêt pour ma personne, s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Tu crois que parce qu'il ne te le dit pas, il ne le pense pas ?

- Il me regarde comme une étrangère quoique je fasse.

- Il a peut être juste du mal à te montrer qu'il t'aime, fit-il en détournant le regard.

- Huummm.

- Il est peut être juste timide, tenta le Hyûga. »

Tenten l'observa avec le plus grand intérêt, il parlait pour qui au juste ? Elle n'aurait su le dire à ce moment précis.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans aucun bouleversement, ils regardèrent un film l'un près de l'autre sur le canapé du salon mais au milieu de celui-ci, Tenten s'assoupit sur l'épaule de Neji.

Il la garda tout contre lui durant le reste de la soirée puis au bout de quelques heures, il la souleva à la manière d'un prince charmant nda : je trouve cette image complètement cruche mais c'est tout ce qui me vient et la déposa sur son lit.

_Une nuit teintée de folie_

Assise face à Kiba, Sakura n'avait eu de cesse de rire. Kiba avait été plus que drôle et le repas complètement exquis. Elle faisait donc face au jeune homme en dégustant une gorgée de son café tandis que la serveuse débarrassait le reste de la table souriant au jeune homme brun qui apparemment lui faisait de l'effet.

Ils avaient diné dans un fantastique petit restaurant italien que Sakura ne connaissait pas et pourtant, elle avait grandi à Konoha.

« Merci, c'était parfait, remercia-t-il à la serveuse sans y ajouter ce que Sakura nommait d'habitude son plan drague à deux balles »

Elle laissa son regard parcourir son corps finement musclé et avala une autre gorgée.

La fleur de cerisier releva timidement les yeux vers lui et constata l'air satisfait de l'Inuzuka.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Oh Sakura, est que tu as apprécié ce diner ? Et tu peux également admettre que j'ai fait fort, ton visage s'est illuminé en entrant ici.

- Kiba, tu te fais des idées.

- Ton visage s'est illuminé. Mais revenons en plutôt au mérite qui doit m'être accordé. Tu as du remarquer que ce soir, nous n'avons fréquenté que des lieux bondés, je ne voulais pas que subitement, tu me sautes dessus. C'est donc une soirée platonique !

Sakura pouffa.

- Je dois donc te remercier de m'avoir sauvé d'une énième tentation. Il faut dire que tu es incroyablement sexy avec cette serviette autour de ton cou.

- Arf, j'avais oublié.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais aussi peur de te salir mais je te l'accorde : Cette soirée a été par-fai-te.

- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne va pas te sembler platonique mais tu mérites mieux que Sasuke. Une femme aussi belle, brillante et généreuse que toi mérite un homme qui n'est là que pour elle, qui peut lui donner de l'amour autant qu'elle en donne.

- Ki … Kiba, on devrait rentrer, il se fait tard. »

Le retour se fit en silence. Elle aurait pu et du se sentir gênée par cette déclaration mais que connaissait-elle des sentiments de Kiba à son égard. Il avait toujours été là pour la consoler et elle, elle ne pensait qu'à Sasuke. Le réconfort qu'il lui accordait s'était ce dont elle avait le plus besoin en ce moment, Kiba savait toujours quoi faire pour lui redonner le sourire.

Ils étaient enfin revenu à la maison mais ils se contemplèrent sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre comme si c'était la fin de leur rendez vous galant et que le jeune homme bien attentionné raccompagnait sa conquête jusqu'au pas de sa porte.

« La soirée a été superbe Kiba, vraiment.

- En effet, je n'ai pas le souvenir de t'avoir entendu crier ou te plaindre, plaisanta-t-il se moquant ainsi du caractère bien trempée de la jeune fleur de cerisier.

- Hummm, oui.

- C'est marrant comme une fille peut être différente en dehors de sa vie quotidienne. Non, non sans blague, si je ne te connaissais pas, je me dirai quelle fille épanouit.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, Kiba, déclara-t-elle souriant de plus belle en donnant une légère tape dans l'épaule de son ami.

- Mais je ne me moque pas, répondit-il d'un faussement boudeur. Tu es une fille très belle, Sakura et malgré que tu ne saches pas faire une blague qui tienne la route, tu n'as pas ton pareil lorsque tu souris.

- Tous ses compliments … rigola-t-elle.

- Allez maintenant, c'est à ton tour de flatter mon égo.

- Tu n'as pas ton pareil pour me donner ce sourire dont tu parlais tout à l'heure. Merci.

- Ca me va droit au cœur. Tant que je te sais contente, ça vaut bien tous les mercis du monde. Bon ben, bonne nuit.»

Il se pencha légèrement prêt à lui donner un simple baiser sur la joue mais la rose en décida autrement, elle l'attira tout contre elle et dans un élan lui donna la plus fougueux baiser de sa vie.

_Blabla de l'auteur_ :

Hello les gens, voilà un nouveau chapitre, on avance lentement mais sûrement vers la fin !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, pour une fois que je ne trouve pas ça complètement nul

Je tiens à préciser qu'il y a une forte inspiration télévisuelle sur ce chapitre, je suis avant tout une enfant de la télé.

Comme d'habitude, mon titre est une magnifique citation de Jean Anouilh (pas sûr de son orthographe désolée)

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas.

A très vite, je l'espère !


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 21 :

_Chapitre 21 : Si la vie n'est pas rose, elle est de quelle couleur ?_

**_Sainte Pagaille dans une tête rose bonbon_**

Lorsque le réveil sonna à sept heures du matin, Sakura se réveilla et réalisa qu'elle était coincée sous le bras gauche de Kiba. Elle se dégagea le plus doucement possible et s'assit sur le bord du lit en se frottant les yeux.

Alors que ces pensées s'ordonnaient, elle réalisa un fait important : cette nuit avait été différente, se glisser dans la chambre de Kiba pour un baiser volé, coucher avec lui alors qu'elle était à moitié soûle, étaient des actions désespérées mais cette fois-ci, c'était complètement, diamétralement, indiscutablement différent.

Elle avait couché avec Kiba par envie, par attirance, par amour ? Peut être pas de l'amour, elle ne savait pas, alors aussi doucement qu'elle le put, elle tenta de se lever.

« Où vas-tu ? chuchota Kiba d'une voix ensommeillée.

Elle sursauta.

- Dans ma chambre, répondit-elle. Je voudrais me changer.

- C'est déjà l'heure de se lever ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, ironisa-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

Il se souleva sur un coude.

- Bon … On se retrouve au petit déjeuner, proposa-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de te lever de suite, je croyais que tu n'avais entrainement que dans deux heures.

- Je croyais que tu voulais qu'on soit… ? interrogea-t-il à haute voix après un silence et un regard prolongé sur la fleur de cerisier.

- Oui, mais …

- …Mais c'est autre chose que tu voulais, finit-il par dire à sa place. »

Il plaisantait évidemment mais elle s'en trouva quand même gênée. Sakura aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas de réponses à fournir à Kiba. Il sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sakura sentit que le maitre chien était agacé de son petit jeu même les muscles de son petit cul parfait avaient l'air contracté. Elle s'auto baffa comme faisait-elle au grand dieu pour penser à ses fesses dans un moment pareil ?

Elle suivit de près la sortie du maitre chien et soupira d'aise en s'affalant sur son lit. Elle calculait dans sa tête, le nombre d'erreurs qu'elle avait commises depuis quelques temps, Sasuke, Karin, Kiba, combien encore souffrirait de ses bêtises ?

**_Pretty in pink_**

Fuir !

La jeune femme de rose vêtue avait fui ce restaurant couteux, avait fui son petit ami, son âme sœur, sa tendre moitié.

A cet instant précis, elle n'éprouvait absolument rien. Un rouage de sa mécanique affectif avait cessé de fonctionner. Elle s'en fichait désormais. Son cœur avait prit trop de coup.

Temari avait prit une décision, en ce petit matin … Alors qu'elle portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille, alors qu'elle s'était refugiée dans les bras de son plus jeune frère, alors qu'elle lui avait avoué ce que sa vie devenait, Temari No Sabaku avait décidé d'élever un enfant toute seule !

Si Shikamaru n'était pas prêt à devenir Père, elle serait elle une Mère admirable !

Shikamaru était resté un moment tétanisé dans ce restaurant. Il s'était enfin décidé à rentrer chez lui après avoir vidé la bouteille de champagne.

Le maitre des ombres n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Se lamenter sur son sort aurait été une solution de facilité mais la seule chose qui occupait ses pensées, était cette petite boite noire qu'il tripotait fébrilement.

Le génie qu'il était se posa une question : _Pourquoi dès que je tente de faire les choses bien, il se passe une catastrophe ? Pourquoi hein ?!_

Une demande en mariage n'est pas censée se finir par une jeune femme s'enfuyant d'un restaurant, par un jeune homme finissant une bouteille d'alcool seul, non, ça ne devait pas se passer ainsi ?

L'héritier Nara avait dépensé une partie de ces économies pour une bague, il avait décidé d'investir l'autre partie dans un excellent repas dans un de ses restaurants qui coutent les yeux de la tête. Pour une fois, que lui, le flemmard faisait les choses en grand : ça virait à la débâcle la plus totale. Depuis un certain temps, tout semblait lui tomber sur la tête. Quel idiot ?!

Shikamaru prit une douche glacée et fila vers l'hôtel de Temari.

Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte de sa chambre, la rose du désert était persuadée que ce n'était que Kankurô ou Gaara qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles. Elle ouvrit donc sans demander qui cela pouvait être et resta figée en constatant qu'il s'agissait de Shikamaru.

« Putain ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt? demanda-t-il sans se soucier de la saluer ou d'autre politesse.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- J'n'arrive pas à le croire. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu avant, merde ?

- Ce n'est plus le moment de …

- Arrête tes conneries, Tema. Tu le sais depuis quand ? J'avais le droit de savoir.

- Ca aurait changé quelque chose ?

- Ok, ok ! Je suis un sale égoïste. Qu'est que tu veux que je te dise ? Ca m'a fait un choc mais tu as tout fait pour me l'annoncer dans des circonstances catastrophes alors que …

- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Je ne savais pas, c'est …

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Shikamaru se sentit chavirer.

- D'après toi, pourquoi je suis ici ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour me punir ? Pour me faire culpabiliser un max comme tu le fais à l'instant.

- Tu te trompes, assura-t-il en souriant.

- Est-ce que … est ce qu'on s'aime toujours ?

- Tema …

- Parce que j'ai beau le nier, je t'aime toujours, moi …

- Pauvre abrutie ! déclara-t-il. Si tu penses que ce n'est pas réciproque, tu n'as qu'à aller te faire foutre.

Elle fût touchée. Il lui sourit. Très bêtement, Shikamaru s'agenouilla devant elle.

- Je voulais le faire hier soir mais …Il soupira. Enfin bref, galère, Temari No Sabaku, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il lui tendit le petit écrin noir et l'ouvrit sous les yeux bouffies de la jeune femme qui avait tant pleuré depuis vingt quatre heures.

- Shika, et le bébé ?

- Il est là, c'est le notre, on verra bien, déclara-t-il d'un air blasé »

Shikamaru avait prit du recul depuis hier soir, bien entendu, il ne se sentait pas prêt mais les faits étaient là, un bébé allait venir au monde, Temari était la femme avec qui il voulait vieillir.

Après tout, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une femme, des enfants, de finir sa vie en jouant au shôji avec un ami en râlant sur tout et n'importe quoi, alors que pouvait-il faire pour aller contre son destin ?

Le cœur battant, Temari regarda l'anneau d'or blanc que Shikamaru lui tendait. Elle renifla bruyamment et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main.

« Je le veux, déclara-t-elle d'une manière tout à fait solennel »

**_Y'a-t-il une oreille assez fine pour entendre le soupir d'une rose qui fane?_**

Sasuke dégustait son thé dans le silence du manoir Uchiwa. Karin n'était toujours pas levée. Depuis leur cohabitation, c'était la première fois qu'elle ne préparait pas leur petit déjeuner, qu'elle ne l'accueillait pas avec une tasse fumante de thé.

La curiosité n'était pas spécialement un trait de caractère du jeune brun mais voilà, la femme qu'il aimait, l'avait menacé de vider les lieux et rien que la pensée qu'elle ait pu mettre ses menaces à exécution lui donna un léger frisson.

Traversant le manoir sur la pointe des pieds, il fila vers la chambre de Karin, évitant de marcher sur les endroits où il savait que le parquet craquait.

Arrivé devant la porte de la rousse, il se trouva bien bête.

_Que pouvait-il faire ? _

Il contempla la porte, son poing serré figé devant cette même porte où il n'osait toquer. Elle l'avait accusé la veille d'être de plus en plus lâche et cette fois-ci, il ne pouvait nier l'évidence face à elle, il était un lâche, il avait tellement peur de la perdre … Il avait déjà perdue tant d'êtres chers !

Il s'imagina, un instant, sa réaction, s'il retrouvait la pièce vide. Il tendit l'oreille pour percevoir un quelconque bruit lui signalant sa présence. Rien !

_Peut être que Karin était partie déjeuner à l'extérieur ?_

_Peut être est-elle encore en train de dormir ?_

_Peut être qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir ?_

_Peut être …_

Le ténébreux constata un autre fait, avec des peut être, cela n'avancerait pas beaucoup les choses alors il inspira un grand coup et toqua contre la porte.

« Une minute, hurla-t-on de l'autre côté.

Sasuke reprit tout à coup des couleurs et son rythme cardiaque reprit, lui aussi, son cours normal.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Karin ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, vêtu de son grand tee-shirt _I love quesadillas_ et les cheveux en pétard.

La rousse regarda le jeune taciturne face à elle.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle sachant pertinemment qu'attendre qu'il prenne la parole était peine perdue.

- Je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien.

- Dis plus tôt que tu voulais vérifier que je n'étais pas partie.

- Hn.

- Je voulais te le dire ce matin, de toute manière alors ça tombe bien. J'ai envoyé hier un message à Suigetsu, je partirai le rejoindre dans deux jours si la situation n'a pas évoluée.

- Tu es toujours décidée à partir ?

- Plus que jamais ! répondit-elle »

Elle lui lança un regard de défi auquel le brun ne put rien dire puis au bout d'une minute de silence, elle referma la porte au nez et à la barbe du jeune homme.

La kunoichi s'effondra sur le sol et s'adossa contre le mur de sa chambre.

Alors que le sang battait ses tempes, sa raison lui hurlait de _rester cool_. Rien n'était joué, rien ne disait que Sakura avait déjà gagné !

Mais si la raison de la rousse lui soufflait de rester cool, la voix de sa conscience lui hurlait aux oreilles un _Je te l'avais bien dit, il l'a toujours toujours aimé, tu n'y peux rien, tu ne fais pas le poids_.

Malgré elle, un sanglot échappa des lèvres de la jolie Karin.

Quand à Sasuke, il restait pétrifié devant cette porte. Que faire ? Le pire moment de sa journée fut sans doute celui où il entendit le sanglot de Karin. Il avait toujours toujours été source de déception pour les autres : pour Naruto et Sakura lorsqu'il était partie rejoindre Orochimaru, et maintenant, c'était Karin qu'il faisait souffrir.

Un Uchiwa ne pleure jamais, c'était la seule raison qui le poussa à retourner dans la cuisine, à ignorer le pincement douloureux de son cœur.

**_Un ciel gris mais une vie en rose !_**

L'héritière du clan Hyûga avait déambulé dans les rues désertes de Konoha une partie de la nuit. Naruto n'était pas chez lui, l'idée de revenir plus tard lui avait effleuré l'esprit mais l'impatience de se serrer contre lui, de le voir avait eu raison du bon sens.

Après une marche forcée, elle avait élu domicile sur le palier de porte du jeune Uzumaki et regardait d'un œil morne le ciel gris chargé de nuages menaçants.

Ca sentait l'orage. Elle qui pensait qu'il ne pleuvait jamais à Konoha, c'était encore un mythe qui s'écroulait.

De fines gouttes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol poussiéreux des rues et Hinata ferma les yeux écoutant le rythme mélodieux de l'eau s'écrasant sur la surface.

La jeune femme aux yeux nacrés soupira, étrangement, ce temps semblait propice à son vague à l'âme et une envie de pleurer se fit pressante.

Lorsque Naruto arriva en bas de son appartement, il fut un peu surpris d'y trouver une jeune femme, genoux ramenés contre son corps, yeux clos, bloquant sa porte d'entrée.

Il n'avait pas pu échapper aux intempéries et sa chevelure blonde retombait élégamment alors que quelques gouttes ruisselaient encore sur son corps musclé.

« Hinata, tu as passé la nuit ici ?

A la question, la jeune brune sursauta et se releva sur ses deux pieds en deux temps, trois mouvements.

- On peut rentrer ?

Le jeune blond acquiesça et ils pénétrèrent dans le douillet appartement. Naruto s'activa à préparer un chocolat chaud et sécha sa chevelure à l'aide d'une serviette.

- Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

- Naruto …

Les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche alors comme à son habitude, Naruto prit le relai, lui avait des choses à dire.

- Ca me fait mal de repenser à ça, à toi, et pourtant il n'y a rien que je regrette.

- Je …

- Laisse-moi finir. Hinata, tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais en ce moment, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, et c'est parce que je crois qu'une seule personne à la fois peut être la importante aux yeux de quelqu'un, que je refuse d'abandonner. Les êtres qui me sont les plus chers me fuient toujours mais abandonner ne fait pas partie de mes habitudes. Alors si tu es venue me dire que tu ne veux plus …

- NON, hurla-t-elle.

Le blond allait entamer la seconde partie de son plaidoyer lorsque Hinata l'interrompit.

- Je ne suis pas venue pour ça, Naruto. Si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour te dire que je tiens à toi plus que tout au monde, ma famille, mes devoirs, ma raison, tout ça n'est rien comparé à l'amour que je te porte.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du blond et une main vint ébouriffer sa touffe de cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il était gêné. La jeune femme retrouva son teint coquelicot auquel elle était habituée en sa présence.

- Alors ? demanda Naruto.

- Alors, j'ai renoncé à mon rang d'héritière et je veux … je veux être avec toi encore et encore … Nous aurons encore des épreuves à affronter mais je n'ai pas peur, Naruto. Alors … cette fois, je ne ferai pas d'erreur.

- Tu es certaine de ton choix ?

- Oui, Naruto, je sais que tu as toujours souffert et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis responsable de ce qu'il t'arrive. Peux-tu m'ouvrir ton cœur à nouveau ? … Je ne te décevrai plus, dit-elle en lâchant un sanglot »

Les yeux embués de larmes, la jeune femme semblait tirailler entre l'envie de rester figée et celle de se refugier dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait choisit.

Naruto approcha doucement vers elle, et colla son front contre le sien.

« Merci, susurra-t-il en l'enlaçant »

Hinata ressentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur que seul Naruto pouvait lui procurer.

« Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber. »

**_Vert de rage ou peur bleue ?_**

En colère, Tenten l'était toujours quand elle pensait à _lui._ Alors bien évidemment, cela ne la surpris même pas de se lever, de filer droit à ce maudit hôpital et finalement de rester bloquer devant l'entrée attendant un signe du destin pour pousser plus loin ses pas. La pluie qui tombait à grosses gouttes la trempant jusqu'aux os aurait du être un signe assez significatif mais Tenten avait décidé d'ignorer cet élément météorologique.

Au bout d'une heure devant l'hôpital, Tenten pénétra dans le hall d'entrée des admissions puis en bonne trouillarde qu'elle était rebroussa chemin et recommença à fixer les fenêtres des chambres des patients.

Vous vous demandez sans doute, ce que faisait Neji Hyûga parapluie en main depuis une heure ? Et bien lui-même se demandait la même chose, il observait sa coéquipière depuis un sacré moment et ne trouvait pas le courage d'aller la rejoindre.

De un, il ne connaissait pas la raison de sa venue à l'hôpital, de deux, il avait peur de le savoir.

Le jeune homme le plus exaspérant de la planète trouva enfin la force de la rejoindre.

La maitresse des armes ne se rendit compte de la présence du Hyûga que lorsque la pluie cessa de tomber sur elle. Elle releva la tête pour voir si la pluie avait stoppé et constata qu'un parapluie se trouvait au dessus de sa tête brune. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et afficha un sourire en réalisant que Neji se trouvait à ses côtés.

Pas un mot ne fut prononcé.

A la place, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux de jais attrapa timidement la main de la jeune femme et l'entraina à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Ils se présentèrent à l'accueil et Neji attendit que Tenten ouvre la bouche.

« La chambre de Mr Hitsumaru ? demanda Tenten d'une voix de petite fille.

En entendant la demande de la jeune femme, Neji se détendit considérablement. Elle voulait simplement voir son père.

L'infirmière regarda le jeune couple avant de soupirer et de rechercher le numéro de la chambre dans son registre.

- Chambre 1408 »

Tenten remercia la jeune femme alors que Neji l'entrainait déjà dans les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de la chambre 1408.

Il toqua lui-même à la porte et après avoir entendu un « entrez » ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre sous le regard surpris du père de Tenten.

« Tenten.

- Papa »

Le Hyûga soupira, même lui pensait avoir plus de conversation dans cette situation. Il serra plus fort la main de Tenten, l'encourageant à parler.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas »

Le jeune homme relâcha son emprise et déclara :

« Je t'attends en bas, prend tout ton temps.

- D'ac …d'accord, répondit-elle en rougissant »

Une fois seuls, le père de la maitresse des armes baissa ses yeux n'osant affronter le regard doux de la brune.

« Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien ?

- Ca va …Tenten, pardon.

- Quoi ?

- Pardon de ne pas être le père que tu souhaiterais, je n'ai jamais été doué pour exprimer mes émotions, ta mère savait me comprendre mieux que quiconque. Quand elle nous a quittés, j'ai voulu te donner une chance d'avoir une vie normale.

- Une vie normale ?

- Une famille, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il te fallait mais après mon mariage, tu as fui la maison … tu as voulu devenir ninja ! Depuis ce jour, je ne cesse de m'inquiéter pour toi, Tenten.

- Papa, je … toi inquiet, j'ai du mal à le croire.

- Tu lui ressembles tellement. Quand je te regarde, une partie de moi souffre tellement elle me manque, je suis un lâche.

- Papa …

- Les médecins m'ont dit que j'avais eu de la chance, que ce n'était pas passé loin cette fois mais bizarrement, je me suis sentie soulagé, j'aurais voulu la rejoindre.

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de la jeune brune aux macarons.

- T'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Je ne veux pas être toute seule. Je ne veux pas me sentir abandonnée par la personne qui devrait le plus m'aimer sur cette planète, lui hurla-t-elle à la figure.

- Mais … Je t'aime, n'en doutes jamais »

L'entendre dire ces mots, c'était un rêve éveillé pour la brune. Il n'avait jamais eut un geste tendre dans ses souvenirs, et là, il lui disait de ne pas douter. Elle réprima un sanglot et courageusement, se posta devant son père.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ce geste lui coutait mais elle en avait besoin, alors elle se serra contre lui de tout son poids. Leur étreinte ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais Tenten sentait que cela était amplement suffisant pour montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Lorsqu'elle réapparut dans le hall d'entrée, elle se figea. Neji avait reposé sa tête contre le mur et soupirait. Il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi beau qu'à ce moment.

**_Humour noir, voix blanche_**

L'entrepôt encore une fois était désert. La jeune fleur de cerisier se demanda pourquoi tout le monde avait décidé d'emménager ici si c'était pour systématiquement quitter les lieux dès que le soleil se levait. Elle rentrait d'une journée épuisante, elle décida de téléphoner à sa meilleure amie pour lui demander de passer.

La jeune Yamanaka accepta volontiers l'invitation et encore une fois, elle entreprit de conseiller la jeune Haruno du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Sakura remplit la bouilloire et la flanqua sur l'antique cuisinière. Où étaient-ils donc tous passés ? Sans doute, en train de profiter de la vie, d'être heureux pas comme elle qui broyait du noir depuis ce matin.

Elle se posa sur un des canapés du salon en face de son amie blonde et entreprit de lui raconter les derniers évènements de son chantage à sa nuit passée avec le séduisant Kiba.

« Mais tu l'aimes ? interrogea la ninja fleuriste.

La Rose gloussa.

- Ino, c'est Ki-ba, déclara-t-elle en articulant chaque syllabe. Je passe le temps, c'est tout et lui, il ne cherchait qu'une partie de jambes en l'air, c'est un mec bien mais … »

Elle allait continuer son discours mais une aura particulièrement noire la fit s'interrompre. Fier, droit, Kiba semblait n'avoir loupé aucun mot de sa dernière phrase. Il jeta un regard assassin à la jeune médecin et quitta le salon.

« Et bien, je dois dire…que tu t'es surpassée pour cette fois, déclara Ino sur un ton de reproche.

- Tu crois que j'ai mal agi ? demanda Sakura en évitant son regard.

- Allons, ne fais pas l'enfant.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis ton amie Sakura, ta meilleure amie même, personne ne t'aime et ne te comprend comme moi mais je ne suis pas là pour te donner l'absolution. Tu as commis une boulette, que dis-je, des boulettes, répare-les !

- J'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop tard, soupira la rose »

Blabla de l'auteur :

Hourra ! J'ai fini ce chapitre, ce fût un calvaire. J'ai eu un mal de chien à l'écrire, à trouver la motivation aussi, et je sais qu'il fait très mélo celui-ci mais c'était une étape obligée de mon histoire.

Je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira toujours mais je l'espère grandement. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir. Je vous met la suite et fin sans tarder.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 22 : L'amour, c'est la capacité de tout se pardonner

_Préblabla_

Oyez, oyez, j'ai décidé de clore cette histoire dès maintenant. Vous allez donc découvrir ici et maintenant le dernier chapitre (qui aurait du en faire deux) parce que je sature gravement avec cette fiction. Je me suis laissé un mois entier pour vous concocter une suite et fin digne de ce nom. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Enjoy !

_Chapitre 22 : L'amour, c'est avant tout la capacité de tout se pardonner._

**_Une bonne raison_**

Dans le manoir Uchiwa, le silence qui régnait entre les deux colocataires était pesant.

Karin partirait d'ici demain. Sasuke devrait dire adieu à la fille qui faisait battre si fort son cœur.

Il toqua à sa porte et pénétra sans y être invité, ce qu'il avait à dire n'était pas facile. Il ne savait pas s'il en aurait la force.

Karin ne lui lança pas un regard et continua de boucler ses affaires.

« Je ne peux pas, Karin.

Karin se stoppa net telle une statue. Il reprit après un silence.

- Je n'ai aucun raison de te demander de rester. J'ai tellement de problèmes à régler, je ne sais pas par où commencer. Je dois faire le point sur ma relation avec toi et sur ma relation avec Sakura.

- Ton choix est fait… Je vois que ta décision est prise et c'est tant mieux.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle est prise.

- Hum, gloussa-t-elle d'un rire nerveux. Ce n'était pas difficile, tu aurais du le faire, il y a bien longtemps. Ca nous aurait épargné une perte d'énergie, … et le chagrin aussi, répondit-elle retenant ses larmes de couler sur son visage.

- Pardonne-moi.

- Tu peux sortir s'il te plait »

Il ne pensa pas que ce serait si dur de le lui dire mais la peine qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux bruns lui fit l'impression d'avoir le cœur transpercé par un sabre. Une personne déçue de plus sur une liste déjà longue, il n'avait pas su s'y prendre, il ne comprenait rien aux gens, il était un être solitaire, il devrait le rester pour le bonheur de tous, voilà tout.

Lorsque Sasuke sortit de sa chambre, Karin s'assit en soupirant sur le bord de son lit.

La rousse avait toujours su qu'aimer était une faiblesse, l'ancienne petite grosse en elle rêvait d'amour, de romance, mais la voie qu'elle avait choisit était différente. On ne peut aimer dans ce monde, un jour ou l'autre, on perd ceux auxquels on tient, c'est la fatalité. Elle aurait du retenir cette évidence de son passé, ça lui aurait évité de commettre l'erreur de s'attacher à quelqu'un.

Elle se promit de ne plus penser à ça avant son départ, elle ne devait pas offrir aux autres un spectacle si affligeant, son amour pour Sasuke était tel que la jeune femme se refusait à ce que la dernière image qu'elle lui renvoie soit celle d'une jeune femme triste et solitaire qu'elle était …

**_Sois heureux, il n'y a rien qui compte plus pour moi_**

Sakura soupira dans son salon, elle avait raccompagné Ino à la porte et ne savait pas quoi dire à Kiba pour excuser ses paroles, ses actes, … Elle n'avait jamais pensé que cela puisse le froisser. Elle avait tort. Ino avait parfaitement raison, elle avait commis d'énormes boulettes. Il fallait réparer le mal qu'elle avait fait subir aux autres.

Par où commencer ?

La fleur de cerisier attrapa son parapluie et sortit du vieil entrepôt.

Elle marcha lentement, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait dire mais une chose était sûre, ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde, c'était le voir heureux !

La rose tendit une main tremblante vers la porte et trouva le courage de frapper.

Elle entendit le déclic du verrou.

Les deux jeunes femmes se firent face et un combat de fer visuel commença. Sakura fut la première à baisser ses beaux yeux émeraude. Le regard chaud et tendre de la rousse n'était plus le même et elle savait bien pourquoi.

« Je suppose que tu veux voir Sasuke…

- … Oui, répondit la rose en rougissant.

Elle ne pensait pas qu'affronter son regard serait si dur.

- Félicitations, je pense que tu les mérites. Sasuke a fait son choix, c'est toi. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, n'est ce pas ?

- Ka .. Karin, tu …

- Je partirai demain, il tiendra sa promesse. Fait en sorte, qu'il soit heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

La rousse ne laissa pas le temps à Sakura de répondre quoique ce soit, elle fit demi-tour et hurla :

- Sasuke, tu as de la visiteeeeeeeeee ! »

Lorsque le brun arriva à la porte d'entrée, il fut surpris d'y trouver Sakura, le regard visiblement troublé.

« Karin s'en va, alors ? demanda la rose.

- Oui, lui répondit sèchement le brun.

- Sasuke, je ne veux pas me battre, je ne veux surtout pas me battre. Excuse-moi.

En disant ces mots, Sakura ferma ses poings empêchant ainsi à ses mains de trembler. Sasuke fixa ses yeux onyx dans son regard émeraude.

- Nous avons toujours eu une relation franche et honnête. Alors, il faut que tu saches une chose. Si j'ai quitté Karin, ce n'est pas uniquement mais en partie parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. J'ai beau avoir quitté Konoha, quand je suis revenue ici, j'ai eu l'impression que c'est aux côtés de Naruto et de toi, que je suis enfin chez moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. C'est vrai, je peux te le promettre. J'ai vraiment peur de perdre tout ça. Mais … si j'avais le choix, … si je pensais qu'il y ait une chance que tu ne m'en veuilles pas … j'aurais agi différemment. Je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

- Je te demande pardon… Retient-la.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été égoïste, je te voulais pour moi toute seule parce que je n'ai pas supporté de te perdre encore une fois, pas après tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Tu as besoin d'elle aussi, même moi je l'ai vu. Ce qui compte, c'est ce que toi, tu veux.

- J'n'en sais rien. J'ignore ce que je veux.

- Si, c'est elle. Tu veux qu'elle reste, elle. Tu l'aimes et elle aussi, nous avons juste mis du temps à nous en rendre compte. Mais tu mérite d'être heureux, alors je ne m'interposerai pas. Tu es libre.

- Mais … mais tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à notre amitié, je veux être certain que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- Ce ne sont que des mots.

- J'ai besoin de les entendre.

-… Je serai toujours là. Tu es mon ami, ma famille, mon équipier … Le lien qui nous unit à tous les trois ne se brisera jamais, tu m'entends. »

Sasuke resta un instant figé, intégrant ces paroles puis soudainement, il saisit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la serrant presque à l'étouffer. L'étreinte dura un moment, puis Sakura repoussa doucement Sasuke.

« Je vais y aller. J'ai une autre erreur à réparer.

Le brun lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Dans ma quête à la recherche de moi-même, j'ai blessé un ami … peut être même plus qu'un simple ami.

- Je veux que tu sois heureuse Sakura, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. »

La rose lui offrit un ultime sourire avant de quitter le pas de la porte.

Sasuke resta un moment à admirer la silhouette de la jeune femme disparaître avant de rentrer.

L'éventail écouta le silence du manoir Uchiwa résonner à ses oreilles. Il pressa le pas direction la chambre de la rousse et pénétra dans celle-ci sans s'annoncer.

Karin contemplait le plafond imaginant sa future vie à Iwa aux côtés de Suigetsu, il prendrait soin d'elle, même s'ils se chamaillaient constamment, c'était la base même de leur amitié après tout.

Le fracas provoqué par le ténébreux la sortit de sa rêverie et elle se redressa sur son lit mais une masse l'y plaqua de nouveau.

« Sasuke, t'es devenu fou ? demanda-t-elle en gigotant sous le corps du brun.

- Sans aucun doute, il faut l'être pour ne pas t'avoir supplié de rester avant.

- Hein ?

- Reste avec moi, … toute la vie.

- Mais et Sakura ?

- Karin, là, j'n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'elle, déclara-t-il en embrassant délicatement le cou de la kunoichi.

Mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et repoussa le brun sans ménagement.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ? Mon cœur ne supportera pas une énième trahison !

Le cœur du brun se serra, il ne savait définitivement pas se faire comprendre de la gente féminine. Il était un cas perdu d'avance.

- Sakura est libre de faire ce qu'elle veut, je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. On n'a pas arrêté de s'empêcher d'avancer les uns les autres sauf toi, Karin. Toi, tu es différente. Avec Toi, je me sens bien, j'ai besoin de toi. »

Les yeux de la rousse se troublèrent. Sasuke n'était pas un grand romantique, faire une telle déclaration avait du lui coûter mais ces mots, c'était à elle qui les disait et à personne d'autre.

Accroupi sur le lit, les deux jeunes gens se faisaient face puis prise d'une soudaine impulsion, Karin sauta au cou du ténébreux, le faisant basculer et l'embrassa passionnément.

Ce qui se passa dans cette chambre ce soir là est malheureusement une autre histoire.

**_Chantons sous la pluie_**

Vous souvenez sans doute d'une brune coiffée de deux macarons qui bavait allégrement dans le hall d'entrée d'un hôpital et bien, je vous propose de la rejoindre ainsi que son _apparition_.

Tenten s'était stoppé à une dizaine de mètres de son coéquipier, elle savait déjà qu'il était étonnamment beau, des traits fins, des yeux d'une couleur si envoutantes qu'on pourrait s'y perdre pendant des heures mais là, à ce moment précis, elle pensait que nul être sur terre ne pourrait égaler sa beauté, sa froideur, son charisme.

La maitresse des armes reprit doucement ses esprits et s'approcha de Neji.

« On rentre ? demanda-t-elle.

- Si tu n'as plus rien à faire ici, oui, répondit le Hyûga sortant de sa rêverie.

- Je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ici, sourit-elle.

- Je suis au courant pour le bébé, Shikamaru m'en a parlé, lâcha-t-il sans autre forme de préambule.

La brune le regarda étonnée.

- Ha … Tu sais que Tema est enceinte alors ?

- Temari ? Et toi ?

- Euh … Neji, de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est que j'ai avoir avec le fait que Temari soit enceinte.

- Tu n'es pas enceinte ?

- Non, Neji … J'ai jamais … enfin, tu vois quoi … répondit la brune en rougissant. Puis soudain, un sourire s'étira sur son visage telle une gamine. Tu pensais que j'étais enceinte ?

- Moi, non, Shikamaru, oui. Neji se renfrogna, il avait tellement horreur de paraître pour un crétin et il avait la fâcheuse impression d'en être un à ce moment précis. Bon si j'ai bien tout compris, Shikamaru risque d'avoir une surprise.

- Elle devait lui en parler hier soir…. Bon, on rentre, les hostos me rendent mal à l'aise et cette odeur est des plus écœurantes. »

Le jeune prodige du clan Hyûga acquiesça d'un signe de tête et ils marchèrent en silence en traversant le hall. Il pleuvait toujours à verse. Neji déplia le parapluie et Tenten se colla davantage à lui afin de profiter de cette protection.

Tous deux à ce moment précis apprécièrent la météo si cela leur permettait d'être côte à côte sans en éprouver de gêne.

Ils marchèrent anormalement lentement pour deux personnes dans la force de l'âge… Du sang d'escargot coulerait-il dans leurs veines ?

Tenten se désespéra lorsqu'elle remarqua que la pluie baissait en puissance puis finalement se stoppa. Neji allait refermer le parapluie lorsque Tenten posa sa main sur le sienne.

« Neji, on ne pourrait pas imaginer qu'il pleut encore ? »

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse mais le Hyûga se contenta de redescendre sa main et d'un geste maladroit passa son bras sur les épaules de la brune. Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse jusqu'au vieil entrepôt.

A contre cœur, la brunette se sépara du jeune homme. Ils se firent face, aucun des deux n'osant pénétrer dans leur appartement.

Des mots toujours des mots, ils en avaient prononcés énormément depuis leur début de colocation. Tenten savait désormais ce que Neji ressentait pour elle. Elle était libre, rien ne la retenait plus.

« Neji, je …

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en prononcer plus. La kunoichi avait réussi l'exploit d'abattre les barrières avec lesquelles Neji s'était si habilement et durement entouré. Alors d'une impulsion soudaine, il l'embrassa et comble du bonheur, elle répondit à ce baiser.

Tenten mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte que Neji avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche de surprise et le Hyûga en profita pour approfondir le baiser.

Leurs mains se trouvèrent, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs langues s'emmêlèrent dans une ronde sensuelle, se cherchant et se retrouvant sans fin.

Le temps s'arrêta durant cet instant magique pour nos deux ninjas.

Tenten semblait planer sur un léger nuage rose duquel elle refusait de descendre un jour.

Ce baiser prit pourtant fin… La jeune brune sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et déclara soudainement :

- Ca te dérange pas, j'ai un dernier truc à faire, on se retrouve à l'appart dans moins d'une heure, d'accord ?

- Hn »

Tenten commença à marcher à reculons laissant le Hyûga prendre ses clefs pour pénétrer dans le vieil entrepôt. Elle commença doucement à faire demi-tour mais au dernier moment, se ravisa et vola un autre baiser au jeune homme.

« Je reviens, … »

Elle voulut repartir mais le jeune homme captura de nouveau ses lèvres agrippant sa taille. Au bout de quelques minutes, la kunoichi prit la fuite, un sourire niais s'afficha sur son visage et elle s'échappa en courant.

Le soir commençait doucement à tomber sur Konoha.

Elle resta plantée devant l'édifice quelques secondes avant d'escalader la palissade.

Le ninja marionnettiste lisait paisiblement un livre dans un confortable fauteuil de sa chambre d'hôtel lorsque des grattements se firent entendre à sa fenêtre.

Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur en constatant que Tenten s'était postée devant cette dernière. Il délaissa son pavé et partit ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle pénétra dans la pièce avec l'aide de ce dernier.

« Qu'est que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te parler. J'ai d'abord pensé à passer par la porte mais j'ai eu peur de croiser Gaara et qu'il décide de m'étriper avec son sable ou autre réjouissance du genre.

- Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je voulais te le dire. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me détestes.

- Tu sors avec lui ?

- Je ne suis pas venue pour reparler de Neji. Mais je voulais te le dire, je t'ai aimé Kankurô. Je le pense sincèrement. Rien ni personne ne m'aurait détourné de toi … J'ai toujours été sincère te concernant.

- Je le sais, c'est moi qui aie mal agi.

- On … on peut rester ami ? demanda-t-elle d'un regard plein d'espoir.

Le brun se sentit fondre une nouvelle fois pour la jeune femme.

- Tenten, … je préfère t'avoir dans ma vie comme amie que ne pas t'avoir du tout.

La jeune femme rougit à cette déclaration.

- Merci. »

Il caressa délicatement la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci bloqua sa main chaude contre la sienne. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder puis Tenten relâcha sa main et partit comme elle était arrivée.

**_ Bye-Bye Kiba ?_**

Il aurait du être évanoui. Pourquoi n'est ce pas le cas ? Kiba se servit un autre whisky et le porta à ses lèvres. L'odeur lui donna la nausée.

Reposant sèchement son verre, il se mit à arpenter sa chambre. Il était si … furieux !

Furieux contre Sakura de l'avoir mit dans son lit sans réel attachement, furieux contre lui de ne pas savoir se maitriser dans un moment pareil.

La situation ne lui convenait plus. Tout ça était trop humiliant, trop dur, trop triste.

Il entendit la petite voix de sa conscience lui souffler la solution à ses problèmes.

Il gloussa, seul un sarcasme lui venait après ça. _Ecoute donc ta conscience, ça changera de ta bite !_

Alors oui, il allait écouter sa première impulsion. Il fichait le camp de là, voilà tout.

_Au diable la colocation, au diable ses amis mais surtout au diable, Sakura Haruno_.

Sakura rentrait d'un pas serein vers l'appartement. Elle avait fait une bonne chose, elle avait rendu sa liberté à Sasuke et par la même occasion, elle retrouvait la sienne.

Une sensation de légèreté envahit la jeune femme.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le vieil entrepôt, elle fut surprise de trouver des cartons et une valise à l'entrée.

Kiba semblait en grande conversation avec Neji et Hinata.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda la rose.

- Tu avais raison, …j'ai la vie de château dans le domaine de mes parents. Akamaru s'ennuie sans les autres et nous n'avons pas la place pour d'autres chiens ici.

- Tu t'en vas ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux s'arrondissant sous l'effet de la surprise.

Elle interrogea Hinata du regard mais celle-ci préféra baisser les yeux plutôt que de répondre à la place du concerné.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai déjà demandé à Shino s'il serait intéressé de prendre ma place, il est ok et je vous laisse un mois de loyer d'avance, le temps qu'il s'installe.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux ? Kiba, je …

- On va vous laisser, déclara Neji attrapant Hinata par l'épaule pour sortir du salon, cette dernière lança un regard accusateur à la fleur de cerisier.

- Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé Kiba.

- Je le sais, c'était ma faute aussi, déclara-t-il avec un triste sourire.

Elle le regarda un moment et se jeta dans ses bras. Il lui fit une bise sur la joue, quelque peu guindé.

- Tu vas me manquer !

- Prend soin de toi, souffla-t-il. Bon, je vais devoir y aller.

- Kiba … Je t'en prie, il ne faut pas me haïr.

Il la dévisagea un moment avant de se pencher vers elle et de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Jamais je ne te haïrais, répondit-il gentiment.

Il commença à partir. Les mots qu'il avait prononcés donnèrent un frisson à la rose.

Il voulut ouvrir la porte lorsque Sakura annonça :

- Je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

- Tu crois ou tu sais ? demanda-t-il une once d'espoir perçant dans sa voix alors qu'il ne faisait pas face à la jeune femme. Sakura regardait son dos tentant de deviner la réaction sur le visage de Kiba.

- Je le sais, je crois même que je l'ai su à l'instant même où je t'ai embrassé pour la toute première, peut être même avant. C'est effrayant mais je refuse de le nier, je veux plus fuir la réalité, pas si je dois te perdre.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Reste, donne-moi une chance de comprendre pourquoi j'ai des papillons à l'estomac à chaque fois que je repense à la nuit dernière.

Le sourire carnassier du maitre chien s'afficha sur sa face.

- Et Sasuke ?

- J'ai compris une chose depuis environ trente secondes.

- Laquelle ?

- J'ai besoin de lui mais … pas autant que j'ai besoin de toi »

Kiba reposa doucement sa valise. La fleur de cerisier soupira de soulagement. Elle s'approcha de lui calmement.

Elle retira sa main de sur la poignée et se cala entre la porte et le maitre chien.

« Kiba ?

- Hn ?

- C'est normalement le moment où le garçon embrasse la fille. »

Kiba sourit bêtement et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de la rose.

* * *

Deux mois venaient de s'écouler pour nos colocataires, on ne pouvait pas dire que la colocation fonctionne de façon très conventionnelle. Hinata ne dormait quasiment jamais là, Temari s'était installée définitivement, l'idée d'élever son enfant dans cette maison ne la dérangeait aucunement pour le moment, Tenten partageait désormais son espace vitale avec Neji et enfin, bien que Sakura et Kiba n'aient pas officialisés les choses clairement, on pouvait les cataloguer dans la catégorie couple.

* * *

**_Descente au paradis_**

Presque toujours, Neji s'éveillait à 5h56, ce qui lui laissait quatre précieuses minutes pour se délecter du corps allongé près de lui. Après, l'élégant mais tyrannique « bip-bip » du réveil posé sur la table de nuit, animerait sa petite amie pour son marathon matinal.

Ce jour là, vu qu'il lui restait trois minutes, il roula vers elle pour se lover doucement contre son dos en lui entourant la taille. Parce que Tenten se réveillait parfois en sursaut, cette étape n'était pas sans risque pour le Hyûga.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou aspirant une bouffée du parfum envoûtant de noix de coco de la jeune femme, puis parcourut avec son index les courbes du nombril lisse et ferme.

Tenten remua légèrement ce qui l'incita à plaquer sa main sur son corps pour éviter de la chatouiller et pour vérifier si leurs respirations étaient toujours synchronisées.

Deux minutes avant la sonnerie, il glissa doucement son genou entre ses jambes et la serra plus fort contre lui. La maitresse d'arme émit de faibles gémissements, puis toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge.

Il relâcha alors son étreinte, craignant de l'écraser de cette manière mais elle lui chuchota qu'elle se sentait bien ainsi. Elle avait besoin de ce moment privilégié autant que lui.

Neji rassuré passa de nouveau son doigt sur le nombril de la jeune femme.

« Tu aimes ? demanda-t-elle.

- Quoi ?

- Mon nombril.

- Mmmmm.

- Tu sais qu'il m'a fallu environ sept cent heures d'entrainement avec Lee pour obtenir ce corps de déesse, plaisanta-t-elle. J'ai compté.

Il rit doucement de sa nouvelle assurance. Depuis que leur relation avait débuté, Tenten avait évolué, elle était à l'aise avec lui et quand à lui, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien !

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et enfonça un doigt dans son nombril à lui.

- Hé, marmonna-t-il ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait d'un geste de tendresse ou de reproche.

- Si je perds mon doigt, tu organiseras des recherches, gloussa-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua-t-il.

Elle gloussa de plaisir et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du brun.

_Bip-Bip-Bip_

- Bordel !

- Bien, je pense qu'il faut que je me lève.

- Ne va pas courir ce matin, tenta-t-il.

- Tu comptes me retenir de quelle façon ?

Il entreprit d'embrasser son cou, y laissant des petites marques rouges sur son passage.

- Huuuuummmm, Neji, … attends, j'ai une tonne de chose à faire pour Temari ce matin. »

Elle échappa aux bras cajoleurs de son amant, l'enjamba d'un saut et sortit du lit en baillant bruyamment.

Tenten enfila un vieux pull-over et contempla Neji quelques secondes.

« Neji ?

- Hn ?

- Je crois qu'on ne se l'est jamais dit alors, je me lance…Neji, je t'aime.

Il se releva surpris. Oui, jamais ces trois mots n'avaient franchi leurs bouches depuis maintenant deux mois de relation. Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

- Je sais que ça fait très banal de répondre ça mais moi aussi, je t'aime Ten. »

Elle quitta la chambre direction la cuisine pour sa première dose de caféine de la journée. La vie était belle et bien rose pour elle.

_** Une proposition intéressante** _

Hinata et Naruto avaient regardé le coucher de soleil allongés sur un plaid au dessus de Mt Hokage.

C'était leur endroit.

Le ciel couleur nectarine bien mûre constituait une toile de fond parfaite pour les câlins, une sorte de bénédiction païenne.

« Le ciel est souvent comme ça, tu crois ?

- Parfois, répondit-il en déposant un baiser sur son cou tendre.

- Naruto-kun ?

- Hn ? fit-il relevant son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Père nous a convoqués.

- Nous ?

- Oui, le conseil a délibéré sur notre cas, il souhaite nous parler à tous les deux. Hanabi est passé à l'entrepôt, elle a laissé le message à Neji nee san.

- Oh…C'est bon ou mauvais à ton avis ?

- Aucune idée, répondit-elle avec douceur.

- Ca ira, ils ne peuvent pas grand-chose de plus. Rien ne nous séparera hein ?

- Rien, répondit-elle alors que Naruto redéposait sa tête contre sa poitrine lui permettant de jouer avec une mèche de sa chevelure »

Le lendemain, le jeune couple se dirigea vers le domaine Hyûga. Main dans la main, ils pénétrèrent dans l'imposante demeure, leurs regards se portèrent sur l'Ancien qui semblait en pleine méditation dans le petit jardin de la cour intérieure.

« Grand père ?

- Rentrons, déclara-t-il sèchement.

Ils le suivirent dans le dédale de couloir pour arriver finalement dans une pièce où Hiashi semblait les attendre. L'Ancien prit place à ses côtés, Hinata et Naruto leur firent face.

- Hinata, as-tu changé d'avis depuis notre dernière entrevue ?

- Non, Père, je suis bel et bien sorti de ma tour d'ivoire et je ne compte pas y retourner de si tôt, déclara-t-elle sans un bégayement ni même baisser les yeux.

- Bien, le conseil de famille a lui aussi statué sur ton avenir. Ils sont d'accord pour approuver cette relation à quelques conditions.

- Qui sont ? demanda Naruto.

- Vous devrez attendre deux ans avant d'envisager de vivre ensemble, pendant cette période Naruto devrai suivre l'enseignement des préceptes des Hyûga. Nous avons choisit Neji pour ce rôle. De plus, avant de penser à concevoir un enfant, vous devrez avoir l'aval du conseil bien entendu enfant il y aura si mariage il y a avant. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- En somme, nous ne sommes plus maitres de nos vies, répondit acidement Hinata.

- C'est d'accord, déclara le blond.

- Naruto-kun ?! s'indigna la brune.

- Deux ans, ce n'est pas long, on ne comptait pas faire d'enfant avant un moment de toute manière. Et puis, c'est ce pour quoi tu t'es battu si longtemps. Je ne compte pas te laisser abandonner tes rêves pour moi, pour nous.

La jeune femme resta un moment interloquée, puis reposa son regard sur son père.

- Disons que nous sommes d'accord.

- Bien.

- Mais si les conditions ne sont pas respectés de votre côté, je me ferai un plaisir de vous les rappeler Père.

- Je ne manquerai pas à ma parole »

Hinata se redressa, prête à quitter.

Hiashi regarde sa fille se diriger vers la sortie. Il se remémora que Hinata avait de nombreuses qualités étant enfant : douce, intelligente, jolie … Mais ce genre de qualité n'était pas suffisante pour devenir héritière d'un clan puissant.

Hiashi Hyûga avait vu sa fille changer, il entendait encore parler de la lueur de détermination et le courage qui avait brûlé dans ses yeux lors de son combat contre son cousin, il avait vu sa volonté à toujours progresser pour plaire à ce garçon, pour répondre aux attentes de sa famille, de son village et de ses amis.

Et enfin, elle lui tenait tête encore aujourd'hui.

Par ces simples faits, Hinata était devenu l'héritière qu'il avait toujours rêvé qu'elle soit.

Aujourd'hui, Hiashi Hyûga ne pouvait cacher la vérité : il était extrêmement fier de son enfant.

« Hinata, je suis fier de la femme que tu es devenue, déclara Hiashi dans un murmure en quittant la pièce de l'autre côté »

Le rose saisit les joues de la jeune femme alors que Naruto affichait un sourire victorieux.

**_Cette petite chose futile qu'on appelle mariage_**

nda : n'ayant aucune connaissances de uses et coutumes japonaises, j'ai opté pour un mariage à l'occidentale, j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.

« Tiens-toi tranquille Temari, ordonna Tenten.

- Pourquoi je dois me coiffer différemment, tu es en train de torturer ma tignasse en plus.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est ton mariage après tout. Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai hérité du rôle de témoin ?

La blonde sembla prendre un instant de réflexion.

- Parce qu'à Konoha, je ne connais personne. Si j'avais demandé à Ino, elle l'aurait fait pour Shika pas pour moi et après elle, je ne voyais personne d'autre.

- Super, je m'attendais plutôt à une déclaration du genre _Tu es si merveilleuse qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que de toi_ mais bon, on va faire comme ci hein, répondit-elle en recommençant à torturer la blonde à coup de brosse à cheveux.

- Tu crois que ça va bien se passer ?

- Le mariage ?

- Non la Bar Mitsva de ma cousine germaine, bien entendu le mariage.

- Ce sera parfait. Ino a fait un bouquet et une décoration à tomber. Il a un stock de nourriture pour contenter les appétits les plus gargantuesques et enfin, tu es magnifique dans ce kimono.

- Merci, soupira Temari en se regardant dans la glace.

- Tu crois que Shikamaru est nerveux ?

- Pour tout te dire, j'ai été voir Neji tout à l'heure, il semble que Shika soit allongé dans l'herbe et regarde les nuages »

Les deux kunoichis gloussèrent de concert et continuèrent leurs préparations.

La chapelle se remplissait. Par-dessus le bourdonnement opiniâtre de l'orgue, on entendait les froufrous et les blabas des invités : imposantes grandes tantes parées de broches aussi grosses que des insignes de shérif, oncles joviaux riants aux blagues salaces d'un des invités, … le clan Nara au grand complet venait célébrer le mariage de leur héritier, le génial Shikamaru.

Droit comme un I, ce dernier combattait pour réprimer un bâillement et la main de Choji, anxieux, se portait toutes les trente secondes à la pochette de son gilet pour vérifier la présence de l'alliance que Shikamaru lui avait confié.

Tsunade bricolait du côté de l'autel vérifiant que tout était en ordre et souriant à l'assistance.

L'organiste s'arrêta de jouer. Un brouhaha de paroles s'éleva pour combler le vide, puis s'apaisa dans un murmure.

Shikamaru avala sa salive et se tint encore plus droit comme si cela était possible. Choji palpa de nouveau la pochette de son gilet.

Tsunade prit place au centre de l'autel.

Yoshino sortit un mouchoir prête à endiguer un déferlement de joie maternelle. Il fallait dire qu'il y a un peu plus d'un mois, on lui annonçait que sa famille s'agrandissait et de deux membres. Alors oui, Yoshino Nara était prête à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Elle regarda son fils avec une fierté non feinte tandis que Shikaku posait une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa tigresse.

L'organiste entama une musique douce- les oreilles averties reconnaitront All you need is love- choisit par les soins de la mariée alors que celle-ci s'avançait aux bras de son plus jeune frère vers l'autel.

Tenten tourna la tête vers la jeune femme trompeusement virginale dans ce kimono ivoire.

Gaara abandonna la jeune femme aux bras du jeune Nara et Tsunade entama son discourt.

Les mariés échangèrent leurs vœux devant une assistance conquise.

« Je t'ai aimé avant de te connaître, je m'engage à t'aimer pour l'éternité. Tu es la femme de ma vie.

- Je t'ai aimé avant de te connaître, je m'engage à t'aimer pour l'éternité. Tu es l'homme de ma vie »

Les deux jeunes gens se passèrent l'anneau symbolique et échangèrent un pieux baiser devant la foule d'invités.

La soirée fut une totale réussite, et à la fin de celle-ci, Temari se promit de ne plus jamais organisé de mariage de sa vie, trop de pression, trop d'émotion et enfin surtout trop de remerciements à prononcer à tort et à travers à la moitié des gens pour avoir pensé à leur offrir un grille pain dont il n'avait pas besoin.

**_Neuf mois passés_**

« Qu'il sorte ! Bordel, tu veux bien sortir ?!

- Temari calme toi, ce n'est pas la faute du bébé.

- Non, je sais de qui c'est la faute, MOI ! C'est la tienne, le bébé a hérité de tes gênes pourris et là, il s'accroche telle une sangsue à mon utérus. Pourquoi voudrait-il sortir ? Il mange et il dort toute la journée bien au chaud dans mon ventre. SORS DE LA ! hurla-t-elle en direction de son nombril.

- Galère »

Shikamaru soupira, ce qui eut malheureusement le don d'énerver encore plus Temari.

Il fallait dire pour sa décharge que le bébé aurait du venir au monde depuis bientôt deux semaines.

Deux interminables et abominables semaines de plus à se trimballer avec un ventre proéminent, à souffrir du dos, à avoir des chevilles si enflées qu'elles ressemblent à des pieds des cochons.

Temari était actuellement à bout et pour couronner le tout, Sakura vu son état de santé, lui préconisait de garder le lit.

« Je suis moche, comment tu vas pouvoir m'aimer après que cet horrible mioche m'est déformé ? demanda-t-elle à son mari qui la regardait avec tendresse.

- Tu es splendide, Tema. Tu portes notre bébé, il n'y a rien qui puisse te rendre plus sexy, ma puce.

- Tu trouves ?

Non, Shikamaru ne trouvait pas mais il n'allait certainement pas le dire à Temari. Il valait mieux un pieu mensonge qu'une vérité blessante dans certains cas.

- Tu as une paire de sein à rendre damné n'importe quel mâle dans la ville.

Là encore, il enjolivait la situation. Une belle paire de sein n'est jolie que si la femme qui les possède n'a pas le ventre de Temari en ce moment même

- Merci. »

Pour réponse, il l'embrassa et s'endormit paisiblement à ces côtés. Il fut réveillé par une désagréable sensation humide.

« Shika, bouge, le bébé, je vais avoir le bébé !

- Quoi ?! Maintenant, en pleine nuit ?!

- Tu crois que j'ai calculé ? »

Shikamaru ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir, il bondit hors du lit et tambourina de toutes ses forces à la porte de Sakura. Ce fût celle de Kiba qui s'ouvrit.

- Qu'est qui se passe ? demanda la voix endormie du maitre chien.

- Réveille Sakura. On file à l'hôpital, Temari va accoucher »

Ni une ni deux, l'ensemble des colocataires se levèrent près à devenir eux aussi des parents pour l'enfant qui viendrait au monde par la force des choses.

Tenten avait accompagné Temari dans sa chambre, les autres préfèrent attendre dans le couloir tandis que Sakura se préparait.

« Bordel ! Ce que ça fait mal !

- Tu devrais peut être t'allonger, conseilla la brunette aux macarons.

- Non merci, ça fait des semaines que je suis allongée, ce que je veux c'est une piqûre pour atténuer ces maudites douleurs et en finir avec cet accouchement.

- Je comprends.

- Tu sais de quoi je rêve Tenten ?

- De pouvoir contempler la mine d'ange de ton bébé, lança Tenten une lueur s'allumant dans ces yeux chocolat.

- Non, tout faux ! Ce que je veux, c'est pouvoir boire une Margarita remplie de Téquila. Pouvoir fumer. Pouvoir …

- Tu fumes ?

- Non, mais faire les choses qui me sont interdites à cause du bébé me tentent vraiment là.

- Ha.

- Bon Dieu qu'est-ce que fout Sakura ?

- Je vais voir »

Tenten sortit dans le couloir, grimaça et s'approcha de Neji pour lui chuchoter _Le jour où je veux un enfant, tu me rappelles cette journée s'il te plait_.

Deux heures plus tard, toujours aucun signe du bébé.

« Tu es dilatée à deux centimètres, déclara Sakura. Le bébé n'est pas encore prêt à arriver.

- Combien de centimètres faut-il?

- Dix.

- Je l'aurais jamais ce bébé.

- Mais si, mais si. Tu veux que je te fasse apporter de l'eau.

- Je pourrais pas avoir plutôt de la morphine pour ne plus sentir la douleur.

Sakura ignora la demande de sa patiente et sortit de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers Shikamaru.

- Tu peux aller la voir mais le bébé n'arrivera pas avant plusieurs heures. »

Huit heurs plus tard.

« Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

- Maintenant, tu vas pousser très fort Temari. Ce sera le dernier effort, tu peux y arriver.

Alors que Temari lançait la dernière offensive pour extirper l'ennemi de son corps, Shikamaru eut l'impression que sa tendre moitié lui broyer joyeusement la main.

- Je vois sa tête, lança Sakura.

Le bébé glissa peu à peu avec l'aide de Sakura et cette dernière l'attrapa par les pieds. Une bonne claque sur les fesses et un hurlement joyeux résonna dans la salle d'opération.

- Félicitation, c'est une petite fille.

Temari lâcha quelques larmes alors que Shikamaru avait blêmit d'un coup d'un seul sous le coup de l'annonce.

- Je suis papa, je suis papa, se répétait-il.

- Tu veux couper le cordon ? demanda Sakura.

D'une main tremblante, Shikamaru coupa le cordon et posa pour la première fois ses yeux sur l'être le plus beau qu'il lui eut été offert d'admirer.

Sakura enveloppa la petite fille et tendit la nouvelle née à sa maman.

- Je vous laisse deux minutes, je vais le dire aux autres après on devra l'emmener pour vérifier que tout est ok. »

Ce jour là naquit Yoshina Nara, héritière du clan Nara, fille de Shikamaru et Temari.

**_Epilogue_**

Lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla la première fois, ce fut pour apercevoir sa femme en tenue de combat partir sur la pointe des pieds.

Lorsque Shikamaru se réveilla pour la deuxième fois, sa jambe gauche découverte était investie par sa fille de quatre ans qui menait à bien une manœuvre à la Rambo. Elle poussait un char en plastique vert le long de sa cuisse, dans un effort évident de vaincre les collines velues qui s'étendaient au-delà. Pour le réveiller, plutôt qu'un traditionnel _Lève-toi Papa_, Yoshina choisissait immanquablement une sorte de jeu guerrier.

Il resta sur le ventre et fit retentir dans l'oreille un grognement suivi de près d'un Galère. Shikamaru ouvrit un œil et regarda sa progéniture avec une once de fierté à peine visible. Si physiquement celle-ci avait hérité de ces traits, cette dernière avait malheureusement le tempérament énergique de sa maman.

Etrange couple d'ailleurs que Nara Shikamaru et Temari, la femme partait gagner la croute du couple tandis que lui, l'homme restait à élever leur bambin.

Yoshina cria de joie et laissa tomber son char lorsque son père l'empoigna et l'éleva dans les airs comme un avion. La petite fille écarta les bras et gloussa de plaisir.

« Yoshina, si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu n'avais pas de char. Et maman n'a pas acheté ça ?

La petite brune garda un visage impassible et continua de jouer à faire l'avion.

- C'est à Fugaku n'est pas ? Tu as encore fait un échange.

L'enfant restait muette.

- J'ai faim, déclara-t-elle.

- Ne change pas de sujet, jeune fille. Contre quoi as-tu fait l'échange ?

La réponse fut inintelligible.

- Pardon ?

Yoshina glissa du lit et déclara :

- Ma poupée.

Le ton employé par l'enfant indiqué qu'il s'agissait d'une simple affaire de troc qui ne le regardait absolument pas.

Cela aurait du le mettre en colère mais Shikamaru ne put réprimer un sourire en imaginant la scène qui ne manquerait pas de se produire au manoir Uchiwa quand Sasuke, de retour de mission, découvrirait son fils en train de jouer à la poupée.

Sasuke et Karin avait eu leur enfant un an après la naissance de Yoshina. Sasuke voulait semble-t-il refonder son clan au plus vite. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir des bambins parmi leur groupe d'ami, la petite brune et le petit brun étaient donc très proches.

Il consentit à suivre sa fille dans la cuisine pour prendre le petit déjeuner où déjà Neji et Tenten semblait installer.

- Salut, lança-t-il.

La petite fille sauta sur les genoux de tante Tenten, cette dernière lisant son journal tout en caressant discrètement la main de son petit ami.

- Bonjour ma puce »

La petite fille répondit par un baiser.

Cette scène fut ponctuée par les râles de la petite fille se plaignant que son yaourt n'avait pas la bonne couleur ou bien que son lait était trop chaud.

Shikamaru jura dans sa barbe, demandant à Neji « se lassera-t-elle un jour de me mettre à l'épreuve ? »

Le Hyûga soupira et quitta la table suivit de près par la jolie brune.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans leur chambre, Neji déclara :

« Il faut le leur dire !

- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

- On ne va pas leur cacher, tu sais que c'est une occasion en or, nous en aurons plus de comme ça avant longtemps.

- Je sais tout ça, j'en ai envie autant que toi mais leur annoncer, ça fait cinq ans et tout à coup, on leur dit de but en blanc « On a trouvé une superbe maison, on voudrait bien vivre que tous les deux, on lâche la coloc »

- On a jamais dit qu'on vivrait ensemble toute notre vie.

- Je sais mais je pensais que Shika et Tema voudraient partir avant, Hinata vit encore ici malgré sa relation avec Naruto, et Sakura et Kiba possèdent toujours deux chambres séparées.

- Je sais que tu es triste de les quitter mais on vivra à peine cinq minutes d'ici. Alors, on leur dit quand ?

- Je ne sais pas quand la lune passera pour la vingtième fois sur le Mont Hokage, non, attend lorsque la fougue de la jeunesse t'aura rattrapé et que tu porteras le tenue que te conseille Gai sensei depuis des lustres … ou alors on leur annonce ce soir au diner.

- Hn. Je passe voir la propriétaire pour lui dire que c'est d'accord cet après midi, répondit Neji avec un sourire.

- Oui, ha et n'oublie pas demain soir, nous sommes invités à diner chez mon père. »

Le Hyûga s'approcha doucement et la fit basculer sur le lit lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

« On va vivre rien que tous les deux, lui susurra le Hyûga dans un murmure »

Le souffle chaud du jeune homme sur son cou procura un frisson à la maitresse d'armes.

Elle lui répondit par un baiser. Tout avait toujours été compliqué entre ses deux lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas un couple, mais depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, aucun nuage n'avait obscurci cette relation.

Quand Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent au vieil entrepôt, ils trouvèrent Temari en train d'arroser le jardin desséché. La chaleur l'obligeait à porter une vieille robe vichy lui donnant une allure d'institutrice et celle-ci contrastait étrangement avec sa grâce habituelle mâtinée d'originalité.

« Alors comment s'était ? s'enquit-elle.

- Super, répondit Naruto.

Les deux jeunes gens venaient de revenir d'une énième entrevue avec le chef du clan Hyûga.

- Alors ?

- Alors, je meurs de faim, tu viens Hina, déclara-t-il en attrapant la main de sa fiancée.

- Euh, oui, on revient, dit la Hyûga en rougissant.

Pendant que Naruto s'activait à la préparation d'un sandwich, Hinata se servit un grand verre de jus d'orange et rajouta deux énormes glaçons avec lesquels elle joua dans sa bouche pour la rafraichir un peu.

L'entrepôt était une véritable fournaise.

- Tu dors ici ce soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non.

- J'avais plus ou moins imaginé que tu passerais la nuit avec moi, déclara-t-elle en rougissant.

Naruto hésita puis dit :

- C'est sympa …

- Mais ? l'invita à poursuivre Hinata sachant pertinemment que la question pouvait s'avérer dangereuse.

Naruto arriva derrière elle et la serra dans ces bras musclés.

- Mais j'ai à faire. La vieille m'a demandé de venir la voir.

- Oh … Tu crois que c'est ce que je crois.

- Je l'espère. On va dire que la réunion avec ton père me donne l'impression qu'il est déjà au courant. Tu te rends compte. Il veut accélérer le mariage alors que ça fait deux ans qu'il traine des pieds.

- Oui et d'ailleurs, on le fait au diner ?

- Je pense que c'est le mieux. »

Le jeune blond embrassa le cou de la jeune femme aux yeux de perle et cette dernière reprit possession du glaçon recommençant à le laisser fondre sur sa langue.

Ils rejoignirent Temari dans le jardin évitant tous deux soigneusement d'entamer une conversation sérieuse.

Les yeux couleur sapin de Temari réussirent toutefois à lire parfaitement entre les lignes. Cette entrevue avait été différente, elle en était certaine.

S'ils refusaient d'en parler pour le moment, ce n'était pas elle qui leur forcerait la main.

Le soir venu, tous nos colocataires étaient réunis pour le repas du soir. Naruto s'était joint à eux pour le repas. Tenten attendit que la _famille_ fût rassemblée et confortablement assise autour du diner pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. La petite Yoshina s'amusait à faire rouler ses petits pois d'un bord à l'autre de son assiette alors qu'une légère tension s'était installée.

« Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? demanda Tenten pour détendre l'atmosphère tout en grimaçant en douce à Neji.

- On est allé voir Mamie, déclara fièrement la gamine, la seule apparemment qui n'avait rien à cacher aux autres.

- Je … Je voulais vous parlez, déclara timidement Hinata.

- Ha ? s'exclama Temari.

- Naruto-kun et moi voulons nous installer. Père a donné son accord, le mariage est prévu pour bientôt.

- Eh, attend un peu là ! s'indigna Tenten mais la maitresse n'eut pas le temps de dire que c'était elle qui devait annoncer quelque chose que déjà Neji prenait la parole.

- Nous aussi, nous déménageons.

- Neji ?! hurla Tenten.

- Tu avais dit ce soir.

- C'était avant qu'Hinata commence à parler.

- Ca ne change rien aux faits.

- Mes parents nous propose une maison, on pensait donner un petit frère à Yoshina et ici, ce n'est pas vraiment l'idéal, lâcha Shika. »

Temari afficha un sourire, elle savait depuis un moment que bientôt ils devraient se séparer. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Lors des nombreuses conversations avec Shikamaru, elle avait émis l'hypothèse d'agrandir leur famille avec que Yoshina ne soit trop grande. Bien que Shikamaru soit réticent à quitter l'entrepôt, elle avait obtenu gain de cause. Elle ne s'attendait toutefois pas à ce que tout le monde ou presque déclare la même chose le même soir.

Après un moment de réflexion, les regards se tournèrent immanquablement vers les deux derniers colocataires.

Le massage du dos n'était qu'un prétexte. Quand il perçut la pression des genoux de Sakura contre ses hanches, puis sentit la lotion de fleur de lotus couler au creux de son dos, Kiba sentit qu'elle avait envie de faire l'amour.

« Devine ce que Tsunade sama m'a annoncé aujourd'hui ? Je voulais te le dire au repas mais l'annonce du départ de tout le monde a cassé ça.

Elle massa doucement ses omoplates, pour finalement descendre vers ses fesses.

- Je t'écoute.

- Elle me confie un service entier rien que pour moi, chef de mon propre service. Tu te rends compte ?!

- Félicitation, tu le mérites, elle aurait du te le donner, il y a déjà longtemps.

- J'ai un livre entier sur le règlement intérieur à bouquiner. Ca ne m'enchante pas des masses.

Il grommela.

- J'aurais plutôt envie de m'amuser moi ce soir Pas toi ?

Elle se pencha et déposa un petit baiser dans son cou.

Il lui sourit et la regarda le plus tendrement possible :

- Je ne me sens pas d'attaque, ma puce. Je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, j'aime bien aussi les petits câlins, déclara-t-elle avec bonne humeur en se nichant dans son cou.

- Mmmm …

- Je me sens super bien avec toi, Kiba.

- Merci.

- On passe du bon temps ensemble.

- On fait que ça, déclara-t-il tout à coup.

- Euh ?

- Je ne veux pas juste être un passe temps, ça fait cinq ans. Cinq ans qu'on est ensemble, qu'on vit _ensemble_. Ce soir, les autres nous ont tous dit qu'ils avaient des projets et toi, ça n'a pas l'air de tracasser.

- Oh …Je pensais que c'était clair Kiba. Vu que tout le monde quitte l'entrepôt, je pensais que toi et moi, nous nous installerions définitivement.

- Clair ? Mais tu ne dis jamais rien.

- Je viens de te dire que je me sens bien avec toi. Après cinq ans, tu me supportes toujours. Je veux vivre avec toi, je t'aime, c'est limpide maintenant ! »

Après cette déclaration, ils roucoulèrent une partie de la soirée profitant l'un de l'autre. Kiba entreprit de féliciter la fleur de cerisier pour sa toute nouvelle promotion.

Tenten scotcha le dernier carton.

La jeune brune regarda avec nostalgie les murs décrépis de sa chambre. Vide, elle lui semblait plus grande, plus silencieuse. Les bruits de pas résonnaient horriblement à ses oreilles.

Elle tendit le dernier carton à Neji et celui-ci partit le stocker avec ses affaires.

Elle se dirigea vers le salon, les bruits de conversations se faisaient entendre.

Tenten rejoignit le petit groupe qui bavardait de tout et de rien assis sur le sol bétonné. Shikamaru avait trouvé refuge sur le vieil sofa déformé dont personne ne voulait pour son nouveau chez lui. Hinata caressait rêveusement Akamaru la tête sur l'épaule de Kiba, Sakura occupant la deuxième.

Neji regardait ses colocataires d'un œil absent.

Tenten poussa un léger soupir en contemplant ce tableau. Ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils seraient réunis ici. Ce vieil entrepôt avait été leur maison pendant quelques années. Le moment de se séparer était venue.

La maitresse d'armes se demanda si chacun appréhendait ce moment comme elle. Chacun prenait des chemins différents.

Shikamaru s'était vu proposer une place à l'académie en tant qu'enseignant. Sakura dirigeait son service à l'hôpital. Hinata jonglait entre ses responsabilités au sein de son clan et ses missions, Kiba faisaient de même, l'équipe 8 avait semble-t-il le même chemin. Neji faisait désormais parti de la garde rapproché du nouvel Hokage, un certain blond.

Et elle, Tenten, maitresse d'armes de Konoha, et bien, sa vie n'avait pas vraiment changé. Son cercle d'amis avait toujours été le même, leur lien était plus fort, voilà tout. Il avait vécu ensemble, c'est tout !

Blabla de l'auteur :

Ouf, ouf, ouf, terminé ! Je suis assez contente, encore une fiction de plus que j'aurais fini. J'ai toujours la satisfaction, même si mes histoires ne sont pas des chefs d'œuvre, du travail accompli, je suis comme ça.

Bon, je sais que j'avais promis de faire un chapitre sur Gaara mais je ne sais pas si ça vous plaira parce qu'après tout c'est très hors sujet, si certains insistent, je le ferais sinon, cette fiction est de toute manière finie !

Bon, voilà, j'ai fait un méga happy end de la mort qui tue, celui-ci est particulière guimauve donc mais bon, je ne vais pas torturer mes six protagonistes éternellement, quand même ?

Il y a certaines personnes que je voudrais remercier mais la plus importante reste toujours la même alors je me lance : Merci ma Mokie chan adorée ! Oui cette demoiselle, en plus de son talent, m'a énormément aidé pour ce chapitre final, il est donc tout à fait normal que je la remercie publiquement pour son avis et ces remarques.

Bon, j'ai relu vite fait, je devais publier la fin de cette histoire le 1er avril mais comme je suis de nature impatiente et bien je vais le publier maintenant

En tout cas, merci d'avoir prit la peine de lire et d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !


End file.
